Stand By Me
by Fei Mei
Summary: Dia gadis pertama yang dikirim ke Glade. Dia ingat kakaknya bernama Gally. Dia jatuh cinta pada Newt. Papanya bekerja di WICKED. Dia bisa menggambar. Apa lagi? Oh, dia adalah 'kesalahan' dan gambarnya aneh. Tapi ada sesuatu di balik semua gambarnya. a/n: Newt x OC. Update double chapter. Chapter 23: Hari ke 83 sampai ke 89. Chapter 24: Hari ke 90 dan ke 230. COMPLETE.
1. Hari Pertama, Hari Baru

Pikiranku tersentak. Aku yang tadinya terlelap, kini telah terbangun. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri, atau pingsan, atau apa pun itu? Ingin sekali aku membuka mata dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku. Nihil, aku seakan tidak punya tenaga untuk bergerak. Padahal aku ingin sekali membuka mata, melihat di mana aku, sebab tempat di mana tubuhku berbaring itu cukup keras teksturnya—kupikir itu adalah kayu.

Walau begitu, karena sebenarnya aku sudah sadar dari tidurku, aku bisa mendengar suara-suara di sekitarku. Tidak begitu jelas, sih, tapi ya, aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kali ini mereka mengirim anak perempuan?" kudengar seorang anak laki-laki menanyakan hal itu, entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah," kata seorang anak lelaki yang lain. "Yang pasti, aku jadi tidak bisa memeriksanya dengan detil, dia kan, perempuan."

Kupikir anak laki-laki yang terakhir bicara itu mungkin seperti yang paling ahli soal memeriksa orang sakit—buktinya dia mengatakan hal tentang 'memeriksa'. Tapi, kalau dia tidak bisa memeriksaku karena aku perempuan, kenapa ia tidak minta tolong pada anak-anak perempuan saja untuk memeriksaku?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 1**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Aku berusaha untuk membuka kedua mataku. Pelan-pelan, akhirnya berhasil juga. Aku melirik ke langit-langit ruangan, kiri dan kanan. Tempat itu sekilas terlihat seperti gubuk bagiku, dan itu adalah gubuk yang bersih. Dan selain memperhatikan ruangan tempat aku berbaring, aku melihat tiga orang pemuda mengelilingiku: seorang pemuda berkulit gelap tanpa ekspresi berdiri dekat kakiku, seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut pirang yang agak panjang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di sebelah kananku, satu pemuda lagi bertubuh pendek dan berambut agak keabuan sedang memegang tangan kiriku—sepertinya ia sedang memeriksa denyut nadiku. Yang pertama melihatku membuka mata adalah yang berambut abu itu.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar rupanya," kata yang berambu abu-abu. "Bisa duduk?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, bisakah aku merubah posisi dari berbaring menjadi duduk? Lalu mencoba bertumpu pada kedua siku, menarik kaki-kakiku, menarik tubuhku untuk mencoba duduk. Kedua pemuda yang ada di kanan dan kiriku membantuku untuk bisa duduk.

Ketika sudah dalam posisi duduk, aku dapat melihat mungkin sekitar segenggam helaian rambut di bahuku. Aku mengambil rambut-rambut itu. Rambut itu berwarna coklat yang tidak tua dan juga tidak muda, dan rambut itu _sangat_ panjang. Apakah itu rambutku?

"Kau terkejut melihat rambut panjang itu?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang di kananku, aku mengangguk. "Sama, begitu aku melihatmu di dalam kotak itu, dari luar kupikir mereka hanya mengirimkan rambut palsu yang panjang, tetapi kemudian kulihat kakimu."

Kotak apa yang dia maksud? 'Mereka' yang dia maksud itu siapa? Terlebih lagi, siapa tiga orang ini? Dan di mana aku?

"Namaku Alby," kata yang berkulit gelap, mungkin menyadari bahwa aku bertanya 'siapa tiga orang ini' dalam otakku. 'Yang pirang itu Newt, dan di sebelah kirimu itu Clint."

"Kau punya nama?" tanya yang berambut pirang, Newt.

Aku berpikir lagi. Nama? Tentu saja aku punya! Tapi ... apa? Aku mencoba menggali memori-memoriku, mencari halaman memori tentang namaku. Namun nihil, aku tidak bisa ingat siapa namaku. Tidak hanya namaku, aku juga tidak ingat apa-apa seperti asal-usulku, dari mana aku, siapa aku, dan sebagainya. Memoriku kosong melompong. Oh, tidak juga sebenarnya, aku masih ingat sebuah nama, tetapi itu bukan namaku, aku tahu itu.

Jadi, siapa namaku?

"Sepertinya kau tidak dapat mengingat namamu," kata Newt, membaca wajahku. "Tidak apa, itu normal, kami semua juga seperti itu awalnya, nanti kau juga akan mengingat sendiri namamu."

Aku mengangguk, agak lega. Tetapi benarkah bahwa ini normal?

"Kalau kau sudah merasa baik, aku akan memberimu tur," kata Alby.

Tur? Tur apa?

"Mungkin aku saja, Alby," kata Newt. "Aku tidak tega membiarkan seorang gadis kecil harus berada dalam tekananmu yang tidak panjang sabar."

"Baguslah," kata Alby, dan Newt pun terkekeh. "Kau urus dia."

Clint membantuku turun dari tempat aku berbaring dan duduk itu. Ketika aku berdiri, aku merasakan rambut coklat itu ujungnya mengenai bagian belakang lutut kakiku. Clint terlihat lebih pendek dari Newt, dan aku yang berdiri dekat Clint ini malah tingginya hanya lewat sedikit dari baru pemuda yang berambut abu tersebut.

Newt mengajakku keluar dari tempat tersebut, berkata bahwa ia akan mulai memberiku tur. Ia keluar lebih dulu, dan aku keluar setelahnya. Di luar, aku melihat sekelilingku. Astaga, aku di mana? Rerumputan yang hijau menghiasi tempat itu. Tempat itu dikelilingi tembok yang sangat tinggi. Dari setiap sisi tembok itu ada bagian yang terbuka, berarti ada empat jalan masuk untuk menembus tembok besar itu.

"Selamat datang di Glade," kata Newt. "Tembok besar yang sepertinya daritadi menyita perhatianmu itu dalamnya ada labirin. Hanya pelari yang boleh ke sana."

Lalu ia membawaku untuk melihat tempat-tempat yang dinamai sebagai Kebun, Rumah Darah, Wisma, dan Tempat Orang Mati. Selama tur berlangsung, aku mendapati lirikan-lirikan dari orang-orang di sana. Mereka adalah anak laki-laki. Usia mereka sekitar belasan tahun. Aku pasti juga berumur belasan tahun, tidak mungkin hanya karena aku pendek lantas umurku di bawah sepuluh tahun, kan?

"Berhenti melirik kemari dan kembali bekerja!" teriak Newt, membentak orang-orang yang melirikku, dan tak jarang ada yang melirikku dengan tatapan yang menggelikan.

"Apakah tidak apa kalau kau membentak mereka seperti itu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Tidak masalah, soalnya aku wakilnya Alby, jadi mereka tidak akan berani melawan," jawabnya. "Oh, omong-omong akhirnya kau mengeluarkan suaramu juga."

Newt tersenyum agak bangga. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak aku terbangun tadi, aku memang belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaraku lagi.

"Kenapa mereka melirikku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanyaku lagi sambil melihat bajuku, mencari apa yang aneh.

Kulihat bajuku itu adalah kemeja lengan panjang kotak-kotak merah muda, putih, dan merah, yang agak kotor. Aku tidak mengenakan celana panjang, melainkan celana jins pendek yang panjangnya hanya sepuluh senti di atas lutut—makanya aku jadi bisa merasakan ujung rambutku pada kulit bagian belakang lututku.

"Tidak ada yang salah," kata Newt, ikut memperhatikan penampilanku. "Hanya saja mungkin karena kau perempuan, jadi mereka norak seperti itu."

"Hanya karena aku perempuan? Serius? Memangnya mereka tidak pernah melihat perempuan?" tanyaku, setengah tertawa. Kemudian aku mengingat-ingat, sepanjang tur, aku hanya melihat anak laki-laki, tidak ada perempuan. "Jangan-jangan hanya aku—"

"—hanya kau perempuan yang ada di sini, tepat," kata Newt, mengangguk. "Dan faktor lainnya mungkin karena rambutmu."

Pemuda yang bersamaku itu mengambil segenggam rambutku yang sangat panjang itu. Entah sebenarnya di luar sana ada yang memiliki rambut lebih panjang dari ini atau tidak, tetapi bagiku ini sangat panjang. Apa aku tidak pernah memotong rambut ini?

"Rambutmu sangat panjang. Warna rambutmu terlihat begitu terang dibawah sinar matahari," kata Newt lagi.

Aku memperhatikan rambutku. Itu benar. Di dalam gubuk tadi rambutku terlihat warna coklat biasa. Kini di bawah terik matahari, aku baru menyadari warna rambutku itu menjadi coklat terang, nyaris seperti jingga. Ya ampun, aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa, bahkan warna rambutku sendiri saja bisa terlupakan! Apa lagi hal kecil yang tidak kuketahui? Wajah! Ya, seperti apa wajahku?

"Newt," ujarku. "Wajahku seperti apa?"

Ia agak menundukkan kepalanya, ingin melihat lebih jelas ke wajahku.

"Wajahmu bulat, matamu besar dan berwarna coklat muda, hidungmu mancung, bibirmu kecil," ucapnya kemudian. "Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah melihat boneka sebelumnya atau tidak, tetapi mungkin kau seperti boneka, kecil dan mungil dan manis."

Agak tercengang mendengar kata 'manis' yang terlontar dari mulut Newt, aku menundukan wajahku, berharap poniku dapat menutupi wajahku yang agak merona merah karenanya.

"Oke, jadi tur sudah selesai," kata Newt. "Kurasa Fypan sudah selesai masak untuk makan siang. Oh, Frypan adalah koki di sini."

Aku mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Newt untuk mendapat makan siang. Matahari memang sangat terik. Aku berpikir mungkin saat itu adalah musim panas. Dan apakah matahari memang selalu seterik ini?

Masih berjalan di belakang Newt, aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki orang yang sedang berlari di atas rumput sekitar belakang kami. Yang berlari itu ada dua orang dan keduanya menyapa pemuda pirang di depanku ketika akhirnya mereka menyusul kami. Aku melihat kedua orang itu membawa tas kecil di punggung mereka. Yang satu berwajah Asia dan kulitnya agak kecoklatan, satu lagi berkulit putih pucat.

"Tumben kalian berdua sudah kembali, ini baru tengah hari," kata Newt, pada dua pemuda yang menyusul kami.

"Kami memutuskan untuk kembali lebih cepat hari ini, karena tahu akan ada Greenie yang baru," kata yang berwajah Asia.

"Begitu keluar dari labirin, orang-orang yang kami lewati memberitahu bahwa Greenie yang baru adalah perempuan," kata yang berkulit pucat, kemudian ia melirikku sambil menyunggingkan senyum di bibir. "Halo, Greenie."

"Greenie?" tanyaku pelan pada Newt.

"Oh, itu hanya panggilan kepada anak yang baru datang setiap bulan. Panggilan itu akan sangat melekat pada diri anak baru selama sebulan, sampai akan ada anak baru yang lain di bulan berikutnya. Dan untuk bulan ini, kaulah Greenie-nya," jelas Newt, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku Minho, Keeper untuk Pelari," kata yang berwajah Asia, kemudian ia memegang pundak teman yang di sebelahnya. "Dan ini Ben, dia Pelari juga."

"Kuharap aku juga bisa memberitahu namaku, sayangnya aku tidak bisa," kataku, sendu.

Pemuda bernama Minho itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu menatap Newt.

"Dia belum mengingat namanya," kata Newt.

Minho dan Ben mengangguk dan menggumamkan 'oh'. Lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantin. Minho dan Ben berbaris di depan aku dan Newt. Saat giliranku, orang yang Newt bilang bernama Frypan itu memberikanku makanan dengan porsi yang sama dengan yang lain, lalu memberiku bonus: sebuah puding coklat.

"Hei, kau tidak memberiku puding?" tanya Newt, yang melihat Frypan menaruh puding di nampanku.

"Itu kubuat spesial hanya untuk nona kecil ini," kata Frypan.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan 'terimakasih', lalu ikut Newt berjalan menuju meja Minho, Ben, dan Alby.

"Aku tidak sebegitu kecilnya, kan?" tanyaku setengah berbisik pada Newt.

"Sebenarnya kau pasti bukan yang termuda di sini, yang paling muda itu adalah Chuck. Dia datang ke Glade bulan lalu," kata Newt sambil menunjuk anak berbadan bulat yang duduk seorang diri di sudut kantin. "Kalau soal tubuh, tubuhmu memang yang paling kecil saat ini."

Aku duduk sambil agak cemberut. Bukan apa-apa, sih. Hanya saja, aku adalah satu-satunya perempuan di tempat ini, dan masakah harus aku juga yang bertubuh kecil? Sungguh, aku merasa seakan yang paling lemah di sini. Aku agak menengok ke belakang, melihat anak bernama Chuck yang tadi ditunjuk Newt. Ia benar-benar makan duduk seorang diri. Para Glader—sebutan untuk penghuni Glade—yang datang ke kantin tidak ada yang mendekati meja anak itu. Kenapa?

"Boleh aku ajak yang bernama Chuck itu duduk dengan kita?" tanyaku.

"Ajak saja," kata Newt sambil menaikkan sebelah bahunya.

Sambil tersenyum, aku berdiri dari kursiku dan berjalan menuju meja yang paling belakang, meja Chuck. Sampai di depan meja itu, anak bernama Chuck tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. Aku melihat ia sedang mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya, tetapi ia berusaha memberiku senyum.

"Halo," sapaku. "Kau mau bergabung makan di meja denganku?"

"Halo juga," sapanya, setelah berhasil menelan. "Mejamu di mana?"

Aku menunjuk meja di mana Newt, Minho, Ben, dan Alby sedang makan. Tetapi sepertinya Chuck tidak begitu paham dan mengerti meja mana yang kutunjuk.

"Di meja Alby," kataku akhirnya.

"Ap—apa? Tapi dia kan, ketuanya! Ada Newt, Minho dan Ben yang Pelari juga!" kata Chuck, agak cemas.

"Ya, aku seorang Greenie dan duduk dengan mereka," kataku, tidak mengerti kecemasan Chuck. "Masalahnya di mana? Ayolah, makan bersama-sama."

Akhirnya Chuck setuju juga karena aku berjanji untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ketika aku kembali ke mejaku, empat orang pemuda di sana sudah hampir selesai makan, sedangkan makanan milikku masih utuh. Aku pun mulai makan dengan Chuck. Kami berdua tidak mengobrol, dan pembicaraan yang terjadi di meja itu hanya dilakukan oleh Alby, Newt, Minho, dan Ben.

"Cepat selesaikan makananmu, Chuck, pekerjaanmu masih banyak, kan?" kata Alby.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Jadi semua orang di sini punya pekerjaan masing-masing? Maksudku, Chuck terlihat seperti anak umur dua belasan tahun, dan pekerjaan macam apa yang harus ia kerjakan?

Tetapi Chuck menuruti kata-kata Alby, ia segera menghabiskan makanannya yang tersisa. Ia pamit padaku dan langsung keluar dari kantin.

"Dia bekerja sebagai apa?" tanyaku.

"Chuck seorang Slopper," jawab Ben. "Dia mencuci baju Glader, menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk setiap Greenie yang baru datang, membersihkan Wisma, dan semacamnya."

"Oh, seorang diri?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini sambil menyuap puding dalam mulutku.

"Ya, hanya dia yang menjadi Slopper saat ini," jarab Ben.

"Omong-omong, Greenie, dari barang-barang yang dikirim dalam kotak yang mengirimmu kemari, ada satu kardus besar yang ditujukan untukmu," kata Alby sambil berdiri. "Mungkin itu perlengkapan untukmu, baju, atau apa pun. Aku sudah meletakannya di kamar Newt."

"Kamar Newt?" tanyaku, bingung. Maksudku, ya, kalau itu barangku, kenapa ditaruh di sana?

"Oh, ya," kata Newt. "Jadi sewaktu kau belum sadarkan diri tadi, aku dan Alby berdiskusi tentang di mana kau akan tidur. Jelas kau tidak akan tidur di Wisma bersama sekitar empat puluh anak laki-laki, dan kau tidak mungkin tidur di luar juga. Aku, Alby, dan para Keeper punya kamar sendiri-sendiri, dan kamar paling besar adalah milikku dan Alby. Lalu kupikir mungkin kau lebih baik di kamarku daripada kamarnya."

"Ah, Newt? Kau berencana melakukan apa padanya?" tanya Minho.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa!" jawab Newt sambil agak berseru pada Minho, lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Hei, kau tidak curiga padaku, kan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tanda memang aku tidak curiga padanya. Lalu Newt bilang, setelah makan, ia akan menunjukkanku letak kamarnya. Aku mengangguk, mulutku masih sibuk merasakan betapa enaknya puding coklat buatan Frypan.

"Greenie, kau belum menghabiskan nasi dan lauk, lalu kau makan puding?" tanya Minho.

"Aku sudah kenyang," jawabku, jujur.

"Sungguhan? Kau makan sedikit sekali," kata Newt.

Itu benar, aku hanya makan sedikit, dan aku memang sudah kenyang. Frypan memberikan porsi yang sama kepada setiap Glader, dan aku hanya makan nyaris kurang dari setengah yang ada di nampanku.

"Kau tidak akan sanggup menjadi seorang Builder kalau makanmu hanya sedikit begitu," kata Minho.

"Oh ya, kau akan melakukan uji coba untuk setiap pekerjaan di Glade, agar kau bisa menemukan dan mengerjakan satu pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu," ujar Newt. "Ingatkan aku untuk bilang pada Gally bahwa kau mungkin tidak kuat menjadi Builder karena makanmu yang sedikit itu."

"Ingatkan untuk bilang pada siapa?" tanyaku, agak tersentak.

"Pada Gally, dia adalah Keeper untuk Builder," jawab Newt.

"Gally ada di sini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Eh, ya," jawab Newt.

"Kumohon, bawa aku kepadanya!" kataku, sambil menggenggam lengan Newt yang ada di sampingku.

Begitu mendengar nama Gally itu, aku langsung melupakan betapa enaknya puding buatan Frypan. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Newt melihatku dengan ekspresi bingung, dan sesekali melirik Minho dan Ben. Kemudian dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membawaku tempat dekat Wisma.

Newt bilang bahwa aku tidak mungkin tinggal di kamarnya terus-terusan, maka Alby meminta Gally dan anak buahnya membangun wisma sederhana untukku—dan untuk jaga-jaga kalau akan ada anak perempuan lain yang akan dimasukkan ke Glade, intinya wisma untuk anak perempuan. Wisma itu rencananya akan dibangun di sebelah Wisma yang telah ada.

Sampai di sana, para Builder sedang tidak ada, Newt bilang mungkin mereka sedang mencari kayu di hutan. Di sana hanya seorang pemuda yang agak tinggi dan berambut terang duduk di atas rumput. Ia membelakangi Newt dan aku. Ia memegang kertas dan pensil, sepertinya ia sedang mencoba menggambar sesuatu.

"Gally," kata Newt, dan pemuda itu melihat ke belakang—pada kami, lalu berdiri.

"Hei," sapa Gally pada Newt, lalu ia menatapku. "Kau Greenie yang dibicarakan orang-orang?"

"Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Newt.

"Oh?" ujar Gally.

Aku maju selangkah, menatap lekat-lekat wajah orang yang bernama Gally itu.

"Apa namamu Gally?" tanyaku, memastikan.

"Ya, itu namaku," jawabnya, setengah tertawa.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Jantungku berdegup kencang, entah kedua pemuda ini bisa mendengarnya atau tidak. Aku bisa merasakan air di kelopak mataku sudah siap tumpah. Dan aku langsung memeluk Gally.

"Kakak!" seruku, memeluknya.

"Ap—APA?!" Gally dan Newt terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Jadi Fei nekad gitu nulis fanfict di fandom ini, apalagi Fei belom baca Death Cure –tapi Fei tau apa yang terjadi pada Newt di buku itu. Hiks. Fei udah baca beberapa fanfict Newt x OC buat contoh, tapi semua yang Fei baca itu rata-rata intinya hanya OC ketemu Newt lalu jadi suka, atau OC dan Newt sebelumnya pernah kenal lalu mereka jadi inget satu sama lain. Jadi Fei berusaha bikin yang sedikit beda. Tapi kalau ternyata ujungnya sama ... maaf ya *ditampat*. Terus beda dengan fandom Harry Potter, di fandom Maze Runner Fei harus bolak balik buka wiki untuk cari nama-nama tempat dalam bahasa Indonesia, penampilan tokoh, dsb. Maaf lagi, amatir kuadrat soalnya.

Review?


	2. Gally

"_Apa namamu Gally?" tanyaku, memastikan._

"_Ya, itu namaku," jawabnya, setengah tertawa._

_Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Jantungku berdegup kencang, entah kedua pemuda ini bisa mendengarnya atau tidak. Aku bisa merasakan air di kelopak mataku sudah siap tumpah. Dan aku langsung memeluk Gally._

"_Kakak!" seruku, memeluknya._

"_Ap—APA?!" Gally dan Newt terkejut._

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 2**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Aku memeluk Gally, kakakku, dengan erat. Aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Memang tidak kuingat secara detil tentang kakakku, tapi masih kuingat betapa dekatnya kami dulu.

"H—hei, lepaskan aku, Greenie!" kata Gally agak membentak padaku.

Gally memegang kedua tanganku yang melingkar di tubuhnya, memaksaku untuk melepas pelukanku. Aku akhirnya menyerah juga, dan kulepas tanganku dari padanya. Setelah itu, masih menatap wajahnya, aku tersenyum senang. Sedangkan dia ... entah, kupikir dia seperti marah atau kesal, aku tidak tahu.

"Kakak?" panggilku padanya.

"Aku bukan kakakmu, oke? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kau!" desis Gally.

Kemudian Gally pergi menuju kantin, meninggalkan aku dan Newt berdua di sini. Segera setelah bentakan itu, senyumku pudar. Entah kenapa, kuyakin ini adalah pertama kalinya kakak membentakku. Aku sedih, tentu saja. Wajahku yang tadinya begitu riang saat memeluknya, kini berganti dengan ekspresi kecewa.

Banyak pertanyaan menghantui hati dan pikiranku sejak tersadar tadi di gubuk itu. Dan kini pertanyaan terbesar dalam otakku muncul: kenapa kakak tidak ingat padaku, padahal aku bisa mengingatnya?

"Hei," kata Newt pelan padaku. "Ayo ikut aku sebentar."

Newt memegang lenganku, lalu aku berjalan mengikutinya. Ia menaiki sebuah pohon dengan tangga. Kulihat di atas sana seperti rumah pohon, tetapi itu tidak memiliki atap. Mungkin itu adalah tempat untuk Newt atau Alby mengawasi Glade dan Glader. Tetapi kalau tidak ada atap, bagaimana jika hujan?

"Tidak pernah ada hujan di sini," ujar Newt ketika kami sudah sampai di atas, seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku mengangguk, lalu melihat dari atas pohon yang begitu tinggi ini, tembok yang mengelilingi Glade pun ternyata masih lebih tinggi. Lalu kulihat ke bawah, kulihat Gally sudah kembali ke dekat Wisma dari kantin. Ada beberapa Builder lainnya juga di sana.

"Kau yakin Gally adalah kakakmu?" tanya Newt yang ada di sampingku, dan mungkin sadar bahwa mataku menangkap sosok Gally dari sini.

"Tentu saja. Gally adalah nama kakakku. Tadi sebelum aku membuka mataku, aku seperti bermimpi walau segalanya buram, dan ada yang berkata bahwa kakakku ada di dalam Glade dan aku bisa menyusulnya. Apakah ada Gally lain di tempat ini?" tanyaku, Newt menggeleng. "Kalau begitu dia memang kakakku."

"Seandainya ada Gally lain?" tanya Newt.

"Aku harus cari tahu yang mana Gally yang merupakan kakakku," kataku. "Aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya, hanya ingat nama dan seberapa dekatnya kami."

Kini giliran Newt yang mengangguk. Aku masih menyaksikan kakakku memberi arahan pada para Builder. Newt masih di sampingku, ia tidak berbicara apa-apa. Mungkin setengah jam telah berlalu dalam keheningan, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Selain tentang Gally adalah kakakmu, ada lagi yang kau ingat?" tanyanya.

"Umm," gumamku pelan, berusaha mengingat suatu hal. "Oh, umurku 16 tahun, kakakku 17 tahun."

"Seriusan kau 16 tahun? Kupikir kau hanya setahun lebih tua dari Chuck!" kata Newt setengah tertawa.

"Apa, karena tinggi tubuhku yang hanya sepundakmu ini?" tanyaku.

"Begitulah," ujar Newt sambil tersenyum. "Rata-rata Glader mungkin berusia 16, 17, dan 18 tahun. Chuck berarti memang yang paling muda."

"Apa kau bisa mengingat hal lain selain nama?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Kami semua hanya bisa mengingat nama saja. Untuk umur ... kami menebak-nebak satu sama lain lewat suara mereka, atau wajah. Dan kurasa hanya kau di sini saja yang bisa mengingat soal seorang anggota keluarga," jawabnya. Wajah Newt yang tadinya tersenyum, langsung berubah serius saat mengatakan hal barusan, tetapi ia tersenyum lagi. "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, aku hanya mengingat namaku saja."

"Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?"

"Ini tahun ketigaku," jawab Newt. "Awalnya aku, Alby, Minho, dan sejumlah anak laki-laki lain dibawa kesini di waktu yang sama, dan ada kardus-kardus untuk kebutuhan hidup kami. Setiap seminggu sekali kotak jeruji itu membawakan kami barang-barang kebutuhan lain. Dan sebulan kemudian mereka mengirimkan seorang anak laki-laki, dan kardus kebutuhan hidup tiap minggu pun jadi tambah banyak. Tetapi kali ini mereka mengirim seorang gadis, bukan anak laki-laki."

"Jadi aku benar-benar anak perempuan pertama di sini?" tanyaku, Newt mengangguk.

Aku bergumam 'oh' pelan.

Lalu kulihat beberapa Builder membawa dahan-dahan pohon besar dan di letakkan agak di tengah Glade. Kulihat tanah di tempat mereka meletakkan dahan-dahan pohon itu tidak memiliki rumput sekitarnya. Dan aku ingat itu bukanlah tempat untuk membangun Wisma untukku.

Newt menyadari arah pandanganku, dan ia menjelaskan bahwa akan ada pesta untuk menyambut anak baru malam ini—seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap bulan. Dahan-dahan yang dikumpulkan itu untuk membuat api unggun. Aku mengangguk, mengerti perkataannya.

Lalu pemuda di sampingku memberitahu 'jadwal' uji cobaku untuk setiap pekerjaan di Glade. Besok pagi aku akan mencoba menjadi Slicer sampai jam makan siang, setelahnya aku harus mencoba jadi Builder dan Bricknick sampai sore hari. Lusa pagi aku harus ada di kebun untuk menjadi Track-Hoe, setelah makan siangnya aku akan melihat cara Bagger bekerja. Di hari berikutnya aku akan membantu Clint sebagai Med-Jack sampai siang, dilanjutkan dengan uji coba memasak yang akan dinilai langsung oleh Frypan. Terakhir, aku akan masuk ke labirin bersama Minho.

Jadwal hari terakhir itu agak membuatku terkejut. Bukankah hanya pelari saja yang boleh masuk ke labirin?

"Namanya juga uji coba. Siapa tahu kalau ternyata nanti larimu cepat, atau kau pandai mengingat belokan-belokan dalam labirin," ujar Newt.

Ia menjelaskan bagaimana orang yang menjadi pelari haruslah yang terbaik, karena itu adalah pekerjaan yang paling berbahaya. Newt juga bilang kalau gerbang labirin tertutup setiap jam enam sore, dan akan terbuka lagi keesokan harinya jam enam pagi. Tidak ada orang yang bisa bertahan semalaman dalam labirin, karena ada makhluk yang mereka sebut Griever—tidak ada orang yang bisa menceritakan seperti apa rupa Griever, karena setiap orang yang melihatnya kemungkinan besar tidak bisa selamat untuk menceritakan soal makhluk itu. Makhluk itu keluar saat malam, dan gerbang labirin yang tertutup itu berfungsi menjaga Glader dari Griever.

Dan aku jadi berpikir. Sepanjang tur, kemudian berjalan ke kantin, berjalan mencari Gally, dan menuju ke atas pohon ini, kulihat Newt tidak berjalan seperti orang-orang yang lain. Ia seakan pincang sebelah. Tanpa sadar aku pun menatap kakinya.

"Iya, aku pincang," ujar Newt, dengan tawa yang kupikir agak dipaksakan, lalu menggoyang-goyang kakinya yang pincang. "Dulu aku Pelari, tetapi seekor Griever menyerangku. Aku sempat tidak bisa berjalan sama sekali selama beberapa minggu, tetapi akhirannya aku bisa berjalan walau agak pincang. Masih bisa berlari, tapi tidak bisa secepat dulu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan apa pun secara efektif dengan kaki seperti ini, jadi Alby memutuskan untuk menjadikanku wakilnya."

Aku menggumamkan 'oh' pelan mendengar cerita itu. Tapi ada hal yang mengganjal, menurutku. Tadi ia bilang bahwa tidak ada yang bisa selamat jika sudah berhadapan dengan Griever, dan bisa kembali ke Glade hidup-hidup untuk menceritakan rupa Griever, kan? Lalu ...

"Apakah itu berarti kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa bertahan hidup setelah bertemu Griever?" tanyaku.

Newt agak terkejut akan pertanyaanku. Lalu dengan ragu ia menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda 'ya' untuk jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

"Berarti kau sudah menceritakan soal seperti apa Griever itu pada Glader yang lain?" tanyaku. Dan dengan ragu ia menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian aku bertanya lagi. "Seperti apa Griever itu?"

"... Griever itu ..." ujar Newt pelan, ia tambah ragu.

Tampaknya ia tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaanku. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah itu mudah untuk dijelaskan? Atau mungkin karena itu sudah terjadi tiga tahun lalu dan ia jadi lupa seperti apa monster yang menyerangnya? Atau mungkin juga karena itu adalah pengalaman terpahitnya sehingga ia tidak mau mengingatnya?

"Maaf, aku bohong soal Griever itu," kata Newt kemudian.

"Bohong? Jadi maksudmu yang namanya Griever itu tidak ada di dalam labirin?" tanyaku.

"Bukan," katanya. "Griever memang ada di labirin, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bilang bahwa kakimu cedera karena Griever tapi kau sendiri tidak melihat makhluk itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena nyatanya kakiku tidak menjadi pincang karena Griever!" katanya, agak membentak.

Kupikir ia pasti kesal karena aku begitu menjejali pertanyaan seputar kakinya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya membuat kakinya pincang. Tetapi sudahlah, aku tidak ingin memaksanya, ia akan menceritakan padaku kalau ia memang ingin. Namun, siapa aku sampai dia mau berinisiatif menceritakan hal penting itu padaku?

"Maaf aku membentakmu, aku tidak bermaksud," katanya kemudian sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku pasti akan menceritakan padamu kalau aku siap, aku janji."

Aku mengangguk.

Hari sudah mulai sore, Newt mengajakku turun dari pohon dan menunjukkan aku di mana kamarnya. Aku mengikuti dia dari belakang. Kamarnya—dan kamar Alby serta para Keeper– ada di lantai atas Wisma. Para Glader yang bukan Keeper tidur di bawah bersama-sama.

Kamar Newt ada di antara kamar Alby dan Minho. Sedangkan kamar Alby tepat di sebelah tangga—berarti kamar Newt adalah kamar kedua setelah naik tangga. Tidak sulit untuk kuingat.

Ruangan itu luasnya sekitar empat kali tiga meter. Ada meja yang di atasnya bertebaran kertas-kertas yang entah apa isinya. Meja itu berhadapan dengan jendela yang bisa memperlihatkan sebagian besar isi Glade. Di samping meja ada lemari kecil. Ada ranjang tepat di samping dinding, dan ranjang itu hanya cukup untuk ditiduri satu orang saja.

"Untuk sementara kau tidur di ranjang itu, aku di lantai," kata Newt.

"Apa? Tidak boleh begitu, ini kamarmu, harusnya aku yang di lantai," kataku.

"Justru itu yang tidak boleh, masa iya aku membiarkan kau tidur di lantai sementara aku di ranjang?" ujar Newt, menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Lalu dia menunjuk sebuah kardus besar, katanya itu barang-barang yang dikirim untukku. Aku berjalan cepat menuju kardus itu, membukanya, lalu mengeluarkan isinya untuk melihat apa saja yang ada di dalam.

Tiga kaos biasa, dua tank top, tiga jaket, dan dua kemeja. Tiga celana jins panjang, satu celana jins pendek, dan satu celana _training_ selutut. Lima pasang pakaian dalam dan perlengkapan untukku jika datang bulang—aku tidak mengeluarkannya dari dalam kardus, agak malu karena Newt masih ada dalam kamar. Ada peralatan dan perlengkapan mandi untukku juga. Lalu ada—

"—Buku sketsa" tanya Newt pelan sambil menghampiriku, begitu aku mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa ukuran A4 dari dalam kardus dan kotak pensil. "Kau senang menggambar?"

Aku hanya menaikan kedua bahuku, tanda tidak tahu. Memang benar, aku tidak ingat apakah aku bisa atau malah hobi menggambar. Buku sketsa itu masih kosong tiap lembarnya. Kucoba membuka kotak pensil itu, ada beberapa batang pensil dan penghapus. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa barang ini ditujukan kepadaku.

"Apa lagi yang mereka kirimkan padamu?" tanya Newt.

"Selain ini dan pakaian, mereka memberikanku ... " ujarku, sambil melihat kembali ke dalam kardus. "Ikat rambut, jepit rambut, sisir, gunting kuku."

Newt mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu melihat barang-barang itu.

"Wah, mereka baik sekali padamu," ujarnya heran. "Kalau mereka memberimu barang-barang selengkap ini, mungkin tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau minta pada mereka untuk dikirim minggu depan."

"Kita bisa minta pada mereka?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja," ujar Newt. "Kau pikir, bagaimana bisa Minho dan para Pelari bisa punya sepatu yang nyaman untuk berlari? Jadi aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa tiap hari Minggu kotak besar itu akan datang memberikan kebutuhan untuk kami seperti pakaian, obat, dan sebagainya. Nah, kotak itu akan kembali turun setiap jam enam sore, bersamaan dengan ditutupnya pintu labirin. Sebelum kotak itu kembali tertutup dan masuk tanah, kau bisa menuliskan barang yang kau inginkan di kertas lalu masukkan ke dalam kotak itu. Minggu depan, kotak itu akan membawa kebutuhan Glader ditambah barang yang kau minta."

"Apakah selama ini mereka selalu memberikan apa yang kalian minta?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Newt. "Kami pernah minta televisi, tapi diabaikan. Mungkin mereka tidak ingin kami melihat keadaan dunia luar."

Aku mengangguk, lalu bilang bahwa aku ingin sebuah cermin. Newt menunjuk ke atas meja, bilang bahwa aku boleh menulis di kertas yang ada di sana. Setelah itu ia menyarankan agar aku pergi mandi, karena jam segini kamar mandi masih kosong. Aku paham, tentu saja aku ingin mandi dengan tenang tanpa gangguan—apa lagi hanya aku sendiri yang merupakan anak gadis.

Kemudian aku keluar bersama dengan Newt, membawa baju bersih dan peralatan mandi. Pemuda ini bilang aku bisa memasukkan kertas permintaanku ke dalam kotak dulu, baru setelahnya ia akan menunjukkan kepadaku letak kamar mandi.

Ada lima kamar mandi di sana. Penasaran, apa orang-orang yang mengirim kami kemari ini sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya di tempat ini, sehingga kami tinggal mempergunakannya saja?

Newt bilang akan menungguku di depan, agar jangan sampai ada anak laki-laki yang masuk ke dalam. Aku senang dia begitu baik.

Sekitar setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya aku keluar dari kamar mandi, membawa barang-barangku, dan berjalan ingin menghampiri Newt yang menunggu di depan. Dan kulihat ternyata di depan sana tidak hanya ada Newt seorang. Ada beberapa anak laki-laki, seperti Gally, Winston, Ben, dan dua anak laki-laki lain yang tidak kukenal namanya.

"Astaga, akhirnya dia keluar juga," kata seorang Glader.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Newt bilang kau sedang mandi, jadi kami tidak boleh masuk ke dalam," jawab Ben.

"Seriusan, Gally, adikmu lama sekali di dalam sana!" ujar Glader yang lain.

"Dia bukan adikku!" desis Gally, ini membuatku sangat sedih. Yah, dia belum mau menerimaku sebagai adiknya.

Dengan muka kesal, Gally langsung masuk ke salah satu kamar mandi, melewatiku. Begitu Gally masuk, Glader lainnya ikut masuk juga ke kamar mandi. Tetapi mereka tidak tampak kesal seperti Gally. Mereka melewatiku sambil tersenyum ramah. Lalu Newt membawaku kembali ke kamarnya untuk meletakkan barangku.

"Jangan khawatir, cepat atau lambat Gally pasti akan ingat padamu juga," ujar Newt.

Aku mengangguk, berharap perkataan Newt benar. Aku menyisir rambut, dan melihat bahwa di luar sudah agak gelap dan pintu labirin telah tertutup.

"Pintunya tertutup ketika kau sedang mandi," ujar Newt. Ah, pantas saja, saat mandi tadi aku mendengar suara aneh seperti gesekan pada tembok—mungkin itu bunyi saat pintu labirin tertutup. "Hanya, aku saran saja, tapi jangan di kamar selama itu lagi, oke? Bukan hanya kau yang ingin mandi, dan setelah kau punya pekerjaan juga tidak mungkin kau bisa mandi selama itu lagi."

Mengangguk lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menganggukkan kepala sejak tadi siang. Lalu ia bilang bahwa sebentar lagi pesta akan dimulai. Newt mengajakku turun ke bawah, menuju ke tengah Glade.

Benar juga. Sesampainya aku dan Newt di tengah Glade, beberapa Glader langsung menyalakan api unggun. Lalu sekitar tiga orang Glader memukul-mukul panci dan alat masak lain, seakan mereka bermain musik. Sejumlah Glader menari di sekeliling api unggun. kulihat Frypan sudah mengeluarkan makan malam dan di letakkan di meja yang ada di sana, mungkin maksudnya jika ada yang lapar tinggal ambil makanan di sana.

"Kau sudah lapar?" tanya Newt.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau ingin menari?" tanya Newt lagi, sambil menunjuk Glader yang sedang menari.

"Aku tidak bisa menari," ujarku. Agak bohong sebenarnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menari atau tidak, hanya untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin menari—bagaimana kalau aku ditertawakan?

"Kuajari," kata Newt, sepertinya ia memaksaku untuk menari.

"Kau bisa menari?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," jawab Newt, sambil terkekeh.

Pada saat itu juga aku melihat Chuck sedang duduk seorang diri, bersandar pada akar pohon besar, tidak jauh dari api unggun. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri Glader termuda itu, dan Newt bilang akan menyusulku nanti.

"Hai Chuck," sapaku, sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Halo!" balasnya dengan riang. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sini?"

"Sejauh ini oke, tapi aku berharap bisa mengingat namaku secepatnya," jawabku.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	3. Hari Kedua, Hematophobia

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sini?"

"Sejauh ini oke, tapi aku berharap bisa mengingat namaku secepatnya," jawabku.

"Kau pasti akan segera mengingat namamu, mungkin malam ini, besok, lusa," kata Chuck. "Aku saja baru bisa mengingat namaku sehari setelah datang ke tempat ini. Lagipula, kau ingat namamu atau tidak, kurasa Glader lain akan tetap memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Greenie'."

Aku mengangguk, mengerti. Lalu kulihat Newt berjalan ke arahku dan Chuck yang sedang duduk bersandar di belakang akar pohon besar.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 3**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Kulihat kalian sudah cukup akrab," ujar Newt, tersenyum, kemudian duduk di sampingku.

Aku membalas senyumannya. Kemudian pemuda pirang yang pincang itu menyodorkan sebuah botol kaca padaku. Botol itu berisi cairan berwarna pucat transparan, dan setengah penuh dari wadahnya. Aku menatap Newt, bingung, kenapa ia menyodorkan itu padaku? Tetapi kuambil juga apa yang ia sodorkan.

"Oh, tidak, jangan coba-coba kau minum itu," kata Chuck.

Kepalaku menoleh pada sang Glader termuda, bingung lagi.

"Jangan dengarkan Chuck," kata Newt, tersenyum penuh arti, tetapi aku tidak tahu maksudnya. "Setiap Greenie harus mencobanya saat pesta api unggun, ini sudah jadi tradisi."

Setelah bergumam 'baiklah', aku mulai mendekatkan bibir botol pada mulutku. Newt hanya tersenyum jahil, dan Chuck menatap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan horor. Ada apa dengan cairan ini? Kumiringkan botol itu, tidak ada bau yang aneh dari cairan tersebut. Ketika cairan itu mulai masuk mulutku dan mengenai lidah, aku langsung memuntahkannya.

"Apa ini?!" tanyaku, setengah berteriak sambil mengelap mulutku.

Newt tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chuck agak menahan tawanya—mungkin anak itu tidak tega untuk menertawaiku.

"Tidak ada yang tahu itu apa," kata Newt setelah tawanya reda, kemudian ia mengambil botol kaca itu dari tanganku. "Itu buatan Gally, kakakmu itu. Dia ... yah, seperti bereksperimen, mencampur bahan-bahan yang entah tidak kami tahu. Hasilnya seperti ini."

Kakakku yang membuatnya? Astaga, ia ingin orang-orang yang meminumnya langsung tidak sadarkan diri, ya? Padahal cairan itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan bau, tetapi rasanya sangat tidak enak—tida bisa dideskripsikan seperti apa tidak enaknya malah. Aku agak sedikit merinding dan agak mual saat aku mengingat rasa cairan itu di lidahku. Newt hanya tertawa geli, kemudian mengelap sudut bibirku dengan jarinya, ia bilang aku tidak mengelap mulutku sampai bersih.

"Aku lapar," kata Chuck. "Kalian sudah mau makan?"

Tiba-tiba suara perutku menjawab pertanyaan Chuck. Newt tertawa lagi, kali ini Chuck ikut tertawa, dan aku hanya malu sendiri. Aneh, pikirku, perasaan tadi aku belum merasa lapar sama sekali. Kemudian anak bertubuh bulat itu jalan lebih dulu, aku dan Newt di belakangnya.

"Menurutmu, kapan aku akan bisa mengingat namaku?" tanyaku, sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kau pasti akan mengingat namamu," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan bisa mengingat namaku sama sekali?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau pasti akan ingat," ujar Newt, kali ini dia menoleh padaku. "Kau tahu, Frypan butuh waktu sampai sekitar seminggu lebih untuk bisa mengingat namanya. Pun saat itu ia hanya ingat 'Fry'-nya saja, lalu kami menambahkan 'Pan' di namanya, dan jadilah namanya Frypan sekarang. Seorang Bagger, namanya Fred, butuh waktu nyaris dua minggu untuk bisa ingat namanya. Jadi tidak apa, kau tidak perlu buru-buru untuk mengingat namamu."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Tapi aku berpikir juga. Nyaris dua minggu? Apa yang namanya Fred itu tidak sengsara karena tidak bisa mengingat namanya?

Tak sadar bahwa sekarang aku sudah berhadapan dengan meja makan. Makan malamnya adalah nasi goreng dan telur dadar. Aku mengambil piring, kemudian menyendokan nasi goreng itu ke piringku. Aku melihat piring Chuck dan Newt, kemudian melihat ke piringku sendiri. Astaga, bahkan nasi goreng yang kuambil hanya kurang lebih sepertiga dari yang diambil Newt.

Kami bertiga lalu berjalan ke tempat di mana tadi kami duduk, lalu makan di sana. Aku dan Newt makan tanpa bicara, sedangkan Chuck selalu membicarakan banyak hal walau mulutnya sedang penuh makanan. Kupikir mungkin Newt lama-lama kesal juga, soalnya dia selalu memutar bola matanya tiap kali Chuck membawa topik pembicaraan baru padahal ia masih makan.

Setelah makan, Chuck membawa piring kami ke tumpukan piring kotor, sedangkan Newt bilang ia ingin memberitahuku nama-nama para Glader di sana. Jadilah aku dan Newt berjalan sekeliling api unggun untuk melihat para Glader. Ia menunjuk satu-satu, lalu memberitahuku nama mereka. Sampai tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara decitan yang sangat besar dari dalam labirin, aku langsung menutup kedua telingaku dengan tangan.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku, enggan untuk membuka telinga, takut suara itu muncul lagi. Kemudian munculah sebuah suara lain dari dalam sana. Bukan decitan yang sama, tetapi seperti suara barang besar yang berat yang didorong.

"Yang suara melengking itu adalah suara Griever, kalau yang barusan itu adalah suara labirin. Tiap malam, labirin akan berubah, ada bagian yang akan terbuka dan yang tertutup," jawab Newt. Lalu ia memegang tanganku untuk melepasnya dari telinga, ia bilang agar aku terbiasa mendengarnya, soalnya suara-suara itu pasti akan terdengar tiap malam.

"Kalau setiap malam labirin itu berubah, bagaimana para Pelari bisa memetakan isinya?" tanyaku kemudian. Iya, aku ingat bahwa Newt pernah memberitahuku secara singkat tentang pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang ada di dalam Glade, salah satunya tentang pekerjaan Pelari yang harus memetakan labirin.

"Minho bilang, pola perubahannya selalu sama, dan totalnya ada delapan pola. Ada delapan Pelari, dan masing-masing memetakan satu pola sendiri," ujar Newt.

Belum bisa kumengerti sebenarnya, tetapi aku hanya mengangguk saja. Setelah itu Newt mempersilakanku untuk istirahat duluan di kamarnya. Ia masih ingin menonton pertandingan gulat yang diadakan kakakku—katanya tiap pesta api unggun, kakakku selalu mengadakan pertandingan gulat. Jadilah aku pergi ke Wisma, naik tangga, dan masuk ke pintu nomor dua dari tangga, itu kamar Newt.

.

.

_Aku bermimpi._

_Aku melihat seorang gadis kecil. Kupikir usianya sekitar lima sampai enam tahun. Rambutnya coklat terang dan panjangnya di bawah bahu. Ia sedang menggambar di buku sketsa ukuran A5. Dengan jari-jarinya yang kecil, ia mengambil krayon yang batangannya bahkan lebih besar dari jarinya sendiri. Gadis itu mulai mewarnai gambarnya sambil tersenyum._

_Apa itu aku? Apa dari dulu aku senang menggambar, makanya orang-orang yang memasukkanku ke dalam Glade memberikanku buku sketsa?_

_Wajah gadis kecil itu begitu inosen. Jika ia adalah aku, apakah wajahku masih inosen seperti itu?_

_Sepertinya gadis itu sudah selesai menggambar. Ia membawa buku sketsanya keluar dari kamar dan berlari kecil, menuruni tangga, dan masuk ke ruang tengah. Aku mengikutinya._

_Di ruang tengah ada seorang anak laki-laki. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Kupikir itu pasti kakakku. Ia sedang duduk di sofa. Tidak hanya ada kakakku saja, aku bisa melihat sosok seorang wanita dan pria dewasa. Aku pun tidak bisa melihat jelas mereka, dan kupikir keduanya adalah orangtua kami. Ketiganya sedang mengobrol saat gadis kecil itu sampai di ruangan tersebut._

"_Bagus Gally, kau mendapat nilai sempurna lagi secara berurut-urut, kami sangat bangga padamu," ujar papa kami. Lalu mama membelai kepala kakakku._

_Gally. Berarti dia memang kakakku, dan gadis kecil itu adalah aku. Ini rumah kami._

"_Kakak!" panggil gadis itu. "Lihat apa yang baru kugambar!"_

_Gadis itu memamerkan hasil gambarnya pada kakak. Kulihat itu adalah gambar rumah, di atasnya ada pelangi, di sekelilingnya ada pohon dan rumput, di depannya ada empat orang yang ia tulis: aku, kakak, mama, papa. Lalu ada gambar ... entah itu gambar apa._

"_Adikku memang yang paling hebat soal menggambar!" kata kakak sambil tersenyum._

_Kakakku, Gally, mengacak-acak puncak rambutku, lalu memelukku._

.

.

Kurasakan ada jari seseorang di bawah mataku. Itu bukan jariku, sebab aku masih merasakan kedua tanganku di atas perut. Lalu itu jari siapa?

Kelopak mataku mulai terbuka. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas, mataku seakan berkaca-kaca, seperti habis menangis. Kulihat rambut pirang, itu berarti Newt. Dia sedang berlutut di samping ranjang.

"Hei," ujarnya pelan, menatapku. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu mencoba untuk duduk. Mataku terasa perih, kupikir berarti aku memang menangis saat tidur, pipiku pun agak basah.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Newt.

"Tidak," jawabku sambil menggeleng. "Itu ... mimpi yang begitu indah."

"Saking indahnya, kau menangis?" tanyanya lagi, kebingungan mewarnai nada bicaranya.

"Tadi aku mimpi ... kupikir itu adalah saat aku masih kecil," kataku. "Aku menggambar di buku sketsa, lalu kuperlihatkan pada mama, papa, dan kakakku. Saat itu mama dan papa sedang memuji Gally, kakakku itu, karena mendapat nilai sempurna. Lalu kakakku bilang bahwa aku adalah yang paling hebat soal menggambar. Dia mengacak rambutku, lalu memelukku. Dengar Newt, kakakku memelukku, _Gally_ memelukku."

"Oke, kau yakin itu adalah Gally?" tanyanya lagi, ia menggenggam tanganku, dan kubalas genggamannya.

"Aku yakin itu dia, Newt. Saat papa memujinya, aku jelas-jelas mendengar papa memanggilnya 'Gally'," jawabku.

"Cepat atau lambat, Gally akan ingat tentangmu, aku yakin," ucap Newt. Kutahu dia berusaha menenangkanku. Aku mengangguk.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Jam lima lewat sepuluh. Dan tidak, kau tidak membuatku terbangun. Aku memang terbiasa bangun tidur jam segini, karena setengah jam kemudian aku harus membangunkan para Glader di bawah," jawab Newt. "Tadi aku terbangun, kupikir ingin membangunkanmu, biar kau bisa pergi mandi saat Glader lainnya masih tidur. Tapi begitu aku menghampirimu, kulihat kau menangis."

Aku bergumam 'oh' pelan. Dan kupikir ide Newt agar aku mandi selagi yang lain masih tidur itu bagus. Jadi aku segera menyiapkan peralatan mandiku, lalu Newt mengantarku ke kamar mandi. Sebelum masuk ke sana, pemuda pirang itu sempat mengingatkan aku untuk tidak berlama-lama di dalam. Dan selagi aku mandi, Newt akan kembali ke wisma untuk membangunkan Glader.

"Jangan khawatir," ujar Newt ketika dia bilang akan membangunkan Glader saat aku mandi. "Biasanya walau aku membangunkan mereka jam setengah enam, mereka baru akan benar-benar melek sekitar jam enam. Makanya kau jangan di kamar mandi lama-lama, oke?"

Aku mengangguk. Kubuka pintu kamar mandi dan mulai melepas pakaianku cepat-cepat. Kugantung pakaianku itu hati-hati, tidak ingin sampai jatuh dan menjadi basah. Aku tidak ingin buang-buang baju bersih, dan baju yang kupakai untuk tidur itu masih bersih, jadi kupikir pagi sampai sore nanti baju itu masih bisa kupakai.

Kupikir mungkin aku hanya mandi sekitar sepuluh menit. Kemudian langsung pakai baju, membereskan peralatan mandi, lalu membuka pintu. Aku keluar dari tempat kamar mandi, kulihat tidak ada Newt. Mungkin dia masih di Wisma, berusaha membangunkan Glader. Jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Newt sendirian. Lagipula langit sudah mulai terang, tidak mungkin aku akan tersesat, kan?

Saat aku sudah dekat dengan Wisma, aku baru melihat Newt. Pemuda itu baru berjalan keluar dari bangunan yang kutuju. Lalu dia agak berlari kecil menghampiriku. Aku agak miris melihatnya, kakinya agak pincang, dan untuk apa dia sampai berlari begitu untuk menghampiriku.

"Hei," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Bagus, tidak sampai tiga puluh menit."

Kemudian aku menaiki tangga Wisma, agak terkikik karena mendengar bentakan Newt pada beberapa Glader yang ternyata mencoba kembali tidur walau sudah dibangunkan. Sampai di lantai dua, aku bertemu dengan Minho dan Clint. Minho mengenakan tas kecil di punggungnya, seperti saat aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali kemarin siang. Clint melempar senyum padaku.

"Pagi, Greenie," sapa Clint. "Siap untuk hari pertama uji cobamu?"

"Siap tidak siap, kupikir aku harus bilang siap," jawabku, lalu kulihat Minho menyunggingkan cengiran lewat bibirnya. "Dan selamat pagi juga, Clint, Minho."

"Kau mengingat nama kami, bagus. Misi selanjutnya untukmu adalah mencoba mengingat namamu sendiri, tapi jangan sampai menubrukkan kepalamu ke tembok hanya untuk bisa mengingatnya, oke?" ucap Minho, setengah tertawa bersama Clint, lalu pemuda Asia itu menepuk pelan kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum, lalu masuk ke kamar Newt, merapikan barangku, lalu keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga lagi. Di lantai satu sudah tidak ada Glader yang tiduran di tempat tidurnya. Setengah lebih dari para Glader sudah tidak ada di Wisma. Kupikir mungkin rata-rata sudah ke kantin untuk sarapan atau mandi. Tidak ada Newt, mungkin ia sudah tidak di Wisma. Aku tidak berniat untuk mencarinya. Bukan apa-apa, sih, tapi masa iya, aku jadi harus mengekor dia terus? Dan aku juga tidak mungkin apa-apa harus diantarnya.

Jadi aku berjalan sendiri ke kantin, mengantri untuk mendapat sarapan dari Frypan. Di kantin ternyata tidak begitu ramai, berarti Glader yang lain sedang di kamar mandi. Banyak meja yang kosong, dan aku menghampiri salah satunya secara sembarang.

Saat aku menyantap sarapanku, kantin sudah mulai ramai, dan Newt baru memasuki kantin. Ia tersenyum begitu melihatku. Setelah Frypan memberikan jatah untuk Newt, pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan menuju mejaku, dan duduk di hadapanku.

"Hei," sapanya. Aku membalas sapanya sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makan.

Kulihat rambutnya masih agak basah, kupikir dia pasti habis mandi. Rambutnya yang agak panjang itu acak-acakan. Apa Kreator hanya memberikan sisir kepadaku, dan dari awal memang tidak ada sisir di Glade? Tapi seharusnya para Glader bisa menyisir rambutnya yang pendek dengan jemari mereka, kan? Beberapa Glader kulihat rambutnya agak rapi, sedangkan Newt mungkin satu-satunya yang tidak peduli tentang rambutnya rapi atau tidak. Tetapi rambutnya yang basah dan berantakan itu agak membuatnya ... menawan.

Aku merasa wajahku agak merona merah. Dasar payah, padahal kata-kata itu hanya ada di otakku, tetapi kenapa wajahku seakan mendukung pernyataan otakku yang berkata pemuda berambut pirang di hadapanku itu menawan?

"Ada apa?" tanya Newt, aku hanya menggeleng dengan cepat.

Segera kuselesaikan sarapanku lalu minum air. Newt bilang setelah ia makan, ia akan mengantarku ke Rumah Darah. Oh ya, aku ingat, uji coba pertamaku adalah Slicer, di Rumah Darah bersama Winston.

Usai makan, Newt benar langsung membawaku ke Rumah Darah. Sesuai dengan namanya, aku bisa mencium bau amis darah padahal belum masuk ke dalamnya. Saat tur kemarin Newt tidak membawaku dekat-dekat dengan tempat satu itu. Kemarin kami hanya berjalan dari jauh dan dia menunjuk sambil bilang iu adalah Rumah Darah, katanya untuk menyembelih hewan. Tetapi hari ini, kami masuk ke dalamnya. Bau amis darahnya cukup menyengat, padahal aku tidak –mungkin belum– melihat darahnya.

"Halo!" sapa Winston, begitu aku dan Newt menghampirinya. Ia baru saja meletakkan seekor ayam_ hidup_ yang kakinya terikat di atas meja. "Wah, aku nyaris lupa kalau uji coba si Greenie yang pertama adalah denganku."

"Oke, Winston akan memperlihatkanmu pekerjaan sebagai Slicer. Kau tidak apa, kan, kalau kutinggal?" tanya Newt.

Wajahku memucat. Ayam hidup itu kakinya terikat dan ada di atas meja. Berarti ayam itu akan dipotong hidup-hidup? Oh, astaga, aku tidak yakin kalau aku akan tidak apa-apa!

"Jangan khawatir,Winston akan bersamamu," kata Newt. "Aku akan ada di kebun. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan siang, oke?"

Aku mengangguk pasrah. Newt meninggalkanku dengan Winston.

"Kau beruntung sekali, persediaan daging ayam potong di lemari pendingin Frypan sudah tinggal sedikit dan ia minta aku memotong dua atau tiga lagi," kata Winston.

Winston bilang aku _beruntung_? Bagiku ini sial!

"Oh, omong-omong, Slicer itu dibagi dua bagian. Ada Slicer yang bertugas 'membunuh' para hewan-hewan ini, ada juga Slicer yang akan memotong hewan yang sudah tidak bernyawa," kata Winston.

"Jadi kau tidak akan memotong ayam ini hidup-hidup?" tanyaku, agak lega.

"Tentu saja tidak!" kata Winston.

Lalu Winston membawaku ke kandang ayam kecil, di mana ayam-ayam itu kakinya telah terikat. Anak laki-laki itu menyuruhku mengambil satu ayam dalam kandang, lalu ia sendiri mengambil ayam hidup yang tadinya ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia membawaku ke sebuah kuali besar berisi air mendidih dan api masih menyala di bawah kuali itu. Aku memanjangkan tanganku saat memegang kaki ayam. Aku tidak ingin ayam ini mematuk tangan apalagi tubuhku. Tetapi kasihan sekali ayam ini, pikirku. Kakinya diikat, kandangnya kecil, dan cara untuk memegangnya adalah dengan memegang kakinya, alias kepalanya akan ada di bawah. Belum lagi Winston bilang kalau ayam-ayam itu akan langsung direbus hidup-hidup.

Ia memasukkan ayam yang ia pegang ke dalam kuali, lalu aku melakukan hal yang sama. Winston bilang bahwa ayam dan bebek itu mudah untuk dikerjakan, tetapi lain ceritanya kalau harus memotong sapi dan hewan berkaki empat lainnya. Dan aku akhirnya setuju kalau saat ini sebenarnya aku beruntung karena harus memotong ayam, bukan hewan berkaki empat.

Kami menunggu beberapa menit, lalu Winston mengambil dua penjepit besar. Ia mengambil salah satu ayam yang sudah tidak bernyawa dari dalam kuali. Satu penjepit untuk menjepit kaki ayam, satunya lagi untuk menarik bulu-bulu yang masih tersisa dengan kasar. Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, apalagi ketika Winston menyerahkan kedua penjepit itu kepadaku, katanya sekarang giliranku.

Aku berusaha melakukan dengan cara yang sama seperti yang Winston lakukan. Akhirnya aku berhasil menarik ayam yang satu keluar dari kuali dan menarik bulu-bulunya. Ini tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan.

"Oke, ini sudah selesai. Sekarang kita akan memotong ayam ini," kata Winston, mulai menjelaskan lagi. "Bagian yang harus di potong adalah leher, kedua paha atas, kedua sayap dari lengangnya, dan terakhir kau harus membagi dua dadanya sama rata. Akan kutunjukkan."

Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah lagi. Winston mulai menggenggam goloknya. Ia memotong leher ayam, memotong paha dan sayap.

"Oh, jangan lupa keluarkan yang di dalamnya dulu sebelum membelah dadanya, ya," ujar Winston sebelum ia memotong bagian ayam yang terakhir, memperlihatkan aku bagaimana ia mengeluarkan usus, hati, dan sebagainya dari dalam tubuh ayam itu dengan cara menariknya.

Tangan Winston makin berlumuran darah saat ia mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam ayam itu. Bau darah ayam begitu menyengat buatku. Kepalaku menjadi pusing dan perutku mual ketika melihat organ dalam ayam itu berlumur darah. Kututup mulutku dengan tangan, berharap jangan sampai aku muntah.

Doaku terkabul. Aku tidak muntah, tapi pandanganku jadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	4. Hari Ketiga dan Keempat

Aku menangkap aroma minyak angin lewat hidungku. Dapat kurasakan jari seseorang sedang mengusapkan minyak angin ke kedua lubang hidungku. Ada apa ini? Tubuhku terasa begitu lemah, dan kepalaku agak pusing.

Ah, ya, aku agak ingat. Tadi aku sedang melihat Winston memotong ayam, dan aku pusing saat melihat dia mengeluarkan organ dalam ayam itu. Jadi, aku pingsankah? Berapa lama?

Kucoba untuk membuka kelopak mataku. Kugerak-gerak kelopakku, otakku menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan mataku melihat ke sekeliling.

"Oh, dia sudah mulai siuman," kupikir itu suara Clint.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 4**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Halo, Greenie, kau bisa mendengar suaraku?" tanya Clint.

Akhirnya aku berhasil membuka kedua kelopak mataku, mencoba menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Clint. Aku ada di tempat para Med-Jack, ini seperti saat kemarin aku tersadar untuk pertama kalinya di Glade. Bedanya, kemarin saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat Clint bersama Alby dan Newt. Tetapi kali ini Clint ditemani oleh Winston dan Gally. Gally, kakakku.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Kali ini Winston yang bertanya.

"Kupikir ... begitu," jawabku.

Kucoba untuk duduk, dan sang Keeper Med-Jack membantuku.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau takut darah?!" tanya kakakku, setengah membentak.

"Mana kutahu kalau aku takut darah?" kataku.

Seusai aku berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam tempat ini. Itu Newt, dan sesampainya ia di sampingku, ia berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya, kupikir ia pasti berlari kemari. Anak ini berlari ke sini dengan kakinya yang seperti itu? Berarti dia cari mati.

"Maaf—tadi aku cari pupuk di hutan—begitu kembali ke kebun Zart bilang kau pingsan—lalu aku langsung ke sini," kata Newt.

"Atur nafasmu dulu, Newt, aku tidak ingin merawat orang pingsan lagi di jam yang sama ini," kata Clint, kemudian sang Med-Jack menoleh padaku. "Dan karena Newt sudah di sini, kupikir kau bisa kutinggal sekarang."

Clint tersenyum, lalu beranjak dari sampingku. Winston dan kakakku keluar dari ruangan ini. Kini tinggal aku dan Newt yang di dalam.

"Kau sungguh nyaris membuatku jantungan, kau tahu?" ujar Newt sambil duduk di sampingku. "Jadi kau takut darah?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawabku ragu. Tentu saja, aku tidak yakin apakah aku benar-benar takut darah atau tidak.

"Tadinya Zart meminta tolong padaku untuk mencari pupuk di hutan. Begitu aku kembali, Zart bilang bahwa ia melihat Gally menggendongmu yang pingsan dari Rumah Darah kemari. Dan aku langsung ke sini secepat yang aku bisa," ujarnya.

"Gally yang menggendongku? _Kakakku_ membawa aku ke sini?" tanyaku, tak percaya.

"Itulah yang kudengar. Dan tadi Gally ada di sini, bukan? Kupikir itu pertanda ... sekalipun ia tidak mengingatmu, tapi sebenarnya ia masih merasakan sayang padamu."

Betapa aku berharap kata-kata Newt benar. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu mengusap pelan puncak kepalaku. Dan aku teringat akan satu hal. Kalau aku pingsan saat Winston memperlihatkan padaku cara memotong ayam, berarti aku belum menyelesaikan uji coba sebagai Slicer, bukan?

"Hei, apa ini berarti aku gagal menjadi Slicer?" tanyaku.

"Kupikir begitu. Lagipula, kalau kau takut darah, tidak mungkin kau sanggup memotong hewan-hewan itu dengan mata tertutup karena tidak mau melihat darah, kan?" ujar Newt. "Mungkin kau juga tidak bisa jadi Med-Jack—soalnya tidak mungkin juga kau menutup mata saat mengobati orang yang terluka."

"Berarti dengan insiden ini, dua pekerjaan itu pintunya sudah tertutup untukku?"

"Aku rasa kau juga tidak bisa jadi Builder dan Bricknick, dan juga Bagger. Tubuhmu kecil, kau hanya makan sedikit—kupikir tenagamu pasti juga tidak cukup untuk melakukan satu dari ketiga pekerjaan ini. Sesungguhnya sekarang aku malah jadi tidak ingin membiarkanmu uji coba untuk menjadi Pelari," kata Newt sambil meremas tanganku, sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kelewat jujur, Newt," gumamku pelan, entah ia bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

Sesungguhnya, aku jadi agak kecewa setelah mendengar perkataan Newt. Ya, dia mengatakan hal yang menurutku masuk akal. Dan dia bukannya mengatakan aku tidak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu sambil meremehkanku, melainkan ia memberikan alasan yang sesuai. Ia pernah bilang bahwa Chuck menjadi Slopper karena anak itu tidak berhasil lulus di semua uji coba. Kini mungkin aku akan menjadi Slopper, menemani Chuck karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak masalah, sungguh, bagiku Slopper tidak terdengar sebagai pekerjaan yang hina.

Lalu Alby masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, dan Newt langsung melepas genggaman dan remasan tangannya. Kemudian kedua pemuda ini mendiskusikan sesuatu secara bisik-bisik. Mereka saling bisik di sudut ruangan ini. Aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi aku bisa mendengar nama-nama pekerjaan terucap dari mulut Newt. Kupikir pasti ia memberitahu sang Keeper Glade tentang apa yang ia bicarakan denganku—soal pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang tidak mungkin kulakukan.

Usai itu, Alby mengangguk, kemudian keduanya menghampiriku.

"Baiklah Greenie," kata Alby. "Di luar tadi Winston sudah cerita padaku, dan barusan Newt juga sudah mengatakan beberapa hal. Aku akan memberitahumu suatu hal penting, dan aku tidak ingin kau berpikir negatif, kau mengerti? Nah, sesuai dengan perkataan Newt, maka kami akan meniadakan uji cobamu untuk Builder dan Bricknick, Bagger, dan Med-Jack.

"Jadi kalau kau sudah merasa sehat, maka setelah makan siang kau akan uji coba di dapur. Besok pagi kau akan ikut Minho untuk masuk ke labirin sampai siang hari, dan sorenya kau ada di kebun, kemudian uji cobamu selesai."

Usai Alby menjelaskan itu padaku, tiba-tiba Clint masuk lagi ke tempat ini. Dan ia berkata sang pemimpin:

"Alby, Newt, para Med-Jack tidak hanya mengobati luka. Kami merawat yang kena penyakit dalam, bengkak, memar, dan sebagainya. Kupikir tidak masalah jika dia ikut uji coba denganku. Kalau ternyata akhirnya dia jadi anak buahku, aku tidak akan melempar urusan mengobati luka padanya, jadi kalian tidak usah cemas."

Alby dan Newt berpikir sejenak. Kupikir Clint baik sekali. Entah karena ia memang ingin aku ikut uji coba atau ia hanya merasa kasihan karena pilihan pekerjaanku yang tersisa hanya tiga—dua malah, karena menjadi Pelari adalah yang paling mustahil buatku.

Akhirnya Alby setuju akan perkataan Keeper Med-Jack ini. Lalu ia merubah jadwalku untuk besok. Tadi Alby bilang bahwa besok aku akan lari dengan Minho sampai siang kemudian berkebun. Ia mengubahnya, sehingga besok pagi aku akan berkebun dan sorenya bersama dengan Med-Jack. Baru lusa aku akan lari dengan Keeper Pelari.

Kugumamkan terimakasihku pada Clint. Ketiga pemuda yang ada di ruangan itu menyuruhku untuk istirahat sampai makan siang. Alby dan Newt keluar ruangan, sementara Clint tetap bersamaku.

.

.

Tampaknya Alby telah memberitahu para Keeper di Glade tentang kondisiku, dan perubahan jadwal uji cobaku. Ketika Frypan memberiku jatah makan siang, ia bilang bahwa setelah semua Glader selesai makan, aku harus segera ke dapur untuk mendengar penjelasan darinya serta ia ingin melihat caraku memasak dan mencicipinya. Sang Koki utama hanya punya waktu sampai selambatnya jam setengah lima sore, karena biasanya ia sudah harus mulai bersiap untuk memasak makan malam jam empat.

Jadilah usai makan siang, aku tidak keluar dari kantin. Malah aku membantu Chuck mengumpulkan piring, alat makan, dan gelas kotor untuk dicuci. Chuck langsung mencuci di westafel dapur, sementara Frypan langsung memberiku pengarahan singkat dan umum seperti panci yang mana untuk memasak apa, pisau yang mana untuk memotong apa, nama bumbu-bumbu dapur, dan sebagainya. Setelahnya dia menyuruhku memasak makanan utama untuk porsi tiga sampai empat orang.

Aku jadi bingung. Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya aku bisa masak atau tidak. Kulihat bahan masakan yang ada di pantri dan lemari pendingin, tidak ada ide untuk memasak apa pun. Yang lebih kutakutkan adalah, ketika aku sudah punya ide masakan, apa aku mampu memasaknya?

"Frypan, biasa kau masak apa?" tanyaku.

"Yang paling sering adalah nasi goreng, atau segala makanan yang pakai telur," jawab Frypan. "Kenapa, Greenie? Bingung ingin masak apa?"

Uh, pertanyaannya tepat sasaran. Tidak ingin berbohong, aku akhirnya mengangguk saja.

Tiba-tiba aku dapat ide. Aku segera mengecek sisa nasi putih yang ternyata masih agak banyak—kupikir Frypan sengaja memasak nasi lebih banyak siang ini karena Alby sudah beritahu dia bahwa aku akan uji coba memasak. Setelahnya aku mengambil empat butir telur, mentega, daging cincang, dan bumbu dasar. Setelah semua bahan kuletakkan di atas meja, aku mengambil alat masak: pengocok telur, baskom, tiga cetakan kue kecil yang ukurannya sama, serta kuas telur.

Bentuk hasil akhir masakanku sudah terbayang di otak, tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa membuat masakan ini sesuai dengan bayanganku. Pertama aku mengambil empat porsi nasi putih dan kugoreng di penggorengan dengan sangat sedikit kecap—sehingga warnanya masih agak putih, dan tak lupa memasukkan bumbu dasar. Setelahnya aku mengocok satu telur, lalu mencampurkan dengan satu porsi nasi yang sudah kugoreng, diaduk, lalu kumasukkan ke dalam cetakan kue pertama, dan diatasnya kuletakkan daging cincang sampai bagian bawahnya tak terlihat, kumasukkan dalam oven. Kulakukan hal yang sama pada dua cetakan kue berikutnya, tetapi di cetakan terakhir tidak kuberikan daging cincang. Setelah kutunggu sebentar, ketiga cetakan kue itu kekeluarkan dari dalam oven. Memang sengaja tidak kupanggang sampai matang agar nanti tidak gosong.

Kucoba keluarkan isi ketiga cetakan itu hati-hati, lalu kutumpuk ketiganya jadi satu. Satu butir telur terakhir kukocok, lalu kuoleskan dengan kuas ke tumpukan tiga nasi telur berlapis daging ini, sesudahnya kumasukkan ke dalam oven lagi. Kali ini aku menunggu sampai makanan itu matang.

"Hei, apa cara penyajian di piring juga dinilai?" tanyaku, sambil menunggu makananku matang.

"Tidak juga. Tapi kalau kau ingin lebih meyakinkanku kalau kau jago, silakan saja," jawab Frypan.

Aku mengangguk. Ketika aroma makananku sudah mulai keluar dari oven, aku segera mengambil piring datar yang agak besar dan saus. Kubilang pada sang Koki kalau makanan ini akan selesai sebentar lagi. Lalu Frypan keluar dari kantin untuk memanggil Alby—kupikir Frypan juga ingin Alby menilai makanan ini.

Bunyi 'ting' pelan terdengar dari oven, berarti makananku sudah matang. Kuambil makanan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk itu keluar dari oven dan kuletakkan di atas piring yang kusiapkan. Ternyata bentuk akhirnya sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan: seperti kue tar dengan selai di setiap lapisnya, tetapi ini adalah nasi yang diaduk dengan telur dan ada daging cincang di setiap lapisnya. Kini aku tinggal memberi saus secara menyilang dibagian atas, sambil berharap agar makanan ini jangan sampai hancur saat dipotong.

"Baunya enak," puji suara yang tidak asing. "Mana Frypan?"

Aku menoleh, orang yang memuji tadi adalah Newt. Huh, entah kenapa aku tidak begitu heran melihat dia tiba-tiba datang.

"Frypan memanggil Alby," jawabku. "Itu mereka."

Frypan dan Alby masuk ke kantin, lalu Keeper Koki memintaku untuk membawa makananku ke meja. Kubawa makanan itu ke hadapan keduanya, lalu kembali ke dapur lagi untuk mengambil piring makan, sendok, garpu, dan pisau.

"Kupikir awalnya ini kue tar," ujar Frypan setengah tertawa.

"Berarti aku sudah berhasil mengecohmu, Frypan," kataku sambil menyengir.

Kupotong kue dalam bentuk nasi itu menjadi empat bagian dengan hati-hati. Setelah berhasil, kuberikan satu bagian pada Frypan, dan satu lagi pada Alby. Keduanya langsung mencicipi.

"Tidak buruk Greenie, ini enak!" puji Frypan sambil tersenyum.

"Bahkan ini lebih baik daripada nasi goreng yang sering dibuat Frypan," kata Alby, disemprot dengan tatapan jengkel dari si koki. Kemudian Alby menyerahkan piringnya pada Newt. "Cobalah, Newt."

Newt mengabil piring itu dan coba makan. Lalu ia bilang bahwa rasa makanannya seenak baunya.

.

.

Di malam keduaku, aku tidak bermimpi apa-apa. Tidak ada mimpi buruk, tidak ada mimpi indah. Tetapi bukan berarti aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Mungkin sekitar satu sampai dua jam sesudah pulas, aku akan terbangun. Bisa pulas lagi, sih, tetapi akan terbangun lagi sekitar satu atau dua jam kemudian. Serasa tidak tenang.

Sampai akhirnya aku lihat jam di meja Newt sudah menunjukkan jam empat lewat. Tidak sampai satu jam kemudian pasti Newt akan membangunkan aku. Tetapi aku memutuskan untuk bangun sekarang. Kuambil peralatan mandiku, berniat untuk keluar ke kamar mandi seorang diri. Di luar masih gelap. Kupikir pasti tidak akan ada Glader lain yang berkeliaran di luar.

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya kembali pelan-pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan sang pemilik kamar. Berjalan pelan-pelan menuruni tangga dan keluar dari Wisma, berusaha jangan sampai membangunkan seorang Glader pun. Lalu aku berjalan dengan cepat ke kamar mandi, dan mandi di sana.

Mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, aku sudah kembali berpakaian dan beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi. Langit masih gelap, berarti sekarang masih sekitar jam empatan, belum jam lima. Aku kembali ke Wisma dengan cepat. Masuk ke Wisma dan naik tangga pelan-pelan seperti yang kulakukan saat keluar tadi, lalu membuka pintu kamar Newt.

Masuk ke kamar, aku tidak mendengar suara dengkuran Newt, padahal waktu aku keluar tadi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Kulihat Newt sudah tidak tertidur, malah ia sedang berdiri menghadap pintu dengan tangan terlipat dan wajah agak jengkel.

"Kalau kau ingin ke kamar mandi, kau kan bisa membangunkan aku, biar aku mengantarmu," ujar Newt, agak kesal kupikir.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu," akuku, lalu mendesah. "Lagi pula kau kan, juga tidak mungkin selalu mengantarku ke mana-mana, aku pun harus bisa ke mana-mana tanpa tergantung padamu."

"Di luar itu masih gelap, dan kau itu perempuan. Bagaimana kalau ada Glader lain yang ada di luar gelap-gelap begini lalu menyerangmu saat kau sendiri? Aku tidak masalah kalau kau pergi ke kamar mandi saat sore, saat langit masih agak terang. Tapi ini masih gelap dan seharusnya kau tidak ke mana-mana sendirian!" kata Newt agak membentak. Kupikir dia juga pasti menahan suaranya karena ini masih subuh dan penghuni kamar sebelah masih tidur.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu," ulangku, dengan lebih pelan.

"Aku tidak masalah, sungguh," kata Newt, ia tidak lagi melipat tangan, lalu menghampiriku. "Lebih baik aku tiba-tiba terbangun untuk mengantarmu keluar, daripada aku enak tidur dan tiba-tiba mendengar teriakanmu, atau daripada saat aku bangun aku malah cemas karena tidak tahu kau di mana."

"Aku membuatmu cemas?" tanyaku, tak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku cemas, bodoh!" kata Newt. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya, agar wajahku berhadapan dengan wajahnya. "Jangan pernah kau buat aku cemas begini lagi, oke?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu bergumam 'maaf' dengan pelan.

.

.

"Track-Hoe itu hanya sibuk di pagi hari saja, kok," kata Zart. "Sesibuk-sibuknya, paling jam sebelas siang juga sudah selesai."

Pagi ini uji cobaku adalah di kebun. Newt mengantarku ke kebun, bertemu dengan Zart, dan kebetulan Newt juga sering membantu Keeper Track-Hoe ini. Awalnya ia mengajakku berkeliling kebun, memberitahu ini-itu, kemudian ia memintaku membantunya menanam tanaman dan memanen wortel. Setelah itu Newt memperlihatkan aku cara mencari dan mengambil pupuk di hutan.

Ini tidak sulit menurutku. Ini pekerjaan yang membuat tangan, kaki, dan baju kotor sih. Apa lagi kalau menjadi Track-Hoe, pasti akan terpanggang cahaya matahari, aku bisa banjir keringat tiap harinya. Tetapi ini memang pekerjaan yang mudah—tanpa maksud meremehkan, ya. Dan mungkin aku lebih tertarik di kebun—walau pun panas—daripada di dapur. Maksudku, aku harus memikirkan ingin masak apa kalau di dapur. Tetapi di kebun hanya tinggal menanam, merawat, lalu panen.

Setelah selesai, aku langsung cuci tangan dan pergi makan dengan Newt. Tadi pagi aku sudah bilang pada Frypan untuk jangan memberiku porsi makan yang sama dengan yang lain, ia cukup memberiku setengah saja, agar tidak ada makanan yang terbuang dari piringku. Dan siang ini, sepertinya ia masih ingat pesanku, dan ia hanya memberiku setengah porsi.

Usai makan siang, aku kembali menemui Clint. Tidak, tidak ada luka, tidak ada sakit. Tapi memang jadwal uji cobaku untuk sore ini adalah menjadi Med-Jack.

Sama seperti Winston, Frypan, dan Zart, Clint memberikanku pengarahan singkat tentang menjadi Med-Jack lebih dulu. Kemudian dia memperlihatkan peralatan dan obat-obatan yang ada di sana. Memberitahuku contoh kondisi, kemudian memberitahu bagaimana cara menanganinya. Ia juga bilang bahwa yang paling sering datang ke tempat ini adalah para Builder dan Slicer. Dan panjang umur, ketika Clint bilang soal ini, seorang Builder datang dan mengeluh bahwa tangannya keseleo. Dan Builder itu adalah Gally, kakakku.

"Oh, Gally, kebetulan sekali, aku sedang mengajari adikmu tentang menjadi Med-Jack," ujar Clint sambil tersenyum, lalu mempersilakan kakakku duduk.

"Dia bukan adikku, Wajah Dungu," dengus kakakku sambil duduk. Aku tidak kaget akan perkataan itu, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menyangkal.

"Greenie, sekarang kau coba bebat tangan Gally. Kalau kau tidak tahu caranya, aku akan memberi instruksi," kata Clint.

Aku mengangguk lalu mengambil perban di tempat yang sebelumnya diberitahukan. Kemudian aku meraih tangan kakakku yang keseleo. Aku coba mencaritahu seberapa keseleonya tangan itu. Gally meringis pelan tiap kali aku menggerakkan tangannya. Lalu kuambil es dan mengompresnya sedikit, kemudian baru kupakai perban yang dari awal kuambil.

Setelah selesai, Gally keluar tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, tanpa mengubah ekspresi menoleh pada Clint yang tersenyum.

"Kerja bagus, Greenie. Kau bisa bantu aku di sini sampai jam lima, siapa tahu ada pasien lainnya," kata Clint.

Esok paginya, sekitar jam lima, Newt membangunkanku. Ia mengingatkanku kalau pagi ini aku harus lari masuk ke dalam labirin bersama Minho ketika pintu labirin terbuka. Kupikir berarti pagi ini aku tidak usah mandi, karena akan keringatan sekali. Pemuda berambut pirang itu setuju, lalu ia keluar dan membangunkan Glader lain. Aku tetap di kamar, mencoba mengikat rambutku agar saat berlari nanti rambutku yang _sangat_ panjang ini tidak menjadi pengganggu.

Entah akunya yang lambat atau memang rambut panjang ini cukup ribet untuk diatur apa lagi dengan tidak adanya cermin, sekitar lima belasan menit kemudian aku baru selesai dengan rambut ini. Tiba-tiba pintu di ketuk. Kupikir itu tidak mungkin Newt, karena untuk apa dia mengetuk pintu kamar sendiri? Jadi kuputuskan untuk beranjak ke pintu dan membukanya. Di depan pintu berdiri seorang pemuda berwajah Asia, dia Keeper Pelari.

"Selamat pagi, Greenie, siap untuk ke labirin?" tanyanya.

"Pagi, Minho, kurasa aku siap," jawabku.

Kemudian Minho mengajakku ke kantin. Katanya Frypan selalu memasak sarapan untuk Pelari lebih dulu dan menyiapkan bekal kecil untuk makan siang. Jadi aku mengikutinya ke kantin. Minho juga bilang bahwa setelah membangunkan para Glader, Newt akan ke penyimpanan para Pelari, mencari sepatu yang sesuai untukku dan akan menyusul ke kantin secepatnya.

Benar kata Minho, si Koki telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami sepagi ini. aku dan Minho makan dengan cepat. Dan setelah selesai makan, Newt baru datang membawa sekitar tiga kotak sepatu. Dia bilang bahwa dia tidak tahu ukuran kakiku, jadi dia bawa lebih dari satu. Jadi kucoba sepatu itu satu demi satu. Untungnya ada satu yang pas, sehingga Newt tidak perlu pergi mencari sepatu yang lain.

Aku memasukkan bekal yang disiapkan Frypan ke dalam tas punggung yang dipinjamkan Minho, dan Minho memasukkan bekal ke tasnya sendiri. Kemudian Newt mengantar kepergianku dan Minho ke dalam labirin begitu pintu labirin terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	5. Gathering

Setelah berlari cukup jauh dari pintu masuk labirin, Minho memutuskan sudah saatnya kami makan siang. Aku menyerngit, bukankah kami baru berlari sebentar? Tapi matahari sudah cukup terik di siang hari. Pemuda yang berlari bersamaku melihat jam tangannya, bilang bahwa sekarang sudah jam sepuluh siang. Wow, jadi maksudnya kami sudah berlari selama empat jam? Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa sanggup berlari selama itu.

Akhirnya kami duduk dan mengeluarkan bekal yang diberikan Frypan tadi pagi. Minho bilang, jadwal makan Pelari di dalam labirin adalah jam sepuluh pagi dan jam dua siang. Itu dikarenakan berlari terus-terusan membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Aku paham, dan berpikir mungkin ini bukan pekerjaan yang sesuai untukku. Berlari selama sepuluh sampai dua belas jam tiap harinya? Aku lebih memilih untuk berkebun di bawah cahaya matahari.

"Usai makan kita akan langsung kembali ke Glade," kata Minho sambil makan. "Kau yang pimpin jalan pulang, Greenie, kuharap kau tidak membawaku ke jalan yang salah."

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 5**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Berlari keluar dari labirin ternyata lebih cepat daripada berlari masuk, atau begitu yang kupikir. Begitu aku dan Minho mencapai pintu labirin, kulihat Newt dan Chuck sudah menunggu. Astaga, apa iya, mereka menunggui di sana dari pagi? Atau kebetulan mereka baru saja memutuskan untuk menunggu kami?

"Newt, Chuck," sapa Minho, sedangkan aku masih harus mengatur nafas.

"Selamat datang kembali, sekarang baru jam satu," kata Newt sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan dia?"

'Dia', kutahu yang Newt maksud dengan kata 'dia' adalah aku. Maksudku, ya siapa lagi?

"Tidak buruk, kurasa. Larinya tidak begitu cepat, tapi tidak bisa dibilang lambat. Dia cukup baik dalam mengingat jalan yang dia lalui," jawab Minho. Pemuda Asia itu tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut di puncak kepalaku.

Huh, hanya perasaanku saja atau para Glader memang sering mengacak rambutku? Tidak, jangan sampai mereka senang melakukan itu hanya karena aku pendek.

Newt lalu menawari kami makan di kantin, bilang bahwa seharusnya masih ada sisa makan siang di tempat Frypan. Aku dan Minho mengambil tawaran itu, kemudian kami berempat –aku, Minho, Newt, dan Chuck– berjalan menuju kantin yang sudah tidak ada orang yang makan siang. Glader lain sudah kembali bekerja setelah makan siang. Tinggal Frypan dan anak buahnya di dapur.

Memang masih ada makanan sisa, tidak banyak, tapi cukup untuk aku dan Minho. Sambil makan, seperti biasa Chuck mengoceh banyak hal. Aku tersenyum sambil mendengarnya, walau sebagian besar hal yang diocehi oleh Chuck adalah hal yang tidak kumengerti. Kulihat Newt dan Minho hanya memutar bola mereka tiap kali si Glader termuda memulai topik pembicaraan baru. Tapi mungkin kalau tidak ada seorang Chuck di sini, mungkin suasananya akan berbeda, pasti akan sepi sekali.

"Omong-omong," kataku, ketika kelihatannya Chuck sudah tidak ada bahan pembicaraan lagi. "Setelah ini apa? Maksudku, berarti sudah tidak ada uji coba untukku, kan?"

"Sore ini akan ada Gathering," kata Newt. "Biasanya Gathering dilakukan untuk membicarakan suatu masalah, yang hadir adalah para Keeper bersama aku dan Alby. Tetapi Gathering kali ini semua Glader akan hadir, soalnya tujuan utama Gathering hari ini adalah pemilihan pekerjaan untukmu."

Aku mengangguk, lalu berpikir, apa aku hanya boleh mengerjakan satu pekerjaan yang kupilih itu saja?

"Newt, misalkan aku memilih untuk menjadi Med-Jack, bolehkah aku tetap membantu Frypan di dapur saat tidak ada pasien?" tanyaku.

"Menurutku boleh saja. Asal saat itu kau sedang benar-benar senggang, tidak ada pasien, tidak ada aktivitas apa pun sebagai Med-Jack, dan kau dapat ijin dari Clint dan Frypan. Tapi kau harus tetap ingat peraturan yang ada di Glade," jawab Newt. Oh, ya, pemuda pirang ini pernah memberitahuku soal tiga peraturan Glade sewaktu tur. "Kau masih ingat peraturan pertamanya apa?"

"Kerjakan pekerjaanmu sendiri?" kataku, dengan bumbu nada pertanyaan.

"Tepat. Jadi kalau urusanmu belum selesai dengan Clint, jangan harap kau diperbolehkan membantu Frypan," kata Newt.

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum, dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Kenapa, Greenie? Kau ingin jadi Med-Jack?" tanya Minho yang akhirnya sudah selesai makan.

Kuangkat bahuku, tanda tidak tahu. Sungguh, menjadi Med-Jack mungkin cukup mudah, dan aku akan punya waktu luang yang banyak. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak tertarik menjadi Med-Jack. Newt bilang kalau aku harus memikirkan pekerjaan yang sesuai untukku sebelum Gathering. Tapi apa? Aku tidak bisa menentukan pekerjaan apa yang kumau.

Newt berpendapat kalau aku akan sangat baik di dapur, soalnya dia pernah mencicipi makanan buatanku. Minho bilang mungkin aku akan lebih baik menjadi Med-Jack, karena menurutnya anak perempuan seharusnya lebih bisa mengobati orang daripada anak laki-laki. Chuck sependapat dengan Newt, hanya karena berharap aku akan memberinya porsi lebih besar dari Glader lainnya. Baiklah, Koki sudah ada dua poin, Med-Jack satu poin. Dan aku masih tidak tahu harus pilih yang mana.

Masih ada waktu sampai Gathering, kubilang aku akan membantu di Track Hoe sambil menunggu sore. Tapi Newt melarang, ia menyuruhku ke kamar untuk istirahat. Aku tidak membantah. Pemuda pirang itu kembali ke kebun setelahnya, Minho bilang akan ke ruang Pelari, sedangkan Chuck ingin menemaniku di kamar karena sedang senggang. Jadilah aku dan Chuck pergi ke kamar Newt.

Istirahat. Aku tidak lelah, kok. Yah, mungkin hanya merasa kakiku pegal sehabis berlari, tapi aku tidak merasa lelah, biasa saja. Chuck berkomentar tentang betapa irinya ia pada para Keeper, Alby, dan Newt yang punya kamar masing-masing.

Aku bingung ingin melakukan apa. Aku hanya terduduk di ranjang, lalu pandangan mataku menangkap buku sketsa dan kotak pensil yang pernah kuletakkan di atas meja Newt. Aku mengambil buku sketsa dan alat tulis di sana, kembali lagi ke ranjang. Kucoba buka buku sketsa itu, lembar demi lembar, semuanya kosong. Entahlah, aku sangat berharap setidaknya ada tulisan namaku di sana, karena sejujurnya aku agak kesal sendiri karena belum juga ingat namaku.

"Kau bisa menggambar?" tanya Chuck.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku jujur.

Lalu anak itu bilang agar aku mencoba untuk menggambar. Aku turuti perkataannya, dan mulai menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas sketsa. Entah apa yang ingin kugambar, aku hanya menggores asal saja.

Sambil aku menggambar, Chuck terus berceloteh, sama seperti saat di meja makan. Glader muda ini cerita betapa ia sering dikerjai awalnya karena ia menjadi seorang Slopper. Katanya, selain dia ada juga yang menjadi Slopper, namanya Stanley. Stanley datang berbulan-bulan lebih dulu dari Chuck dan menjadi Slopper. Saat Chuck datang ke Glade bulan lalu dan menjadi Slopper, ia menjadi Slopper kedua, dan pekerjaan Stanley jadi lebih ringan karena saat itu karena dikerjaan oleh dua orang. Tetapi Glader lain berpikir Slopper adalah pekerjaan yang paling rendah, sehingga Slopper sering diejek. Stanley yang kesal akhirnya bertengkar dengan seorang Glader yang adalah Pelari bernama Jerry dua minggu lalu. Pertarungan itu cukup sengit, padahal Alby sudah berusaha melerai. Sampai akhirnya Stanley tidak sengaja memukul kepala Jerry dengan sekop milik Track Hoe yang ada di dekatnya. Karena mereka sudah melanggar peraturan, Alby memutuskan bahwa keduanya akan dimasukkan ke dalam labirin malamnya. Dan sejak dua minggu lalu itulah, hanya Chuck sekarang yang menjadi Slopper.

"Dan sejak saat itu, secara tidak langsung ada peraturan baru, tidak boleh menghina pekerjaan sendiri maupun pekerjaan orang lain," kata Chuck.

Mengangguk, aku paham cerita Chuck. Aku masih terus menyorat-nyoret buku sketsaku sambil mendengarkan anak itu menceritakan hal-hal lain. Tentang sebenarnya ia ingin jadi Koki di dapur, tapi dia sangat payah soal memasak. Lalu dia juga bilang ditolak mentah-mentah menjadi Builder oleh Gally. Itu membuatku agak berpikir, seandainya aku tetap harus ikut uji coba Builder, bagaimana kakakku akan menghadapi adik yang tidak dia akui ini?

Sambil aku menggambar, sambil Chuck terus berbicara, aku tidak sadar bahwa saat itu sudah sore. Aku baru tahu diluar sudah mulai gelap ketika Newt masuk ke kamarku. Ia bilang kalau Gathering akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Aku langsung menutup buku sketsaku, memasukkan pensil ke dalam kotak pensil, lalu keluar dengan Chuck, mengikuti Newt ke tempat pelaksanaan Gathering.

Ruangan Gathering memang seperti aula besar. Aku berpikir mungkin di luar sana, seperti inilah tempat untuk konser. Ruangan ini tidak besar sekali, tidak, tapi ini pasti ruangan terbesar yang mereka miliki di Glade, memang cocok dijadikan tempat pertemuan.

Newt menyuruhku duduk di satu kursi tersendiri yang ada di bawah. Chuck duduk di paling belakang, dekat pintu. Newt dan Alby berdiri di dekat kursiku, kami bertiga menghadap ke arah Glader lain. Para Keeper duduk di barisan depan. Gathering pun di mulai.

Alby hanya memperbolehkan Winston, Frypan, Clint, Zart, dan Minho untuk memberikan pendapat dan penilaian, karena bagaimana pun aku hanya mengikuti uji coba untuk lima pekerjaan. Pemimpin Glade itu memberitahu para Glader alasan kenapa aku hanya mengikuti lima uji coba. Dan aku bersumpah, aku mendengar celetuk Glader seperti 'Oh ya, dia perempuan', 'Perempuan, sih...', dan sebagainya. Sejujurnya aku sedih. Kupikir Newt dan Alby pasti mendengar celetuk-celetukan itu. Newt hanya tersenyum kecil sambil meremas bahuku, sedangkan Alby menyuruh hadirin Gathering untuk diam. Kemudian ia meminta lima Keeper untuk mulai angkat suara. Pertama-tama Winston berdiri untuk memberikan pendapatnya.

"Greenie ini sebenarnya cepat tangkap, tidak lemot, mudah diajari. Masalahnya ... ya, itu dia, dia tidak kuat melihat darah. Aku tidak tega menariknya untuk menjadi Slicer," kata Winston jujur, agak melirikku dengan tatapan seakan meminta maaf, dan aku hanya melempar senyum kecil.

Selanjutnya adalah Zart.

"Dia cukup baik dalam hal berkebun. Dan Winston benar, ia sangat mudah untuk diajari, tidak perlu sampai diajari dua kali. Aku ingin dia jadi anak buahku, kalau dia mau rela menyentuh tanah dan bermandikan cahaya matahari setiap hari," kata Zart, tersenyum lebar padaku, dan aku membalas senyumnya.

Lalu Clint.

"Greenie ini memang punya kondisi tersendiri: takut akan darah. Dan salah satu macam keluhan pasien yang harus diatasi Med Jack adalah luka. Selain aku, masih ada Jeff yang menjadi Med Jack. Kalau ada pasien yang terluka sampai berdarah, aku yang akan mengerjakannya, atau Jeff. Jadi aku hanya akan melempar pekerjaan kepada Greenie ini—jika dia mau bekerja denganku—yang tidak berhubungan dengan melihat darah. Soalnya dia pandai soal medis," kata Clint.

Kemudian Frypan.

"Aku hanya akan memberikan satu kalimat: aku ingin Greenie ini kerja di dapur denganku," ujar Frypan singkat lalu langsung duduk lagi, dan aku agak setengah tertawa.

Terakhir adalah Minho.

"Greenie ini tidak lambat dalam berlari, dan sepertinya cukup cepat mengingat jalan-jalan yang ia tempuh dalam labirin. Tidak masalah kalau dia ingin jadi Pelari sebenarnya, tetapi aku pribadi tidak tega, soalnya ini pekerjaan berbahaya," kata Minho dengan muka datar.

Setelah mendengar itu semua, Alby menyuruhku memilih satu di antara lima pekerjaan itu, dan ia bilang aku boleh minta pendapat Newt.

Newt tetap berpendapat kalau aku cocok jadi Koki, tapi tidak masalah kalau aku ingin jadi yang lain. Ia bilang, aku tidak usah memikirkan soal menjadi Slicer atau Pelari, dan aku setuju, keduanya adalah pekerjaan yang paling tidak ingin kulakukan dari lima pilihanku. Malah, pemuda berambut pirang itu bilang lagiaku hanya cocok di antara Koki dan Med-Jack. Aku mengangguk, menggumamkan terimakasih pelan kepada Newt, kemudian berdiri, tanda bahwa aku sudah siap mengumumkan pilihanku.

"Aku sudah memilih pekerjaan untuk diriku sendiri," kataku.

"Baiklah, pekerjaan apa, Greenie?" tanya Alby sambil tersenyum dan melipat tangan.

Aku sempat melirik ke arah Newt yang ada di belakangku, lalu kepada Alby, kepada kelima Keeper, kepada Chuck yang di paling belakang, dan kepada kakakku juga.

"Aku memilih ... untuk menjadi Slopper," kataku akhirnya.

Usai aku mengatakan itu, Glader menjadi ribut. Kupikir itu wajar, karena sesuai dengan cerita para Glader, seseorang akan jadi Slopper jika ia gagal dalam semua uji coba. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi Slopper karena harus mengerjakan pekerjaan kotor layaknya pembantu.

Alby terkejut. Kulihat wajah Chuck menyiratkan kebingungan. Para Keeper bertanya-tanya. Newt menghampiriku, bertanya apakah aku masih cukup waras saat memilih pekerjaan barusan.

"SEMUANYA DIAM!" bentak Alby.

Kemudian pemuda berkulit gelap itu melihat padaku.

"Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu, Greenie?" tanyanya, memastikan.

"Aku mau jadi Slopper," ujarku, berusaha untuk menatap mantap ke mata Alby. Aku agak takut sebenarnya, karena Alby memang ... agak seram—mungkin ini menyebabkan Newt dari awal ingin mengambil alih peran membawaku tur. Kemudian aku menghadap para Glader yang masih duduk. "Menurutku, Slopper adalah pekerjaan yang penting. Tanpa adanya Slopper, tidak ada yang akan bersih-bersih di Glade. Kalau kalian kerja di kebun, atau Pelari, atau Med-Jack, atau apa pun seharian setiap hari, kalian tidak akan sempat bersih-bersih. Slopper ada untuk mengerjakan apa yang_ tidak bisa_ kalian kerjakan, sehingga keberadaannya menjadi penting, dan sama vitalnya dengan pekerjaan lain. Jadi di mana letak kesalahan soal menjadi seorang Slopper?"

Sang pemimpin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, kemudian meresmikanku menjadi Slopper. Ia membubarkan hadirin Gathering untuk menuju ke kantin, mendapatkan makan malam. Newt menggelengkan kepala, entah karena apa, tapi dia merangkul pundakku, beranjak naik untuk keluar.

Sebelum keluar, aku sempat berpapasan dengan kakakku, Gally. Ia mendecak begitu melihat wajahku, lalu ia langsung keluar. Tadi kulihat wajahnya tidak senang. Aku jadi menghembus nafas berat.

"Apa dia marah?" tanyaku, saat kami sedang berusaha mencapai pintu keluar. "Gally, maksudku."

"Entah, mungkin dia hanya kecewa. Dia masih tidak terima kau adalah adiknya, dan kini kau memilih jadi Slopper. Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi namanya pasti akan disebut-sebut saat orang bergosip tentang kau yang jadi Slopper," jawab Newt.

"Kau dekat dengannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak," jawab Newt sambil menggeleng. "Tidak ada Glader yang dekat dengan Gally, soalnya dia itu cukup ... yah, _agak_ menyebalkan. Greenie mana pun akan langsung membencinya saat pertama bertemu di sini."

"Aku tidak membencinya," gumamku.

"Karena kau adiknya," kata Newt, sambil tersenyum.

Saat akhirnya berhasil keluar, kulihat Chuck seakan menunggu kami. Dia menghampiriku dengan wajah cemas. Kupikir ia masih kepikiran soal apa yang kukatakan saat Gathering.

"Kau serius, mau jadi Slopper?" tanya Chuck.

"Apa tampangku terlihat seperti sedang becanda tadi?" kataku, bertanya balik.

"Tidak sih ... tapi kau benar-benar serius?" tanya Chuck lagi.

Aku tertawa kecil, lalu merangkul bahu anak itu.

"Dengar Chuck. Aku ingin membantumu, karena kau mengerjakan itu semua sendirian. Dan kau juga sudah cerita soal Stanley, bagaimana pekerjaannya jadi lebih mudah saat kau datang. Ia sudah tidak ada di sini, dan kau sendirian. Karena itu aku ingin membantumu, oke?" ujarku.

Chuck tersenyum. Aku bisa merasakan tangan Newt mengelus pelan kepalaku. Kemudian kami bertiga berjalan menuju kantin, sebagaimana Glader lainnya ke sana.

Di kantin, aku mulai bertanya pada Chuck, seperti jadwal ia bekerja, dan apa saja yang selama ini ia kerjakan sebagai Slopper. Katanya setiap malam sesudah makan, ia mencuci piring, gelas, dan alat makan—alat masak dicuci sendiri oleh para Koki—, kemudian membersihkan meja. Pagi harinya ia langsung mengambil baju-baju kotor yang para Glader taruh di ember besar. Lalu ia akan pergi sarapan dulu, lalu cuci piring, kemudian cuci baju. Sebelum jemur, ia akan ambil jemuran dari kemarin hari, di taruh di atas papan untuk digosok nanti. Setelah baju yang dicuci dijemur, Chuck langsung menggosok baju yang sudah kering. Kalau sudah selesai, dia akan membersihkan Wisma, serta membersihkan kamar Keeper jika ada Keeper yang meminta. Usai makan siang, ia akan kembali mencuci piring, lalu mencuci kamar mandi dan toilet—satu kamar mandi dan toilet tiap hari.

Setelah Chuck selesai menjabarkan pekerjaannya sebagai Slopper, aku dan dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membagi tugas. Jadi pagi hari, aku akan mengambil baju kotor Glader, sedangkan Chuck menurunkan jemuran yang sudah kering. Usai sarapan, aku akan langsung menggosok baju dan setelahnya membereskan Wisma, sedangkan Chuck mencuci piring kemudian langsung mencuci baju. Terus habis makan siang, aku akan membersihkan kamar mandi –aku sengaja memilih membersihkan kamar mandi, biar setelahnya aku langsung mandi sore–, sementara Chuck mencuci piring dan membersihkan toilet. Di malam hari, aku yang mencuci piring setelah makan, sedangkan Chuck yang membersihkan meja.

"Kalian begitu asyik mengobrolkan hal sebagai Slopper, jangan buat aku mengiler untuk menjadi Slopper juga," kata Newt sambil menyengir.

"Kalau kau ikutan jadi Slopper, aku akan minta kau yang membersihkan kamar mandi dan toilet, Newt," kataku.

"Bagus, mendengar itu, aku tidak jadi ngiler soal menjadi Slopper," ujar Newt, tertawa kecil.

Tugasku sebagai Slopper kumulai malam ini. Setelah semua Glader selesai makan, aku mengambil piring, gelas, dan alat makan yang terpakai dan kucuci di westafel dapur, sedangkan Chuck mengambil kain lap untuk membersihkan meja. Newt bilang ia akan menungguku. Dasar, padahal sudah kubilang bahwa aku bisa kembali sendiri, atau setidaknya masih ada Chuck. Tapi Newt masih berkeras, ia ingin menunggu. Jadi kubiarkan dia duduk di kursi kantin.

Ketika sudah selesai, kami semua kembali ke Wisma bersama-sama. Chuck dan anak buah Frypan langsung menuju tempat tidur masing-masing di lantai satu. Frypan, aku, dan Newt langsung menaiki tangga. Kamar Frypan ada di dekat ujung, jadi aku dan Newt masuk kamar duluan.

"Jadi besok baru hari kelima aku di Glade?" ujarku sambil memperhatikan kalender yang terpajang di belakang pintu kamar Newt. "Kenapa rasanya satu hari saja berjalan begitu lama?"

"Kau baru akan menginjak hari kelimamu dan sudah mengeluh. Kau harus membayangkan aku, Alby dan yang lainnya yang sudah di sini selama tiga tahun, Sayang," kata Newt sambil menyiapkan tempat tidurnya di lantai.

Eh? Tunggu, tadi dia bilang apa?

"Kau bilang apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa? Tentang kau mengeluh?" tanyanya.

"Setelahnya," kataku, mengeuk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Tentang aku sudah di tempat ini tiga tahun?" tanya Newt.

"Setelahnya!" kataku dengan cepat.

"Apa—oh. '_Sayang_'?" kata Newt, agak menyengir. "Kau masih belum ingat namamu, dan aku tidak mau memangilmu dengan sebutan Greenie. Aku bingung ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa. Kupikir 'Sayang' itu cukup bagus."

Wajahku terasa panas. Oh, ayolah, itu hanya panggilan! Kenapa aku harus merasa gugup begini? Lalu aku teringat, ada satu kegiatan yang harusnya kulakukan malam ini, tapi lupa kulakukan.

"Newt," panggilku. "Aku lupa kalau aku belum mandi sore."

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tampaknya ia juga tidak sadar. Jadi aku mengambil baju bersih dan handuk, kemudian Newt mengantarku keluar dari Wisma menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, kami kembali ke Wisma. Jam di meja Newt sudah menunjukkan nyaris jam sembilan. Di lantai satu tadi masih agak ribut, masih banyak yang mengobrol. Tapi para Builder dan para Pelari sudah terlelap.

Aku langsung merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjang Newt, merasa hari ini begitu melelahkan. Dan dalam kondisi setengah sadar, aku bisa merasakan tangan seseorang sedang mengusap pelan wajahku dengan lembut. Lalu aku mendengar suara Newt, ia mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Aku bangga padamu," katanya.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	6. Hari Kelima, Gambar Pertama

_Aku bermimpi lagi._

_Sepertinya aku yang ada di dalam mimpi masih berumur sekitar enam tahun. Saat itu hujan deras sekali. Langit gelap, tidak hanya karena hujan lebat, tapi karena memang sudah malam. Kulihat jam dinding di kamarku, sudah jam sebelas malam. Namun aku yang masih kecil masih belum tertidur pulas. Ia terlihat begitu cemas dan ketakutan. Gadis kecil itu berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan di ranjangnya sambil memeluk erat gulingnya. Tiba-tiba suara petir besar terdengar, sontak gadis kecil berteriak kaget, dan ia gemetar._

_Lalu pintu kamar terbuka. Seorang anak laki-laki—itu kakakku—masuk ke kamar. Ia menghampiri gadis kecil itu di ranjang, lalu menggenggam tangan kecil adiknya, alias tanganku._

"_Kakak, mama dan papa belum pulang?" tanya gadis itu._

"_Belum, tapi pasti sebentar lagi mereka pulang," jawab kakakku. "Kau ketakutan, ya?"_

"_Tidak," kata gadis itu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat._

"_Aku tahu kau bohong. Kau selalu menggunakan nada bicara seperti itu saat bohong," ujar kakakku. "Yang mana yang kau takutkan? Mama dan papa belum di rumah, atau petir?"_

_Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "Dua-duanya."_

"_Kau mau aku menemanimu tidur?" tawar kakakku._

_Aku yang masih kecil mengangguk dengan cepat. Lalu kakakku naik ke ranjang dan gadis itu berhasil terlelap di sebelah kakak._

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 6**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Kurasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku, menyuruhku bangun dari tidur. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan bergumam 'lima menit lagi'. Tetapi orang yang membangunkanku itu tidak menyerah juga. Ia mengusap pelan keningku, lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia menyentil dahiku dengan keras.

"Aaargh!" pekikku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Whoa, pelankan suaramu, Sayang, kau bisa membangunkan Alby dan atau Minho," kata Newt. "Dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyentilmu karena kau tidak bangun-bangun dari tadi."

"Kau kan, tak perlu sampai kasar begitu! Sakit, tahu ..." dengusku.

Newt tertawa kecil, lalu mengusap pelan keningku lagi, semoga kali ini dia tidak akan menyentil untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali aku akan membangunkanmu dengan cara menciummu dengan lembut," goda pemuda pirang itu.

Kuyakin wajahku merona merah sekarang. Kamar Newt masih agak gelap sekarang, tapi kalau ia benar-benar memperhatikan, ia akan tahu bahwa wajahku sudah semerah tomat. Jadilah aku langsung membuang muka sambil mendengus 'yang benar saja!'.

"Ayolah, sudah jam lima lewat sedikit. Memangnya kau tidak mau mandi pagi?" tanya Newt.

Aku langsung melirik ke jam yang ada di meja Newt. Ia benar, sudah lewat dari jam lima, aku harus segera ke kamar mandi sebelum para Glader bangun. Buru-buru aku mengambil peralatan mandiku. Tapi aku teringat kalau aku sudah resmi menjadi Slopper sejak kemarin sore. Tugas pertamaku di pagi ini adalah mengambil baju kotor Glader untuk dicuci Chuck. Jadi kuputuskan sambil jalan keluar Wisma, aku mengambil baju-baju kotor itu, lalu meletakkannya di tempat cuci baju yang terletak tepat di samping Wisma. Kemudian Newt mengantarku ke kamar mandi.

Usai mandi, aku berjalan kembali ke Wisma seorang diri, karena pemuda pirang yang selalu mengantarku kemana-mana itu pasti sedang berusaha membangunkan para Glader. Padahal belum sampai di Wisma, tapi aku sudah bisa mendengar suara Alby dan Newt yang sedang membangunkan para Glader yang masih ingin tidur. Aku tertawa kecil, lalu masuk ke Wisma, naik tangga, masuk ke kamar Newt, meletakkan barang-barangku, mengikat rambut, lalu turun lagi.

"Pagi, Greenie, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Ben, ketika aku sampai di lantai satu Wisma.

"Selamat pagi, Ben. Tidurku nyenyak, kau?" kataku, bertanya balik.

"Nyenyak sekali, soalnya semalam aku memimpikanmu, Nona Kecil," jawab Ben sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apa aku sebegitu kecilnya?" tanyaku, agak kesal karena tubuhku yang pendek ini.

"Apa? Kau lebih mempedulikan soal panggilan 'nona kecil' itu dibanding tentang mimpiku?" kata Ben dengan nada bingung.

Aku menatap Ben bingung. Kenapa aku harus mempedulikan soal mimpinya? Oh, ya, tadi dia bilang semalam bermimpi tentangku. Lalu? Ada apa memangnya? Semalam aku bermimpi tentang aku dan kakakku, bukankah itu sama saja? Aku bingung.

"Sepertinya gombalanmu tidak bekerja pada Nona Kecil ini, Ben," kata Minho, tiba-tiba datang dari atas tangga. Ia menggumamkan selamat pagi padaku sambil mengacak rambut yang sudah susah payah kuikat rapi. "Cepat bersiap-siap, Ben, jangan sampai terlambat masuk ke labirin."

Ben mengangguk, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya lagi padaku. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Apa tadi itu dia kelilipan? Tapi itu tidak terlihat seperti kelilipan. Lalu kudengar Minho tertawa di sampingku.

"Apa?" tanyaku. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau, Greenie, kau lucu," jawab Minho.

"Aku lucu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau terlalu inosen, Greenie. Usiamu enam belas tahun dan kau sepertinya masih lebih polos dari Chuck," ujar Minho, sambil menahan geli.

"Oh, omong-omong kau tidak lari ke labirin hari ini?" tanyaku, melihat Minho begitu santai, tanpa membawa tas kecil yang biasa selalu terlihat di punggungnya.

"Aku ambil libur hari ini," jawab Minho singkat.

Aku mengangguk. Lalu Newt menghampiri kami, sepertinya ia dan Alby telah berhasil membangunkan setiap Glader. Ia mengeluh tentang betapa sulitnya membangunkan penghuni Glade pagi ini, seakan semuanya kompak untuk terus terlelap sampai siang. Dan karena ia mengeluhkan soal membangunkan orang, aku jadi teringat soal kata-katanya sewaktu di kamar, tentang ia akan menciumku untuk membangunkanku. Oke, aku tahu itu hanya becanda—tentu saja itu hanya becanda. Tapi tetap saja, itu terasa aneh untukku. Wajahku memanas lagi ketika mengingatnya.

Minho bertanya kenapa wajahku tiba-tiba memerah, kubilang padanya bahwa aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Tetapi sepertinya Newt tahu alasan kenapa wajahku bisa begini. Ia menyengir, lalu mengecup pipiku dengan cepat. Pemuda Asia yang bersama kami mengeluarkan suara 'Whoa' pelan, dan Newt mengajak kami mengambil sarapan.

Sial, mana bisa aku menghadapi orang banyak di kantin dengan wajah semerah tomat?!

.

.

Usai sarapan, aku melakukan tugasku sebagai Slopper sesuai dengan keputusan yang kubuat bersama Chuck. Aku menyiapkan papan dan gosokan baju, dan mulai menggosok baju-baju yang sudah diturunkan Chuck dari tali jemuran sebelum ia mulai sarapan tadi. Aku tidak tahu apakah sebelumnya aku sudah biasa menggosok baju di rumah atau tidak, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak canggung melakukan pekerjaan ini, aku tidak merasa bingung akan cara menggosok dan melipat baju, semuanya terasa normal. Ketika menggosok baju yang ketujuh, Chuck datang ke tempatku setengah berlari, ia baru selesai mencuci piring. Aku menggosok baju di samping Wisma juga, maksudnya agar aku dan Chuck bisa sambil mengobrol.

Sekitar jam sembilan, aku sudah selesai menggosok baju. Ternyata tidak sebanyak yang kubayangkan, kupikir mungkin ada Glader yang malas mengganti baju dengan baju bersih, sehingga jarang ganti baju._ Eeeww_...

Kemudian kulihat Chuck tinggal membilas pakaian yang telah ia cuci dan dijemur. Aku pun membantunya. Dia yang membilas, aku yang menjemur. Sesudahnya, kami membereskan Wisma. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'membereskan' Wisma. Maksudku, Wisma hanya berisi tempat-tempat tidur Glader, apanya yang mau dibereskan? Chuck mengambil dua sapu lidi, salah satunya diserahkan padaku. Ia mulai memukul-mukul salah satu tempat tidur Glader. Oh, jadi maksudnya menyapu debunya. Baiklah, ini mudah.

Chuck bilang hari ini kami beruntung karena tidak ada Keeper yang meminta kamarnya dibersihkan, sehingga kami sudah selesai membersihkan Wisma jam sepuluh lewat sedikit. Masih ada satu jam sebelum makan siang.

"Wow, aku nyaris tidak pernah mendapat jam istirahat sebelum makan siang! Biasanya aku hanya bisa istirahat saat jam makan siang itu!" kata Chuck, tersenyum lebar, sembari kami duduk di luar Wisma. "Terimakasih sudah membantuku!"

Lalu kulihat Newt berjalan dengan timpang ke arah aku dan Chuck. Ia tersenyum, menyapa kami berdua, lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Rambutmu berantakan, kau tidak sadar itu?" tanya Newt sambil memegang rambutku yang panjang.

Kemudian Newt berjalan dan duduk di belakangku, melepas ikatan rambutku, menggerai semuanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, berusaha menoleh ke belakang, tetapi kedua tangannya menahan kepalaku agar tetap melihat ke depan.

"Merapikan rambutmu," jawabnya.

"Bukankah tanganmu kotor?" tanyaku lagi, mengingat ia bantu-bantu di kebun.

"Aku sudah cuci tangan," katanya.

Setelahnya kubiarkan Newt berkreasi dengan rambutku. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya yang ia lakukan pada rambutku. Dikepangkah? Dicepolkah? Atau diapakan? Sambil menunggu Newt menyelesaikan rambutku, aku mendengar Chuck berceloteh riang. Heran, apa dia selalu berceloteh seperti ini sejak datang kemari bulan lalu?

Mungkin sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Newt mengumumkan bahwa ia sudah selesai dengan rambutku. Tidak ada cermin aku tidak tahu seperti apa kondisi rambutku sekarang. Aku mencoba meraba rambut-rambutku. Seperti dikepang melingkar di atas kepalaku, hasilnya seperti disanggul. Tidak ada rambut yang jatuh mengenai bahkan melewati bahu. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku jenius, bukan?" kata Newt, memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa, apa kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" tanyaku.

"Sering, terhadap tanaman menjalar di kebun Zart," jawab Newt sambil terkekeh.

"Maksudmu, rambutku ini seperti tanaman menjalar?" tanyaku, agak tersinggung.

"Aku becanda," ujar Newt sambil tersenyum.

Masih asyik mengagumi hasil karya Newt pada rambutku dengan jemariku, tiba-tiba pandangan mataku menangkap rambut pirang pemuda itu. Rambutnya agak panjang dan berantakan. Apa rambut itu tidak mengganggunya saat bekerja? Apa lagi kan, dia kerjanya di kebun.

"Kau tahu, Newt, jika hari Minggu nanti Kreator mengirimkan cermin seperti yang kuminta, hal kedua yang kulakukan dengan cermin itu adalah membantuku untuk menggunting rambutmu," kataku.

"Hal kedua? Kenapa hal kedua? Dan ada apa dengan rambutku?" tanya Newt sambil memegang ujung rambutnya.

"Rambutmu itu panjang, Newt, kuyakin itu mengganggumu saat kerja di kebun," ujarku. "Kubilang 'hal kedua' karena hal pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah melihat seperti apa rupa wajahku.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau mirip boneka?" kata Newt sambil menyentuh daguku.

"Newt benar, kau seperti boneka, cantik," puji Chuck.

Aku tersenyum pada Chuck dan menggumamkan terimakasih pada anak itu. Sedangkan Newt mendengus pelan di sampingku sambil mengatakan 'tidak ada terimakasih untukku?'.

.

.

Chuck bilang biasanya tiap hari ia akan membersihkan satu kamar mandi dan satu toilet. Tapi karena sekarang ia hanya kebagian membersihkan toilet, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan sampai tiga toilet dalam sehari. Aku pun begitu, kupikir aku akan membersihkan sampai dua kamar mandi. Anak itu bilang, membersihkan satu kamar mandi itu paling lama hanya makan waktu satu setengah jam, sedangkan satu toilet paling hanya 45 menit. Kalau aku mulai membersihkan kamar mandi dari jam satu siang dan langsung mencuci dua kamar mandi sekaligus, berarti paling lama aku baru selesai sekitar jam empat. Itu bagus, berarti aku bisa langsung mandi sore. Wah, ternyata menjadi Slopper jam senggangnya malah lebih pasti daripada menjadi Med-Jack.

Jadilah setelah makan siang, aku duduk-duduk dulu di kantin, mengobrol dengan Newt, Minho, dan Chuck. Kuakui, dari semua Glader yang ada, aku hanya bisa dekat dengan tiga orang ini. Newt adalah orang yang diminta Alby untuk menjagaku, dan lagi aku tinggal di kamarnya, kurasa wajar kalau aku jadi dekat dengannya. Minho kupikir adalah sahabat dekat Newt, soalnya mereka terlihat begitu akrab, jadi secara tidak langsung aku dan Minho saling mengakrabkan diri karena sama-sama dekat dengan Newt. Sedangkan Chuck, aku senang ada di dekatnya, dia memang berisik, tapi jika tidak ada Chuck kupikir tempat ini akan sunyi senyap.

"Omong-omong, gambarmu yang kemarin sudah selesai?" tanya Chuck.

"Gambar kemarin?" tanya Newt. "Oh, ya, waktu aku memanggilmu kemarin, kau sedang menggambar di buku sketsamu, ya?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kugambar, aku hanya asal coret-coret saja," kataku jujur. "Dan belum, Chuck, belum selesai. Aku belum menyentuh buku sketsa itu lagi sejak Gathering."

"Jadi soal mimpimu ... yang waktu itu, tentang kau menggambar saat kecil ... berarti memang dari dulu kau senang menggambar," ujar Newt.

"Mungkin begitu," kataku menyetujui perkataan Newt sambil mengangguk.

Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kugambar kemarin. Yah, sebenarnya gambar itu seperti gambar kepala manusia, ada mata, alis, batang hidung, bibir. Tapi wajahnya belum kelihatan jelas. Aku mencorat-coret secara asal soalnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba menggambar wajahku lain waktu?" tanya Minho sambil tersenyum. "Siapa tahu kau bisa mengabadikan wajah tampanku ini."

"Wajah tampan? Jelas wajahku lebih tampan dari kau, Wajah Dungu," dengus Newt sambil tertawa.

"Begitu?" tanya Minho sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu melirikku. "Greenie, siapa yang lebih tampan menurutmu?"

Oke, sekarang aku bingung. Wajah Minho memang menarik, mungkin karena jarang ada anak berwajah Asia di Glade. Sedangkan Newt ... yah, dia bukannya tampan menurutku, dia menawan—dan aku tidak akan mungkin bilang tentang ini pada mereka, kan? Kemudian aku melihat pada Chuck yang duduk di sampingku, sepertinya ia juga memikirkan wajah siapa di antara Minho dan Newt yang lebih tampan.

"Menurutku Chuck," jawabku akhirnya.

"Apa? Chuck tampan? Matamu bermasalah, eh, Greenie?" tanya Minho.

"Chuck masih sekitar dua belasan tahun, sedangkan kalian berdua mungkin sudah tujuh belas tahun. Kalau Chuck sudah seusia kalian, kuyakin ia akan lebih tampan daripada kalian berdua yang sekarang," kataku. Itu jujur.

Chuck tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena aku bilang ia tampan. Dan sebelum Minho dan Newt bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut, aku langsung mengajak si Glader termuda mengumpulkan piring, gelas, dan alat makan kotor untuk dicucinya. Setelah Chuck ke westafel, Newt mengantarku ke kamarnya agar aku bisa mengambil peralatan mandiku, lalu ke tempat di mana mereka menyimpan alat-alat untuk membersihkan kamar mandi. Iya, sesuai rencana, aku akan langsung mandi setelah membersihkan kamar mandi.

"Kau tahu," kata Newt sambil kami berjalan meninggalkan kantin. "Sesaat tadi kupikir kau akan bilang bahwa aku lebih tampan dari Minho."

.

.

Jam setengah empat kurang, aku sudah selesai membersihkan dua kamar mandi. Kuputuskan untuk membersihkan satu kamar mandi lagi sebelum mandi.

Usai mandi, aku langsung kembali ke kamar Newt. Kulihat jam di meja Newt menunjukkan pukul lima lewat sepuluh. Lima puluh menit sebelum pintu labirin tertutup, delapan puluh menit sebelum jam makan malam. Sampai makan malam nanti, aku sudah tidak ada kerjaan lagi, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengambil buku sketsa dan pensil, kemudian duduk di ranjang, mulai menggambar.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit mencorat-coret pada gambarku yang kemarin, wajah yang kugambar sudah terlihat cukup jelas. Tapi aku tidak mengenal wajah itu, sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat wajah itu di Glade. Itu adalah wajah perempuan, bentuknya bulat, wambutnya seakan disanggul naik ke atas. Wajah siapa itu? Tidak mungkin itu wajahku, kan? Sebab gambar wajah ini ... tampaknya adalah seorang wanita berusia sekitar lima puluh tahunan. Mungkin itu gambar wajah mamaku? Berarti ini setidaknya mirip dengan wajahku, kan?

Tepat saat aku bertanya-tanya dalam benakku, pintu kamar terbuka dan Newt masuk ke dalam kamar sambil berkata 'di sini kau rupanya' dengan pelan.

"Dahimu berkerut, ada apa?" tanya Newt.

"Newt," kataku, lalu memperlihatkan gambar wanita itu padanya. "Apa wajah orang ini mirip dengan wajahku?"

Newt memerhatikan gambar itu baik-baik, lalu melirik wajahku. Kemudian melihat gambar lagi, setelahnya kembali ke wajahku.

"Tidak, di gambar ini dia sudah tua," kata Newt.

"Aku tahu ia tampak tua, tapi, maksudku, bisa saja dia mamaku. Kalau ini mamaku, berarti harusnya ada kemiripan di antara wajahku dengan wajah orang ini, kan?" ujarku.

Pemuda ini mengangguk, paham akan perkataanku. Kemudian dia mencoba memerhatikan gambarku lagi. Sekitar beberapa detik kemudian, ia menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak mirip," kata Newt. "Lagipula, bagaimana kau menggambar ini kalau kau tidak tahu siapa dia?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya asal mencorat-coret, tanpa maksud menggambar apa pun, dan ternyata hasilnya seperti ini," jawabku, lalu menutup buku sketsa dan meletakkannya kembali di meja.

"Kau hanya asal corat-coret dan hasilnya bisa seperti itu? Keren," kata Newt.

Aku hanya menyengir kecil.

Newt membuka mulutnya untuk bicara lagi, tapi sebelum suaranya keluar, seseorang berteriak dari luar Wisma. Newt beranjak dari ranjang, melihat keluar lewat jendela kamar, aku mengikutinya.

Dari jendela kamar Newt, aku dapat melihat sebagian besar isi Glade, dan bisa melihat pintu labirin juga. Terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang tidak asing untukku sedang memapah seseorang—kupikir seorang Pelari juga—membantunya berjalan. Orang-orang yang dekat dengan pintu labirin langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Itu ... Ben, kan?" tanyaku pelan, menyadari bahwa pemuda berkulit pucat yang memapah orang itu adalah Ben.

"Ya. Dan sepertinya Vander tersengat," kata Newt, agak terengah.

Kemudian Newt langsung berlari keluar kamar dengan wajah cemas dan pucat.

Vander itu pasti Pelari yang sedang dipapah Ben. Tapi, tersengat? Apa maksudnya dengan 'tersengat'? Apa yang menyengatnya? Aku pun langsung berlari keluar, menyusul Newt menghampiri kerumunan Glader.

Begitu aku sampai, Clint, Jeff, dan Zart sedang berusaha membawa Vander ke pondok Med-Jack. Newt, Alby, Minho, dan Ben mengikuti ke sana, aku pun mengekori dari belakang karena ingin tahu.

Vander bercucuran keringat, dan kupikir ia menangis juga karena kesakitan. Bibirnya pucat, seperti orang keracunan, nafasnya tidak teratur. Clint membuka baju sang Pelari, dan aku melihat ada seperti ... entahlah, ada seperti bekas tusukan di lengan atas tangan kanannya, dan di sekitarnya ada warna ungu kebiruan, dan seakan uratnya menonjol naik. Itu mengerikan.

"Dia tersengat di lengan," kata Clint. "Ini baru."

"Tadi pagi kami sudah sepakat untuk bertemu di tempat kami berpencar saat jam lima. Tepat jam lima, aku menunggunya, kemudian dia datang sambil memegangi tangan kanannya. Ia bilang seekor Griever menyerangnya," cerita Ben. "Belum jam enam dan Griever sudah keluar dari sarang?"

"Kalau begitu, Minho, beritahu para Pelari, mulai besok mereka sudah harus kembali ke Glade paling lambat jam lima, bukan jam setengah enam lagi," kata Alby tegas, dan Minho mengangguk.

Clint dan Jeff mengaduk-aduk kotak obat, Ben pergi beristirahat, Zart kembali ke kebun. Alby, Newt, Minho, dan aku masih di samping ranjang Vander.

"Greenie," kata Alby. "Seperti inilah yang namanya disebut tersengat oleh Griever, mereka beracun. Saat kau tersengat, ada dua kemungkinan, kau akan mati karena tidak kuat akan rasa sakitnya, atau kau akan mendapat sedikit dari ingatanmu sebelum di Glade. Setiap bulan Kreator mengirimkan obat-obatan, terutama obat untuk mengatasi sengatan Griever. Orang yang diberikan obat itu, rasa sakitnya akan berkurang."

"Berapa orang yang selamat dari sengatan itu?" tanyaku, ngeri.

"Orang-orang yang pernah disengat Griever ..." kata Alby, ia terhenti dan dahinya agak berkerut, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi."

Apa maksudnya sekalipun sudah diberi obat, yang tersengat akan tetap mati pada akhirnya? Lalu apa gunanya lagi obat itu? Apa itu hanya berfungsi untuk memperpanjang kesempatan hidup selama beberapa jam?

"Alby, stok obat untuk sengatan Griever-nya habis," kata Clint cemas. "Waktu hari Minggu mereka mengirim Greenie ini, mereka tidak mengirim obat apa-apa."

Mereka mendesah, saling menggumam 'apa yang harus kita lakukan' satu sama lain. Aku memerhatikan Vander yang nafasnya mulai teratur, tapi masih diselingi terengah-engah. Kemudian aku punya ide, entah ini benar apa tidak, tapi aku langsung berlari menuju dapur.

Di dapur, mengambil dua gelas bersih dan membuat teh. Frypan kebingungan melihatku. Kubilang padanya itu untuk Vander, dan kupikir ia pasti menganggap aku dimintai tolong oleh Clint atau Jeff, jadi ia membiarkan.

Sambil membawa dua gelas teh, aku berlari ke pondok Med-Jack lagi, melihat bahwa mereka masih di sana. Aku langsung menaruh gelas-gelas itu di meja, kemudian merobek sedikit baju Vander dengan pisau kecil. Sobekan baju pertama kuikatkan pada ketiak Vander, satunya lagi kuikatkan di atas sikunya, sehingga bagian yang kena sengat ada di tengah. Aku mengambil satu gelas teh dan menuangkan pelan-pelan ke arah bekas tusukan Griever. Setelah itu aku menyedot bekas tusukan itu lewat mulutku, berusaha menyedot keluar racun di tangan Vander, lalu memuntahkannya ke sembarang arah. Begitu terus, sampai kupikir racunnya tinggal sedikit dan Vander sendiri sudah lebih tenang.

Lalu aku mengambil satu gelas teh yang satu lagi menuju westafel di pondok itu, mencuci dan mengkumur mulutku dengan teh itu.

"Kupikir itu sudah cukup," kataku. "Ikatannya bisa dilepas dan tinggal diperban saja."

Clint, Jeff, Alby, Minho, dan Newt menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Aku tahu tindakan itu bisa mengeluarkan racun, tapi aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk melakukannya karena pertama tidak ada hewan beracun di dalam Glade, dan yang kedua karena selama ini kita selalu punya obat jika ada yang tersengat Griever," kata Jeff datar sambil menatapku.

"Alby," kali ini Clint yang angkat suara. "Aku mau Greenie ini jadi Med-Jack."

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**: Fei tidak tahu itu cara yang benar untuk mengeluarkan racun atau tidak. Tapi Fei pernah baca di manga Meitantei Conan, ada adegan yang seperti itu. Jadi kalau ternyata itu salah, mohon maaf yang sebesarnya.


	7. Kurungan

"_Aku tahu tindakan itu bisa mengeluarkan racun, tapi aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk melakukannya karena pertama tidak ada hewan beracun di dalam Glade, dan yang kedua karena selama ini kita selalu punya obat jika ada yang tersengat Griever," kata Jeff datar sambil menatapku._

"_Alby," kali ini Clint yang angkat suara. "Aku mau Greenie ini jadi Med-Jack."_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 7**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah berpendapat dari awal kalau kau harusnya menjadi Med-Jack," kata Minho, agak menyengir kepadaku.

Iya, aku ingat, kemarin sewaktu di kantin, Newt dan Chuck berpendapat aku cocok menjadi Koki, sedangkan Minho bilang aku lebih cocok jadi Med-Jack.

"Aku tidak mau jadi Med-Jack," ujarku pelan.

Clint dan Jeff mendesah dan bertanya 'kenapa', dan aku hanya berharap Newt dan atau Alby mengatakan sesuatu saat ini.

"Newt, setelah makan malam nanti—dan usai Greenie ini mencuci piring—langsung masukan dia ke kurungan, satu malam," kata Alby tegas.

K—kurungan?! Tunggu dulu, bukankah Glader baru akan dikurung saat ia melanggar peraturan? Aku memutar otak dengan cepat, memikirkan bagian yang mana yang salah dengan sikapku selama beberapa menit terakhir. Sepertinya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Maksudku, paling kalau ingin dipaksakan, berarti aku melanggar peraturan nomor satu di Glade. Tetapi tidak, pekerjaanku sebagai Slopper untuk siang hari sudah selesai, dan aku hanya berniat membantu Clint dan Jeff. Apa membantu pekerjaan lain itu sebenarnya termasuk pelanggaran? Atau karena aku membantunya tanpa persetujuan Keeper Med-Jack? Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti.

Tidak hanya aku saja yang tidak mengerti, nyatanya seluruh Glader di ruangan itu—selain Vander dan Alby tentu saja—terkejut akan perkataan si pemimpin Glade. Clint dan Jeff yang tadinya menanyakan 'kenapa' padaku, kini bertanya 'apa' pada Alby dengan spontan. Minho dan Newt sama seperti aku, menatap Alby dengan kaget dan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Alby? Kenapa dia harus tidur di kurungan malam ini?" tanya Newt akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Dia melanggar peraturan nomor satu," kata Alby, ketika aku membuka mulut untuk membantah, ia melanjutkan. "Memang saat ini dia sudah tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan sebagai Slopper, membantu pekerjaan Med-Jack itu tidak masalah ASALKAN dia minta ijin pada Keeper Med-Jack. Tetapi Greenie ini tanpa aba-aba dan ijin dari Clint langsung berbuat sesuatu pada Vander. Dan lagi, prosedur mengeluarkan racun yang tadi ia lakukan itu adalah jika tergigit ular berbisa, bukan Griever. Griever bukanlah ular berbisa walau sama-sama beracun. Bagaimana kalau kondisi Vander menjadi makin parah karena apa yang telah dilakukan Greenie ini?"

"Alby," ujar Clint. "Soal ijin, aku tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya, lagipula tadi kita semua juga sedang tegang, masakah iya harus minta ijin untuk membantu orang yang sedang sekarat? Dan Vander sekarang sudah tenang, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan atau sedang mengalami hal yang buruk. Kupikir tidak adil kalau kita menghukum orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain."

"Tidak, ia tetap akan dikurung malam ini. Peraturan tetaplah peraturan, ia tetap dihukum, supaya ini jadi pembelajaran untuk Glader yang lainnya," kata Alby.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju kantin dengan Newt dan Minho. Sepanjang perjalanan yang sama sekali tidak jauh itu, keduanya terus menenangkanku, mengatakan bahwa kurungan tidaklah seburuk apa yang terlihat dari luar, dan bahwa Alby menghukumku bukan karena membenciku. Katanya, Alby memang terbilang tegas dan agak galak kalau sudah masuk urusan peraturan Glade.

Sebelum keluar dari pondok Med-Jack tadi pun Jeff agak marah-marah akan keputusan Alby. Sedangkan Clint hanya terus-terusan bertanya kenapa aku tidak mau jadi anak buahnya. Kemudian sang Keeper Med-Jack memberikanku ijin permanen—maksudnya, ia memberiku ijin untuk membantu Med-Jack kapan pun yang kumau, jadi tidak usah minta ijin-minta ijin lagi.

Di kantin, aku bertemu dengan kakakku, Gally. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka seperti biasa, dan aku pun sudah terbiasa akan ekspresi yang jelas-jelas ditujukan kepadaku itu. Kupikir mungkin rumor bahwa aku akan dimasukan ke dalam kurungan itu sudah menyebar, soalnya aku mendengar ada yang mengatakan 'kasihan Greenie itu', 'bukankah dia hanya ingin membantu?', 'Greenie itu mengeluarkan racun Griever dari tangan Vander?', dan sebagainya. Dan pasti kakakku juga sudah tahu soal ini.

Menurut Newt, Gally itu hampir sama galaknya dengan Alby, dan sama-sama mengedepankan peraturan. Berarti mungkin kakakku ini juga sependapat dengan Alby, bahwa aku harus dihukum.

Astaga, maksudnya, kalau suatu saat aku sedang menggosok baju lalu tiba-tiba melihat orang pingsan, aku harus mengabaikan orang itu dan meneruskan untuk menggosok baju, begitu?! Sungguh, sepertinya mereka harus menyortir ulang skala prioritas di Glade.

"Hari kelima dan langsung masuk kurungan," ujar Minho sambil menyuap makan malamnya. "Jangan sedih, Greenie, sebelum kau, pernah ada anak baru yang langsung dimasukan ke kurungan sepuluh menit setelah dia keluar dari kotak."

"Oh?" kataku, menaikan sebelah alis. "Apa yang terjadi memangnya?"

"Begitu aku mengeluarkannya dari kotak, dia langsung berlari _masuk_ ke dalam labirin karena berpikir pintu labirin adalah jalan keluar," kata Newt."Di dalam sana untung langsung bertemu dengan Minho yang sedang akan kembali ke Glade. Jadi Minho membawa paksa anak itu kembali ke Glade dan Alby langsung menyuruh kami mengurungnya sampai dia tenang."

Aku mengangguk, bisa membayangkan kejadian itu. Apa ini berarti, jika melanggar peraturan yang mana pun, apa pun alasannya, Glader tersebut akan dihukum? Ini tidak adil.

Usai makan, aku langsung mengumpulkan piring, gelas, dan alat makan kotor untuk kucuci. Kulihat Chuck juga sudah siap dengan kain lapnya. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, aku keluar dari dapur, kulihat Newt datang dari luar kantin—aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau tadinya dia meninggalkan dapur—sambil membawa selimut dan buku sketsaku.

"Agar kau tidak kedinginan, dan mungkin kau juga masih ingin menyorat-nyoret sebelum tidur," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot," gumamku, dan sejujurnya aku jadi agak terharu.

Lalu ia mengantarku ke kurungan. Aku masuk ke dalam sana, dan ia menyerahkan selimut, buku sketsa, dan pensil padaku. Newt menutup pintu kurungan dan menguncinya. Tetapi pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak langsung pergi meninggalkanku, dia malah duduk di depan pintu kurunganku.

"Kenapa kau masih di situ?" tanyaku.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanyanya, mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Oh, bukan begitu," kataku pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu sebentar."

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap menatapnya, kemudian bergumam 'oh' pelan. Aku duduk di dalam kurungan, dan ia duduk di depan kurunganku. Kami sama-sama tidak mengeluarkan suara. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara para Glader yang ada di Wisma yang belum tertidur—terdengar cukup keras sampai di kurunganku.

Bingung mau melakukan apa karena aku masih belum mengantuk. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuka buku sketsaku dan mulai menyorat-nyoret. Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kugambar, itu hanya garis asal-asalan saja. Newt masih di sana saat aku sedang menggambar. Sesekali aku melirik kepadanya, dan pandangan mataku menangkap ia sedang tersenyum lembut memerhatikanku. Apa daritadi ia tersenyum seperti itu? Apa ia selalu tersenyum seperti itu kepada semua Glader?

Kurasakan wajah ini merona merah karena melihat senyum Newt. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, seakan aku habis berolahraga. Apa jangan-jangan racun yang kuhisap keluar dari tangan Vander ada yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku? Tapi aku tahu ini bukanlah reaksi tubuh orang yang punya racun dalam badannya. Jadi ini apa?

Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi menggambar, jadi aku tutup lagi buku sketsaku, kuambil selimut dan mencoba untuk berbaring memunggungi pintu kurungan. Kututup mataku, tidak ingin bertanya-tanya apakah Newt masih ada di luar sana. Tetapi walau tidak bertanya-tanya, suatu suara menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Selamat tidur, Sayang," kata Newt pelan. Ia masih di sana.

.

.

_Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi._

_Aku yang masih kecil sedang menggambar di buku sketsaku di ruang tengah. Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka dan kakakku masuk ke ruang tengah. Ia membuka tas punggung, kupikir ia baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Kakakku pulang dari sekolah, bagaimana denganku? Apakah aku sudah pulang sekolah lebih dulu? Atau saat itu aku belum sekolah?_

"_Mama dan papa masih belum pulang?" tanya kakakku._

_Gadis kecil itu menggeleng lesu. "Sudah tiga hari, kak, kenapa mereka tidak menelepon?"_

"_Mereka pasti sedang sibuk," jawab kakakku. "Mama bilang papa sedang kerepotan di kantor dan mama ingin membantunya, jadi sekarang mereka berdua pasti sangat sibuk."_

_Gadis itu tidak merubah ekspresinya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan gambarnya. Kulihat ia sedang menggambar kupu-kupu. Ia memberi warna biru dan ungu._

_Kakakku duduk di sofa, di sampingku. Ia memperhatikan apa yang sedang kugambar sambil tersenyum. Iya, aku masih belum bisa melihat wajah kakakku, tapi kutahu ia pasti sedang tersenyum. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi, kali ini mamaku yang masuk. Mamaku telah pulang._

_Aku yang masih kecil langsung melompat dari sofa dan berlari ke mama, begitu juga dengan kakakku. Mama memeluk kedua anaknya sambil bertelut, lalu mengecup kening kami. Kemudian kami duduk di sofa._

"_Papa mana, Ma?" tanya kakakku._

"_Papa ... eh, papa masih kerja," kata mama, gugup, tapi sepertinya aku yang masih kecil dan kakakku tidak menangkap kegugupan mama. "Papa minta agar mama pulang duluan. Omong-omong, gadis kecil mama ingin cepat-cepat sekolah kan, ya? Bagaimana kalau mulai minggu depan kamu mulai sekolah?"_

"_Eh? Tapi aku masih enam tahun, Ma! Sekolah dasar kan, minimal sudah umur tujuh tahun saat pendaftaran!" kata gadis kecil itu. _

"_Ada sekolah yang baru dibuka tahun ini, anak-anak yang belum berumur tujuh tahun sepertimu boleh mulai sekolah dasar di sana. Kau mau, kan?" tanya mama._

_Gadis kecil itu mengangguk cepat-cepat sambil tersenyum. Matanya yang bulat begitu berbinar-binar, tampaknya ia begitu senang kalau ia akhirnya akan bersekolah._

"_Gally, sayang, bagaimana kalau kau pindah sekolah, jadi sekolah yang sama dengan adikmu?" tanya mama kini pada kakakku. "Sekolah ini sekolah asrama, dan mama ingin kau menjaga adikmu di sana, soalnya kan mama dan papa tidak bisa ikut tinggal di asrama ..."_

"_Aku mau, kok, Ma!" kata kakakku._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu mulai hari ini kalian harus siapkan barang-barang kalian. Soalnya lusa orang dari sekolah itu akan menjemput kalian," ujar Mama._

"_Lusa?" tanya gadis kecil itu. "Bukankah lusa itu haru ulangtahunku?"_

_Eh? Lusa? Berarti dua hari dari hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunku? Segera kulihat jam digital di rumah itu. Jam itu tidak hanya menunjukkan pukul berapa sekarang, tetapi juga menunjukkan tanggal hari ini. Saat itu adalah tanggal empat November. Berarti tanggal enam November nanti adalah hari ulangtahunku. Aku ulangtahun tanggal enam November._

"_Iya, sayang, hadiah ulangtahun dari mama dan papa adalah kau bisa mulai sekolah minggu depan," kata Mama._

_Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mamaku dengan jelas, tapi aku bisa melihat bagaimana ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum saat wajahnya begitu letih._

.

.

Lalu aku terbangun. Di luar sana masih gelap, kupikir pasti masih tengah malam. Aku tertidur dalam posisi miring, dan rasanya agak berat ketika aku ingin mencoba duduk. Ada yang melingkar di tubuhku—betapa aku berharap itu bukanlah ular. Lalu kulihat yang di hadapanku bukanlah tembok, melainkan tubuh seseorang. Kucoba untuk mendongakkan kepalaku, dan aku melihat wajah Newt yang sedang terlelap.

Tunggu dulu, kalau itu adalah wajah Newt, berarti yang berada tepat di hadapan wajahku adalah dada Newt. Dan yang melingkar di tubuhku adalah ... kedua tangan Newt. Lho, kenapa dia bisa ada di dalam kurunganku begini?!

Aku bisa mendengar dengkuran pelan Newt, tampaknya ia masih tertidur lelap dan tak sadar bahwa aku terbangun. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku harus apa? Ingin mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Newt dari tubuhku, tetapi ia mendekapku dengan begitu erat, seakan aku adalah bantal guling. Ingin kubangunkan dia, tapi kasihan, ia terlihat begitu nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Ingin kembali tidur, jelas tidak akan bisa dalam posisi seperti ini!

"Mmm ... hei ... " tiba-tiba kudengar suara Newt.

Newt membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat padaku. Apa ia terbangun karena aku?

"Wajahmu terlihat gugup ... mimpi buruk?" tanya Newt pelan. Menggeser satu tangan yang tadinya di tubuhku kini memegang pipiku.

Lalu aku menggeleng cepat sambil menggerutu. Rasanya ingin sekali aku bilang bahwa wajahku jadi gugup begitu bukanlah karena mimpi buruk, melainkan karena dia!

"Kenapa kau bisa di dalam sini?" tanyaku, setengah berbisik.

Ia tersenyum, lalu mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tadinya kupikir setelah kau berbaring, aku akan kembali ke Wisma. Tapi aku tidak tega, dan berpikir bagaimana jika ada Glader yang iseng padamu? Kunci kurunganmu memang kupegang, tapi bagaimana jika ada yang membuka paksa pintu ini? Atau mungkin ada hewan yang ... berbahaya. Lalu kuputuskan untuk tetap diluar sana sampai aku merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya kubuka pintu kurunganmu dan masuk kemari. Karena dingin dan selimutku kau pakai, jadi aku memelukmu saja biar hangat," jelasnya sambil menyengir.

"Kau ... mesum," kataku.

Newt tersentak, kaget ketika mendengarku mengatakan bahwa ia mesum.

"Perbuatanmu itu tindakan tercela. Masakah kau masuk ke kamar perempuan secara diam-diam dan mendekapnya saat gadis itu sedang tidur?" kataku, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahku di dadanya.

"Oh, ya sudah, berarti aku adalah si mesum yang kau suka," ujar Newt.

Kini aku yang tersentak. Mataku membulat sempurna. Jantungku berdetak kencang lagi—kupikir Newt pun pasti menyadarinya juga.

"'Yang aku suka'? Yang benar saja," dengusku pelan, kemudian mencoba kembali tidur.

.

.

Ketika terbangun lagi, Newt sudah tidak ada di sampingku. Langit sudah tidak segelap terakhir kali aku terbangun. Tapi langit belum terbilang terang juga, mungkin saat ini sekitar jam lima. Kuputuskan untuk tidak tidur-tiduran lagi, jadi aku duduk dan melipat selimut yang dipinjamkan Newt. Segera setelahnya, kulihat pemuda berambut pirang itu agak setengah berlari menuju kurunganku.

"Hei," sapanya sambil tersenyum kemudian dia membuka kunci pintu kurungan di hadapannya. "Sudah jam lima. Aku bawa handukmu dari kamar, jadi kau bisa pergi mandi sekarang."

Aku membalas senyumnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia memberikan handukku dan aku mengembalikan selimutnya dan menitipkan buku sketsa serta pensilku padanya, lalu Newt mengantarku ke kamar mandi. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, aku berusaha mandi secepatnya, lalu kembali berpakaian. Di luar tidak ada Newt, berarti ia ada di Wisma, masih berusaha membangunkan Glader—seperti biasa.

Jadi aku berjalan ke Wisma seorang diri. Di Wisma, beberapa Glader yang sudah bangun menyapaku pelan sembari aku lewat di hadapan mereka. Tidak sedikit yang bertanya semacam 'bagaimana semalam di kurungan'. Aku hanya melempar cengiran pada yang menanyakan hal itu. Soalnya aku sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan itu.

Dikurung di tempat itu tidak semengerikan yang kubayangkan. Mungkin itu karena hanya satu malam, sehingga itu tidak membuatku bergidik ngeri. Atau mungkin karena Newt menemani semalaman?

Ingat tentang Newt, wajahku memanas lagi. Aku jadi terbayang tentang bagaimana semalam mendekapku saat tidur, saat dia tersenyum dengan lembut padaku, dan bagaimana dia memegang pipiku, dan bagaimana dia ... mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. Kalau kupikir-pikir, ia cukup sering menyentuh wajahku sekitar bibir dengan ibu jari, yang paling sering ya bibir bawahku. Maksudku, hanya Newt yang mengusap bibirku, Glader yang lain paling hanya mengacak rambutku atau menepuk pundak. Yang merangkul pundakku juga hanya Newt, dan Minho. Tetapi Minho tidak pernah menyentuh sekitar wajahku dengan tanganya. Seakan daerah wajahku itu sudah menjadi milik Newt.

"Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat wajahmu merah, Greenie, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara ketika aku sudah di dekat tangga.

Suara itu adalah suara Minho, pas sekali ia baru sampai di lantai satu Wisma.

"Oh, Minho, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku, berusaha sambil tersenyum.

Minho mengangguk kemudian mengacak rambutku yang masih basah sehabis mandi, kemudian keluar dari Wisma. Huh, tuh, kan, pemuda Asia ini jadi hobi mengacak rambutku.

Lalu aku berjalan menuju kamar Newt. Baru aku mau membuka pintu kamarnya, kulihat pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan dari ujung lorong sambil membawa ember besar. Begitu ia sudah agak dekat dengan tempat aku berdiri, kulihat isi ember itu adalah baju-baju kotor.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku, agak terperangah.

"Yah, harusnya kalau kau tidur di Wisma, kau akan ambil baju kotor sekalian keluar untuk mandi, kan? Karena semalam kau tidur di kurungan, jadi daripada kau bolak-balik naik turun tangga, lebih baik aku yang ambil baju kotor sewaktu kau mandi," jawabnya.

"Astaga Newt, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini!" kataku. "Aku tidak akan naik turun bolak-balik juga, lagian kan, memang setelah ini aku akan turun lagi."

"Oh, aku tidak kepikiran," ucap Newt, sambil memasang wajah inosen, dan menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

"Kau beruntung Clint senang padamu," kata Chuck sambil kami menyantap sarapan.

Aku mengangguk, dan memang aku merasa beruntung karena Clint orang yang baik.

Rata-rata Glader ingin makan satu meja dengan orang yang memiliki pekerjaan yang sama dengannya. Pelari dengan Pelari, Track-Hoe dengan Track-Hoe, dan sebagainya. Chuck dan aku makan di meja dengan Newt, hanya kami bertiga di meja yang sebenarnya bisa muat untuk enam orang itu.

Saat aku sudah akan selesai makan, tiba-tiba kakakku baru memasuki kantin. Ia mengambil makanan dari Frypan, lalu mencari-cari kursi kosong. Ia celingak-celinguk dari tempatnya. Tiba-tiba Newt memanggilnya.

"Di sini saja, Gally!" seru Newt, sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Kakakku terlihat ragu, tapi mungkin karena ia tidak menemukan kursi kosong yang lain, akhirnya ia menghampiri meja kami dan duduk di samping Newt. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia langsung menyantap makanannya dengan lahap, ia terlihat begitu kelaparan, seakan berhari-hari tidak makan.

"Wow, pelan-pelan saja, Sobat, tidak akan ada yang mencuri makananmu," kata Newt, setengah tertawa.

Sebenarnya aku juga ingin tertawa melihat kakakku makan dengan begitu berantakan. Tapi aku berpikir, apa mungkin ia makan cepat-cepat begitu karena tidak ingin berlama-lama denganku?

"Aku harus cepat-cepat soalnya, gara-gara aku harus membangun Wisma untuknya," ujar kakakku sambil mengunyah dan menunjukku dengan dagunya.

"M-maksudnya ... salahku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Bukan salahmu, ah, bagaimana bilangnya?" ucap kakakku pelan, ia terlihat kebingungan mencari kata-kata. "Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan Wisma itu secepatnya. Jadi saat pagi aku sarapan dengan cepat kemudian bangun Wisma. Makan siang itu dari jam setengah dua belas sampai setengah satu, biasanya aku baru pergi makan saat jam dua belas lewat lima belas—jadi ketika anak buahku pergi makan dan istirahat, aku yang kerja sendiri, lalu saat mereka kembali barulah aku yang makan siang. Selanjutnya aku juga meninggalkan tempat pembangunan Wisma sekitar lima belas menit setelah Builder yang lain pergi makan malam."

"Kenapa harus buru-buru? Alby bilang pakai waktumu sebaiknya, kan?" kata Newt.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak ingin buru-buru, tetapi bukan berarti aku akan bermalas-malasan. Tapi kupikir, tidak baik kalau dia lama-lama di kamarmu, Newt," ujar kakakku, terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan. "Apalagi ketika aku melihat kalian berdua tengah malam tadi."

"Hoo, kau jadi cemas pada adikmu, Gally?" goda Newt sambil menyenggol kakakku dengan sikunya sambil sedikit terkekeh.

Aku ikut menyengir mendengar perkataan Newt. Tapi kemudian ... eh? Tengah malam tadi? Kulihat Newt juga tiba-tiba berhenti terkekeh, wajahnya agak menegang.

"Tengah malam tadi?" tanya Newt pelan.

"Kemarin malam aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi kuputuskan untuk bekerja membangun Wisma lagi. Tapi aku penasaran akan perempuan ini, apa benar dia dihukum Alby. Jadi aku pergi melihat kurungannya, dan aku melihat kau tidur sambil memeluknya, Newt," kata kakakku, agak mendesis. "Melihat itu aku semakin menyemangati diriku untuk menyelesaikan Wisma untuk perempuan ini secepatnya."

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Newt lagi.

"Tentu saja ada. Jelas aku belum siap untuk punya keponakan," kata kakakku sambil menatap garang Newt.

Aku menganga, dan dari sudut mataku bisa kulihat Chuck kebingungan. Tidak hanya Chuck, Newt pun terlihat bingung.

Keponakan?

M-maksudnya ... ?

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	8. Hari Keenam, Gambar Kedua, Nama

"Keponakan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Makanya aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan Wisma agar kau jangan tidur lagi dengannya," kata kakak padaku.

"Gally, dia tidur di kamarku karena Alby yang bilang bahwa adikmu jadi tanggungjawabku," ujar Newt mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu. Alby memang bilang dia jadi tanggungjawabmu dan sementara tidur _di kamarmu_, bukan tidur _denganmu_ seperti yang kulihat semalam," kata kakakku agak mendesis.

Lalu Newt setengah menyengir mendengar perkataan kakakku, entah kenapa. Apa ada yang lucu?

"Oh, akhirnya kau jadi peduli pada adikmu, Gally? Kau khawatir kalau aku akan melakukan hal aneh padanya, kan?" tanya Newt, dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku tidak khawatir!" kata kakakku dengan agak keras dan wajahnya memerah. Lalu ia berdiri dari kursinya, hendak pergi, tapi ia sempat mengatakan satu hal lagi. "Omong-omong, nanti aku akan bilang pada Alby agar kau jangan menumpang di kamar Newt lagi, tapi di kamarku."

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 8**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Dia benar-benar cemas," kata Newt setelah kakakku meninggalkan kantin.

Aku tidak tahu harus senang apa. Maksudku, tentu saja aku harusnya senang, karena ternyata kakakku memerhatikanku. Dengan mengenyampingkan fakta bahwa ia masih belum bersikap baik padaku, tapi perbincangan barusan ingin kuyakini kakakku mulai ingin menjagaku seperti yang selalu ia lakukan saat kami kecil. Dan aku pun jadi menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Apa ini berarti Gally sudah ingat tentang kau?" tanya Chuck yang ada di samping.

Kuangkat bahu, tanda tidak tahu. Kemudian Newt berpendapat bahwa kakakku masih belum mengingatku.

"Kupikir belum," kata pemuda pirang itu.

"Kalau belum, kenapa dia bisa bicara seperti itu?" tanya Chuck lagi.

"Yah, walau tidak ingat, tapi ikatan kakak-adik itu tetap ada. Jadi secara tidak langsung Gally pasti merasa punya kewajiban untuk melindungi adiknya sekalipun tidak bisa ingat," kata Newt.

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Newt.

"Kau punya adik, Newt?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak ingat," jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum kecut.

Oh, ya, aku ingat. Newt bilang para Glader hanya bisa mengingat nama mereka masing-masing, dan hanya aku yang bisa mengingat bahwa aku punya kakak bernama Gally. Dan Newt sudah tiga tahun di sini tanpa mengingat apa pun dari masa lalu selain namanya.

Omong-omong soal nama, besok sudah genap seminggu aku di Glade, dan aku masih belum mengingat namaku. Newt bilang agar aku tidak khawatir, karena aku bukan satu-satunya Glader yang tidak mengingat nama di hari pertama. Tapi aku bingung, sungguh. Kenapa aku tidak mengingat namaku, tapi malah mengingat nama Gally, kakakku? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan bisa mengingat namaku sama sekali?

Kulihat orang-orang di kantin sudah selesai makan, jadi aku membantu Chuck mengumpulkan piring, gelas, dan alat makan kotor. Kemudian saat anak itu mencuci di dapur, aku langsung berjalan ke luar kantin, ingin menggosok baju di samping Wisma, sedangkan Newt langsung ke kebun. Tidak lama kemudian Chuck datang untuk mencuci baju dan ia mulai berceloteh lagi.

Setelah itu kami membersihkan Wisma sampai sekitar jam sepuluh. Masih ada satu setengah jam sampai jam makan siang. Chuck mengajakku untuk membersihkan kamar mandi dan toilet, katanya agar setelah makan siang nanti kami bebas sampai makan malam. Aku tersenyum dan ikut ajakannya.

Aku sedang membersihkan kamar mandi yang kedua saat itu ketika tiba-tiba Newt datang.

"Oh, kau di sini," katanya.

Kulihat dia membawa handuk dan pakaian bersih, berarti dia akan mandi. Lho, kenapa ia mandi tengah hari? Maksudku, kenapa bukan pagi-pagi?

"Kau baru mau mandi sekarang? Siang-siang?" tanyaku.

"Untuk apa aku mandi pagi-pagi kalau akan main tanah di kebun setelahnya?" kata Newt. "Track Hoe hanya kerja dengan tanah saat pagi saja. Saat sudah selesai aku baru mandi sebelum makan siang."

"Berarti nanti sore kau tidak akan mandi lagi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kebanyakan Glader hanya mandi sekali dalam sehari. Ada yang hanya pagi hari saja, ada yang malam hari saja, ada yang siang saja. Kami kan, tidak seperti kau yang sangat suka kebersihan," ujar Newt, sambil menyengir.

"Huh, pantas kalian bau, terutama kau," ejekku lalu menjulurkan lidah.

"Oh, tapi semalam kau terlihat nyaman tidur dalam pelukanku, padahal tubuhku bau," goda Newt.

Spontan wajahku langsung merona merah dan langsung saja kupalingkan wajahku darinya. Dengan canggung aku langsung menlanjutkan membersihkan kamar mandi. Aku mendengar Newt tertawa pelan lalu ia menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku. Setelahnya Newt masuk ke salah satu kamar mandi.

Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa hanya dengan mengingat kejadian semalam, wajahku selalu memanas dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa? Sungguh, ada apa denganku?

.

.

Setelah makan siang, aku membantu Chuck mencuci di dapur, kemudian kami bebas. Aku berniat kembali ke kamar Newt untuk menyorat-nyoret buku sketsaku, dan Chuck bilang ingin ikut. Dalam perjalanan menuju Wisma, aku melihat kakakku sedang membentak seorang Builder yang terlihat agak malas-malasan. Entah Builder yang satu itu memang pemalas sehingga harus dibentak, atau memang kakakku saja yang hobinya membentak anak buahnya.

Mungkin ia menyadari bahwa aku sedang berjalan melewati para Builder, kakakku menghampiriku. Oke, ini baru. Apa kepalanya sempat terbentur saat sedang membangun Wisma untukku sehingga ia mau menghampiriku sekarang? Atau mungkin saja ia ingin menghampiri tempat lain tapi harus melewatiku? Tidak, ia menghampiriku, soalnya dia memanggilku.

"Greenie," panggilnya. Wajahnya datar, tapi kulihat wajahnya begitu letih. "Aku sudah bicara pada Alby, dia setuju kalau kau menumpang di kamarku. Jadi besok pagi kau bisa memindahkan barangmu ke kamarku. Malam ini kau masih menginap di kamar Newt, soalnya aku harus membereskan kamarku dulu. Paham?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, masih agak heran kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba saat sarapan mengatakan bahwa aku akan tinggal di kamarnya dan bukan kamar Newt.

"Bagus," katanya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, baik aku maupun kakakku tidak ada yang mengangkat suara lagi, dan tidak ada yang angkat kaki dari tempat kami berdiri. Tapi aku sadar bahwa Chuck sudah tidak bersamaku sejak kakakku menghampiriku, mungkin anak itu sudah masuk ke Wisma lebih dulu.

Kakakku menatapku dengan canggung, aku pun begitu juga. Wajahnya memerah, lalu ia menggaruk pelan belakang lehernya. Kemudian dengan canggung ia mengacak pelan rambutku, dan ia melangkah cepat kembali kepada Builder lainnya.

Gally mengacak rambutku. Kakakku memegang kepalaku.

Apa kepalanya sudah benar-benar terbentur sesuatu?

Tidak ingin bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut dalam otakku, aku segera berjalan kembali ke Wisma. Naik tangga, masuk ke kamar Newt, dan ternyata Chuck memang sudah duluan masuk ke kamar itu. Lalu Chuck menyengir.

"Kau terlihat senang," katanya.

"Oh, ya?" tanyaku.

"Kau tersenyum lebar," ungkapnya.

Oh bagus, jadi aku tersenyum lebar dan aku tidak menyadarinya?

Aku langsung mengambil buku sketsa dan pensil yang ada di atas meja Newt, kemudian duduk bersandar di atas ranjang. Kubuka buku sketsa itu di halaman kedua, melanjutkan gambar yang semalam kugambar dalam kurungan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, aku telah menyelesaikan gambarku. Kali ini bukanlah gambar wajah wanita yang kugambar sebelumnya, tidak mirip sama sekali malah. Wajah yang kugambar kali ini adalah wajah seorang laki-laki yang sudah tidak bisa disebut sebagai pemuda. Aku tidak mengenali wajah itu, sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat wajah itu di dalam Glade, atau siapa pun yang mirip dengan wajah ini.

"Chuck," panggilku pada anak yang duduk di samping ranjang, lalu kuperlihatkan gambar itu padanya. "Tolong jujur. Pria di gambar ini mirip denganku, tidak? Maksudku, jika mirip, mungkin dia papaku."

Chuck paham akan perkataanku, dia langsung melihat saksama pada gambar wajah pria itu. Kemudian anak ini menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak mirip," kata Chuck akhirnya. "Wajah orang ini seperti tikus, sedangkan wajahmu terlihat seperti manusia asli."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis ketika mendengar perkataan Chuck. Wajahnya seperti tikus? Aku langsung melihat gambarku lagi. Ah, benar, wajah pria ini seperti seperti tikus. Aneh. Dan kenapa aku bisa menggambar dua wajah—sebelumnya seorang wanita dan sekarang seorang pria berwajah seperti tikus—yang tidak kukenal? Apa ini benar-benar hanya asal kugambar?

Ketika aku mulai berpikir macam-macam, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu labirin yang sudah mulai tertutup. Kulihat jam di meja Newt, sudah jam enam sore. Gawat, aku belum mandi sore!

.

.

"Kau benar-benar suka kebersihan," kata Newt saat makan malam, mengulang perkataannya yang tadi siang, sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Diamlah," dengusku pelan.

Ketika tersadar sudah jam enam tadi, aku langsung buru-buru mengambil handuk dan minta tolong Chuck berjaga di depan kamar mandi. Aku hanya asal mengguyur badan, mandi secepatnya. Sungguh, aku takut kalau tiba-tiba kamar mandi jadi ramai oleh Glader lain. Setelahnya aku keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat tiga kamar mandi sudah terisi dan satunya lagi masih kosong. Aku buru-buru kembali ke Wisma dengan Chuck. Kulihat jam ternyata baru jam enam lewat lima belas. Wow, aku mandi hanya sekitar sepuluh menit, rekor. Dan lalu kami langsung ke kantin.

"Alby bilang bahwa ia sudah setuju soal kau yang akan pindah kamar," kata Newt ketika aku akan mulai makan.

"Oh, ya, kakakku sudah memberitahuku tadi siang," ucapku, lalu menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutku.

"Begitu? Wah," kata Newt pelan.

"Dan Gally membelai kepalanya!" kata Chuck kemudian sambil menunjukku.

"Dia tidak membelai kepalaku, Chuck, dia mengacak rambutku," kataku mengoreksi perkataannya. "Dan bukankah kau tadi sudah ke Wisma duluan?"

"Aku mengintip kalian dari jendela," jawab anak itu sambil menyengir.

"Wow, tunggu, Gally mengacak rambutmu?" tanya Newt, kujawab dengan anggukan kepalaku. "Kau pasti senang setengah mati setelahnya."

"Dia tersenyum lebar selama sejam setelah itu," kata Chuck.

Aku langsung menendang kaki Glader termuda yang duduk di sampingku sambil memelototinya. Chuck terkekeh, dan kulihat Newt hanya tersenyum sambil menggumam pelan.

"Apa?" tanyaku, karena tidak mendengar gumamannya.

"Kubilang, baguslah," kata Newt sambil tersenyum. "Jadi malam ini kau akan tidur di kamar Gally?"

"Mulai besok. Katanya ia masih mau merapikan kamarnya malam ini. jadi aku baru memindahkan barang besok pagi," jawabku.

"Jadi ini malam terakhir kita bersama-sama?" tanya Newt sambil memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Kita masih tinggal di tempat yang sama Newt, hanya beda kamar," ujarku geli.

Newt hanya tersenyum dan kami melanjutkan makan malam kami.

Setelah selesai, aku mencuci di dapur dan Chuck mengelap meja. Newt seperti sebelum-sebelumnya menungguiku sambil duduk di kursi kantin. Usai bersih-bersih, kami pun kembali ke Wisma.

Di kamar Newt, aku melihat barangku yang masih ada di dalam kardus. Memang sengaja barang-barangku kutaruh di dalam sana, tidak ad ayang kutaruh diluar. Jadi saat ini aku tidak perlu membereskan barang untuk bersiap-siap pindah kamar besok. Dan sebenarnya aku bisa saja pindah kamar malam ini juga.

Newt menyiapkan tempat tidurnya di lantai, sedangkan aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di ranjangnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku membolak-balikkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Aku belum terlelap, dan aku merasa tidak begitu mengantuk. Aku merasa cemas. Oke, 'cemas' bukanlah kata yang sesuai. Aku hanya memikirkan soal aku yang mulai besok tidak akan menumpang di kamar ini lagi. Kepikiran, dan aku tidak bisa tidur. Entah apa yang sebenarnya membuatku lebih kepikiran, apa karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan kamar ini sehingga takut harus menyesuaikan diri dengan kamar kakakku? Atau aku kepikiran karena tidak akan tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Newt lagi?

Alby memberikan Newt tanggungjawab untuk menjagaku, makanya aku tidur di kamar pemuda berambut pirang ini. Tetapi kalau aku tidur di kamar kakakku, berarti secara tidak langsung tanggungjawab atasku itu sudah berpindah tangan ke kakakku, kan? Apa itu berarti Newt tidak akan mengantarku kemana-mana lagi, tidak akan di sampingku lagi karena tugas menjagaku sudah pindah tangan? Tapi bukankah harusnya aku senang karena akhirnya aku akan tinggal dengan kakakku?

"Hei," tiba-tiba kudengar suara Newt memanggilku. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabku pelan sambil mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat padanya yang sedang duduk. "Kau terbangun gara-gara aku?"

"Tidak, aku memang belum pulas," katanya. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Ingin cerita?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Antara tidak mau cerita, atau tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Walau kau sudah tidak tinggal di kamarku nanti, aku akan tetap datang saat kau butuh," katanya tiba-tiba.

Ia seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Apa dia cenayang?

Lalu kulihat Newt tersenyum, meraih tanganku yang ada di ranjang, meremas tanganku pelan dengan tangan besarnya. Kemudian suatu keinginan melintas di otakku. Aku ingin memintanya sesuatu, tapi aku tidak yakin, rasanya aneh jika aku meminta hal itu darinya. Tapi setelah malam ini, mungkin aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk memintanya lagi. Jadi aku nekad, dan memintakan hal itu padanya.

"Newt," panggilku, saat dia masih meremas tanganku. "Boleh aku minta satu hal?"

"Apa pun untukmu," katanya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Katakan saja."

"Aku ingin ... kau, eh, kau tidur denganku malam ini," kataku akhirnya, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Maksudku, seperti, ya, seperti kemarin malam. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa."

Newt tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dan duduk di ranjang, lalu ia menyuruhku untuk rebah lagi. Ia mengelus wajahku, terutama pipiku. Dan seperti biasa, ia mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. Pemuda itu menatap lekat-lekat mataku. Tindakannya membuat jantungku berdetak kencang lagi dan wajahku merona merah. Dan ... aku merasa kepalaku jadi agak pening. Tapi aku menganggap peningnya kepalaku itu efek dari wajahku yang merona merah.

"Kau cantik," ujar Newt pelan.

"_Jangan lupakan aku."_

"Sungguh, aku bisa ketagihan melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini," katanya lagi.

"_Aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu."_

Lalu Newt menunduk, semakin menunduk, dan kini wajahnya tepat di hadapanku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku. Kulihat matanya mulai tertutup sembari hidungnya mulai bersentuhan dengan hidungku. Aku pun buru-buru menutup kedua mataku. Dan aku merasakannya, aku merasa sesuatu yang basah menempel di bibirku. Aku mengintip sedikit, dan itu memang bibir Newt. Ia tidak menciumku dengan kasar dan memaksa, tidak begitu. Ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku, kemudian lepas sebentar, lalu menempelkannya lagi, dan ia mengulang aksi itu selama beberapa saat.

Tangan kanannya memegang pipiku, sedangkan tangan kirinya bertumpu di ranjang. Kedua tanganku berada di pundaknya. Dan aku mengikuti permainan dan irama bibir Newt, aku membalas ciumannya. Kurasakan bibir pemuda di hadapanku membentuk senyum, sepertinya ia senang aku akhirnya merespon ciumannya. Lalu tangan kiri Newt mulai memegang punggungku, membantuku untuk duduk sambil kami menempel bibir satu sama lain.

Mungkin ia sadar bahwa aku butuh oksigen, atau mungkin dia sendiri juga sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Ia melepas bibirnya dari bibirku. Masih menatapku, ia tersenyum,dan wajahku terus memerah. Lalu ia mengusap bibirku lagi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ku_pikir_ aku jatuh cinta padamu," katanya kemudian.

"_Aku sayang padamu."_

"Tapi ternyata aku salah, karena aku _memang_ jatuh cinta padamu," katanya lagi, senyumnya makin lebar.

"_Sungguh ... "_

Aku tersentak. Aku merasa seperti dejavu, seakan aku pernah mengalami hal ini. aku mendengar suara Newt di otakku, tapi Newt sendiri sedang ada di hadapanku dan berbicara padaku. Kemudian aku mendengar suara itu lagi di otakku.

"_Aku sangat sayang padamu ... Viana ..."_

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Halo, chapter ini yang paling pendek sejauh ini, semoga ke depannya tidak akan sependek ini lagi. Dan walau pun untuk saat ini, chapter ini paling pendek, tapi ini chapter yang paling Fei suka, entah kenapa, mungkin karena ada adegan kissu-nya /hus.


	9. Hari Ketujuh, Pindah Kamar

"_Jangan lupakan aku. Aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku sayang padamu. Sungguh ... Aku sangat sayang padamu ... Viana ..."_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 9**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Kurasakan wajahku menegang. Aku bisa mendengar suara Newt dari dalam otakku, tetapi Newt sendiri berada di hadapanku, mengucapkan perkataan yang berbeda. Tetapi aku yakin kata-kata yang ada di otakku itu diucapkan olehnya, _pernah_ diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut pirang ini. Kemudian aku ingat akan suatu hal, aku ingat bahwa aku pernah mengenal Newt sebelumnya. Lalu aku merasakan bulir-bulir air mata perlahan mengalir dan membasahi pipiku.

"H-hei, ada apa?" tanya Newt yang masih di hadapanku, menyadari ekspresi tegang di wajahku. "Kau, ada yang sakit? Atau, kau tidak suka kucium seperti itu?"

"Newt ... " ujarku pelan. "Aku ingat. Tiga tahun lalu, kau pernah menciumku dan bilang kalau kau sayang padaku."

Newt membuat ekspresi yang tak kupahami di wajahnya. Dahinya berkerut, seakan sedang mencerna perkataanku. Apa perkataanku barusan memang sulit dipahami?

"Tiga tahun lalu? Berarti sebelum aku dibawa ke Glade? Maksudnya kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?" tanya Newt.

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian berusaha mengangkat suara lagi disela isakanku.

"Tidak bisa kuingat dengan benar-benar jelas. Yang kuingat adalah saat itu katanya kau akan dibawa ke dalam kotak bersama dengan sekitar dua puluh anak lainnya. Lalu sebelum kau dibawa ke suatu ruang, kau menghampiriku, menciumku, dan bilang kalau kau sayang padaku serta tidak akan melupakanku. Sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa-apa, mereka menarikmu dari hadapanku," ceritaku. "Aku mengingat wajahmu, Newt, aku tahu itu kau."

Pemuda di hadapanku ini mulai menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya, kemudian memelukku dengan erat. Ia bilang bahwa tadinya ia khawatir dirinya tidak normal karena jatuh cinta pada orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari. Ia senang, karena ternyata dari awal ia memang sudah sayang kepadaku.

Kemudian aku teringat satu hal lagi. Namaku.

"Newt," panggilku. "Aku sudah ingat namaku."

"Oh?" gumamnya, sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Aku ingat, sewaktu kau bilang sayang padaku, kau juga menyebut namaku saat itu," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Namaku Viana."

"Viana," ulang Newt. Ia mengulang namaku beberapa kali lagi. "Sekarang, aku akan mengulang perkataanku tiga tahun yang lalu itu, seperti yang tadi kau beritahukan. Aku sayang padamu, _Viana_."

Aku tersenyum dan Newt mengecup keningku. Lalu ia hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa kutebak, kemudian ia bicara lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawab pernyataanku?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku harus bilang apa?" tanyaku, membalas ekspresi bingungnya.

"Kubilang bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu, dan bahwa aku sayang padamu. Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan kau sayang padaku juga atau apa begitu?" tanya Newt setengah tertawa.

"Percaya diri sekali kau," kataku sambil tertawa.

"Oh ayolah," ujarnya memelas. "Kau bilang setelah aku bilang sayang padamu, aku langsung ditarik sebelum kau sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Memang waktu itu kalau sempat, kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Aku tidak ingat," jawabku jujur.

Ya, aku tidak bohong. Nyatanya, aku hanya ingat tentang Newt mengatakan hal itu tiga tahun lalu dan setelahnya langsung ditarik menjauh. Mungkin saat itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tetapi aku tidak tahu, aku tidak ingat akan apa yang kupikirkan atau apa yang ingin kukatakan saat itu. Aku tidak berbohong.

Apa saat itu aku juga ingin bilang kalau aku sayang padanya? Atau mungkin dulu aku tidak merasakan apa-apa padanya? Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Dulu Newt sayang padaku, tetapi ketika kami tidak ingat apa-apa, ia malah jatuh cinta padaku. Bagaimana denganku? Aku ingin selalu bersamanya, ingin ia memelukku dan memberikan senyuman lembut padaku tiap saat. Apa itu berarti aku juga jatuh cinta padanya?

Tunggu dulu. Ketika aku pertama kali masuk ke dalam Glade, yang kuingat hanyalah soal kakakku, Gally. Kalau aku pernah dekat dengan Newt, kenapa waktu itu aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Dan apa kakakku juga pernah mengenal Newt sebelum mereka ke Glade tiga tahun lalu?

"Viana, Sayang, kau dengar?" tiba-tiba suara Newt memanggilku kembali ke dunia nyata. Sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai aku tidak mendengar perkataannya. "Aku tanya, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku _sekarang_? Aku tidak mau mempermasalahkan perasaanmu yang dulu, tapi bagaimana dengan yang sekarang?"

Bagus, Newt membuatku semakin bingung. Apa aku sayang padanya? Atau aku jatuh cinta padanya juga? Aku harus memilih satu yang tepat, tapi yang mana? Sial, aku tidak mengerti!

"Aku ... tidak tahu apa aku jatuh cinta padamu atau tidak, tapi aku tahu bahwa aku sayang padamu," kataku akhirnya dengan hati-hati. "Aku selalu ingin berada di sampingmu, aku senang saat kau tersenyum lembut padaku dan memelukku. Ketika kau mengecup pipiku dan mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarimu ... wajahku memanas, jantungku berdetak dua kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya."

"Bagaimana dengan ciuman kita tadi?" tanya Newt sambil menyunggingkan cengirannya.

Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku, baru ingat kalau tadi kami berciuman, ciuman kecil berkali-kali, aku masih ingat bagaimana hembusan nafasnya di wajahku. Detak jantungku kembali kencang dan wajahku langsung merona merah sempurna. Kudengar Newt terkekeh, lalu ia membelai pipiku dan setelahnya mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Dasar bodoh," gumamnya agak pelan, tapi bisa masih bisa kudengar dalam keheningan malam. "Itu artinya kau juga cinta padaku."

.

.

Aku berhasil terlelap selama beberapa jam di pelukan Newt. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba membangunkan aku, ia bilang sudah jam lima. Rasanya aku tidur baru sebentar, memangnya semalam kami terlelap jam berapa?

Newt menggumamkan 'selamat pagi' sambil mengecup keningku. Aku tersenyum padanya sambil mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' juga. Lalu aku segera mengambil handuk, bersiap jalan ke kamar mandi. Tetapi sebelum kami keluar kamar, Newt bilang ia akan membawaku ke suatu tempat sebelum mandi. Aku tidak bertanya apa-apa, hanya mengangguk.

Setelah keluar kamar, aku mulai mengambil baju-baju kotor, sedangkan Newt masuk ke kamar Alby karena ia ingin memberitahu sang pemimpin Glader bahwa sang Greeie—alias aku—sudah mengingat nama. Saat meletakkan baju-baju kotor itu di samping Wisma, aku melihat kakakku seorang diri di tempat pembangunan Wisma kedua. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Kakak," panggilku pelan.

Ia mendengar panggilanku, lalu memutar tubuhnya, menghadap wajahku.

"Selamat pagi," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, pagi," katanya sambil mengangguk, tanpa ekspresi. "Newt mau mengantarmu ke kamar mandi?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat Newt sedang berjalan menuju aku dan kakakku bersama dengan Alby. Tersenyum, aku kembali menoleh pada kakakku dan mengangguk. Kemudian aku memberitahunya soal namaku.

"Aku sudah ingat namaku," kataku.

"Oh? Apa?" tanya kakakku.

"Viana," ujarku sambil masih tersenyum.

Kakakku menyunggingkan senyum kecil sambil menggumamkan pelan namaku.

"Ada lagi yang kau ingat selain namamu?" tanyanya.

"Ng, ada beberapa ingatan yang bisa kulihat dalam mimpiku, tentang aku dan kau saat masih kecil," jawabku.

Jawabanku itu kurang lengkap sebenarnya, karena aku tidak berani bilang kakakku soal ingatan tentang Newt tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi kakakku tidak berusaha bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia hanya mengangguk, lalu bilang bahwa setelah mandi nanti aku boleh langsung memindahkan barang-barangku ke dalam kamarnya.

Alby dan Newt sudah sampai di hadapanku dan kakakku, keduanya mengucapkan selamat pagi pada kakakku, dan Alby menyapaku. Kemudian keduanya mengantarku ke dekat tembok labirin.

Tembok itu terdapat banyak ukiran nama. Mungkin ada sekitar lima puluhan nama, aku tidak hitung, tapi tidak sedikit nama-nama itu ada yang dicoret. Alby bilang bahwa nama-nama yang dicoret itu berarti tidak berhasil bertahan hidup, atau saat itu mereka menghadapi masa gelap. Kemudian sang pemimpin Glade menyerahkan pisau padaku, menyuruhku mengukir namaku di sana.

Aku melihat tempat-tempat kosong di sekitar nama-nama itu, karena aku tidak ingin namaku sampai menabrak nama orang lain. Lalu aku melihat nama 'Stanley', di bawahnya masih ada tempat kosong. Jadi aku mengukir namaku di sana: 'Vivienne'.

"Katamu namamu Viana?" tanya Newt.

"Itu hanya panggilan," jawabku.

Newt mengangguk. Lalu Alby menepuk punggung pemuda pirang itu dan pergi meninggalkan kami. Kemudian aku dan Newt berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Usai mandi, aku berjalan ke Wisma sendirian, masuk ke kamar Newt. Aku teringat kalau aku harus segera memindahkan kardus yang penuh dengan barang-barangku itu ke kamar kakakku. Kuputuskan untuk mengeringkan rambut dan menyisir dulu, baru kucoba untuk mengangkat kardus itu.

Sial, kardus ini ternyata berat!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Newt masuk ke kamarnya. Ia melihat kepadaku, lalu melihat ke arah kardus di hadapanku. Kemudian ia menghampiriku, dan mengangkat kardus itu. Aku berjalan mendahuluinya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu membuka pintu kamar kakakku.

Masuk kamar kakak, kulihat kamar itu tidak seluas kamar Newt. Perabotnya sama dan diletakkan di posisi yang sama: ranjang, meja, kursi, lemari kecil, dan ada jendela. Yang berbeda memang hanya luasnya saja, sedikit lebih kecil dari kamar Newt.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu meletakkan kardusku di sudut kamar, dan aku mengucapkan terimakasih sambil tersenyum padanya. Ia membalas senyumku, dan brdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Aku tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman di antara kau dan aku, jadi aku ingin tanya padamu," ujarnya, agak gugup sambil menggaruk lehernya. "Apakah kau dan aku sekarang, eh, apa kita sekarang berpacaran?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Oke, semalam kami berciuman dan ternyata kami memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi apa itu artinya kami berpacaran?

"Aku tidak tahu," kataku pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. "Habisnya kau tidak bertanya kalau aku ingin pacaran denganmu atau tidak."

Newt tersenyum geli sambil memutar bola matanya. Kemudian ia angkat suara sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Oke, kalau begitu ... Viana, sang Slopper, adik Gally, satu-satunya perempuan di Glade, maukah kau jadi kekasih seorang Glader pincang pirang yang tampan dan adalah wakil pemimpin di Glade ini?" tanyanya.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kau tampan?" tanyaku sambil tertawa geli.

"Baiklah, aku si super tampan," katanya. "Ayo jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku mau," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum juga. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menciumku. Aku harus berjinjit agar bibirnya bisa mengenai bibirku. Kadang aku jadi kesal karena tinggi tubuhku hanya sebatas pundak Newt, alias aku tergolong bertubuh sangat kecil di Glade. Tapi biarlah. Rasa kesalku itu terhapus di detik Newt mencium bibirku. Kedua tanganku ada di pundaknya. Tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggangku, dan tangan kanannya memegang kepalaku, seakan mendorongku untuk membalas ciumannya lebih lagi.

Entah kami berciuman selama berapa lama, tapi yang jelas tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan kakakku.

"Kumohon jangan buat anak di kamarku!" kata kakakku sambil agak berteriak.

Wajahnya agak memerah dan ekspresinya agak syok ketika melihat aku dan Newt. Newt langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya dariku, dan aku sendiri mundur selangkah dari pemuda yang sekitar semenit lalu resmi jadi kekasihku.

"Wah, harusnya kau jaga kalimatmu, Gally, setidaknya di hadapan adikmu sendiri," ujar Newt sambil agak terkekeh.

"Tidak lucu, Newt," desis kakakku, kemudian ia menatapku. "Alby menunggumu di bawah, Greenie—Viana. Ia ingin memperkenalkan namamu pada para Glader yang lain."

Aku mengangguk, lalu keluar dari kamar kakakku, dan turun ke Wisma lantai satu. Dan benar juga, Alby sudah menungguku. Para Glader sudah terbangun: ada yang berdiri bersandar di tiang, ada juga yang masih duduk-duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengobrol. Para Keeper pun sudah di sana juga.

Saat melihatku turun dari tangga, Alby menyuruh para Glader untuk diam, dan ia memberitahukan pada mereka soal namaku, Viana. Para Glader melempar senyum padaku. Dan ketika Alby menyuruh mereka untuk menuju kantin, ada beberapa Glader yang menghampiri dan menyalamiku sambil menyapa namaku. Seperti Ben, ia menyalamiku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lalu Chuck memelukku, tentu saja kubalas pelukan anak itu. Ada Minho, ia mengacak rambutku seperti biasa, lalu menggumamkan 'bagus'—mungkin maksudnya baguslah aku telah ingat namaku.

Ah, ya, aku senang akhirnya aku ingat namaku.

.

.

Selama seharian aku mengerjakan pekerjaan rutinku dengan Chuck. Mengerjakan pekerjaan Slopper, lalu pergi makan. Semua terasa normal, Chuck yang selalu berceloteh riang seakan punya banyak stok bahan pembicaraan, Newt yang tetap menghampiriku saat ia senggang.

Jam makan malam pun tiba. Sebagian besar Glader masih memanggilku dengan Greenie, entah karena memang aku masih anak baru atau mereka lupa kalau aku sudah ingat namaku. Masih ada juga yang memanggilku dengan 'Greenie—Viana', berarti mereka ini memang lupa soal namaku, karena kebiasaan memanggilku dengan sebutan Greenie. Yang sudah memanggilku dengan nama adalah Newt, kakakku, Chuck, Alby, Clint, dan Frypan. Oh, ditambah dengan Minho yang baru kembali ke Glade dari labirin sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

Aku makan di meja dengan Newt, Chuck, dan Minho. Makan malam hari itu hanya nasi putih dengan sop sayuran. Chuck mengeluh pelan, ia bilang ingin makan daging, soalnya sarapan dan makan siang tadi tidak ada daging di atas piring. Kupikir mungkin Frypan sedang kehabisan stok daging di lemari pendinginnya.

Usai makan, aku dan Chuck bersih-bersih, aku di dapur, Chuck mengelap meja. Newt menungguiku seperti biasa. Huh, padahal aku sudah mengingatkannya bahwa aku tidak akan tidur di kamarnya lagi malam ini, aku akan tinggal di kamar kakakku. Tapi ia tetap bersikeras menungguiku, bilang bahwa ia akan tetap mengantarku kembali ke Wisma, walau nantinya aku akan masuk ke kamar kakakku. Jadi kubiarkan saja Newt menunggu di kantin.

Dan kalau kuingat-ingat, tadi aku juga sempat lupa bahwa aku tidak akan menumpang di kamar Newt lagi. Tadi sebelum membersihkan kamar mandi, aku berniat mengambil handuk di kamar –agar setelahnya bisa langsung mandi sore. Sampai di lantai dua, aku malah langsung menuju pintu kedua dari tangga, alias pintu kamar Newt. Baru mau kuputar kenop pintu itu, aku baru ingat kalau barang-barangku sudah bukan di kamar itu lagi. Jadilah aku berjalan ke pintu nomor empat dari tangga sambil sedikit melirik ke pintu kamar Newt. Huh, sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri untuk masuk ke kamar kakakku.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, aku kembali ke Wisma bersama Newt, Chuck, dan Frypan. Sampai di Wisma, Chuck langsung melambai tangan padaku dan menuju tempat tidurnya. Frypan tidak langsung naik ke lantai dua, tapi ia menghampiri seorang Koki bawahannya, bilang ingin memarahinya karena Koki itu tadi salah tempat menyimpan sayur. Jadinya yang langsung naik ke lantai dua hanya aku dan Newt.

Di lantai dua, kupikir Newt akan masuk ke kamarnya, tetapi ia tetap jalan disampingku sampai di depan pintu kamar kakakku. Dia benar-benar mengantarku.

Lalu Newt tersenyum padaku, kubalas senyumnya yang menawan itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi, mencium keningku, dan mengucapkan 'selamat malam'. Tetapi setelahnya ia tidak beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri, ia menyuruhku untuk masuk ke kamar kakakku, berarti ia menungguku sampai aku masuk ke dalam dan barulah ia akan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'selamat malam', kemudian membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar kakakku.

Kulihat kakakku sedang menggelar tikar di lantai ketika aku masuk kamar.

"Hei," sapanya singkat. "Kau tidur di ranjang, aku di bawah."

"Aku bisa tidur di lantai, kok—"

"—jangan membantah," katanya sambil memotong perkataanku. "Kau di ranjang."

Akhirnya aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke ranjangnya. Aku mulai merebahkan tubuhku di sana, dan aku mencium aroma yang berbeda. Maksudku, biasanya aku tidur di kamar Newt, jelas aku akan mencium aroma tubuh pemuda itu. Tetapi kali ini tidak ada bau orang itu, ini adalah kamar kakakku soalnya.

"Viana," panggil kakakku.

"Ya?" Aku menoleh padanya, kulihat ia juga menoleh padaku walau dalam posisi rebahan.

"Biasanya kau membicarakan apa dengan Newt?" tanyanya.

"Oh, tidak membicarakan apa-apa, hanya mengobrol biasa, atau menimpali perkataan Chuck dan atau Minho," jawabku, jujur.

Tentu saja aku jujur, habisnya memang tidak ada bahan obrolan yang benar-benar kukupas dengan Newt.

"Tadi pagi Newt juga mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu barusan," kata kakakku. "Ketika kau turun karena Alby memanggilmu, aku menanyakan hal yang sama pada Newt, jawaban kalian berdua sama."

"Oh? Lalu kalian membicarakan apa lagi tentangku?" tanyaku, sesungguhnya agak tertarik.

"Aku tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi padanya," jawab kakakku. "Tapi dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Newt bilang bahwa kau anak yang baik, dan kadang polosnya tidak ketulungan, pandai menggambar, dan suaramu agak mahal. Dia juga bilang kalau sebenarnya kau pintar memasak, sempat juga ia cerita tentang kau yang menyedot racun di tangan Vander dan berujung kau dijebloskan dalam kurungan."

Wah, dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu mereka bisa membicarakan banyak hal? Kupikir jangan-jangan Newt sudah mulai ketularan Chuck yang bisa membicarakan banyak hal dalam waktu singkat.

"Sejak kapan kalian berdua berpacaran?" tanyanya. Agaknya kakak ingin menyelidiki soal aku dan Newt.

"Sejak ... eh, sejak tadi pagi, mungkin semenit sebelum akhirnya kau memergoki kami yang sedang berciuman," kataku, dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"Jadi sewaktu kalian tidur sama-sama di kurungan itu, kalian belum punya hubungan apa-apa?" selidiknya lagi.

"Belum," jawabku. "Dan waktu itu ... Newt yang masuk ke kurunganku karena kedinginan, jadi bukan karena kami ingin tidur sama-sama."

"Hn, kalau begitu besok aku akan mengusulkan peraturan baru untuk para Glader pada Alby."

"Peraturan baru?"

"Lihat saja besok."

.

.

Keesokan paginya, aku terbangun saat langin masih gelap. Tapi aku bisa melihat jam di meja sudah menunjukkan pukul lima tepat. Aku melihat ke sebelah ranjangku, itu kakakku. Oh, ya, aku ingat bahwa ini bukanlah kamar Newt lagi.

Dengan pelan-pelan aku berjalan menuju kardus yang berisi barang-barangku untuk mengambil handuk. Lalu dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan bunyi apa pun, aku membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan keluar. Ketika aku sudah tiba di depan tangga, kudengar suara sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat pintu kamar nomor dua terbuka, kamar Newt, dan sang pemilik kamar pun keluar.

"Viana?" bisiknya agak keras.

"Hei," kataku pelan.

"Mau pergi ke kamar mandi?" tanyanya setelah melihat handuk yang ada di tanganku, kujawab dengan anggukan. "Aku sudah pernah bilang, kalau ingin keluar saat gelap, kau bisa memanggilku. Aku tidak ingin kau keluar sendirian!"

"Tapi aku kan, sudah tidak menumpang—"

"—sudah tidak menumpang di kamarku, iya, aku tahu," katanya, memotong perkataanku. "Tapi bahaya kalau seorang perempuan berjalan sendirian di tengah gelap. Kau kan, bisa minta Gally untuk mengantarmu. Kalau dia tidak mau, kau bisa mengetuk—atau langsung masuk—ke kamarku, membangunkan aku untuk mengantarmu!"

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu, Newt," kataku.

"Demi Tuhan, astaga! Aku sudah pernah bilang, Viana, lebih baik kau membangunkan aku yang sedang enak tidur daripada aku terbangun karena mendengar suara teriakanmu!" katanya, sebisa mungkin menjaga agar suaranya tidak berteriak kencang. Dan, ya, Newt mengumpat.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan masuk ke kamarmu dan memintamu mengantarku keluar," kataku, menyerah. "Maafkan aku."

Newt mengangguk, lalu aku mulai mengambil baju-baju kotor, dan Newt pun mengantarku ke kamar mandi. Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, Newt langsung kembali ke Wisma, membangunkan para Glader, seperti biasa.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, aku sudah tiba di Wisma lagi. Sambil menaiki tangga, aku mengingatkan diriku untuk jangan membuka pintu kamar Newt, karena sekarang aku tinggal di kamar kakakku. Sampai di lantai dua, kulihat Alby dan kakakku berdiri di depan pintu kamar sang pemimpin Glade.

"Cepat taruh handukmu di kamar, Adik, setelah itu turun ke bawah. Alby akan memberikan peraturan baru untuk Glader," kata kakakku.

Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan dengan cepat ke pintu nomor empat, kamar kakakku. Kuambil sisir dan kurapikan rambutku secepatnya, sambil berpikir peraturan baru macam apa yang diusulkan kakakku pada Alby. Dan kalau Alby akan mengumumkan peraturan baru, berarti maksudnya usul kakakku diterima, bukan?

Oh, dan apa aku tidak salah dengan kalau kakakku memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Adik' barusan?

**.**

**.**

**~TBC**

**.**

**.**


	10. Hari Kedelapan, Peraturan Baru

"Perhatian semuanya!" kata Alby dengan keras pada setiap Glader di Wisma. "Gally mengusulkan peraturan baru, mengingat kita punya seorang Glader perempuan."

Hatiku agak mencelos. Pertama, aku sudah seminggu di sini dan Alby bahkan tidak kepikiran untuk membuat peraturan yang berhubungan dengan aku yang perempuan ini. Kedua, peraturan ini dibuat oleh kakakku, berarti ini sudah tanda-tanda mungkin ia akan menjadi over-protektif.

"Peraturannya sederhana. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh gadis itu dan tidak ada yang boleh berpacaran dengannya, tanpa ijin dari Gally," kata Alby dengan lantang. "Siapa pun yang melanggar, akan dihajar langsung oleh sang kakak."

Kuyakin mulut dan mataku membulat sempurna. Oke, aku senang kalau kakakku sudah mulai mau mengakuiku sebagai adiknya. Tapi bukankah ini agak kelewatan? Dan ternyata bukan hanya aku yang ingin protes, nyatanya para Glader jadi rusuh akan usulan itu.

"Diam!" bentak Alby, dan keriuhan itu mulai reda. "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku setuju sepenuhnya dengan usulan Gally. Ia hanya ingin melindungi adiknya saja, makanya ia mengusulkan peraturan itu. Tetapi karena hanya aku yang boleh mengesahkan peraturan, jadi aku akan menyempurnakan peraturan itu.

"Jadi peraturan nomor empat di Glade adalah tidak ada Glader yang boleh melakukan kontak fisik dalam bentuk apa pun dengan Viana lebih dari sedetik, kecuali untuk Gally yang adalah kakaknya, Chuck karena dia masih kecil serta ia bekerja dengan Viana, serta Clint dan Jeff HANYA jika Viana membutuhkan pertolongan medis. Urusan dia berpacaran dengan siapa, itu kembali kepada ijin dari Gally. Siapa pun yang melanggar akan dikurung paling sebentar selama dua puluh empat jam." Alby mengakhiri pengumumannya.

Para Glader tetap memperlihatkan rasa tidak suka mereka. Huh, seakan mereka punya rencana untuk bersentuhan denganku saja.

Tapi, tunggu dulu, kalau aku harus mendapat ijin dari kakakku untuk berpacaran dengan siapa pun, bagaimana dengan Newt yang sudah jadi pacarku? Kulihat Newt berdiri, bersandar di tiang dengan wajah agak garang. Entah maksudnya ia kesal atau kecewa, aku tidak paham. Minho berdiri di samping Newt, pemuda Asia itu meremas pundak sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 10**

**WARNING: Chapter ini agak menjurus ke rated M.**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Dia berlebihan," kataku sambil mengaduk bubur untuk sarapan yang ada di mangkukku.

"Dia hanya mencemaskanmu," kata Newt. "Bersyukurlah karena dia sayang padamu, walau kuyakin dia tidak akan mau mengakuinya."

Kulihat Newt hanya tersenyum kecut sambil mengatakan itu. Kuyakin peraturan keempat yang disahkan Alby tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya, sebagaimana aku juga begitu. Apa lewat peraturan itu, kakakku secara tidak langsung melarangku berhubungan dengan Newt?

"Aku akan bicara dengan Gally habis sarapan," kata Newt setelah menyuap buburnya, kemudian menyengir. "Aku akan minta ijin padanya untuk berpacaran dengan adiknya."

Aku mengangguk, dan berharap kalau kakakku memberi ijin pada Newt untuk berpacaran denganku. Oh tunggu, jangan-jangan ia mengusulkan peraturan itu pada Alby karena ia melihat kedekatanku dengan Newt? Kalau memang begitu, sudah pasti kami tidak akan dapat ijin darinya!

Usai makan, Newt meremas cepat tanganku, lalu pergi ke kebun. Sepertinya ia patuh terhadap peraturan baru itu, karena ia memang meremas tanganku selama sedetik, tidak lebih. Kemudian aku pergi menggosok baju, tak lama Chuck menyusulku untuk mencuci baju.

Chuck tidak banyak omong pagi itu, tepatnya ia menjadi pendiam sekali, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkinkah anak satu itu juga ikut memikirkan soal peraturan baru di Glade? Tapi peraturan satu itu kan, tidak berpengaruh pada Chuck, jadi untuk apa harus ia pikirkan?

Setelah menggosok baju, aku membantu Chuck menjemur pakaian, kemudian kami membereskan Wisma. Sekitar jam sebelas, kami baru selesai. Kini tinggal menunggu makan siang selama setengah jam. Kami berdua duduk di depan Wisma seperti biasa. Benar-benar hening, karena Chuck tidak berceloteh, ia hanya sibuk dengan pisau kesil dan ... entahlah, aku tidak tahu itu benda apa.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara alarm. Aku tersentak karena kaget. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan suara terbuka dan tertutupnya pintu labirin, serta suara Griever yang keluar dari sarangnya pada malam hari. Tetapi suara yang satu ini baru kudengar, sehingga aku terlonjak kaget. Namun Chuck tidak terlihat terkejut saat suara itu terdengar.

"Itu suara alarm jika kotak besar itu datang membawa perlengkapan hidup Glader setiap minggu," kata Chuck, menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kuucapkan.

Lalu kulihat beberapa Glader menghampiri kotak besar yang baru datang dari dalam tanah itu. Chuck mengajakku untuk melihat lebih dekat, jadi kuikuti dia berjalan ke sana. Di dalam kotak sudah ada seorang Glader, kalau tidak salah dia adalah Keeper Bagger, namanya Wes. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk mengangkat barang-barang dari dalam kotak, mengopernya pada Alby yang ada di atas, begitu terus sampai semua barang dioper, setelahnya Wes keluar dari kotak.

Aku ingat kalau aku pernah memesan sebuah cermin, jadi kulihat satu persatu barang yang sudah dikeluarkan dari kotak. Newt bilang tidak semua permintaan akan dikabulkan, tapi tidak mungkin mereka menolak untuk memberikanku cermin, kan?

"Greenie," panggil Wes, lalu ia berjalan menghampiriku sambil membawa bungkusan pipih yang tidak begitu besar. "Katanya ini untukmu."

Kuraih barang itu, kulihat ada kertas bertuliskan 'Cermin untuk si gadis'. Kuucapkan terimakasih kepada Wes. Saat aku hendak berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang berseru memanggil Clint dan Jeff.

"CLINT! JEFF!" panggil suara itu. "Mereka mengirimkan obat untuk sengatan Griever! Cepat bawa satu untuk Vander!"

Vander. Oh, astaga, aku sampai lupa soal pemuda malang satu itu! Bagaimana dengan keadaannya setelah aku berusaha mengeluarkan racun dari tangannya? Bertambah baikkah? Atau tambah buruk? Kalau kondisinya membaik, berarti obat yang baru dikirim itu tidak berguna lagi, kan? Tapi kalau Clint dan Jeff masih membutuhkan obat itu ... apa berarti ada yang salah dengan Vander?

Sambil membawa bungkusan itu, aku berjalan menuju pondok Med-Jack. Di dalam sana tidak ada siapa-siapa selain Vander yang sedang tertidur—kuharap ia benar-benar tertidur biasa. Mungkin ia menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke pondok itu, Vander membuka matanya, dan melihat padaku.

"Greenie," sapanya pelan, sambil berusaha untuk duduk sambil bertopang dengan tangan kirinya.

Kupikir tangan kanannya masih belum sembuh dari sengatan Griever, atau mungkin memang tidak akan bisa sembuh? Tapi tangan kanan itu masih diperban, tidak ada bercak merah pada perban itu, setidaknya tidak ada darah yang keluar dari tangannya yang tersengat.

"Kuingat katanya kau yang menolongku," kata Vander saat aku sudah di samping tempat tidurnya. "Terimakasih."

Aku mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum kecil. Saat itu juga Clint tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pondok sambil membawa satu jarum suntik. Ia agak terkejut menemukanku di tempat ini.

"Halo Viana," sapa Clint.

"Clint," balasku. "Vander masih membutuhkan obat itu walau racunnya sudah dikeluarkan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. "Tapi sejak racunnya dikeluarkan itu, kami tidak mengobatinya sama sekali. Dia memang tidak mengeluhkan sakit atau apa pun, tidak mengalami masa Changing juga. Tapi kurasa aku tetap harus memberikan obat ini untuk jaga-jaga, apalagi karena warna kulit tangannya tidak berubah sama sekali sejak ia tersengat—tetap berwarna biru keunguan."

Aku mengangguk lagi. Clint tersenyum, lalu membuka perban pasiennya. Kulihat tangan Vander memang masih belum berubah walau racunnya sudah keluar. Sang Keeper Med-Jack bersiap untuk menyuntik lengan kanan Vander, dan saat itu juga aku langsung keluar dari pondok. Sungguh, aku tidak berani melihat adegan suntik-menyuntik itu. Payah, jadi aku takut darah _dan _jarum suntik? Untunglah aku tidak menjadi Med-Jack.

Kemudian aku berjalan menuju Wisma, tidak kutemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Lalu kubuka bungkusan yang kubawa daritadi, mendapati cermin berbentuk lingkaran di dalamnya.

Lewat cermin, aku melihat wajah seorang gadis berkulit putih cerah dengan mata coklat bulat dan bibir kecil. Rambutnya terikat dan memiliki poni yang agak panjang. Warna rambut itu coklat muda, tetapi beberapa helai rambut itu terkena sinar matahari, sehingga warnanya agak jingga. Tunggu, bukankah itu sesuai dengan ciri-ciriku yang pernah diberitahukan Newt padaku di hari pertama aku di Glade? Berarti ... gadis yang terlihat di cermin itu adalah pantulan wajahku?

"Viana?" panggil seseorang dari dalam Wisma. Itu suara Newt.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Newt baru saja menuruni tangga, dan ia langsung menghampiriku.

"Oh, kau sudah mendapatkan cerminmu. Kau sudah melihat pantulan wajahmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, lalu aku mengangguk. "Benar kan, kataku? Kau itu cantik."

Newt berjongkok di sampingku sambil menyelipkan helaian rambut yang ada di wajahku pada telingaku sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu memudar kemudian.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan kakakmu," kata Newt. "Kesimpulannya, walau kita baru resmi berpacaran sejak tiga puluh jam yang lalu, kita harus putus."

"Kakakku ... melarang?" tanyaku pelan.

"Dia tidak memberiku ijin untuk berpacaran denganmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecut. "Dia bilang, saat kita belum berpacaran pun kita sudah tidur bersama, ia khawatir apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita berpacaran."

Kulihat Newt tersenyum sedih. Dan aku merasa sedih. Iya, aku senang kakakku peduli padaku, tapi aku ingin bersama dengan Newt. Kenapa ia begitu berpikiran negatif terhadap kami? Lalu kuingat janjiku pada Newt, tentang apa yang akan kulakukan pada rambutnya saat aku sudah mendapatkan cermin.

"Newt," kataku dengan suara agak serak. "Setelah makan siang, aku akan memotong rambutmu."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji akan menggunting rambutmu yang panjang itu."

.

.

Setiap Glader yang melewati bagian depan Wisma agak terkikik geli melihat aku dan Newt. Pasalnya, aku menyuruh Newt duduk di tanah di depanku, menghadap cermin yang kuletakkan di atas kursi, dan aku menggunting rambut pirang pemuda itu. Ya, segera setelah makan siang, aku langsung memenuhi janjiku, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama karena setelah ini aku masih harus membersihkan kamar mandi.

Newt sesekali menggurutu pelan tentang betapa ia menyukai rambutnya yang agak panjang, tapi harus kugunting. Ia bilang masih ada banyak Glader yang rambutnya lebih panjang darinya, dan bertanya kenapa hanya rambutnya saja yang kupusingkan. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan sambil terus menggunting rambutnya. Tidak, Kreator tidak memberikanku gunting untuk gunting rambut, melainkan aku menggunakan gunting Med-Jack yang kupinjam dari Clint. Omong-omong, Clint tertawa geli saat kubilang ingin pinjam guntingnya untuk memotong rambut Newt.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, rambut panjang Newt sudah kupotong pendek, tinggal kurapikan dan lihat apakah ada rambut yang panjang atau pendek sebelah. Ketika aku sedang merapikan rambut itu, tiba-tiba kakakku datang dengan wajah garang.

"Kau lupa soal peraturan baru tadi pagi?" tanya kakakku galak, entah padaku atau pada Newt.

"Dia hanya menggunting rambutku saja, Gally, tenanglah," kata Newt dengan senyum yang kupikir agak dipaksakan.

"Tapi itu termasuk kontak fisik!" kata kakakku.

"Dengar, Kak, sebelum kau membuat peraturan itu, aku sudah lebih dulu berjanji pada Newt untuk menggunting rambutnya setelah aku mendapatkan cermin, aku tidak ingin ingkar janji," kataku, kupikir agak ketus. "Memangnya Kakak mau kalau orang-orang memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Kakaknya si Tukang Ingkar Janji'?"

Kakakku ber-_hmph_ agak keras, kemudian meninggalkan aku dan Newt. Aku pun langsung buru-buru menyelesaikan urusanku dengan rambut pemuda yang ada di hadapanku. Setelahnya aku membersihkan kepala dan pundaknya dari potongan-potongan rambut pirangnya.

"Sudah selesai," kataku.

Newt menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mengambil cermin yang ada di hadapannya, melihat pantulan dirinya dari benda itu. Kemudian aku dengar ia bergumam dengan percaya dirinya tentang betapa tampan wajahnya. Aku hanya mendengus kecil saja saat mendengar itu.

Kurasakan perutku tiba-tiba kerconcongan. Aku tidak mengerti, bukankah belum sampai sejam yang lalu aku habis makan siang? Newt sepertinya mendengar suara perutku, ia menoleh dan menatapku bingung.

"Kau lapar lagi?" tanyanya.

"Entah, padahal aku sudah sampai kekenyangan makan spageti buatan Frypan tadi," jawabku.

"Mungkin karena porsi makanmu sedikit, jadinya kau cepat lapar lagi?" tanya Newt.

"Kupikir tidak begitu, soalnya aku selalu makan dengan porsi seperti itu, dan aku tidak langsung merasa lapar lagi sejam setelahnya," ujarku.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi pagi bagian bawah perutku terasa tidak nyaman. Dibilang mulas, kupikir tidak, soalnya aku tidak merasa ingin buang air besar. Dan setelah kenyang sarapan tadi, aku juga jadi lebih cepat lapar, sekarang setelah makan siang ternyata begitu juga. Tapi aku berusaha menepis rasa lapar yang tiba-tiba itu, aku tidak ingin mengikuti suara perutku, soalnya aku tidak ingin jadi gemuk.

Jadi aku segera membawa cermin yang dikirim Kreator masuk ke kamar kakakku, kuletakan itu di atas ranjang, lalu kusambar handukku. Setelahnya aku pergi ke tempat penyimpanan alat kebersihan untuk mengambil sikat untuk kamar mandi.

Selesai membersihkan dua kamar mandi, aku meletakkan sikat kamar mandi di sudut, lalu menyalakan shower agar bekas-bekas sabun tidak membuat lantai menjadi licin. Sambil shower terus mengeluarkan air, aku mulai melucuti pakaianku untuk mulai mandi.

Ketika aku melepas pakaian dalamku, kulihat ada bercak merah di sana. Itu bukan bercak merah biasa. Aku mengintip ke bawah, dan melihat cairan merah mengalir pelan dari selangkanganku, kemudian cairan itu menyatu dengan air yang ada di lantai kamar mandi. Cairan merah itu ... itu adalah darah.

.

.

Aku merasa dejavu lagi sekarang. Pandangan mataku gelap, soalnya kelopak mataku tertutup. Tubuhku terasa lemas dan rasanya tidak bisa kugerak-gerakan.

Apa yang terjadi? Oh, aku tahu, pasti tadi aku pingsan saat melihat darah kotorku sendiri di kamar mandi tadi. Tapi bukankah aku kehilangan kesadaran di dalam kamar mandi? Seingatku kamar mandi di Glade tidak cukup besar untuk seorang Glade berbaring di sana. Tetapi posisi tubuhku ini adalah berbaring, tanpa ada bagian tubuh yang ditekuk. Berarti ini sudah bukan di kamar mandi lagi, mungkin aku ada di pondok Med-Jack.

Kucoba untuk membuka kelopak mataku. Kemudian aku langsung melihat tiga wajah mengelilingiku, awalnya terlihat buram, tapi lama-lama menjadi jelas. Itu adalah wajah tenang Clint, wajah garang kakakku, dan wajah super cemasnya Newt.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Mual?" tanya Clint.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Memang aku tidak merasa mual dari awal. Tapi bagian bawah perutku terasa nyeri, lebih nyeri dari sebelumnya. Tapi setelah tahu bahwa ternyata aku sedang datang bulan, semuanya jadi masuk akal: nyeri di bagian bawah perutku, serta perutku yang jadi selalu merasa lapar seharian, belum lagi dengan sikap ketus pada kakakku saat menggunting rambut Newt.

Mungkin sebelum aku masuk Glade, aku sudah terbiasa dengan datang bulan walau aku takut darah. Tapi karena ini adalah datang bulan pertamaku di Glade, mungkin aku jadi agak kaget melihat darah, dan harus menyesuaikan diri lagi karena aku akan mengalaminya tiap bulan. Sial, ini tidak adil, kenapa laki-laki tidak perlu mengalami hal ini?

Lalu aku mencoba untuk mengubah posisiku dari berbaring menjadi duduk. Tetap baru aku mulai bertumpu pada kedua sikuku, aku teringat suatu hal. Di kamar mandi tadi, aku melihat bercak darah itu di pakaian dalamku, dengan kata lain saat itu aku telanjang di sana. Jika ada seseorang yang menemukanku di kamar mandi, berarti ia menemukanku dalam kondisi telanjang. Saat ini tubuhku ditutupi dengan selimut. Jangan-jangan sekarang aku masih—

"—Newt sudah memakaikan kau baju sebelum akhirnya ia membawamu ke sini," kata kakakku.

Wajah kakakku masih garang, dan ia mengatakan kalimat itu dengan galak.

Aku mengintip ke bawah selimut, dan ternyata aku sedang mengenakan baju Newt yang kebesaran di tubuhku, makanya Newt saat ini hanya memakai kaos dalamnya. Aku tidak tahu harus lega karena saat ini aku tidak telanjang, atau lega karena yang menemukanku adalah Newt, atau merasa _amat sangat_ malu karena ia menemukanku tanpa busana sehelai pun.

"Newt bilang ia menemukanmu dengan banyak darah mengalir di lantai," kata Clint. "Kau tidak sedang mencoba bunuh diri, kan?"

Oh, sepertinya walau ia menjadi Med-Jack, Clint tidak tahu soal kondisi perempuan. Kupikir wajar, soalnya sebelum aku datang ke sini minggu lalu, Glade hanya berisi anak laki-laki. Berarti aku harus menjelaskan kondisiku padanya bukan? Kalau hanya pada Clint, kupikir aku bisa menjelaskan dengan nyaman, tapi di sini ada kakakku dan Newt, sejujurnya aku jadi agak risih. Tapi kalau aku berlama-lama di sini, ranjang yang kutempati ini akan penuh dengan rembesan darah kotorku.

"Aku datang bulan, atau menstruasi," kataku. Ketiga pemuda yang ada bersamaku menaikkan alis bersamaan, ekspresi bingung menghiasi tiap wajah mereka. Akhirnya aku menjelaskan pada mereka tentang apa yang dimaksud dengan menstuasi. Setelah kujelaskan, Newt angkat suara.

"Kau takut darah, padahal tiap bulan perempuan akan berdarah?" tanyanya dengan kalimat yang ... aneh buatku.

"Dulu aku pasti sudah terbiasa melihat itu, tapi kan di sini baru pertama kali aku mengalaminya... " kataku, tidak berani melihat pemuda pirang itu karena masih malu.

"Oh, tunggu," kata Clint yang tadi sepertinya sedang mencerna penjelasanku. "Kalau tiap bulan kau mengalami hal ini empat sampai tujuh hari, berarti saat ini darah itu masih terus mengalir dan sedang mengotori ranjang ini?"

"Begitulah," kataku agak risih. "Akan terus merembes kalau tidak ada yang bersedia membawakanku, eh, pem–pembalut, dan ... eh, pakaian dalam, dari kardusku ..."

Kakakku langsung buru-buru keluar dari pondok Med-Jack sambil berkata 'biar aku yang ambil'. Kemudian Clint beranjak ke dapur, bilang akan membuatkan aku teh manis hangat. Jadilah sekarang tinggal aku dan Newt di sini.

Sungguh, aku merasa risih di sampingnya saat ini. Maksudku, ia telah melihat tubuhku. Oke, aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud dan tidak dengan sengaja ingin melihatnya, tapi itu terjadi di kamar mandi. Kerisihan itu bertambah ketika sekarang aku sedang mengenakan bajunya, sementara ia memakai kaos dalam coklatnya, menampilkan otot-otot tangannya yang tidak bisa terbilang kecil. Kecanggungan terjadi apalagi karena sekarang hanya ada aku dan dia di tempat ini sekarang.

"Biasanya kau selesai berurusan dengan kamar mandi jam lima sore, sudah termasuk mandi," kata Newt, memecah keheningan sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Tadi sudah jam lima lewat dua puluh, dan Chuck bilang kau belum kembali ke Wisma. Jadi aku pergi ke kamar mandi, melihat saluran pembuangan air yang ada di depan setiap kamar mandi berwarna aneh, ada gumpalan merah di sana. Otakku memutar cepat dan takut kalau-kalau itu darahmu.

"Aku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan memanggilmu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Jadi aku dobrak pintu itu, mendapati kau yang, eh, telanjang, duduk bersandar di dinding dengan tidak sadarkan diri. Darah itu terus menyatu dengan air shower yang mengalir. Aku panik, dan aku tahu harus segera membawamu kemari. Tapi tidak mungkin aku membawamu kemari tanpa busana, kulihat baju-bajumu basah semua, jadi aku langsung memakaikanmu bajuku.

"Aku menggendongmu kemari. Di perjalanan kemari, Gally melihatku, dan ia buru-buru memanggil Clint yang tadinya sedang mengobrol dengan Frypan di kantin." Newt mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar melihatku telanjang bulat?" tanyaku pelan.

Aku merasa wajahku mulai memanas, kutarik selimut sampai leherku. Newt hanya menyengir.

"Tubuhnu bagus," katanya sambil menyengir.

Kuyakin wajahku sudah memerah sempurna, lalu kutonjok lengan pemuda itu sekeras yang aku bisa. Dia mengaduh pelan sambil memasang ekspresi kesakitan dan memegang lengan yang kupukul.

"Yah, tapi kau juga tampak bagus dengan bajuku," kata Newt, masih menyengir.

Sial, dia ingin aku mati karena malu, ya?

Untunglah tiba-tiba kakakku masuk lagi ke pondok, membawakan kantung plastik hitam lalu melemparnya padaku. Kuintip isinya adalah pembalut dan pakaian dalam. Oh, pasti kakakku tidak ingin menjadi risih karena membawa dua barang wanita di tangannya, makanya ia pakai kantung plastik. Jenius, Kak, aku juga tidak ingin orang melihat kedua benda ini.

Lalu aku menyuruh kedua pemuda itu berbalik badan, karena aku ingin pakai mengenakan barang yang dibawakan kakakku. Dengan cepat aku memasangkan pembalut itu di pakaian dalamku, lalu berdiri untuk memasukkan kakiku.

Baju Newt memang sangat besar di badanku. Panjang baju itu ketika aku berdiri bisa mencapai setengah pahaku, jadinya aku seperti memakai daster pendek. Setelah selesai, aku bilang pada kakakku dan Newt kalau aku sudah selesai. Aku segera menarik sprei ranjang, maksudnya agar kurendam dan besok pagi langsung kucuci.

"Kaki yang bagus, Adik," kata kakakku, agak menyengir kepadaku.

"Dia adikmu, Gally. Kau jatuh cinta pada adikmu sendiri?" goda Newt.

Kakakku menatap Newt dengan tatapan mengerikan. Newt sendiri hanya melipat kedua tangan di dadanya sambil terkekeh.

"Jangan tertawa, Newt. Ingat kalau kau akan dikurung dua puluh empat jam tanpa makan malam ini dan makan siang besok," desis kakakku kemudian dia keluar dari pondok.

"Dikurung?" tanyaku, bingung, setelah kakakku keluar. "Kenapa?"

"Aku melanggar aturan, ingat?" katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku menyentuhmu lebih dari sedetik padahal aku bukan Gally, Clint, atau Chuck. Belum lagi aku melihat tubuh polosmu."

"Tapi kau kan, hanya ingin menolongku!" ujarku agak keras.

Newt menghampiriku. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipiku, kemudian mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Peraturan tetaplah peraturan, Sayang, aku cukup beruntung kakakmu hanya melemparku ke kurungan dan bukan melemparku ke labirin untuk disantap Griever," katanya.

Dia tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup bibirku dengan lembut tapi cepat, setelahnya ia keluar dari pondok Med-Jack.

Aku lupa, para Glader, terutama Alby dan kakakku, harus menyortir ulang skala prioritas mereka.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	11. Hari Kesembilan, Newt

Ketika aku terbangun, jam di meja kakakku sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Entah karena kebiasaan atau apa, tapi sejak kemarin aku bisa terbangun sendiri jam lima. Seharusnya setengah jam lagi Newt akan membangunkan Glader lain, tapi hari ini ia tidak akan bisa menjalankan tugasnya karena dia sendiri sedang dikurung, berarti yang akan membangunkan Glader hari ini hanyalah Alby seorang diri.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang pelan-pelan, kemudian mengambil handuk. Tunggu dulu, Newt selalu melarangku untuk keluar sendirian, kan? Ia menyuruhku membangunkannya jika aku ingin keluar saat masih gelap. Tapi ia sedang di kurungan, berarti ia tidak akan bisa mengantarku pagi ini. Jadi dengan nekad, aku membangunkan kakakku yang tertidur di lantai di samping ranjang.

"Apa ...?" tanyanya pelan saat menggoyangkan tubuhnya, matanya masih tertutup.

"Bisa tolong antarkan aku ke kamar mandi?" tanyaku, agak berbisik.

"Kau bukan bayi, Adik! Masa ke kamar mandi saja harus kuantar?!" katanya kesal, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memunggungiku.

Huh, sebenarnya itu juga yang kupikirkan, tapi Newt bersikeras agar aku tidak keluar sendirian saat gelap! Akhirnya aku keluar kamar, mengumpulkan pakaian kotor, dan nekad ke kamar mandi sendiri. Aku berharap agar Newt jangan sampai melihatku berjalan sendirian di luar sana.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 11**

**WARNING: Chapter ini masih agak menjurus ke rated M.**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Viana?"

Deg.

Itu suara Newt. Aku menoleh ke arah kurungan pemuda itu.

Ya, aku benar-benar nekad keluar sendirian, berharap Newt tidak melihatku dari dalam kurungan, tetapi doaku tidak terkabul.

Newt memergokiku keluar sendirian saat gelap. Dengan wajah galak, ia menyuruhku mendekat ke kurungannya. Aku menurut, dan aku tahu dia pasti akan memarahiku lagi. Jadi sebelum ia mulai memarahiku, aku memberitahunya bahwa ia sedang di kurungan jadi tidak mungkin bisa mengantarku, serta kakakku tidak mau mengantar karena menurutnya aku sudah besar untuk pergi sendiri.

Tapi sepertinya pemuda pirang ini tidak puas dengan alasanku.

"Viana, kau bisa minta tolong pada Minho atau Chuck!" katanya, berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tidak terlalu keras sampai membangunkan Glader lain.

"Aku tidak mau menganggu tidur mereka, Newt. Apalagi kalau aku membangunkan Chuck, mungkin aku juga tak sengaja akan membangunkan Glader sekitarnya," jawabku.

"Kan, aku sudah bilang kalau—"

"—Mereka tidak sepertimu, Newt! Mungkin kau tidak masalah kalau kubangunkan hanya untuk mengantarku. Tapi tidak semua orang bisa seperti itu!" kataku, memotong perkataannya.

Setelah itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi aku langsung meninggalkan Newt, berjalan dengan cepat sambil agak cemberut. Pemuda itu terus-terusan memanggilku dengan suara kecil—karena masih gelap dan sunyi, aku bisa mendengar suara panggilannya. Tapi aku tidak menoleh, dan terus berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi, baru saja aku akan membuka salah satu pintu, aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang menapak di rerumputan. Aku agak terkejut, lalu menoleh ke kiri, kanan, dan belakangku. Tetapi suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah, lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi di depanku. Baru saja aku membuka pintu, tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan seseorang menutup mulutku dari belakang, dan tangan lain menyekap tubuh dan tanganku.

Orang yang menyekapku itu membalik tubuhku dengan kasar agar kini aku berhadapan dengannya. Kamar mandi masih agak gelap, dan aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang ada di hadapanku. Ia masih menutup mulutku dengan satu tangan, tangan yang lain mencengkeram tangan kananku. Lalu orang itu mendorongku masuk ke kamar mandi, setelahnya menutup pintu dengan menendangnya. Kemudian ia menyumpal mulutku dengan kain, setelah itu mengangkat kedua tanganku dan dipeganginya di atas dengan tangan kiri.

Hal yang berikutnya lebih mengerikan lagi, soalnya ia mulai menyentuh pinggangku, kulit pinggangku tepatnya karena ia tidak menyentuhku dari luar baju. Tangan kanannya yang menyentuh tubuhku itu merambah naik. Kemudian aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di leherku, ia mulai mencium leherku, menjilat, menggigit, dan mengisap. Aku berusaha mengeluarkan suara dengan keras, tapi aku tidak yakin bisa untuk memanggil Glader lain dengan suara kecil yang kuhasilkan. Tangan itu kini sudah mendekati dadaku, dan aku ketakutan serta sangat ingin menangis rasanya.

Ada tiga alasan kenapa saat itu aku ingin menangis. Pertama, orang yang tidak bisa kulihat wajahnya ini sedang menyentuhku. Kedua, aku menyesal karena tidak mengikuti perkataan Newt, malah tadinya sempat berpikir kalau pemuda pirang itu terlalu berlebihan. Ketiga, aku berharap tadi kakakku mau untuk mengantarku kemari. Dan itulah, sekarang aku menangis sambil terus berusaha mengeluarkan suara.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kasar, kulihat di luar sana ada Minho dan Chuck yang membawa obor. Lewat cahaya api itu, aku melihat wajah orang yang menyerangku, itu adalah Vander. Minho memasang wajah garang lalu menyerahkan obor pada Chuck, kemudian menarik Vander dengan kasar untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku mengambil kain yang digunakannya untuk menyumbat mulutku sambil mendengar suara pukulan-pukulan di luar—kupikir Minho sedang menghajar Vander.

Aku tidak keluar dari kamar mandi, tetapi aku berjongkok dan memeluk kedua kakiku sambil masih menangis. Chuck masih di depan kamar mandi sambil memegang obor, aku tahu karena aku masih bisa melihat kakinya lewat sudut atas mataku.

Kudengar tiba-tiba ada suara Alby di luar sana, suaranya seakan sedang melerai Minho dan Vander. Lalu Chuck masuk ke kamar mandi, menanyakan keadaanku. Suara anak ini terdengar cemas. Tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk menjauh. Terutama saat Chuck ingin menyentuh lenganku, aku menepisnya sekuatku. Kupikir Chuck agak kaget, soalnya dia sampai mundur. Lalu aku mendengar suara kakak memanggilku, ia baru datang dan langsung menghampiriku.

Dari cahaya obor yang dibawa Chuck, aku melihat wajah kakakku antara menunjukkan ekspresi marah, cemas, dan kesal. Aku langsung bangun dan memeluk kakakku dengan erat. Kakak membalas pelukanku sambil mengelus pelan kepalaku, memintaku berhenti menangis dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia juga bilang bahwa Minho telah menghajar Vander sampai orang yang menyerangku tadi itu tidak sadarkan diri, tapi masih hidup, sekarang keduanya dimasukkan oleh Alby ke dalam kurungan.

Apa? Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kurungan? Kalau Vander aku paham, tapi kenapa Minho juga dikurung?

"Minho melanggar aturan nomor dua, dia menyakiti Glader lain," kata kakakku setelah ia melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi dia hanya ingin menolongku!" kataku, kesal.

"Dia tetap melanggar aturan," kata kakakku lagi. "Tapi Alby paham alasan Minho, jadi ia akan mengeluarkan Minho kalau orang itu sudah tenang. Hari ini Minho jadi dibebastugaskan."

"Bagaimana dengan Vander?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Dia akan dikurung terus sampai sore. Nanti sore ia akan didorong masuk ke labirin saat pintu akan tertutup. Itu hukuman untuknya," jawab kakak. "Benar-benar deh, Vander tidak tahu terimakasih, padahal kau pernah menolongnya."

Kemudian kakakku menyuruhku mandi, membersihkan diriku, terutama bagian yang sudah disentuh Vander. Kakak keluar dan bilang akan berdiri di depan pintuku. Aku tahu, di luar sana ia pasti akan berdiri memunggungi pintu kamar mandi ini dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan memasang wajah super galak. Tersenyum, aku pun mulai menyalakan keran air untuk mandi.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kemarin sebelum Newt dikurung, ia sempat memintaku dan atau Minho untuk menemanimu kemana-mana, terutama saat kau akan pergi mandi pagi. Soalnya dia menduga Gally mungkin tidak mau mengantarmu keluar," kata Chuck saat kami sarapan.

"Dia meminta kau dan Minho?" ulangku, dengan alis terangkat.

"Iya," jawab Chuck. "Dia bilang agar aku atau Minho menyusup ke kamar Gally untuk membangunkanmu jam lima pagi, lalu menemanimu ke kamar mandi. Tadi aku keenakan tidur, tiba-tiba Minho membangunkanku, tanya apa aku sudah membangunkanmu. Dia bilang, dia sudah coba mengendap masuk ke kamar Gally, tapi kau tidak ada, dan berpikir kau sudah bersamaku. Tetapi karena aku belum bertemu denganmu juga, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mencarimu di kamar mandi.

"Lalu saat masuk ke lorong kamar mandi, kami mendengar suara erangan yang agak tidak begitu jelas. Dari lima pintu yang ada, yang tertutup hanya satu, jadi kami pikir kau ada di sana dan sedang ada kesulitan, Minho langsung membuka pintu itu kemudian kami menemukanmu dan Vander. Setelah menarik Vander keluar, Minho memukuli Vander keras-keras." Chuck mengakhiri ceritanya.

Aku mengangguk. Astaga, berarti Newt memang sebegitu mencemaskanku sampai minta tolong pada Chuck dan Minho? Dan dia bahkan meminta itu pada keduanya untuk jaga-jaga kalau kakakku tidak mau mengantar, Newt perhitungan sekali. Bagus, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena sempat kesal pada pemuda pirang yang masih dikurung itu.

Selesai makan, aku melihat seorang Koki anak buah Frypan sedang membawa dua piring berisi sarapan keluar dari dapur. Saat ia melewati mejaku, aku bertanya untuk siapa makanan itu. Ia menjawab bahwa itu untuk Newt dan Minho. Aku menawarkan diri untuk membawa dua piring itu, untuk memberikannya pada dua temanku. Koki itu tersenyum, memberikan kedua piring itu sambil berterimakasih, dan ia bilang kalau Alby menetapkan Minho boleh keluar kurungan setelah selesai sarapan jadi si Koki memberiku kunci kurungan pemuda Asia itu.

Jadi Chuck bersih-bersih di dapur, dan aku menuju kurungan. Ada sekitar lima sampai enam kurungan yang dibangun memanjang ke samping. Newt ada di kurungan ujung kanan, Minho ada di sebelahnya, sedangkan Vander ada di ujung kiri. Soalnya Alby takut Minho masih berusaha menyerang Vander lewat lubang-lubang dinding batas kurungan, karena bagian dinding atas kurungan tidak dibangun dari batu besar.

Pertama aku memberikan piring makanan pada Minho. Ia meraih piring itu sambil tersenyum dan menanyakan keadaanku. Aku tersenyum kecil sambil berkata aku baik-baik saja, tak lupa berterimakasih padanya karena telah menolongku, juga meminta maaf karena ia sampai harus masuk kurungan.

Lalu aku bergeser sedikit ke kurungan yang ada di sebelahnya, kurungan Newt. Wajahnya letih, kupikir ia pasti kelaparan karena ia tidak diberi makan malam kemarin. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil bergumam 'terimakasih' saat meraih piring dariku. Newt mulai makan, dan aku hanya duduk di depan pintu kurungannya.

"Harusnya aku mendengar perkataanmu, Newt," ujarku lirih.

"Kau selalu mendengar perkataanku, kok, tapi yang tadi pagi itu kau hanya mendengar dan tidak mengikuti," katanya.

Aku tidak paham nada bicaranya itu. Apa ia sedang marah? Sedang memakai bahasa sarkastik? Sedang menyindir? Atau memang hanya bicara biasa? Aku tak paham.

Tapi aku tetap tahu kalau aku salah, dan memang harusnya aku mendengar dan mengikuti perkataannya.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya aku mengikuti perkataanmu," kataku, mengoreksi kalimat pertamaku padanya.

"Kau beruntung Minho sampai di sana sebelum amat sangat terlambat," katanya Newt agak ketus sambil makan.

Oh, berarti Minho sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Newt, sampai sedetil yang Minho lihat tadi: posisi tangan Vander, keadaan tangan dan leherku.

"Viana," kata Newt, akhirnya ia memanggil namaku. Ia sudah selesai makan, jadi ia meletakan piring di sebelahnya. Cepat sekali makannya, Minho saja belum selesai. "Aku tidak marah padamu, oke? Aku marah pada Vander. Saat aku berpacaran denganmu saja aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu seperti itu, apalagi sampai ... lehermu ..."

Newt menunjuk leherku, dan ia terlihat risih saat mencari kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan leherku sekarang. Tapi ia tidak perlu memberitahuku soal leher ini, soalnya aku sudah melihatnya sendiri lewat cermin setelah mandi tadi. Bercak-bercak merah ada di leherku. Tidak banyak, tapi cukup terlihat, makanya aku memutuskan agar akuu menggerai rambut panjangku untuk membantu menutupi leher ini.

Kemudian aku tersenyum.

"Kau belum pernah menyentuhku, tapi kau pernah melihat tubuhku," kataku pelan sambil terkekeh.

"Itu tidak termasuk, soalnya aku ingin menolongmu, bukan memerkosamu," katanya, agak tidak nyaman. "Kemarikan tanganmu."

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Lewat lubang-lubang pintu kurungan, Newt mengeluarkan lengannya, memintaku agar meraih tangannya. Kuturuti permintaanya, dan kugenggam tangannya, ia pun membalas genggaman tanganku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua manis sekali," kata Minho yang ada di sebelah sambil menyengir lebar.

Oh ya ampun, aku lupa kalau Minho bisa mendengar setiap pembicaraanku dengan Newt, ia bahkan bisa melihat aku dan Newt yang sedang bergandengan. Kemudian aku teringat akan pesan sang Koki, jadi kubuka kurungan Minho, membiarkan pemuda Asia itu bebas. Setelahnya aku memutuskan untuk menggosok baju, kudengar Newt sempat meminta Minho untuk menjagaku sementara ia masih dikurung. Jadi Minho mengantarku sampai ke samping Wisma, di mana Chuck berada. Lalu Keeper Pelari itu pergi entah kemana.

Chuck mencuci baju, aku menggosok, seperti biasa. Dan pagi ini Chuck kembali menceritakan hal A sampai Z lagi, tidak seperti kemarin pagi yang ia agak diam. Sesekali aku tersenyum dan tertawa mendengar cerita Chuck. Lalu aku sadar, anak ini sedang berusaha membuatku lebih tenang dan tidak memikirkan kejadian Vander. Aku agak berterimakasih padanya dalam hati.

Selesai dengan baju, kami membereskan Wisma. Usai itu, kami masih punya sekitar satu jam sampai jam makan siang. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar kakakku, ingin menyorat-nyoret lagi, dan Chuck mengikutiku

Di kamar kakakku, aku mengambil buku sketsa dan mulai menggambar di atas ranjang. Heran, soalnya garis-garis awal gambarku sama dengan garis-garis awal di dua gambar pertamaku. Berarti ada kemungkinan coretan asalku ini akan membentuk wajah orang lagi. Entah wajah seperti apa yang akan kugambar.

Gambarku masih belum terlihat rupanya, dan Chuck tiba-tiba berdiri mengajakku makan siang. Aku segera menyimpan buku sketsa dan pensilku, lalu ikut Chuck keluar kamar.

.

.

Minho menungguiku saat aku membersihkan kamar mandi, serta menjagai pintu saat aku mandi sore setelahnya. Mungkin ia merasa harus menjaga ekstra diriku, karena sudah dua kali aku ditolong seseorang di kamar mandi: pertama oleh Newt karena aku pingsan, kedua oleh Minho karena Vander menyerangku. Kuharap tidak ada hal aneh lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya di dalam kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, Minho bilang Newt dan Vander akan dikeluarkan dari kurungan lima menit sebelum pintu labirin tertutup sempurna. Aku tahu, itu berarti Newt akan bebas dan Vander akan dimasukkan ke dalam labirin. Jadi aku memutuskan sampai Newt dikeluarkan dari kurungan, aku akan duduk di depan pintu kurungannya, karena kebetulan tidak ada yang sedang harus kulakukan. Minho pun ikut menemaniku bersama Chuck.

Lalu Alby dan para Keeper datang, saat itu aku tahu pasti tinggal lima menit lagi sampai pintu labirin tertutup. Alby membuka kurungan Newt dan membiarkan wakilnya bebas. Kulihat wajah kakakku memperlihatkan rasa tidak suka, mungkin ia takut kalau Newt akan menyentuhku.

Kemudian Alby membuka kurungan Vander, Wes menarik pemuda itu keluar secara paksa. Tubuh Vander agak bengkak dan terluka, mungkin itu disebabkan oleh pukulan-pukulan Minho. Wes dan kakakku memegangi tangan Vander, lalu agak menyeretnya menuju pintu labirin. Zart membawa semacam tombak kayu sebanyak tiga buah: satu diberikannya pada Newt, satu untuk Minho, satu lagi untuknya sendiri. Aku tidak tahu fungsi tombak itu apa, maksudnya, kenapa mereka harus membawa-bawa tombak itu?

Tetapi jawabannya kudapatkan ketika Vander dikelilingi oleh para Glader di depan pintu labirin yang sedang menutup. Para Glader, termasuk Alby dan para Keeper memaksa Vander masuk ke dalam labirin. Glader lain teruk maju sambil menodongkan tombak mereka, berarti mau tak mau Vander harus mundur. Chuck tetap di sampingku, melihat bagaimana Vander dibuang ke dalam labirin. Tetapi Glader termuda ini bilang ingin ke kantin duluan karena tidak mau melihat pintu labirin tertutup, jadi aku ikut dengannya.

Malam harinya, aku tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali. Jam di meja kakakku sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari saat ini, dan aku belum ingin tidur sama sekali. Sebenarnya sejak kembali dari mencuci piring di dapur dan masuk kamar, aku terlalu asyik menggambar di buku sketsaku. Kamar ini memang agak gelap, jadinya aku duduk di kursi, menggambar dengan beralaskan meja yang menghadap jendela tak bertirai, dan cahaya bulan menembus masuk ke kamar lewat jendela itu. Sejujurnya aku jadi agak penasaran akan wajah ketiga yang sedang kugambar, soalnya dua gambar pertama adalah wajah yang tidak kukenal.

Saat jam kakakku sudah mau menunjukan pukul dua, gambarku selesai. Itu adalah gambar seorang anak laki-laki, ia masih muda, tidak seperti gambar laki-laki yang pernah kugambar. Lewat wajahnya, anak ini seperti seumuran denganku, usianya mungkin sekitar enam belas atau tujuh belas tahun. Aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajah yang kugambar ini, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya. Tidak ada Glader yang wajahnya seperti yang kugambar ini, tetapi wajah di buku sketsaku ini tidak begitu asing, mungkin aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum aku dimasukan ke dalam kotak.

Lalu kudengar kakakku memanggilku, menyuruhku agar tidur. Ia bilang kalau ia tidak ingin menemukanku pingsan saat bekerja karena kurang tidur. Aku tersenyum kecil, dan aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Toh, gambarku juga pas sudah selesai.

.

.

_Aku bermimpi._

_Aku bisa melihat diriku yang berumur enam tahun dengan kakakku menuruni mobil. sepertinya ini adalah hari di mana aku dan kakakku akan mulai tinggal di asrama. Tetapi bangunan itu tidak terlihat seperti gedung sekolah, malah terlihat seperti kantor, atau pusat laboratorium, soalnya warnanya putih. Di bagian atas bangunan itu ada tulisan 'WICKED' besar-besar._

_Kemudian kami langsung di antar ke bagian asrama. Katanya setiap kamar akan diisi oleh dua anak. Pertama-tama mereka mengantar aku yang masih kecil dulu. Di kamar itu masih belum ada orang, berarti aku penghuni pertama yang sampai di kamar itu. Saat pengurus asrama bilang akan mengantar kakakku ke kamarnya, kakakku menghampiri adiknya dan memberikan bungkusan kecil padaku. Oh ya, aku ingat dari mimpiku yang terakhir kali, hari di mana aku dan kakakku datang ke asrama itu bertepatan dengan hari ulangtahunku. Berarti itu adalah hadiah ulangtahunku dari kakak._

_Setelah kakakku keluar, gadis kecil itu duduk di ranjangnya, membuka bungkusan itu. Di dalamnya ada kalung dengan gantungan kupu-kupu. Kupikir itu tidak mungkin dibeli oleh kakakku sendiri, pasalnya kakakku itu baru berumur tujuh tahun, jadi pasti ia minta pada mama atau papa untuk membelikan sebelumnya._

_Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seorang gadis kecil berkulit gelap masuk ke dalam kamar._

"_Halo," sapa gadis berkulit gelap itu. "Apa kau akan menjadi teman sekamarku di sini?"_

"_Sepertinya begitu, soalnya aku juga akan tidur di sini," jawabku yang masih kecil._

_Gadis yang baru datang itu segera meletakkan tas besarnya di samping salah satu ranjang, lalu menghampiriku, mengulurkan tangan kanannya._

"_Namaku Harriet, umurku lima tahun," kata gadis berkulit gelap itu._

"_Aku Viana, umurku enam tahun," kataku yang masih kecil._

_Kemudian kedua gadis kecil itu berceloteh riang, saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat. Kudengar pintu diketuk dari luar, kulihat kakakku membuka pintu kamar dengan semangat._

"_Viana!" panggil kakakku, suaranya terdengar gembira. Lalu ia sadar bahwa tidak hanya ada adiknya saja di kamar itu sekarang. "Oh, halo teman sekamarnya Viana!"_

_Harriet menyengir kecil melihat kakakku. Dan, ya, sejauh ini hanya wajah Harriet yang bisa kulihat jelas dalam mimpiku, aku bisa melihat seperti apa detil rupa wajah itu._

_Lalu kakakku berjalan menghampiriku, memegang lenganku, sepertinya ia sedang benar-benar senang. Memang ada apa di kamarnya?_

"_Dengar, kau harus bertemu dengan teman sekamarku! Dia keren, dan kau pasti akan senang dengannya!" kata kakakku._

_Ia meminta adiknya untuk ikut ke kamarnya. Sambil berjalan menuju kamar kakakku, kakak menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya dan teman sekamarnya dalam waktu super singkat tadi. Tak lupa kakak memberitahu nama teman sekamarnya sebelum kami tiba di kamarnya._

"_Oh, aku belum bilang siapa namanya, ya?" kata kakakku. "Namanya Newt."_

_Apa? Newt menjadi teman sekamar kakakku? Apa itu Newt yang sama dengan yang kukenal di Glade?_

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	12. Hari ke 20, ke 26, dan ke 28

Aku tersentak, dan segera keluar dari mimpiku. Saat itu langit masih gelap dan aku dapat mendengar suara dengkuran kakakku.

Mimpi itu. Apa semua yang kumimpikan adalah ingatan-ingatanku saat kecil? Jika ya, berarti aku dan kakakku memang berhubungan baik dengan Newt. Lalu siapa Harriet? Tidak ada perempuan selain aku di dalam Glade, dan seingatku tidak ada yang bernama Harriet di sini. Jadi siapa dia?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 12**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh hari berlalu, hari ini adalah hari ke dua puluh aku tinggal di Glade. Tidak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi. Hanya bangun pagi, di antar Newt ke kamar mandi, lalu sarapan, menggosok baju dan membersihkan Wisma, mengobrol dengan Chuck dan Newt dan kadang Minho saat ia libur, makan siang, membersihkan kamar mandi, mandi sore, makan malam, mencuci piring, lalu tidur malam.

Sejak kejadian Vander, tidak ada Glader yang berani mendekatiku, soalnya mereka takut pada kakakku. Terutama Ben, padahal ia satu di antara beberapa Glader yang—kata Newt—ingin mendekatiku. Jika aku ada di sekitarnya, Ben langsung buru-buru kabur, seakan aku membawa virus dan ia takut tertular.

Tetapi tidak semua Glader menjauhiku. Tunggu, 'menjauhi' di sini maksudnya adalah tidak ingin dekat denganku, ya, bukan memusuhiku. Mereka tetap menyapa dan melempar senyum padaku, tetapi sebisa mungkin mengurangi komunikasi denganku.

Seperti yang kukatakan, tidak semua Glader menjauhiku gara-gara peraturan nomor empat yang diusulkan kakakku dan disahkan Alby. Para Glader yang dasarnya memang ramah masih tetap berinteraksi seperti biasa denganku, seperti Frypan, Clint, Jeff, dan Zart. Ketiga anak laki-laki yang paling dekat denganku pun tidak pernah menjaga jarak: Chuck, Newt, dan Minho. Chuck memang tidak tersentuh peraturan nomor empat itu, tetapi Newt dan Minho (paling sering ya, Newt) hampir selalu mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari kakakku.

Newt masih selalu tersenyum lembut tiap kali menatapku. Saat di sekeliling kami ada Glader lain, ia hanya meremas tanganku dengan cepat. Tetapi saat kami hanya berdua saja, ia sering mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup bibirku. Kami tidak berpacaran di belakang kakakku, tidak begitu, kami juga tidak diam-diam ketemuan, tapi memang kami sering tidak sengaja bertemu berdua.

Sejak mimpiku yang sepuluh hari lalu itu, tentang pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Harriet, aku sudah tidak mendapat mimpi apa-apa lagi. Tetapi aku masih terus menggambar di buku sketsaku. Kini aku sudah menggunakan sekitar tujuh lembar buku sketsa sejak aku datang ke Glade. Ketujuh gambar wajah yang kugambar, tidak ada satu wajah pun yang dapat kutemui di Glade. Wajah pertama adalah wajah perempuan yang usianya mungkin sudah tiga kali lipatku, wajah kedua adalah wajah pria yang rupanya seperti tikus, wajah ketiga adalah wajah anak laki-laki seusiaku yang tidak tampak asing tapi tidak bisa kuingat siapa, wajah keempat adalah wajah seorang gadis muda seusiaku yang tak asing juga, kemudian tiga wajah lagi adalah wajah-wajah pria yang mungkin seusia gambar pertama dan keduaku.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku menggambar wajah-wajah itu, wajah orang yang tak kukenal. Tapi aku masih terus menggambar, karena aku agak penasaran, dan berpikir bahwa semua wajah ini adalah wajah-wajah yang sering kulihat sebelum aku datang kemari. Aku tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa soal gambar-gambar ini. Oke, kecuali Newt dan Chuck untuk gambar pertama dan keduaku.

Saat ini aku sedang menggambar di halaman kedelapan buku sketsaku sambil menunggu jam makan siang. Seperti biasa, aku menggambar di atas ranjang, dan Chuck duduk di lantai, bersandar pada ranjang yang kududuki. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, kakakku masuk ke kamarnya.

"Adik, mulai besok kau akan tinggal di Wisma-mu sendiri," katanya, dengan wajah datar.

"Wisma-ku sendiri? Maksudnya kau sudah selesai membangunnya?" tanyaku, agak tidak percaya karena Alby pernah bilang kalau membangun Wisma mungkin butuh waktu sampai tiga puluh hari. "Cepat sekali."

"Kalau yang kerja hanya Builder, tidak akan bisa secepat ini," kata kakakku, kemudian ia duduk di ranjang. "Aku minta tolong pada para Pelari yang sedang libur, Track-Hoe yang menganggur saat sore hari, serta Bricknick jika sedang tidak membetulkan sesuatu."

"Kapan aku boleh pergi melihatnya?" tanyaku.

Kuyakin mataku sedang membulat sempurna dan senyumku mengembang lebar karena senangnya. Kakakku sedikit tertawa melihat wajahku.

"Sekarang juga boleh," katanya.

Aku melompat turun dari ranjang dan meminta kakak untuk mengantarku ke Wisma nomor dua.

Wisma kedua itu hanya terdiri dari satu tingkat, dan itu tidak seluas Wisma anak laki-laki. Kupikir wajar, soalnya hanya aku yang akan tinggal di Wisma ini untuk sementara waktu. Kakakku bilang ia tidak memberi banyak sekat ruang karena ia dan Glader lain tidak tahu apakah bulan-bulan depan Kreator akan mengirim anak perempuan lagi atau tidak.

Kemudian kakakku membuka satu pintu kamar dan ia agak berbisik berkata 'Selamat datang di kamarmu'. Kamar_mu_, berarti kamar_ku_, kan? Aku punya kamar sendiri!

Kamarku agak sedikit lebih luas dari kamar kakakku, tetapi perabotnya sama seperti yang di kamar kakak: ranjang, lemari kecil, meja dan kursi, serta jendela. Kakak bilang bahwa ia sempat minta pada Kreator agar diberikan matras untuk ranjangku, dan minggu lalu Kreator mengabulkan. Dan kakak juga bilang kalau nanti cerminku bisa di gantung di dinding.

Aku tersenyum melihat hasil kerja keras kakakku dan para Builder, serta pekerja-pekerja lain yang ditarik kakakku.

Tapi, kalau aku tidur di Wismaku sendiri, bagaimana kalau aku ingin ke kamar mandi saat gelap? Maksudku, tidak mungkin kan, dari Wismaku aku pergi ke Wisma pertama untuk membangunkan Newt? Sekalipun aku tidak pergi membangunkan Newt, aku tetap harus pergi ke Wisma pertama untuk mengambil baju kotor. Kok, jadi agak merepotkan begini, ya?

Keluar dari Wismaku, aku bertemu dengan Newt. Ia tersenyum, menyapaku dan kakakku.

"Senang akhirnya kau punya kamar sendiri?" tanyanya sambil menyengir.

"Tentu saja!" jawabku. "Akhirnya mulai besok aku tidak perlu tidur sambil mencium aroma bau keringat anak laki-laki lagi!"

"Senang rasanya kalau bukan hanya aku yang kau cap sebagai anak yang bau," kata Newt.

Iya, aku masih ingat kalau aku pernah mengatakan bahwa tubuh Newt bau.

.

.

Kamarku sangat nyaman, sungguh. Aku sudah tidur di kamar ini sejak lima hari yang lalu dan tidurku sangat nyenyak. Yah, walau setiap kali aku beranjak pulang ke Wismaku sehabis dari kantin, Newt selalu mengatakan bahwa aku harus selalu mengunci pintu kamar dan jendelaku dari dalam. Ia begitu perhatian, bahkan melebihi kakakku sendiri. Kakakku menanggapku sudah besar dan harusnya aku sudah harus bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, tapi Newt menganggap aku adalah anak kecil yang harus selalu dijaga kemana-mana. Bertolak belakang sekali mereka berdua. Dan sesungguhnya aku jadi punya dua orang kakak di Glade—tiga jika aku menghitung Minho. Tapi walau Newt memerhatikanku seperti seorang kakak, tetap saja tindakannya tidak seperti seorang kakak. Jelas saja, masa iya seorang kakak menciumi bibir adiknya?

Kulirik jam di mejaku, sudah menunjukan jam lima pagi. Sepertinya aku jadi benar-benar terbiasa terbangun jam segini jadi aku bangun dan mengambil handukku. Setelahnya ku keluar dari kamar dan beranjak ke Wisma laki-laki. Aku lansung naik ke lantai dua dan mengendap masuk ke kamar Newt.

Di kamarnya aku mendengar suara dengkuran halus Newt, dan aku tersenyum kecil. Kuhampiri ranjangnya dan kugoyangkan tubuhnya. Ia mengerang, sepertinya aku telah menganggu mimpi indahnya.

"Mmm ... apaaa?" tanyanya pelan dan matanya masih terpejam, agaknya enggan untuk membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengantarku ke kamar mandi?" kataku.

Lalu Newt membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Begitu ia melihatku di sampingnya, ia tersenyum kecil sambil menggumamkan 'selamat pagi', lalu menanyakan jam berapa sekarang. Kukatakan padanya sudah jam lima, dan ia agak terkejut, karena ia tadi tidur begitu nyenyak dan mungkin akan kesiangan kalau aku tidak membangunkannya.

Kemudian aku dan Newt keluar dari kamar, aku mengambil baju-baju kotor Glader dan meletakkannya di samping Wisma, dan kami pun beranjak ke kamar mandi. Newt masih sesekali menguap sepanjang mengantarkanku, sepertinya dia masih mengantuk sekali.

"Ini salahmu," katanya sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya, saat aku bilang tumben sekali ia bisa sampai nyaris kesiangan.

"Salahku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau muncul di mimpiku semalam, mimpi yang sangat indah. Aku jadi ingin tidur lagi untuk melihat kelanjutan mimpi itu," jawabnya.

"Aku muncul di mimpimu? Aaaw, itu manis," kataku sambil menyengir.

Kemudian aku teringat akan mimpi-mimpiku. Semua mimpi yang kudapatkan di Glade adalah penglihatan akan ingatanku saat kecil, bukan mimpi biasa. Aku tidak pernah cerita pada siapa-siapa soal mimpi-mimpi yang kudapatkan, kecuali mimpi tentang aku berciuman dengan Newt yang kuceritakan pada pemuda pirang ini.

Jadi mimpi Newt tentang aku itu ingatanku di masa lalunya atau memang hanya mimpi biasa?

"Apa yang terjadi di mimpimu?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Dalam mimpiku, kita sedang ada di Glade. Kakakmu memberi kita ijin untuk berpacaran, lalu kita berciuman di kamarku. Setelah itu ... " Newt menghentikan ceritanya, ia telrihat tidak nyaman. Dan walau di luar sini agak gelap, aku tetap bisa melihat rona merah terpampang di wajahnya. Ada apa dengannya? "Begitulah."

"Apanya yang 'begitulah'?" tanyaku.

"Ya, _begitu_." Newt menjawab dengan nada agak frustasi. "Memang menurutmu apa yang dilakukan seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan berduaan di dalam kamar tertutup setelah berciuman panas?"

Aku menaikan alisku. Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Aku tidak mengerti. Lalu kurasakan tangan besar Newt meremas bahuku.

"Kau benar-benar polos," katanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah, jangan pikirkan soal mimpiku."

Sampai di kamar mandi, aku langsung masuk salah satu pintu dan mulai mandi. Aku tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang melangkah menjauhi lorong kamar mandi. Berarti Newt masih berdiri di luar sana.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian aku keluar lagi menghampirinya sambil mengelap rambut super panjangku yang basah. Soal rambut ini, Newt pernah ingin 'balas dendam' dengan menggunting rambutku. Iya, dia masih meratapi rambut-rambutnya yang kupotong pendek. Huh, padahal setelah rambutnya kupotong itu, dia sendiri mengakui dirinya tampak lebih baik.

Newt tersenyum saat melihatku keluar, lalu mengantarku kembali ke kamar, sedangkan ia sendiri kembali ke Wismanya untuk membangunkan Glader. Lalu kami pergi sarapan, setelahnya Chuck mencuci piring dan aku pergi ke Wisma.

Usai menggosok baju dan membereskan Wisma, aku dan Chuck seperti biasa duduk-duduk di depan Wisma sambil menunggu jam makan siang. Aku memang hanya duduk-duduk, tapi Chuck duduk sambil berceloteh, seperti biasa. Dari sejak pertama aku bersama dengan anak ini, selalu ada saja bahan pembicaraan yang ia bicarakan. Apa bahan obrolannya tidak pernah habis?

Tiba-tiba saat Chuck masih berceloteh, Newt datang menghampiri kami. Ia tersenyum lebar kepadaku sambil menyodorkan beberapa tangkai bunga dari tangannya, katanya itu untukku.

"Aku menemukan bunga-bunga itu di hutan saat mencari pupuk," katanya. "Jadi kupetik dan kubawakan untukmu."

Aku tersenyum dan kuyakin wajahku sedang agak merona merah sekarang. Newt masih di tempatnya, ia berjongkok dan tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Pada saat itu juga, kakakku datang menghampiri kami. Heran, kenapa kakakku sering kebetulan melihatku bersama dengan Newt?

"Newt," kata kakakku dengan nada marah. "Jangan lupa soal peraturan nomor empat."

"Astaga, aku hanya memberi bunga dan tersenyum pada adikmu!" kata Newt sambil berdiri. "Tentu saja aku ingat peraturan itu. Kau hanya melarang orang bersentuhan dengan Viana lebih dari sedetik serta melarang berpacaran dengan siapa pun. Tapi kau tidak melarang orang untuk memberikan bungadan tersenyum kepadanya."

"Aku tahu, hanya mengingatkan. Siapa tahu sebenarnya kalau aku tidak datang menghampiri kalian, kau malah akan menyentuhnya," kata kakakku, kemudian dengan wajah kesal ia pergi dari hadapan kami.

Sepeninggal kakakku, Chuck berkata pelan tentang betapa menakutkannya kakakku. Newt menggaruk kepalanya dan berjongkok lagi.

"Yah, harusnya dia jangan pergi, siapa tahu kalau setelah dia pergi aku malah menyentuhmu karena kesal?" dengusnya.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya sambil bergumam 'kau bodoh'.

.

.

Tibalah hari ke dua puluh delapanku di Glade. Sudah empat minggu aku ada di tengah para anak lelaki. Newt bilang besok akan ada Greenie yang baru, dan kuharap Greenie itu adalah perempuan. Dan omong-omong, sampai saat ini masih ada beberapa yang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Greenie'. Tapi mulai besok, panggilan itu akan pindah tangan pada anak baru yang Kreator kirimkan ke Glade.

Hari ini berlalu dengan cepat. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi aku memang tidak sabar akan datangnya anak baru besok hari. Rasa tidak sabar itu membuat hari ini terasa cepat jam berputar buatku.

Di malam hari, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil buku sketsaku dan menggambar sebelum tidur. Beberapa hari ini aku tidak menyentuh buku itu sama sekali. Bukannya aku tidak sempat, tapi hanya tidak terpikir untuk menggambar saja.

Baru aku mau mengambil buku sketsaku di atas meja, tiba-tiba jendela kamarku diketuk. Kulihat ternyata ada Newt di luar. Aku langsung membuka jendela itu dan menatapnya bingung.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku. "Main petak umpet?"

"Haha, lucu," katanya. "Aku datang karena aku merindukanmu."

"Merindukanku? Newt, kita bertemu setiap hari!" kataku sambil terkikik.

"Tapi aku tidak bertemu denganmu sejak makan siang selesai," katanya dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

Itu benar, setelah makan siang tadi, aku dan Newt tidak bertemu lagi. Pasalnya setelah makan siang itu, aku langsung membersihkan kamar mandi dan mandi, jelaslah aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya. Newt dan para Keeper serta Alby mengadakan Gathering empat mingguan sejak tadi sore. Jadilah aku tidak bertemu dengannya saat makan malam. Bahkan saat kembali ke Wisma dari kantin tadi pun aku ditemani Chuck saja.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi di luar sini agak dingin," kata Newt. "Kau tidak mempersilakan aku masuk ke kamarmu?"

"Orang akan mempersilakan tamunya masuk jika tamu itu datang lewat pintu, Newt, bukan dari jendela," kataku sambil terkekeh.

"Seriusan, di luar sini dingin, Viana," ujarnya.

Aku tertawa kecil lalu mempersilakan dia masuk lewat jendela. Setelah itu kututup dan kukunci lagi jendelanya.

Kami saling bertatapan untuk sejenak sambil tersenyum. Oh, Tuhan, aku bisa meleleh berkali-kali melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu!

Lalu Newt mendekatiku untuk mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. Aku merasa nafasku agak sesak dan jantungku berdetak kencang. Dan ternyata ia tidak bohong saat bilang di luar dingin, soalnya aku merasa jari-jarinya agak dingin menyentuh kulit wajahku.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Newt dengan lembut lalu membelai pipiku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balasku pelan sambil tersenyum.

Newt mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di wajahku. Ini seakan waktu pertama kali Newt akan menciumku di kamarnya. Dan bibir Newt menempel dengan lembut di bibirku. Aku membalas ciumannya. Tetapi ciuman itu tidak bisa berlangsung lama, karena pintu kamarku terbuka.

Aku dan Newt langsung memisahkan diri satu sama lain karena kaget, dan karena yang membuka pintu adalah kakakku.

"Jadi begini perilaku kalian saat sedang berduaan?!" bentak kakakku.

"Gally, begini—"

"—Aku tidak mau dengar, Newt!" bentak kakak, memotong perkataan Newt.

"Kakak, aku cinta pada Newt! Kalau kau memang kakakku, harusnya kau percaya padaku, percaya kalau aku bisa menjaga diriku walau sedang berduaan dengannya!" kataku.

"Asal kau tahu, peraturan keempat itu kuusulkan pada Alby karena aku melihat kau dengan Newt! Seandainya kau dan Newt—atau orang lain selain Newt—tidak tidur bersama, aku juga tidak akan cemas dan membuat peraturan itu!" bentaknya lagi.

"Aku sayang pada adikmu, Gally, aku tidak akan melakukan hal apa pun yang tidak dia sukai," kata Newt. "Aku menghormatimu sebagai kakaknya, oke? Makanya waktu kau mengakui Viana sebagai adikmu, aku minta ijin dengan _sopan_ padamu untuk tetap berpacaran dengannya. Tapi kau menyuruh kami untuk berpisah, dan aku melakukannya. Baiklah, aku mengaku kalau kami sering berciuman setiap kali tidak sengaja bertemu, tapi, sumpah, kami tidak berpacaran."

"Ap—Justru tindakan itu membuatku memandang jijik lebih lagi padamu, Wajah Dungu!" bentak kakak.

"Kakak!" kataku dengan nada tinggi, aku sangat terkejut saat ia mengatakan kata 'jijik' pada Newt. "Asal kakak tahu, waktu kecil dulu bahkan kakak yang mengenalkanku pada Newt dan bilang kalau aku pasti akan senang dengannya!"

Newt dan kakakku berhenti memasang wajah garang pada satu sama lain, kini keduanya menatapku dengan bingung. Tanpa mereka mengeluarkan suara, aku tahu kalau mereka menanyakan 'apa maksudnya' dalam otak mereka.

Jadi aku menceritakan soal mimpiku, tentang bagaiamana dulu kakak menceritakanku tentang teman sekamarnya yang bernama Newt.

"Dulu kita bertiga ... mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Newt. "Kalau denganmu, Viana, kau sudah pernah cerita, tapi dengan Gally? _Aku_ akrab dengan _Gally_?"

"Pasti mimpimu salah, Adik, atau kau hanya memimpikan sesuatu yang tidak nyata," dengus kakakku.

Saat itu juga aku merasa sangat marah. Aku tidak ingin durhaka pada kakakku, tapi kupikir aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, karena bagaimana pun aku kelewat sayang pada Newt. Jadi aku mendorong kuat kakakku untuk keluar pintu. Aku tahu kakakku itu kuat, tapi ia sedang tidak mempertahankan dirinya karena aku mendorongnya dengan tiba-tiba. Saat ia sudah di belakang garis pintu, aku segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Pemuda pirang yang masih bersamaku itu seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Aku pun sama, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku hanya terduduk di ranjang sambil tersedu-sedu. Newt duduk di sampingku sambil memeluk bahuku sambil berkata bahwa ia tidak percaya kalau aku mengusir kakakku keluar dari kamar.

"Apa tindakanku salah?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sebenarnya, iya. Dan aku juga sedang melakukan hal yang salah," katanya, kemudian melanjutkan lagi setelah melihat ekspresi bingungku. "Aku sedang melanggar peraturan nomor empat saat ini. Kalau kakakmu berhasil menangkapmu, aku pasti akan masuk kurungan lagi, kau pun mungkin juga."

"Setelah itu, aku dan kau tidak mungkin akan dibiarkan kakak untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain," tebakku.

Ia mengangguk kemudian mencium puncak kepalaku. "Berarti kemungkinan besar ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya kita bisa seperti ini."

Kali ini aku yang mengangguk. Kemudian tangannya mengangkat daguku, lalu mencium bibirku. Ciuman itu terasa lembut, tapi lama kelamaan menjadi agak liar karena lidahnya mulai masuk ke dalam mulutku untuk bertarung dengan lidahku. Tangannya mulai menjamah tubuhku yang masih berbalut baju. Itu pertama kalinya Newt menyentuhku seperti ini.

Ketika ia berhasil membaringkan aku di bawahnya, ia mulai menciumi leherku dan aku mulai mengerang. Mendengar eranganku, ia malah berhenti, dan wajahnya terlihat gugup.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan ini denganku?" tanyanya, memastikan.

"Cepatlah sebelum kakakku membawa Glader lain untuk mendobrak pintu kamarku, Newt," kataku. "Kita sedang melempar minyak pada api sekarang."

Ia tersenyum, dan mulai menciumiku lagi.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Tidak akan ada adegan rate M, paling hanya kata-kata yang agak merujuk ke rate M, tapi adegannya sendiri tidak ada yang rate M.


	13. Hari ke 29, Greenie Baru

Kubuka mataku, kulihat dari jendela langit masih gelap, entah sekarang sudah jam berapa. Asumsiku sekarang jam lima, mengingat aku selalu terbangun jam segitu. Dan ternyata jam di mejaku baru menunjukan jam setengah lima.

Ada tangan yang melingkar di tanganku. Itu tangan Newt. Ia tidur sambil memelukku dan aku memunggungi tubuhnya. Newt. Aku ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, dan wajahku jadi memanas saat mengingat tiap adegan yang terjadi antara aku dan pemuda pirang ini. Kusadari juga kalau saat ini kami berdua telanjang, soalnya kedua kulit tangannya menyentuh kulit perutku di bawah selimut.

"Hei," kata Newt pelan, sepertinya ia jadi terbangun karena aku bergerak sedikit untuk melihat padanya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Setengah lima," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Mau tidur sebentar lagi?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. Soalnya kalau mencoba tidur lagi, aku malah khawatir kami jadi kesiangan.

"Jadi ... " Newt terlihat kurang nyaman saat berusaha mencari kata-kata. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia memasang wajah bersalah, dan aku tahu maksudnya. Ia menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja sejak melakukan hal itu dengannya semalam.

Sebenarnya bagian bawah perutku masih agak nyeri, tapi tidak senyeri saat semalam. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir dan merasa bersalah lagi, jadi aku tidak mengatakan hal ini padanya, aku hanya menggeleng padanya dan berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Kau ingat kalau kau pernah masuk mimpiku beberapa hari lalu, tentang Gally mengijinkan kita berpacaran?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Yang terjadi semalam itu ... adalah yang terjadi di mimpiku setelah kita berciuman di kamarku."

"Sungguhan?" tanyaku.

Kini giliran Newt yang mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian dia bangkit dari ranjang untuk pakai baju. Aku melakukan hal yang sama. Kusingkapkan selimut di atasku dan mengambil baju. Sambil memakai baju, aku melihat noda darah di sprei ranjangku. Itu darahku. Kejadian semalam itu memang benar terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 13**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Ada untungnya juga aku terbangun sebelum jam lima. Tidak, aku tidak langsung pergi mandi, tapi aku segera melepas sprei ranjangku. Kubawa sprei dengan noda darah itu ke samping Wisma untuk dicuci. Jelas saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan Chuck yang mencuci sprei ini, dan aku tidak ingin ada Glader yang melihat bercak merah dan menanyakan hal macam-macam. Tapi kalau saat sprei ini dijemur dan ada yang bertanya ada apa dengan spreiku, aku berencana menjawab 'karena sudah kotor dan aku suka kebersihan'.

Kurasakan agak tidak nyaman saat berjalan, dan kupikir itu adalah 'efek samping' dari kejadian semalam. Tapi aku berusaha untuk terlihat berjalan senormal mungkin, aku tidak ingin Newt berpikir macam-macam.

Newt menemaniku saat aku mencuci sprei. Sprei itu tidak besar dan tidak tebal, jadi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencucinya, apa lagi sejak minggu lalu Kreator mengirimkanku dan Chuck sebuah mesin cuci. Setelah selesai mencuci, langsung kujemur kain itu. Kemudian aku masuk ke Wisma anak laki-laki untuk mengambil baju-baju kotor, setelahnya Newt mengantarku ke kamar mandi.

Usai mandi, aku tidak menemukai Newt di luar, kupikir dia pasti sedang di Wisma untuk membangunkan Glader. Tapi saat di tengah jalan menuju Wisma, aku melihat Alby, Wes, Winston, dan Frypan sedang menarik kasar kakakku dan Newt menuju kurungan. Keduanya berwajah garang, dan kakakku terlihat siap untuk menerkam kakakku kapan saja, sedangkan Newt hanya berwajah kesal.

Beberapa Glader mengikuti mereka dari belakang, salah satunya Chuck. Kuhampiri anak itu dan menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi sampai keduanya harus dikurung.

"Aku juga kurang paham, soalnya saat aku benar-benar terbangun, Gally dan Newt terlihat sedang adu mulut kemudian keduanya berkelahi," kata Chuck.

"Mereka meributkan soal kau, bahkan di Gathering semalam pun keduanya sering mendebatkan soal kau," kata Minho tiba-tiba. "Jangan khawatir, Alby bilang keduanya hanya di kurung sampai mereka tenang. Tapi mereka tidak akan mendapat sarapan."

Aku mengangguk. Sekarang aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah melihat kakakku dan Newt dipaksa masuk ke dalam kurungan. Mereka masuk ke dalam kurungan yang berbeda sih, jadi mereka tidak akan bisa menyerang satu sama lain. Kupikir yang pertama kali memulai perkelahian adalah kakakku, entah kenapa.

Lalu Alby bilang ia ingin merevisi peraturan nomor empat, karena kebetulan kakakku ada di dalam kurungan. Maksudnya, jika ia tidak setuju dengan Alby, ia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sedang dikurung. Jadi di hadapan Newt dan kakakku, serta para Glader lain, Alby merevisi peraturan itu.

"Siapa pun yang menyentuh Viana—dan atau Glader perempuan lain yang mungkin akan dikirim Kreator pada kita selanjutnya-tanp seijin dari si _perempuan itu sendiri_, akan dimasukan ke dalam kurungan minimal dua puluh empat jam," kata Alby, dan aku dapat melihat ekspresi sangat tidak suka dari kakakku. "Viana dan Newt boleh berpacaran."

"APA?!" teriak kakakku. "Alby! Kau tidak boleh seenaknya mengatakan itu! Dia adikku! Harusnya aku yang berhak memutuskan dengan siapa dia boleh pacaran!"

"Gally!" balas Alby. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau adikmu sudah cukup besar untuk menjaga diri. Mungkin kau lupa, tapi karena anggapanmu itu dan karena kau pernah tidak bersedia mengantarnya keluar saat gelap, adikmu itu malah diserang oleh Vander. Harusnya kau malu pada Newt, karena sekalipun Newt ada di kurungan saat itu, ia tetap mencemaskan adikmu bahkan sampai minta tolong Minho dan Chuck untuk menjaga Viana selama dirinya dikurung!"

Wajah kakakku terlihat makin garang. Dan aku tahu, secara tidak langsung kehadiranku di sini malah membuat berkibarnya bendera perang antara Newt dan kakakku. Dari dalam kurungan, kulihat Newt melirikku. Ia tidak tersenyum walau Alby tadi agak membelanya, wajah Newt seakan tanpa ekspresi, lalu menunduk.

Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama berdiri di sana, aku tidak ingin merasa lebih bersalah lebih dari ini. Jadi tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku undur diri dan pergi ke kantin, berharap kalau sebenarnya Frypan telah lebih dulu menyediakan sarapan sebelum membawa dua tahanan yang dikurung itu ke kurungan.

Untungnya, harapanku menjadi nyata. Aku bisa melihat nasi goreng di tempat nasi, jadi langsung kusendok sendiri ke piring, aku ingin cepat-cepat makan selagi hanya ada aku sendiri di kantin. Tetapi harapanku untuk makan sendirian ini tidak menjadi nyata. Minho masuk ke kantin, dan menyengir kepadaku. Ia lalu duduk di depanku.

"Kau oke?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu?" Aku balik tanya.

"Menurutku kau berantakan," katanya. "Jadi kau dan Newt sudah melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?" tanyaku lalu menyuap nasi dan mendongak ke Minho.

"Kau tahu, laki-laki dan perempuan di dalam kamar—"

Aku tersedak, dan sedakanku memotong perkataan Minho. Oh, dan kuyakin wajahku merona. Pemuda Asia yang duduk di depanku malah tertawa.

"Newt memberitahumu?" tanyaku setelah minum.

"Tidak, ia tidak bilang apa-apa," jawabnya. "Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kalian akan melakukannya. Dan semalam setelah Gathering, aku melihatnya berjalan ke Wismamu, bukan ke Wisma kami. Saat tengah malam, aku coba mengintip ke kamarnya, tetapi dia tidak ada. Kupikir mungkin ia bersamamu. Dan tadi ketika Newt dan Gally diseret ke kurungan, aku melihat ada sprei yang dijemur habis cuci. Dan aku main menyimpulkan segalanya sendiri, tapi ternyata dugaanku benar."

Minho menyunggingkan cengirannya.

"Kau tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa, kan?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Rahasia kalian aman bersamaku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Dan kalian berdua harus berterimakasih padaku, gara-gara aku Alby merevisi peraturan Gally yang menyebalkan."

"Apa? Memang kau melakukan apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sehabis Gathering kemarin, aku tidak langsung keluar dengan Newt, tidak seperti biasa. Aku menunggu sampai semua keluar, tinggal aku dan Alby di dalam ruangan. Aku bilang padanya kalau kalian berdua pasti akan semakin melanggar aturan jika ditekan Gally terus. Alby setuju, dan ia merevisi aturannya," cerita Minho.

Aku tersenyum dan menggumamkan terimakasih padanya. Ia membalas senyumanku, lalu berdiri untuk mengacak pelan rambutku, setelahnya pergi mengambil sarapan. Astaga, kenapa kakakku tidak bisa seperti Minho?

.

.

Jemuran yang harus kugosok tinggal setengah lagi ketika Chuck datang untuk mencuci baju. Wajahnya agak cemberut, ia bilang itu karena aku meniggalkan dia dan pergi makan duluan. Tapi wajah cemberutnya itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya ia berceloteh riang lagi.

Kali ini Chuck banyak berceloteh tentang betapa ia tidak sabar ingin bertemu Greenie yang baru. Dan sebenarnya bukan hanya ia yang tidak sabar, karena aku pun juga ingin cepat-cepat melihat kotak itu datang membawa seorang anak remaj lain—yang kuharap itu adalah perempuan.

Dan aku penasaran, sebenarnya, tentang bagaimana reaksi seorang Greenie yang terbangun di dalam kotak. Maksudku, empat minggu lalu aku terbangun di pondok Med-Jack, mereka bilang bahwa aku tidak sadarkan diri sewaktu mereka menemukanku di kotak. Jadinya aku ingin melihat ekspresi Greenie yang baru itu.

Setelah selesai menggosok baju, aku membantu Chuck untuk menjemur baju, lalu membersihkan Wisma. Tinggal dua jam sebelum makan siang, jadi aku perdi ke kamar untuk menggambar. Chuck tidak berani ikut ke kamarku, ia bilang bahwa takutnya Alby akan menjebloskannya ke dalam kurungan jika ketahuan masuk ke kamarku.

Di kamar, aku langsung duduk di kursi, mengambil buku sketsa dan pensil, mulai menggambar. Seperti biasa, aku tidak memikirkan ingin menggambar apa, hanya asal membuat garis. Dan garis-garis yang kubuat masih sama juga, membentuk wajah. Aku yakin wajah yang satu ini adalah wajah lain yang tidak kukenal, seperti wajah-wajah yang pernah kugambar.

Tapi aku jadi penasaran, siapa pemilik wajah-wajah itu? Apa setiap wajah yang kugambar hanyalah wajah 'karangan'ku, alias sebenarnya tidak ada orang yang berwajah seperti itu? Namun aku ingat di salah satu gambarku, itu adalah wajah seorang pemuda yang sangat tidak asing buatku, tapi aku tidak bisa ingat siapa dia.

Dua jam berlalu begitu cepat buatku. Gambar wajah yang sedang kugambar itu masih belum selesai walau hasilnya sudah agak terlihat, tapi seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku, memanggilku untuk makan siang. Itu suara Chuck, jadi aku menutup buku sketsaku lalu keluar kamar, berjalan ke kantin bersama anak itu.

Saat makan siang, aku tidak melihat Newt maupun kakakku di kantin. Asumsiku mereka belum dikeluarkan dari kurungan.

"Tadinya mereka sudah akan dikeluarkan Alby dan Wes. Awalnya mereka membebaskan Newt, tapi saat Gally mulai dikeluarkan, kakakmu langsung menyerang Newt, jadi keduanya dileraikan lagi dan dimasukkan lagi ke dalam kurungan," kata Chuck sambil makan.

Aku bergumam 'oh' pelan, sambil terus menyuap makan siangku. Kemudian aku teringat satu hal. Empat minggu lalu aku tersadar di pondok Med-Jack, mendapat tur dari Newt, lalu baru makan siang. Berarti saat itu kotak yang membawaku itu datang ke Glade sebelum makan siang, kan? Tapi sekarang sudah jam makan siang tapi belum ada alarm yang menandakan kotak itu datang.

"Kapan kotak itu akan datang?" tanyaku.

"Entah, harusnya sudah datang sekitar sejam yang lalu," kata Chuck sambil mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan makan. "Sepertinya kotak yang hari ini datang terlambat."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata kotak itu tidak datang-datang?" tanyaku.

Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu. Maksudku, bisa saja kan, Kreator tidak mengirim kotak ke Glade? Tidak mengirim anak baru, tidak mengirim perlengkapan hidup lagi?

"Itu tidak mungkin," kata Chuck. "Kalau kotak itu tidak datang, bagaimana kita bisa bertahan hidup? Makanan, pakaian, obat?"

Aku mengangguk. Tapi tetap saja, aku takut jika suatu saat nanti Kreator berhenti mengirimkan barang-barang untuk Glader. Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, segera kuselesaikan makan siang itu, lalu membantu Chuck mengumpulkan piring, gelas, dan alat makan kotor. Setelahnya aku mengambil handuk dan pergi membersihkan kamar mandi.

Sekitar setengah jam lewat, aku telah selesai membersihkan satu kamar mandi. Saat akan masuk ke kamar mandi berikutnya, aku mendengar langkah seseorang sedang mendekatiku. Bulu kudukku berdiri, dan aku jadi takut, kupejamkan kedua mataku. Terakhir kali aku di kamar mandi dan mendengar seseorang berjalan menghampiriku, yang terjadi adalah aku diserang Vander.

"Viana," panggil seseorang. Itu suara Newt.

Kubuka mataku, dan melihat Newt ada di sampingku. Ia menyengir.

"Newt!" kataku. "Kau membuatku takut!"

Newt agak terkekeh, lalu membelai lembut pipiku.

"Kau sudah dibebaskan? Bagaimana dengan kakakku?" tanyaku.

"Alby mengancam, katanya kalau setelah ini kami berkelahi lagi, kami berdua akan dibuang ke dalam labirin saat malam," kata Newt. "Jadi setelah kami bebas, Gally dengan wajah seram pergi menuju teman-teman Builder-nya, sedangkan aku langsung ke mari."

"Ooohh, kau rindu padaku?" godaku.

Newt tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. Kali ini aku tidak merasa khawatir kalau kakakku akan datang dan memarahi Newt lagi, soalnya peraturan keempat Glade sekarang tidak berhubungan lagi dengan kakakku. Setelah itu ia membiarkanku kembali membersihkan kamar mandi.

Aku hanya membersihkan dua kamar mandi hari ini, setelahnya aku langsung mandi. Baru saja mulai mandi, aku mendengar suara alarm. Alarm itu membuatku agak terlonjak kaget, soalnya itu berbeda dengan alarm yang berbunyi saat kotak datang setiap minggu. Oh, aku ingat, Chuck pernah bilang kalau jika kotak itu membawa Glader baru maka alarmnya akan berbeda. Ah, sial, padahal aku ingin ikut melihat Glader baru itu, tapi aku sedang mandi. Saat selesai mandi nanti pasti Greenie yang baru sedang tur dengan Alby atau Newt, jadi aku tidak akan bisa melihat seperti apa anak baru itu.

Lalu aku relakan Greenie yang ini, toh, masih ada Greenie lain bulan depan, kan? Tidak, apa itu berarti aku akan terjebak dan tinggal di sini selamanya? Bagus, aku baru kepikiran soal ini.

Selesai mandi, kulihat kotak itu masih di Glade, dan beberapa Glader sedang berusaha membawa keluar barang-barang dari dalam kotak. Greenie yang baru tidak terlihat dimana-mana, berarti mungkin memang sedang tur. Sudahlah, saat makan malam nanti pasti aku juga akan bisa melihatnya. Jadi sekarang aku kembali ke kamar.

Kulihat jam masih pukul empat, kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan gambarku di buku sketsa, berniat menyelesaikan gambar yang tadi siang. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya gambar itu benar-benar selesai. Itu gambar laki-laki lagi, dan aku tidak tahu itu wajah siapa, yang pasti tidak ada wajah seperti itu di dalam Glade. Aku frustasi karena gambar-gambar ini tidak ada yang kukenal, tapi aku juga penasaran. Huh.

Aku membuka buku sketsaku dari halaman pertama, gambar wanita yang kugambar sampai halaman yang kugambar terakhir, lalu memandangi gambar ketigaku yakni gambar pemuda yang tak asing itu. Ingin sekali aku menubrukkan kepalaku ke dinding agar bisa ingat siapa pemuda itu. Saat masih memandangi gambar itu, aku mendengar suara teriakan kencang dari luar. Tersentak, aku langsung menutup buku sketsaku, berlari keluar Wisma, melihat Minho sedang memapah Ben masuk ke pondok Med-Jack.

Aku sempat melihat baju Ben yang berwarna putih ada lingkaran berwarna merahnya di bagian perut baju itu, dan ada lubang di tengahnya. Ben tersengat Griever.

Lalu aku masuk ke pondok Med-Jack, melihat Clint, Jeff, Alby, dan Minho sedang menenangkan Ben yang sudah dibaringkan di ranjang.

"Viana! Syukurlah kau datang, aku butuh bantuanmu sebentar," kata Clint, berusaha untuk terdengar tenang, tapi aku bisa mendengar nada cemas saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

Jadi aku langsung mengikuti setiap kata-kata Clint. Newt masuk ke dalam pondok dan menanyakan keadaan Ben, dan ia terkejut saat melihat aku sudah di dalam sini.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Ben sudah agak tenang, tapi efek dari sengatan Griever itu masih ada di kulitnya yang putih pucat itu. Clint dan Jeff berwajah lega sambil menggumakan terimakasih padaku yang kubalas dengan senyuman. Minho sedang menceritakan apa yang tadi terjadi di labirin pada Alby dan Newt.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara orang yang sedang berbicara di luar pondok. Itu bukan suara teriakan, bentakan, atau seruan, tapi suara itu cukup keras bisa sampai terdengar dari dalam pondok. Dua orang sedang berbicara di luar, dan aku mengenali salah satu suara itu adalah suara kakakku, entah milik siapa suara satu lagi.

"_Dengarkan aku, Greenbean._" Itu suara kakakku. "_Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Ada yang mencurigakan tentang kau muncul di tempat ini, dan aku akan mencari tahu kenapa._"

"_Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, dan aku bahkan tidak peduli._" Siapa yang mengatakan ini? Rasanya aku belum pernah mendengar suara ini selama di Glade.

"_Aku pernah melihatmu. Aku tahu apa yang sedang dialami Ben sekarang, karena aku pernah mengalaminya. Dan aku melihatmu sewaktu mengalami Changing._"

Deg.

Apa? Kakakku pernah mengalaminya? Mengalami Changing? Orang yang mengalami Changing hanyalah yang pernah tersengat Griever, kan? Berarti kakakku pernah tersengat? Kenapa aku baru tahu? Kenapa ia atau siapa pun tidak ada yang memberitahuku?

Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri sampai tidak begitu memperhatikan percakapan yang ada di dalam pondok maupun percakapan yang terjadi antara kakakku dengan entah siapa di luar. Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan membuka pintu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan begitu di luar: antara bertanya pada kakakku soal ia pernah Changing, atau melihat dengan siapa ia berbicara.

Tepat ketika aku membuka pintu, aku melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di sana, sepertinya tadinya ia juga ingin membuka pintu dari luar. Ia agak tinggi, mungkin kurang lebih setinggi Newt, dan rambutnya hitam. Ia menatapku dengan bingung, dan aku pun juga tercengang melihatnya.

Jelas saja aku tercengang melihat dia. Wajahnya sangat tidak asing buatku. Wajah orang yang ada di hadapanku adalah salah satu wajah yang pernah kugambar di buku sketsaku. Tepatnya, inilah wajah di buku sketsaku yang kuanggap tidak asing, bahkan sampai kupandangi sebelum suara teriakan Ben terdengar.

Aku tidak pernah melihat orang ini di dalam Glade sebelumnya, berarti dialah anak baru itu, kan? Tapi siapa dia? Kenapa aku bisa menggambar wajahnya?

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	14. Hari ke 30, Thomas

Aku tidak pernah melihat orang ini di dalam Glade sebelumnya, berarti dialah anak baru itu, kan? Tapi siapa dia? Kenapa aku bisa menggambar wajahnya?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 14**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Viana? Sayang? Ada apa?" Kudengar Newt bertanya kepadaku.

Aku masih tercengang melihat wajah Greenie yang baru, dan si Greenie tampak bingung karena aku menatapnya seperti itu. Newt menghampiriku, menyentuh lenganku dan melihat ke wajahku, lalu ia melihat sang Greenie.

"Oh, kau. Kau tidak seharusnya ada di sini sekarang," kata Newt pada anak baru itu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Newt, ada yang ingin kutanyakan—"

"Tidak sekarang, Greenie. Aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi saat pesta api unggun, oke?" kata Newt mengusir pemuda itu setelah memotong perkataannya.

Anak itu akhirnya mundur dan keluar dari pondok Med-Jack. Wajahku masih menegang. Tangan kiri Newt memegang bahuku, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pipiku, ia menanyakan 'ada apa' sampai aku begitu tercengang melihat wajah si Greenie. Kuputuskan untuk memberitahu Newt soal gambar-gambar yang kubuat, aku ajak dia ke kamar, dan dia mengikutiku.

Sampai di kamarku, aku langsung mengambil buku sketsa dan langsung memperlihatkan halaman ketiga yang kugambar. Dahi Newt berkerut dan bertanya apa benar aku yang menggambar wajah itu, wajah yang sama dengan wajah Greenie yang baru.

"Aku menggambar itu berhari-hari sebelum ia datang, Newt," kataku cemas."Kau coba saja lihat semua gambar yang kubuat, tidak ada satu wajah pun yang kukenal, tetapi di antara itu semua hanya wajah ini yang tak asing untukku. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa."

"Apa mungkin orang-orang lain dengan wajah-wajah ini akan datang ke mari juga, seperti anak itu?" tanya Newt.

Aku mengangkat bahu, tanda tidak tahu. Newt meremas sebelah bahuku dengan pelan dan berkata bahwa aku tidak boleh terlalu memikirkan soal gambar itu, bilang bahwa mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Kemudian pintu terbuka, kakakku ada di sana. Wajahnya agak garang. Kupikir kalau Alby tidak mengancam akan melempar keduanya ke labirin, kakakku pasti langsung menyerang Newt.

Kakak menghampiri kami, merampas buku sketsaku dengan kasar dari tangan Newt dan melihat gambarku di halaman ketiga. Wajah kakak tampak lebih kesal dari biasa.

"Ada apa, Gally?" tanya Newt.

"Aku membuntuti kalian berdua kemari dan menguping di pintu," jawabnya. "Tuh, kan, aku sudah curiga pada si Greenie itu. Newt, adikku yang tidak mengalami masa Changing saja bisa bilang kalau ia tidak asing dengan wajah si Wajah Dungu itu, pasti orang itu berbahaya!"

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, Gally, dia menjadi bagian kita sekarang." Usai Newt berkata demikian, kakak mengembalikan buku sketsa kepadaku lalu berjalan garang keluar.

"Omong-omong," kataku. "Kalian tetap melempar pesta api unggun walau ada orang yang baru saja tersengat?"

"Itu tradisi," ujar Newt.

Kugumamkan 'oh' pelan. Lalu Newt mengajakku keluar karena kami telah mendengar suara musik dari luar, tanda pesta sedang dimulai. Ia menggandeng tanganku dan kami keluar dari kamar bersama-sama. Sampai di luar, kami berpisah. Newt memintaku untuk makan duluan dengan Minho atau Chuck, soalnya ia sudah janji pada si Greenie untuk menjelaskan hal-hal yang pernah dia jelaskan padaku di hari pertama.

Setelah itu aku menghampiri Chuck yang ternyata sedang antri untuk mengambil makan malam, aku tepat di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum dan menyapaku. Sambil mengantri, ia menceritakan padaku soal anak baru itu. Chuck bilang nama si Greenie adalah Thomas, dan menurutnya Thomas keren setelah mengobrol sedikit dengan pemuda itu. Aku tidak berani berpendapat apa-apa, tidak setelah melihat wajahnya sama dengan wajah yang kugambar.

Kakakku memang cukup menyebalkan selama aku tinggal di Glade, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ada di mimpi-mimpiku. Tetapi untuk yang kali ini, aku tidak bisa menganggap kakakku menyebalkan walau ia tampak membenci Thomas. Aku bukannya benci pada Thomas, tapi aku terkejut dan penasaran kenapa aku menggambar wajahnya, kenapa wajahnya tak asing untukku.

Selesai makan, aku tetap mendengarkan celoteh Glader termuda ini. Newt masih bersama dengan Thomas, memberitahu si Greenie soal ini-itu. Kakakku sedang bergulat dengan Glader lain di dalam lingkaran, kupikir kakakku pasti sebenarnya ingin Newt yang datang ke lingkaran untuk menghadapinya.

Tidak lama kemudian Newt menghampiriku dan Chuck bersama Thomas. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kepadaku, dan aku membalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Greenie, kau sudah kenal Chuck," kata Newt pada Thomas. "Gadis ini adalah Viana, dia adik Gally."

"Adik Gally?" tanya Thomas sambil menyerngit. "Kau bisa ingat hal lain selain nama sendiri? Terlebih lagi,_ kau _adik _Gally_?"

"Bahkan yang Viana ingat pertama kali di Glade adalah bahwa kakaknya bernama Gally, seminggu kemudian dia baru ingat namanya sendiri," kata Newt sambil menyengir kepadaku.

Thomas mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum padaku. Sesungguhnya aku jadi agak risih menerima senyum itu. Tidak, bukan senyumnya itu senyum mesum seperti yang sesekali Ben berikan padaku, Thomas hanya tersenyum biasa kepadaku. Yang membuatku risih ya, itu lah, rasa penasaranku akan siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu, Thomas," kata Chuck sambil agak tertawa. "Viana ini pacarnya Newt."

"Pacarmu? Wow," kata Thomas pada Newt.

Newt menyengir dan wajahku agak memanas saat mendengar perkataan Chuck. Sejujurnya aku agak lupa kalau tadi pagi Alby telah memberi ijin untukku dan Newt berpacaran. Lalu pemuda pirang ini menggandeng tanganku.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku dan pacarku undur diri. Kau ambil makan malammu dengan Chuck, ya, Greenie," kata Newt lalu menarikku meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ia membawaku ke menara pengawas, yang bentuknya seperti rumah pohon tak beratap, tempat yang pernah dia bawa aku ke sana di hari pertamaku. Newt duduk bersender tiang, ia menyuruhku duduk di depannya untuk bersandar di tubuhnya. Sesudah duduk, ia memelukku dari belakang, membiarkan puncak kepalaku menempel di bawah dagunya.

Kami menyaksikan langit Glade. Newt bilang langit itu adalah langit buatan, semua benda langitnya pun buatan: matahari, bulan, dan bintang. Hanya satu benda langit yang katanya tak pernah nampak, yaitu awan. Aku ingat dia pernah bilang tidak pernah ada hujan di Glade, tapi perairan di sini sangat bagus sehingga kebun tetap bisa dikerjakan tanpa hujan.

Walau buatan, aku masih bisa mengagumi cantiknya bintang-bintang palsu yang bertebaran di langit. Sambil aku menonton bintang-bintang itu, Newt mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Apa kau masih kepikiran soal Thomas?" tanya Newt.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Daritadi aku berusaha untuk tidak kepikiran tentang anak itu, tapi tiba-tiba Newt menyebut namanya dan aku jadi kepikiran lagi.

"Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, oke? Tadi aku sempat mengobrol sedikit dengannya, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia berbahaya seperti yang Gally bilang," kata Newt. "Aku tidak menuduh kakakmu itu tukang fitnah, tapi aku hanya tidak bisa melihat tanda bahaya dari Thomas."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Lalu kudengar ada suara teriakan dari bawah. Itu bukan teriak ketakutan atau apa, itu hanya seperti sorakan. Aku dan Newt langsung melongokan kepala kami, melihat di daerah lingkaran yang kakakku buat ada Thomas di sana. Tunggu, maksudnya Thomas akan berkelahi dengan kakakku dalam lingkaran itu?

Newt mengajakku untuk turun dan menonton. Kubilang padanya untuk pergi menonton sendiri, sedangkan aku ingin istirahat di kamar. Ia mengangguk lalu mengecup pipiku, kemudian kami pergi ke arah yang berbeda.

.

.

_Aku bermimpi._

_Kulihat gadis kecil yang kupikir adalah diriku sendiri itu sedang menggambar di buku sketsa dalam kamar asrama. Entah ini sudah tahun berikutnya atau masih di tahun yang sama dengan pertama kali aku dan kakakku datang untuk tinggal di asrama. Aku coba melongokan kepalaku, melihat apa yang gadis kecil itu gambar. Ternyata ia menggambar seekor anjing. Aku tersenyum, gambar anak itu masih berantakan, tapi bentuknya sudah terlihat. Apa dulu aku senang pada hewan anjing?_

_Tiba-tiba pintu kamar diketuk dari luar._

"_Siapa?" tanya gadis itu._

"_Kakakmu!" jawab orang yang di luar._

_Gadis itu mempersilakan kakak masuk. Kakakku tersenyum lebar saat ia masuk ke kamarku. Sepertinya aku yang masih kecil akan mendapat berita baik._

"_Viana, di tahun ajaran kedua ini, katanya beberapa kamar asrama akan diisi sampai tiga orang," kata kakakku. Oh, ternyata ini sudah setahun kemudian. "Soalnya kamar yang ada itu kurang, jadi beberapa kamar yang terbilang luas akan dimasukkan satu ranjang lagi untuk anak baru."_

"_Oh, kutebak teman sekamar kakak yang ketiga sudah datang?" tanya gadis itu._

"_Ya! Dia orang yang lucu, kau pasti senang dengannya!" kata kakak._

"_Aku pasti senang dengannya?" Gadis itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kak, kau selalu mengucapkan itu tiap kali mengenalkanku pada teman-temanmu: Newt, Minho, Aris, Jeff, Stanley, dan lainnya."_

"_Aku mengatakan itu karena mereka memang anak-anak keren yang kau pasti akan senang berteman dengan mereka," kata kakakku. "Ayo kukenalkan pada teman sekamarku itu."_

"_Baiklah, siapa namanya?" tanyaku sembari merapikan buku sketsa dan alat gambar, kemudian turun dari kursi._

"_Namanya Thomas," kata kakakku._

.

.

Thomas. Mataku terbuka saat mendengar kakakku menyebut nama itu di mimpiku. Berarti aku, kakakku, dan Thomas pernah mengenal satu sama lain sebelum masuk Glade? Tidak hanya kami bertiga, tapi ada nama Newt, Minho, Jeff, Stanley, dan Aris. Apa mereka adalah orang yang sama yang kukenal di Glade? Newt, Minho, dan Jeff masih di Glade, Stanley dibuang ke labirin lebih dari sebulan lalu. Kemudian, siapa Aris? Aku tidak ingat ada nama Aris di Glade. Apa mungkin bulan depan atau entah berapa bulan ke depan Aris akan datang dari kotak?

Kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk seseorang dari luar.

"Viana? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara itu. Itu bukan suara yang asing, itu suara Newt.

Aku langsung melompat dari ranjang, membuka pintu untuknya. Tetapi bukan hanya Newt yang ada di depan pintuku, tapi ada Thomas juga. Keduanya tersenyum padaku. Mereka berdua panjang umur, karena aku baru membicarakan soal keduanya dalam otakku.

"Thomas akan menuliskan namanya di dinding. Aku akan menunjukkan dindingnya sekalian mengantarmu ke kamar mandi," kata Newt.

Mengangguk, aku langsung menyambar handuk dan ikut kedua pemuda ini keluar. Pertama-tama Newt mengantarku ke kamar mandi. Setelah aku masuk kamar mandi, kudengar suara langkahnya berjalan menjauh, berarti ia langsung membawa Thomas ke dindng labirin untuk menulis namanya.

Setelah mandi, aku langsung kembali ke kamar untuk menaruh handuk, lalu ke Wisma anak laki-laki untuk mengambil baju kotor. Saat aku datang ke Wisma itu, Alby sedang membangunkan para Glader. Aku naik ke lantai dua, mengambil baju kotor para Keeper, dan aku bertemu dengan kakakku.

"Adik," sapanya tanpa senyum.

"Selamat pagi, Kakak," sapaku sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Dengar, soal buku sketsamu ... aku ingin kau menggambar lagi kapan pun saat kau senggang, aku ingin lihat wajah-wajah orang seperti Greenie itu yang lainnya," kata kakak, lalu ia langsung pergi.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang berjalan meninggalkanku. Dan aku jadi berpikir apa kakakku benar-benar membenci Thomas?

Masih berpikir, tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan besar memegang kepalaku dari belakang. Aku memutar tubuhku dan melihat itu adalah tangan Minho. Pemuda Asia itu tersenyum dan mengatakan 'selamat pagi', dan kubalas salamnya. Setelah itu Minho turun tangga. Huh, kenapa kakakku yang sekarang tidak bisa ramah seperti Minho?

Usai mengambil baju kotor, aku pergi ke kantin untuk mengantri ambil sarapan. Frypan memberiku salad buah pagi ini, lalu aku mencari meja yang kosong. Kudengar Chuck memanggilku, mengajakku makan di mejanya. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan menuju meja anak itu, aku baru mendapati bahwa selain Chuck, Thomas juga ada di meja itu. Aku langsung buru-buru duduk di samping Chuck dan mulai makan.

Chuck bilang bahwa semalam setelah pesta, ia dan Thomas mengerjai orang yang ada di kamar mandi, tapi ternyata orang yang di kamar mandi itu adalah kakakku.

"Dia tidak akan membunuhku, kan?" tanya Thomas padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku. "Tapi kau pasti langsung dimasukan ke dalam daftar 'Glader yang tidak kusukai' milik kakakku."

"Omong-omong, kau adik Gally, kan?" kata Thomas. "Kenapa kalian tidak mirip?"

"Entah. Mungkin wajahku ikut mamaku, dan kakak ikut wajah papaku."

"Tidak hanya wajah, sikap kalian juga sangat berbeda. Gally terlihat begitu ... galak. Sedangkan kau begitu manis dan kecil, tipikal orang yang harus dilindungi," kata Thomas, masih memasang wajah bingung.

Apa iya aku dan kakakku terlihat begitu berbeda? Aku dan kakakku lahir dari ibu yang sama, harusnya ada kemiripan walau sedikit, kan?

Aku masih berpikir untuk mencari kesamaan antara aku dan kakakku sambil terus makan. Kemudian Alby datang dan bicara pada Thomas.

"Greenie, siap untuk tur?" ujar Alby.

Thomas mengangguk. Lalu Chuck tanya pada sang ketua, apa ia boleh ikut Thomas. Alby langsung menjewer telinga Glader termuda itu dan bilang bahwa ia harus membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan Slopper. Thomas yang sudah selesai makan langsung ikut Alby keluar dari kantin, sedangkan Chuck memegangi telinganya yang memerah karena sakit dijewer Alby. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

.

.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang jemuran yang harus kugosok makin lama semakin sedikit. Tidak sedikit sekali, sih, tapi memang berkurang. Sehingga aku yang biasa menggosok baju selama dua jam, bahkan sekarang hanya satu setengah jam. Jam istirahatku dan Chuck sebelum makan siang pun jadi bertambah.

Usai membereskan Wisma, Chuck mengajakku untuk mengobrol dengan Thomas. Aku menolak, soalnya kakakku memintaku untuk menggambar lagi. Jadi aku ke kamar dan Chuck menghampiri Thomas.

Di kamar aku mulai menggoreskan garis-garis di atas halaman buku sketsaku. Tapi bentukan yang kubuat dari setiap garis yang kubuat itu berbeda dari biasanya, tidak seperti saat aku menggambar wajah orang. Aku tidak paham, seakan tanganku bergerak tanpa kuinginkan. Garis-garis itu tidak membentuk gambar apa pun, melainkan membentuk sebuah kata. Kata itu adalah WICKED.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah sekolah berasrama yang kudatangi dengan kakakku, di gedungnya ada tulisan WICKED besar-besar? Apa itu WICKED?

Aku menggeleng kepalaku, aku memaksa otakku berkonsentrasi. Kubuka halaman berikutnya, aku berusaha agar tanganku mau menggambar wajah orang lagi. Kucorat-coret halaman itu, berharap membentuk sebuah wajah orang. Tetapi tidak, lagi-lagi itu tidak membentuk wajah orang. Ya, itu terlihat seperti kepala orang, tapi wajahnya begitu berantakan. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba tidak bisa menggambar wajah lagi? Bagus, aku jadi merasa tidak bisa mengendalikan otakku sendiri.

Frustasi, aku masih membuka halaman baru, berusaha untuk menggambar lagi. Saat aku sedang menyorat-nyoret, aku dikejutkan dengan suara alarm. Aneh, kenapa alarm itu berbunyi? Maksudku, harusnya alarm itu berbunyi enam hari lagi, kan? Kemarin alarm baru berbunyi saat kotak datang membawa Thomas ke dalam Glade, tapi kenapa sekarang itu bunyi lagi? Yang lebih aneh, alarm yang berbunyi itu bukanlah alarm yang tiap minggu berbunyi, melainkan alarm yang menandakan adanya Greenie baru seperti saat Thomas datang kemarin.

Apa berarti ada Greenie lagi? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah Greenie baru akan datang sebulan sekali? Kenapa ada dua Greenie dalam dua hari?

Segera aku keluar dari kamar untuk melihat kotak itu. Tidak hanya aku, tetapi Glader lain juga pada datang untuk melihat. Wajah mereka juga sama bingungnya denganku, karena berpikir ada Greenie lagi. Kulihat Thomas datang dengan Chuck, Greenie satu itu membuat ekspresi bingung, tapi kuyakin ia bingung akan apa yang sedang datang.

Newt dan Alby membuka pintu kotak, lalu Newt masuk ke dalamnya, lalu pacarku itu mengumpat karena kaget. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuanya kaget, aku tidak kelihatan karena Glader yang hampir semuanya lebih tinggi dariku itu berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ada apa, Newt?" tanya Alby.

Newt tidak langsung menjawab. Butuh waktu beberapa detik kemudian sampai ia akhirnya menjawab. "Perempuan lagi."

Glader di depanku langsung ribut. Ada yang bilang 'Perempuan lagi?', 'Dia untukku!', 'Seperti apa rupanya?', 'Berapa umurnya?' dan sebagainya. Aku ikut bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seperti siapa perempuan itu dan apakah bulan lalu para Glader juga seperti ini saat Newt menemukanku dalam kotak.

"Tapi ada yang aneh," kata Newt kemudian, dan semua Glader pun terdiam. "Kupikir dia mati."

"Jangan menduga seperti itu, mungkin dia pingsan, seperti Viana dulu," kata Jeff. "Bawa dia keluar dulu."

Kakakku mengambil tali dan mengulurkannya ke dalam kotak. Newt membawa Greenie baru itu keluar kotak. Kulihat Alby menghampiri Thomas yang ada di dekat kotak, bertanya pada anak yang baru datang kemarin itu.

"Kau kenal perempuan itu?" tanya Alby, menurutku agak galak.

"Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak tahu dia. Aku tidak tahu siapa-siapa, kecuali kalian," jawab Thomas.

"Maksudku, apa dia terlihat tidak asing? Merasa pernah bertemu dengannya mungkin?" tanya Alby lagi.

"Tidak, benar-benar tidak," jawab Thomas sambil menggeleng.

"Ini tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan. Dua Greenie dalam dua hari, satu hidup dan yang satu mati. Belum lagi Viana pernah menggambar wajahmu sebelum kau datang ke sini kemarin," kata Alby dengan garang.

"Apa?" celetukku, mendengar namaku disebut-sebut.

"Gally cerita padaku bahwa kau pernah menggambar wajah-wajah yang tidak kau kenal dan tidak ada di Glade. Ia bilang salah satu wajah itu adalah wajah Thomas," kata Alby.

Huh, tentu saja itu kakakku yang bilang pada Alby, tidak mungkin Newt.

Lalu Newt akhirnya berhasil membawa gadis baru itu keluar dari kotak. Newt membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan suaranya, tiba-tiba gadis yang berbaring di tanah itu terbangun dan nafasnya terdengar sesak seperti orang habis berlari. Aku dan semua Glader terkejut melihatnya, tidak sedikit yang melompat mundur.

"Semuanya akan berubah," kata gadis itu. Setelahnya ia pingsan lagi. Ternyata benar kata Jeff, tadi ia hanya pingsan.

Newt menghampiri gadis itu. Mengambil kertas yang tergumpal di salah satu genggaman tangan gadis itu. Pemuda pirang itu membuka kertasnya dan membaca: "Dia adalah yang terakhir".

Semua penghuni Glade terdiam, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kemudian Alby memanggil Clint dan Jeff untuk membawa gadis itu ke pondok Med-Jack, Clint langsung meminta aku ikut dengan mereka untuk memeriksa si Greenie.

"Peraturan nomor empat berlaku untuk gadis ini. Jika ada yang menyentuh Greenie ini, akan dihukum!" bentak Alby ketika Clint dan Jeff menggotong gadis itu. "Para Keeper! Kita akan langsung Gathering!"

Aku ikut ke pondok Med-Jack. Clint dan Jeff membaringkan gadis itu di ranjang, lalu Clint sendiri pergi untuk Gathering. Tinggal aku dan Jeff yang harus memeriksa gadis itu. Kuperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Dia sungguh cantik, bahkan untuk sedetik aku takut kalau Newt akan jatuh cinta padanya.

Tetapi ada yang aneh, sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajah itu. Tidak, ini tidak seperti kasus Thomas yang kupikir pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku serasa pernah lihat wajah itu, tapi dimana?

Oh! Aku ingat, aku pernah melihat wajahnya di buku sketsaku, tepatnya di halaman setelah gambar wajah Thomas. Aku pernah menggambar wajahnya setelah aku menggambar Thomas.

Siapa dia dan Thomas? Kenapa aku bisa menggambar mereka secara berurutan, lalu mereka juga datang berurutan?

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	15. Hari ke 31, ke 32, dan ke 33

"Viana, tolong tunggu di sini sebentar, ya, aku mau ambil air panas di dapur," kata Jeff.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya, lalu Jeff pun keluar dari pondok. Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan sambil menunggu? Gadis yang baru datang beberapa saat lalu ini masih belum sadarkan diri. Ben yang berbaring di ranjang yang satu lagi juga masih tidak sadarkan diri sejak semalam.

Kupandangi wajah gadis itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa aku mengenalnya. Newt dan kakakku pernah melihat-lihat isi buku sketsaku semalam, berarti mereka juga sempat melihat gambar wajah gadis ini. Tapi apa mereka berdua sadar dan ingat soal itu? Apa mereka juga terkejut saat melihat wajah gadis ini?

Pikiranku penuh soal gadis ini, tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan Ben yang melompat dari ranjangnya. Pemuda itu berlari keluar dari pondok sambil terengah-engah.

Gawat, aku harus melakukan apa?! Kalau aku mengejar Ben, bagaimana jika Greenie ini terbangun saat Jeff belum kembali? Tapi kalau aku tetap di sini, aku harus bertanggungjawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Ben di luar sana. Biarlah, kuputuskan untuk berlari keluar menyusul Ben.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 15**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Sial, aku tahu Ben adalah seorang Pelari, dan syarat seorang Pelari haruslah cepat dalam berlari, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan langsung kehilangan jejaknya saat keluar pondok Med-Jack. Aku berlari kecil sambil melihat sekelilingku. Kemudian aku bertemu dengan Zart, ia bertanya kenapa aku berlari-lari sambil berwajah cemas. Kubilang kalau aku mencari Ben. Untungnya, Keeper Track-Hoe itu kebetulan melihat Ben berlari ke hutan. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, aku langung pergi ke hutan.

Baru saja memasuki hutan, aku melihat Ben sedang berlari mengejar Thomas. Ben menarik-narik baju Thomas dan wajahnya begitu penuh amarah. Berarti tadi Ben berlari keluar pondok untuk mencari Thomas.

Thomas terjatuh dan Ben berusaha mencekiknya. Aku tidak mungkin sanggup melerai mereka, jadi kuteriakan nama Alby. Sang ketua Glade yang mungkin sudah selesai Gathering dan para Glader pada berdatangan. Dengan sekop panjang yang ia bawa, Newt memukul kepala Ben agar si Pelari menyingkir dari Thomas.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa keluar dari pondok Med-Jack?" tanya Alby dengan garang kepadaku.

"Tadi Jeff sedang ke kantin untuk mengambil air panas, jadi aku sendirian di pondok. Tiba-tiba Ben yang tadinya tidak sadar malah melompat dari ranjang dan keluar," jawabku.

Wes dan Fred memegangi Ben di tanah agar tidak menyerang Thomas lagi. Alby siap dengan tombaknya, jaga-jaga kalau si Pelari mau menerkam lagi.

"Kalau kau membunuhku, kau mendapat orang yang salah," kata Ben dengan sangat marah. Lalu dengan dagunya ia menunjuk Thomas dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dialah yang harusnya kau bunuh."

"Jangan bodoh, Ben. Thomas baru datang ke sini, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Kau masih dalam masa Changing, seharusnya jangan bangun dari tempat tidur," kata Alby setenang mungkin, tapi tombaknya masih siap di tangan.

"Dia bukan salah satu dari kita!" teriak Ben. "Aku melihatnya—dia, dia jahat. Biarkan aku membunuhnya!"

"Apa yang kau katakan—"

"—Diam!" bentak Ben, memotong perkataan Thomas. "Kau telah melakukan hal jahat pada kami semua! Terutama pada perempuan ini!"

Apa? Perempuan ini? Saat ini, di sekitar Ben hanya aku perempuan yang ada. Berarti yang ia maksudkan sebagai 'perempuan ini' adalah aku? Memangnya apa yang Thomas sudah perbuat sebelumnya padaku? Sebagian besar Glader memandangku, sepertinya pemikiran mereka sama dengan pemikiranku.

Newt menghampiiku, menarikku untuk menjauh dari gerombolan yang mengelilingi Ben. Pemuda pirang ini membawaku jalan masuk ke pondok Med-Jack lagi, tapi aku masih sempat mendengar Ben mengatakan 'jahat, jahat, jahat' yang diulang terus menerus.

Di pondok, Jeff sudah di sana dengan segelas air panas. Ia menanyakan apa yang terjadi, dan Newt yang menceritakan soal Ben. Jeff menyuruhku untuk beristirahat, menurutnya aku pasti sudah lelah, dan agak syok melihat apa yang terjadi barusan. Newt memberitahu agar Jeff mencatat apa pun tentang Greenie yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu, igauannya sekalipun. Kemudian aku dan Newt keluar, ia mengantarku ke Wisma.

"Kau masuk ke Wisma, duduk saja dulu di dalam. Aku akan ke kantin untuk membawakan makan siangmu," kata Newt. "Paham? Jangan keluar dari Wisma dulu."

Aku mengangguk. Dan sepertinya ia belum mau beranjak ke kantin sebelum aku masuk ke kamar. Jadi aku masuk ke kamar dan duduk di kursi. Kuambil buku sketsaku, dan melihat halaman keempat, gambar wajah gadis itu. Siapa dia? Siapa Thomas? Siapa orang-orang lain yang wajahnya kugambar di buku sketsa ini? Aku tidak mengerti.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku langsung bangkit dan membukakan pintu kamar, melihat ada Newt yang membawakan makan siangku bersama dengan kakakku.

"Adik," kata kakakku. "Gadis itu ... apa dia salah satu orang yang wajahnya kau gambar?"

"Iya," jawabku. "Aku menggambarnya setelah aku menggambar wajah Thomas."

Kakakku ber-hmph keras, wajahnya tampak begitu kesal. Kemudian ia membuka pintu kamarku, keluar dan membanting pintu. Newt memberiku makan siang, dan ia bilang ia akan makan belakangan. Aku pun makan, pemuda ini hanya diam sambil melihat kepadaku. Setelah selesai makan, aku minum, dan kami masih tidak mengeluarkan suara satu sama lain. Tapi akhirnya Newt mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ada gambar baru?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada," akuku. Kemudian aku mengambil buku sketsaku, dan memperlihatkan halaman dimana aku menulis WICKED padanya. "Tapi aku menulis ini, dan aku tidak mengerti ini apa."

"Kau menulis ini dan tidak sadar?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengambil buku sketsaku.

"Itu ... aku seperti, eh, tanganku seperti digerakkan oleh suatu hal lain yang membuatku menulis itu."

"Omong-omong, setiap barang-barang yang dikirim tiap minggu selalu ada tulisan WICKED di kardusnya," kata Newt pelan.

"Jadi apa maksudnya?" tanyaku, agak cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab pemuda itu, kemudian ia menutup buku sketsaku.

"Dan perkataan Ben tadi? Tentang Thomas melakukan hal jahat pada perempuan—kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu juga," jawabnya lagi.

"Newt, sewaktu aku berhadapan dengan Thomas, di pondok waktu itu, ingat kalau sebelumnya kita mendengar suaranya dan kakakku?" tanyaku, dijawab anggukan kepalanya. "Kudengar kakakku pernah mengalami Changing. Berarti dia pernah disengat Griever? Apa yang terjadi? Dia masuk ke labirin? Dia pernah jadi Pelari?"

Newt menghindari tatapan mataku. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. Ia terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ia telah membuat kami bersumpah untuk tidak menceritakan apa-apa soal itu," katanya pelan. "Jadi maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa cerita."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku. "Soal kakimu?"

Ia tersenyum, lalu menghela nafas berat, kemudian menatapku.

"Aku pernah coba bunuh diri," katanya, kemudian ia lengsung menutup mulutku yang nyaris akan berteriak menyerukan 'apa'. "Aku naik ke tebing dan menjatuhkan diri, berharap tewas. Tapi ternyata aku masih hidup, tidak bisa berjalan untuk sementara waktu, dan akhirnya bisa berjalan lagi walau timpang."

"Kenapa kau ... ?"

"Karena aku benci di tempat ini," jawabnya. "Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi saat itu, jadi memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan diriku."

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca dan aku langsung memeluknya. Ia membalas pelukanku, lalu membelai puncak kepalaku.

"Itu cerita dulu," katanya. "Sekarang sudah lain cerita. Aku ingin tetap hidup untukmu."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Chuck berhasil selesai membereskan Wisma jam sepuluh kurang sedikit. Aku sudah berjanji pada Frypan untuk membantunya di dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, sang Keeper Koki memintaku untuk mengajarinya membuat nasi berbentuk kue yang pernah kubuat saat uji coba bulan lalu, katanya ia ingin menyajikan itu untuk makan siang. Aku tersenyum dan mulai mengajarkan Frypan.

Tidak lama kemudian, aku dan Frypan tinggal menunggu hasil akhir tart nasi untuk dua loyang terakhir. Iya, oven di dapur hanya cukup untuk meletakkan dua loyang, sedangkan Frypan punya sekitar delapan loyang. Itu pun Frypan khawatir delapan loyang tidak akan cukup untuk seluruh Glader, karena satu loyangnya hanya bisa untuk dimakan empat sampai lima orang. Jadilah ia buru-buru membuat dua loyang lagi setelah dua loyang pertama selesai. Dan kami sedang menunggu dua loyang tambahan itu matang di oven.

Saat menunggu bunyi 'ting' oven, tiba-tiba Alby datang sambil berlari dan meminta segelas air. Aku langsung buru-buru mengambil gelas dan mengisi dengan air. Frypan bertanya pada sang ketua gerangan apa yang terjadi. Ketua Glade bilang bahwa Minho pulang ke Glade lebih awal dan menemukan sesuatu di labirin, tapi belum bisa bicara lagi karena ingin minum dulu.

"Frypan, aku boleh ikut Alby?" tanyaku penuh harap. "Aku juga ingin dengar tentang apa yang ditemukan Minho. Boleh?"

Frypan tersenyum dan mengijinkanku pergi, apalagi sebenarnya kami sudah selesai memasak, tinggal menunggu oven dan Frypan pasti bisa menunggu masakan itu matang di oven sendirian. Jadi aku keluar mengikuti Alby.

Minho sedang duduk dan memanjangkan kakinya ketika aku dan Alby menghampirinya. Newt, Thomas, dan Chuck juga ada. Sang Pelari langsung mengambil gelas air yang disodorkan Alby dan meminum sampai habis.

"Sekarang beritahu, apa yang terjadi," titah Alby.

"Aku menemukan satu yang mati," jawab Minho, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Seekor Griever yang mati."

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa ke Glade?" tanya Newt.

"Beratnya mungkin berton-ton, mana sanggup aku membawanya," kata Minho.

"Dengar, Greenie," kata Alby pada Thomas. "Kalau kau tahu sesuatu mengenai ini dan tidak berkata apa-apa ..."

"Kenapa kau selalu mencurigaiku?" tanya Thomas, wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan tidak suka.

"Karena sesuai perkataanku kemarin, ini tidak mungkin kebetulan!" kata Alby galak. "Pertama kau datang, kemudian perempuan yang pingsan itu datang di hari berikutnya, ada pesan aneh di tangannya, Ben berusaha membunuhmu, dan seekor Griever mati. Bahkan Gally tadi beritahu aku kalau Viana ini menggambar wajahmu dan wajah perempuan itu secara berurutan berhari-hari lalu, sekarang kalian berdua datang secara berurutan! Sesuatu sedang terjadi di sini, dan aku tidak bisa tenang sampai aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi!"

Thomas melirik padaku dengan tatapan bingung, mungkin dalam otaknya menanyakan 'apa maksudnya', tapi aku sendiri terlalu bingung sekarang.

Sore harinya, aku mendengar bahwa Ben akan dibuang ke labirin, katanya itu adalah hukuman karena telah menyerang Thomas. Aku tidak berani melihat adegan itu, jadi aku dan Chuck kembali ke Wisma lebih dulu. Walau sudah di dalam Wisma, aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan Ben yang nyaring saat pintu labirin tertutup.

Hari berikutnya, Alby dan Minho masuk ke dalam labirin. Newt bilang bahwa Alby ingin memeriksa Griever yang mati itu. Tapi saat menjelang jam lima sore, keduanya masih belum kembali. Newt masih terus menunggu di depan pintu labirin bersama dengan Thomas dan Chuck.

Selesai mandi sore, aku pun ikut mereka menunggu di depan pintu labirin. Menit demi menit berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Minho dan Alby akan kembali. Newt terus-terusan mendesah dan bilang bahwa seharusnya mereka sudah kembali saat tengah hari karena mereka ke sana hanya untuk memeriksa Griever yang sudah mati. Mendengar ia berkata seperti itu, aku jadi pesimis. Kalau Minho dan Alby harusnya cepat kembali karena hanya periksa Griever, berarti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam sana sehingga mereka belum kembali. Tapi apa yang terjadi?

Sekitar dua menit sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna, angin kencang berhembus dari dalam labirin. Itu berarti pintu akan mulai tertutup perlahan. Newt menggeleng kepalanya dan berkata keduanya tidak berhasil kembali. Thomas untuk kesekian kalinya meminta Newt untuk mengirim orang lain untuk mencari kedua Glader itu, tetapi jawawan Newt tetap sama: mereka tidak bisa kehilangan orang lain lagi, dan itu akan melanggar peraturan. Lalu ia menyambar tanganku, menarikku untuk kembali ke Wisma. Aku ingin menolak dan ingin tetap menunggu Minho dan Alby, tapi kuurungkan itu, soalnya aku merasa tangan Newt yang memegang tanganku itu gemetar. Newt gemetaran.

Kami menuju Wismaku. Tidak masuk, hanya di beranda depan saja. Tetapi belum semenit, tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara teriakan Thomas.

"Newt! Mereka datang! Aku bisa melihat mereka!"

Aku dan Newt langsung tersentak dan keluar dari Wisma, berlari menuju Thomas. Aku sengaja berlari di belakang Newt, aku tidak mau berlari di depan untuk meninggalkannya. Tetapi sekitar seratus meter sampai di pintu labirin, aku melihat Thomas mulai berlari masuk melewati pintu labirin yang sudah sempit karena akan tertutup.

"Jangan, Tommy! Jangan berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu!" seru Newt, berusaha berlari dengan lebih cepat.

Tetapi terlambat. Tepat ketika aku dan Newt sampai di depan pintu labirin, pintu itu sudah tertutup, Thomas sudah masuk ke dalam labirin. Thomas, Minho, dan Alby terkurung dalam labirin. Newt berteriak keras dan memukul-mukul pintu labirin. Aku ingat Newt pernah bilang kalau tidak ada orang yang bisa bertahan di dalam labirin semalaman. Bagaimana kalau tiga Glader itu tewas di dalam? Bukan ingin jahat, tapi aku tidak begitu memikirkan soal Thomas, aku lebih memikirkan soal Alby dan Minho. Alby adalah pemimpin di Glade, sedangkan Minho adalah Keeper Pelari, keduanya adalah orang super penting di Glade, kehilangan mereka berdua itu bisa membuat Glader kewalahan.

Newt masih memukul pintu labirin, dan aku mulai mendengar isakannya. Newt menangis. Lalu ia tersungkur dan bertelut. Aku menghampirinya, menyentuh pundaknya sambil aku ikut bertelut disampingnya. Pemuda itu menoleh padaku, kemudian memelukku erat sambil menangis dan aku mendengar isakannya

"Mereka terkurung di sana ... mereka akan mati ... Minho dan Alby, lalu Greenie itu ..." isaknya. "Sialan!"

Aku diam saja saat ia memelukku, hanya mengelus pelan pundak dan kepalanya. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi memang sepertinya aku kurang pandai berkata-kata, jadi aku tidak mengeluarkan suara karena takut perkataanku malah membuat Newt merasa lebih parah.

Malam harinya aku tidur di kamarnya. Newt masih mengisak pelan dan aku tidak tega meninggalkan ia seorang diri. Itu pun dia akhirnya mau kembali ke Wisma setelah membujuk dia berkali-kali, memintanya beranjak dari pintu labirin, mengatakan bahwa mereka bertiga pasti masih hidup di balik dinding labirin dan akan kembali ke Glade besok pagi. Aku tidak yakin akan perkataanku sendiri, sebenarnya, tapi para Glader lain ikut-ikutan cemas saat melihat Newt frustasi, dan aku harus menarik pemuda itu ke kamarnya.

Di pagi hari, aku tidak merasakan dinginnya lantai kamar Newt. Iya, semalam aku tidur di lantai dan Newt di ranjang. Jelas saja, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan dia yang menangis untuk tidur di lantai, kan? Tapi aku ingat jelas kalau semalam aku idur di lantai tanpa beralaskan tikar, sekarang aku malah merasakan tekstur ranjang di bawah tubuhku.

Kubuka mataku, dan melihat wajah Newt di hadapanku. Sambil berbaring, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuhku. Matanya yang bengkak karena menangis semalaman tidaklah terpejam, entah dia memang semalaman tidak tidur atau ia baru terbangun, dan arah pandangannya menuju wajahku.

"Pagi," katanya pelan.

"Selamat pagi, Newt," balasku. "Kenapa aku bisa di ranjang?"

"Tengah malam aku terbangun, melihat kau tidur di lantai. Jadi aku menggendongmu ke ranjang untuk tidur bersamamu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Heran, kau tidak terbangun sama sekali saat aku memindahkan tubuhmu. Kau itu kerbau, ya?"

"Memang kau pernah melihat kerbau tidur?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, tapi kau sudah menyerupai kerbau," katanya sambil menyengir.

"Kau menyebalkan," ujarku lalu menjulurkan lidah.

"Dan kau cinta orang menyebalkan ini." Newt lalu mengecup lembut bibirku.

Kulihat jam di mejanya, sudah mau jam lima pagi. Aku langsung keluar kamar untuk mengambil baju kotor, kemudian Newt mengikutiku ke kamarku sendiri untuk mengambil handuk. Sampai di kamar mandi, ia meninggalkanku untuk membangunkan para Glader.

Usai mandi, aku keluar dari kamar mandi, dan melihat beberapa Glader sedang berdiri atau berjongkok di depan pintu labirin yang masih tertutup. Aku buru-buru kembali ke kamar untuk menaruh handuk, ingin cepat bergabung dengan Glader-Glader itu menunggu di sana, aku juga ingin menyambut ketiga orang yang _harusnya_ kembali ke Glade. Tapi begitu aku keluar Wisma lagi, Clint memanggilku, ia memintaku untuk menjaga gadis Greenie yang masih pingsan. Hatiku agak mengeluh karena ingin menunggu di depan pintu labirin, tapi aku setuju juga dengan permintaan Keeper Med-Jack itu. Soalnya aku tahu Clint dan Jeff tidak tidur di Wisma sejak gadis itu datang, mereka berdua tidur di pondok Med-Jack untuk menjaganya. Saat Clint tidur, Jeff tetap terjaga untuk siap menuliskan igauan yang diucapkan gadis itu, nanti Clint akan terbangun dan bergantian dengan Jeff. Mereka pasti kelelahan dan kurang tidur, dan aku jadi tidak tega menolak permintaan Clint.

Jadi aku masuk ke pondok Med-Jack, menemukan gadis itu masih belum membuka matanya. Ada pena dan buku catatan di atas meja sebelah ranjangnya, pasti itu untuk mencatat igauannya. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di sini. Maksudku, tentu saja aku harus segera mencatat igauannya, kan? Tapi selama beberapa menit aku duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, gadis itu tidak mengigau apa-apa.

Kudengar suara pintu labirin yang mulai terbuka. Aku sungguh berharap kalau Minho, Alby, dan Thomas sebenarnya sudah menunggu di balik pintu labirin, sehingga mereka langsung masuk Glade saat pintu terbuka. Tapi aku tidak menunggu bersama Glader di luar sana, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Apa ketiganya langsung masuk ke Glade? Atau jangan-jangan ketiganya telah dibunuh Griever?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara lain, itu seperti dengkuran halus, pasti milik gadis ini. Dan ternyata itu bukan dengkuran, itu adalah igauan. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan cukup jelas apa yang ia katakan dalam tidunya. Jadi aku mendekatkan telingaku padanya untuk bisa mendengar lebih jelas. Setelah aku mendekatkan telingaku, aku mendengar ia menyebut nama Thomas berkali-kali dengan pelan. Kenapa ia menyebut nama Thomas? Berarti gadis ini mengenal Thomas, begitu? Panjang umur, pintu pondok terbuka, dan aku melihat Thomas masuk ke dalam pondok.

"Oh, ah, Viana, kan?" tanyanya memastikan namaku. "Newt menyuruhku kemari untuk memeriksa lukaku."

Ia menarik lengan bajunya dan memperlihatkan goresan-goresan panjang di sana. Ada luka yang sudah kering, ada yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Perutku mulas saat melihat luka-luka itu, tepatnya saat melihat ada darah mengalir pelan di lengan Thomas. sedetik kemudian aku ingat kalau aku punya hematophobia.

"A-aku, aku akan panggil Clint dan Jeff," kataku, lalu langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Thomas.

Aku masih sempat mendengar Thomas berkata 'kenapa bukan kau saja?' sebelum aku keluar dari pondok. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah meninggalkan Thomas berdua saja dengan gadis itu merupakan hal bijak atau tidak.

Tidak perlu berjalan jauh, aku bertemu dengan Jeff. Jadi kuminta Jeff untuk ke pondok, mengobati luka Thomas. Jeff agak terkekeh kecil, menggodaku yang takut darah. Lalu ia menyuruhku ke kantin untuk sarapan, bilang Chuck sudah menungguku.

Benar juga, begitu aku masuk kantin, Chuck langsung memanggilku dari kursinya. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil sarapan dari Frypan dan duduk ke samping Glader termuda itu.

"Mereka bertiga kembali dengan selamat," lapor Chuck tanpa kutanya.

"Oh, ya, aku sudah bertemu Thomas," kataku.

"Kalau kau mencari Newt, ia sedang membawa Alby ke kamar bersama dengan Clint dan Minho," lapor Chuck lagi.

"_Membawa_ Alby? Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku.

"Alby tersengat Griever," jawab Chuck. "Minho bilang itulah sebabnya kemarin malam mereka terlambat pulang, karena ia harus berlari sambil menarik Alby. Oh, dan Alby masih bernafas, kok."

Kengerian muncul di benakku. Alby tersengat Griever. Katanya tidak ada yang benar-benar bertahan hidup setelah tersengat, kan? Kalau Alby mati, bagaimana dengan kami yang ada di Glade ini? Tunggu dulu, kakakku pernah tersengat Griever, dan ia tampak sehat. Oh, sial, pikiranku jadi terpecah di antara kakakku dan Alby.

.

.

Sore harinya setelah aku mandi, Clint memanggilku lagi. Kali ini ia ingin aku menjaga Alby bersama dengannya. Baru sekitar lima menit aku duduk di kamar sang pemimpin Glade, Alby terbangun dan ... ia _sangat_ tidak tenang. Ia berteriak dan akan beranjak lompat dari ranjang. Tapi Clint berusaha untuk menahan si pemimpin agar tetap di ranjang.

Alby sedang mengalami Changing, aku tahu itu, soalnya aku pernah melihat Ben. Clint dengan susah payah menghentikan kegilaan Alby. Tak sampai lama, Alby pun agak tenang. Dia bilang ia butuh bicara dengan seseorang, tapi bukan padaku atau Clint.

"Viana, panggil Newt," pinta Clint.

Aku mengangguk dan hendak keluar, tapi Alby menolaknya.

"Bukan Newt," kata Alby. "Aku mau Thomas."

Kutatap Alby dengan bingung, kenapa ia lebih ingin bicara pada Thomas daripada Newt yang adalah wakilnya? Tapi Clint mengangguk padaku, ia memintaku melakukan apa yang diminta Alby. Jadi aku keluar mencari Thomas.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	16. Hari ke 34, ke 35, dan ke 36

Thomas dan Newt segera ke kamar Alby setelah kupanggil. Aku sudah bilang kalau Alby hanya ingin Thomas, tapi Newt bilang kalau ia harus ikut, jadi kami bertiga ke kamar sang ketua, bertemu dengan pemuda berkulit gelap itu dan Clint.

Masuk ke kamar, Alby sudah benar-benar tenang, tepatnya ia sedang berbaring biasa dengan mata tertutup. Clint hanya duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang.

"Apa dia tidur?" bisik Thomas pelan, entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah," jawab Newt pelan. Lalu ia menghampiri Alby. "Alby. Alby, Viana bilang kau ingin bicara dengan Tommy."

Alby membuka matanya perlahan dan berkata 'Ya' pelan. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia mulai bicara, "Semuanya ... akan berubah ... perempuan itu ... Thomas ... aku melihat mereka ..."

"Apa maksudmu kau melihat—" Newt ingin bertanya, tapi langsung dipotong Alby.

"—Aku ingin Thomas!" bentak Alby. "Aku tidak meminta kau di sini, Newt! Thomas! Aku ingin si Thomas!"

Newt tercengang, dan aku tidak mengerti arti cengangannya itu. Entah karena Alby lebih ingin bicara dengan Thomas dibanding dirinya, atau karena itu pertama kalinya Alby membentak padanya.

"Baiklah, dia di sini, bicaralah," kata Newt.

"Pergi. Clint, Viana, Newt, keluar." Alby mengusir kami.

"Tidak akan, aku mau dengar," kata Newt.

"Keluar!" bentak Alby untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan kami bertiga pun keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Thomas sendirian dengan Alby.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 16**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Kami menunggu di depan pintu, tidak berani pergi jauh-jauh. Newt memasang telinga baik-baik, berharap ia bisa mendengar percakapan antara Alby dan Thomas. Clint bilang ia akan pergi ke pondok Med-Jack untuk melihat keadaan Greenie perempuan yang baru. Jadi aku menunggu di depan kamar Alby bersama dengan Newt saja.

"Menurutmu apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Newt, arah pandangannya masih menuju pintu kamar Alby yang tertutup. "Alby mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Ben, mereka mengingat soal Thomas di masa Changing."

Kemudian aku tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, soalnya aku melihat wajah cemasnya Newt. Aku tahu, dia cemas akan keadaan Alby, dna ia juga ingin tahu apa yang keduanya bicarakan di dalam. Tapi tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara pekikan Thomas dari dalam, menyerukan nama Alby sendiri. Lalu ia menyerukan nama Newt.

"_Newt! Newt, cepat masuk ke dalam!_" seru Thomas.

Newt langsung membuka pintu dan kami melihat Alby sedang menyerang Thomas. Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera berlari menghampiri Alby dan mencengkeram kedua bahu si pemilik kamar, berusaha untuk merebahkan tubuh itu di ranjang lagi. Sendirian tentu ia tidak akan bisa, lalu ia menyuruh Thomas untuk menahan kaki Alby.

Mungkin sekitar lima menit Newt dan Thomas berusaha untuk menenangkan Alby, dan akhirnya usaha mereka tidak sia-sia. Alby kini mulai mengatur nafasnya di atas ranjang.

"Maafkan aku, Newt," ujar Alby pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tadi itu ... seperti ada yang sedang mengendalikan tubuhku. Aku minta maaf ..."

"Cobalah untuk istirahat malam ini, besok kita akan bicara lagi," kata Newt.

Alby mengangguk lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Newt mengajakku dan Thomas keluar dari kamar. Tapi baru saja aku akan membuka pintu, aku mendengar suara Alby lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Newt, sepertinya ia juga mendengar suara Alby, tapi tak begitu jelas.

"Hati-hati dengan perempuan itu," kata Alby.

"Siapa? Viana?" tanya Newt, mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukan, yang satu lagi," kata Alby. "Dan lindungi peta-peta labirin."

Setelah Alby mengatakan itu, ia memunggungi kami. Mungkin itu berarti ia sudah selesai berbicara. Kami bertiga keluar dari kamar dan Newt menutup pintu.

Di luar, Newt memutuskan untuk mengadakan Gathering bersok dengan para Keeper. Thomas juga harus ada di Gathering, karena topik utama besok adalah soal si Greenie yang telah melanggar peraturan nomor tiga, peraturan yang sebenarnya paling utama di Glade.

.

.

"Thomas akan disidang?!" tanya Chuck pelan padaku saat sarapan. "Dia kan, hanya ingin menolong Minho dan Alby!"

"Tapi dia tetap melanggar peraturan. Ingat saat aku berusaha mengeluarkan racun di tubuh Vander?" kataku.

"Mereka tidak adil ..." dengus Chuck, lalu ia menyuap sesendok terakhir dari sarapannya.

Di meja itu hanya ada aku dan Chuck sekarang. Sebenarnya tadi ada Newt dan Thomas. tapi keduanya makan dengan buru-buru—kupikir Keeper lain pun juga begitu untuk pagi ini—, lalu mereka langsung Gathering. Chuck tidak tanya Gathering soal apa pada Newt, jadi dia menanyakan itu ketika kedua peserta Gathering itu meninggalkan kantin padaku.

Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piring, Chuck mengajakku membolos pekerjaan Slopper untuk pagi sampai siang. Ia mengajakku untuk mengintip dan menguping Gathering. Aku menolak, karena kalau kami melakukan itu, berarti kami juga melanggar peraturan.

"Tidak bisakah kita menguping setelah membereskan Wisma?" tanyaku.

"Mereka pasti sudah selesai saat itu," kata Chuck. "Ayolah, kau juga pasti penasaran akan nasib Thomas, kan?"

Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu penasaran, sih. Aku sudah menduga kemungkinan bear Thomas akan dikurung dalam kurungan. Tapi Chuck terus-terusan menarik tanganku, jadi aku mengikutinya.

Di tempat Gathering, ternyata memang ada lubang kecil yang bisa dibuat untuk mengintip ke dalam. Chuck mencari lubang lainnya biar aku bisa ikut mengintip. Setelah menemukan lubang lain, kami pun mulai mengintip. Aku bisa melihat ke dalam dengan _sangat_ jelas.

Sepertinya Gathering belum dimulai, karena tidak ada yang berbicara di dalam sana. Kulihat Thomas disuruh duduk di kursi yang ada di paling bawah, kursi yang pernah kududuki ketika akan memilih pekerjaan. Newt berdiri di depannya. Ada tujuh orang Keeper yang sudah siap di kursi barisan depan. Hanya tujuh, kurang satu. Oh, kulihat tiba-tiba Frypan agak setengah berlari baru datang.

"_Maaf, tadi aku sedang mendiskusikan soal makan siang dengan anak buahku,_" kata Frypan, kemudian duduk di samping Minho.

"_Nah, Alby sedang di tempat tidur karena sakit, jadi aku yang memimpin Gathering hari ini,_" kata Newt. "_Seperti yang kita tahu, ada beberapa hal aneh yang terjadi sejak kedatangan Greenie kita ini, Tommy._"

"_Dia sudah bukan Greenie lagi,_" kata kakakku dengan garang sambil berdiri. "_Dia hanya si pelanggar aturan sekarang._"

Lalu aku mendengar para Keeper mulai beropini bersamaan untuk menanggapi perkataan Gally. Tapi Newt segera menyuruh mereka diam.

"_Gally, jangan emosian dulu. Jika kau akan selalu menyeletuk tiap kali aku mengatakan sesuatu, silakan keluar. Aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik sekarang,_" kata Newt.

Wow, jadi ini Newt versi sang pemimpin?

Kakakku melipat tangannya dan kembali duduk, wajahnya cemberut. Ia memelototi Newt dengan kesal, dan Newt pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sepertinya mereka seakan sedang mengadakan kontes memelototi orang.

"_Oke, jadi kita akan mulai mengeluarkan pendapat tentang apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Tommy. Dan kau, Tommy, kau tidak diperkenankan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata sebelum aku mempersilakanmu. Paham?_" ujar Newt, Thomas mengangguk. "_Zart, mulai dari kau._"

Dimulai dari Zart, ia mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya, tetapi ia tidak memberi solusi. Selanjutnya Frypan, ia berpendapat agar Thomas mengajari para Glader terutama Keeper cara untuk bertahan di labirin jika terkurung. Wes yang adalah Keeper Bagger bilang ia setuju dengan Frypan, dan tidak ingin orang yang menolong nyawa orang lain malah dihukum. Winston berpendapat Thomas harus dihukum karena ia akan menjadi contoh yang buruk: melanggar peraturan tapi tidak dihukum, dan ingin Thomas dikurung selama seminggu. Seorang Keeper Bricknick yang tidak kukenal namanya setuju dengan pendapat Frypan. Saat giliran Newt, ia malah setuju kalau Thomas harusnya dihukum, tapi ia juga ingin 'bakat' Thomas di dalam labirin bisa berguna. Kakakku berpendapat kalau Thomas adalah mata-mata dari Kreator, dan ingin si Greenie dikurung selama sebulan untuk melihat apakah ada perubahan. Terakhir adalah Minho, dia ingin Thomas menggantikannya menjadi Keeper pelari.

"Apa!?" bisikku dan Chuck bersamaan mendengar pendapat Minho.

Aku tetap di tempat, tapi Chuck yang kaget jadi agak melompat ke belakang dan menginjak dahan di tanah. Ia menimbulkan suara yang kupikir cukup keras. Peserta Glader mendengar suara itu juga, soalnya mereka melirik ke arah dinding kayu tempat aku dan Chuck berada. Tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau kami sedang mengintip, dan bilang mungkin itu hanya rusa yang lewat.

"_Itu konyol! Harusnya dia dipecat karena mengatakan hal yang sangat bodoh!_" kata kakakku. Yah, sebenarnya dari awal siapa pun yang memberi pendapat, kakakku pasti bereaksi, dan berujung pada dia dan Newt saling memelototi.

Lalu kudengar Minho malah bilang soal kakakku yang sebenarnya pernah melanggar peraturan yang sama dengan Thomas sampai kena sengat Griever. Bagus, Minho, aku jadi tahu bagaimana kakakku bisa tersengat. Kemudian Minho menceritakan pada para Keeper tentang bagaimana keadaannya dan Thomas sewaktu terkurung di labirin.

Kakakku masih tidak suka akan pendapat Minho. Entah kenapa, sepertinya kakakku begitu tidak suka tiap perkataan yang diucapkan Newt dan Minho, bahkan Minho—kupikir saking kesalnya—sampai menyumpah.

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang adikku lihat darimu, Newt,_" kata kakakku dengan kesal pada Newt. "_Aku tahu kau membenciku, selalu membenciku dari awal. Seharusnya kau dibuang ke labirin karena kau tidak punya kemampuan untuk memimpin kelompok ini. Kau memalukan, dan siapa pun yang tetap tinggal di sini tidak lebih baik. Segala hal akan berubah. Aku jamin._"

Lalu kakakku mengancam Thomas, setelahnya beranjak menuju pintu. Minho terlihat ingin mengejar kakakku, pasti ingin menghajarnya. Tapi Newt dan Winston segera menahan si Keeper Pelari. Setelah kakakku keluar dan menutup pintu, barulah Minho dilepaskan.

Newt mengambil suara para Keeper untuk menentukan nasib Thomas, dan berkonklusi bahwa Thomas akan dikurung seharian besok. Ia juga memutuskan lusa Thomas akan dilatih Minho untuk menjadi Keeper. Usai itu, para Keeper mulai beranjak keluar dari tempat Gathering. Tinggal Newt, Thomas, dan Minho yang di dalam lalu Newt berkata dengan lantang.

"_Siapa pun yang mengintip di luar, masuk kemari sekarang!_" katanya. Ia tidak membentak, tapi suaranya begitu lantang.

Aku tersentak, kemudian merasa takut. Kulihat Chuck juga berwajah tegang. Newt mungkin tidak tahu siapa yang sedang mengintip mereka, tapi ia tahu kalau ada yang sedang mnguping. Kupikir tidak ada gunanya kami diam-diam kabur, jadi aku dan Chuck masuk ke tempat Gathering.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghembus nafas berat saat melihat aku dan Chuck masuk ke ruang Gathering dan berjalan menghampiri kalian.

"Aku tahu pasti ini berhubungan dengan Chuck," kata Newt sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Kalian menguping sejak kami bicarakan apa?"

"Sejak ... Frypan minta maaf karena telat," kataku, berusaha menyunggingkan senyum.

"Itu berarti dari awal?" tanya Minho. "Dan yang tadi sempat membuat suara berisik tadi siapa?"

"Aku," jawab Chuck jujur.

Minho hanya menggeleng kepalanya sambil menyengir. Lalu Chuck mengobrol dengan Minho dan Thomas soal keputusan Newt. Sedangkan Newt hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti. Ia pun mulai bicara padaku.

"Berarti kau juga sudah lihat tingkah kakakmu sewaktu Gathering tadi?" tanyanya, dan aku mengangguk. "Kau sudah mendengar cerita tentang kakakmu yang disengat Griever?" Aku mengangguk lagi. "Tentang bagaimana sejak awal, sejak sebelum kau datang, aku dan dia memang sudah saling benci?" Aku mengangguk lagi. "Makanya aku agak tidak percaya pada mimpimu yang bilang bahwa kita bertiga pernah akrab."

"Sebenarnya sejak kudengar sendiri bagaimana tingkahnya padamu, aku juga jadi ragu akan mimpi-mimpiku," kataku. "Mungkin kakakku benar, itu hanya mimpi biasa, bukan penglihatan akan masa laluku. Dan mungkin Gally juga bukan kakakku, aku saja yang berpikir seperti itu."

"Tidak, tidak begitu," kata Newt, ia lalu memegang kedua bahuku. "Gally adalah kakakmu, dia sayang padamu. Waktu Gathering empat mingguan saat itu, ia memang menyebalkan, tapi aku tahu ia sedang mempertahankan haknya sebagai seorang kakak."

Aku tersenyum, berharap apa yang Newt bilang itu benar. Ia memelukku dan mencium puncak kepalaku. Tetapi kami memisahkan tubuh kami ketika tiba-tiba Fred, seorang Bagger bawahan Wes, masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Newt!" serunya, agak terengah-engah sambil berlari ke arah kami. "Gally masuk ke dalam labirin!"

"Apa?!" Newt kaget.

Jangankan Newt, aku sendiri pun kaget. Kuyakin mulutku menganga lebar mendengar kabar itu. Minho langsung berlari keluar dari tempat Gathering. Thomas ingin ikut Minho, tapi ia dilarang Newt. Pemuda pirang itu mengancam Thomas, katanya Thomas belum menjadi seorang Pelari, ia akan dinyatakan bersalah lagi jika masuk ke labirin saat ini.

"Viana, mulai saat ini, aku akan membebastugaskanmu menjadi Slopper," kata Newt.

Aku dan Chuck terkejut akan pernyataan Newt. Thomas pun juga terkejut. Tapi ia bukan terkejut akan pernyataan Newt yang membebastugaskan aku, melainkan karena ia baru tahu aku seorang Slopper. Newt menceritakan secara singkat kenapa aku bisa sampai jadi Slopper, dan Thomas berkata 'keren' dengan pelan.

"Apa maksudmu aku dibebastugaskan?" tanyaku.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi memang perkataan Gally tidak bisa menjadi perkataan yang masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri. Ada yang aneh yang terjadi di Glade—dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Tommy," kata Newt. "Dan sampai semuanya menjadi jelas, aku minta kau, Viana, untuk menggambar. Gambarlah sebanyak yang kau bisa. Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu dibalik setiap gambar buatanmu, seperti gambar Thomas dan gambar gadis Greenie itu."

Paham, aku mengangguk. Lalu Newt menyuruh kami untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku memikirkan kakakku. Ia masuk ke dalam labirin dan tidak kembali ketika pintu labirin tertutup. Sebelum pintu labirin tertutup, Minho telah kembali ke Glade dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Keeper Builder itu. Saat makan malam pun Newt berusaha menenangkanku, berkata bahwa kakakku tidak akan mati di sana. Bahkan Chuck sampai membuat lelucon: bahwa Griever pun tidak akan berani mendekati kakakku yang berwajah seram itu.

Sekarang sudah subuh. Jam di mejaku sudah menunjukkan jam tiga pagi. Tiga jam lagi pintu labirin akan terbuka, dan aku sangat berharap kakakku akan segera masuk ke Glade, pulang kepada kami.

Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengambil buku sketsaku dan mulai menggambar. Kuharap kali ini aku bisa menggambar dengan benar, tidak seperti terakhir kali aku menggambar wajah yang sangat berantakan.

Kumulai menggoreskan pensil di salah satu halaman. Kali ini aku bisa melihat itu bukanlah wajah manusia, tetapi seperti gambar orang keseluruhan: ada kepala, tubuh, tangan, dan kaki. Tetapi itu bukan gambar realis, hanya gambar kartun yang kecilnya mungkin hanya sekecil jari tengahku. Itu adalah gambar seseorang yang sedang mengambang di air.

Lalu aku mencoba menggambar lagi di sebelahnya, kali ini ada gambar dua orang. Orang pertama seperti sedang melempat bola, dan yang satu lagi sedang berusaha menangkap bola yang terlempar. Kucoba gambar lagi di sebelahnya, itu hanya seperti gambar cairan. Aku tidak itu maksudnya cairan apa. Aku tidak bisa mewarnai, soalnya Kreator hanya memberiku beberapa batang pensil warna hitam dan penghapus.

Di sebelahnya aku menggambar lagi, itu adalah gambar kepala tengkorak. Apa itu? Apa maksudnya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kematian? Lalu aku menggambar di sebelahnya ada gambar manusia keseluruhan lagi yang terlihat dari samping dan sedang rebah di ranjang, kedua tangannya ada di perut. Masih ada sisa tempat di kertas itu menggambar lagi, dan aku menggambar seseorang sedang memegang sebuah pintu geser.

Keenam gambar itu ada di halaman buku sketsa yang sama. Apakah ini maksudnya sebuah cerita? Apa keenamnya terikat satu sama lain, seperti untaian kejadian? Tapi apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan gambar-gambar wajah yang pernah kugambar? Bagaimana dengan tulisan WICKED yang kubuat?

Sedang asyik bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku, aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk seseorang dari luar.

"Viana?" panggil suara itu, suara Newt.

Aku agak kaget, sebenarnya. Lalu aku mulai melihat jam. Sudah jam lima. Astaga, jadi daritadi aku menggambar selama dua jam?

Segera aku bangkit dari kursi dan membukakan pintu untuk Newt. Dia tersenyum begitu aku membukakan pintu. Tapi senyumnya pudar, dan ia menyentuh pipiku.

"Astaga, kau begadang semalaman atau apa? Matamu bengkak begini," katanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," ujarku. "Aku kepikiran soal kakakku."

"Jika ia tidak kembali saat pintu labirin terbuka, Minho akan masuk ke labirin untuk mencarinya," kata Newt. "Kakakmu pasti masih hidup."

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian aku tersadar kalau tujuan Newt datang ke kamarku adalah untuk mengantarku ke kamar mandi. Keluar dari kamar, aku hendak berjalan ke Wisma anak laki-laki, tapi ditahan Newt. Ia mengingatkanku kalau aku sedang dibebastugaskan. Astaga, aku sampai lupa.

Usai mandi, aku melihat Newt sedang menggiring Thomas masuk ke dalam kurungan. Oh, ya, aku ingat kalau ia akan dikurung seharian ini.

Kutaruh handukku di kamar, mengambil buku sketsa dan pensil, lalu duduk di beranda depan Wismaku. Aku mulai menyorat-nyoret halaman baru sambil menunggu jam sarapan dan terbukanya pintu labirin. Minho keluar dari Wisma anak laki-laki dan menyapaku saat melewati Wismaku.

"Pagi, Viana," sapa Minho sambil menyengir. "Sepertinya kita jadi punya pekerjaan baru di Glade: Tukang Gambar."

Aku memutar bola mataku dan ia tertawa kecil. Kulihat ia sudah siap untuk masuk ke labirin, tinggal menunggu terbukanya pintu. Tapi ia sendirian, tidak bersama siapa-siapa. Jadi kutanya padanya kenapa ia seorang diri.

"Para Pelari yang lain sudah mengundurkan diri. Sudah dua Pelari yang tersengat saat langit masih terang, dan para Pelari jadi kehilangan nyali," jawab Minho.

"Kau masih punya nyali?" tanyaku, mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Mau tak mau, harus punya. Aku Keeper Pelari, aku tidak boleh menyerah," kata Minho. "Dan jika kakakmu tidak masuk kemari ketika pintu lebirin terbuka, aku akan segera memprioritaskan diri mencarinya di dalam seharian ini."

Kusunggingkan senyum dan berterimakasih padanya. Lalu suara terbukanya pintu labirin mulai terdengar. Masih sambil duduk, aku mendongak untuk melihat ke arah pintu itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada orang yang datang dari dalam labirin. Wajahku merenggut seketika. Minho mengacak rambutku, kemudian ia mulai lari ke labirin.

Aku menutup buku sketsaku, membawanya ke kantin. Kuambil tempat duduk dengan Chuck dan Newt. Selesai sarapan, Chuck mengambil piring-piring kosong dan mulai ke dapur.

Rasa bersalah jadi menyelinap dalam hatiku saat melihat Chuck mulai bersih-bersih di dapur, walau aku tahu aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Aku ingin membantu anak itu, tapi sekarang aku punya tugas lain, dan sementara waktu aku tidak menjadi Slopper. Newt menanyakan soal buku sketsaku, lalu kuperlihatkan enam gambar yang kugambar saat subuh tadi.

Newt memeriksa enam gambar yang kugambar di satu halaman yang sama. Dahinya berkerut, dan aku bisa mendengar gumaman 'apa maksudnya ini' dari mulutnya.

"Selain ini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada yang lain, hanya itu," jawabku jujur.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk dan mengembalikan buku sketsaku dan bilang agar aku tidak memaksakan diri untuk selalu menggambar, jadi menggambar semampuku saja.

.

.

Malam harinya, Thomas dibebaskan oleh Newt, lalu keduanya makan malam denganku, Chuck, dan Minho. Chuck berceloteh banyak sepanjang makan malam. Newt dan Minho terus-terusan memutar bola mata setiap Glader termuda itu memulai topik baru. Sedangkan aku makan sambil tak bersuara, tidak ingin terlalu memusingkan setiap cerita Chuck. Dan ... aku bisa merasakan arah pandangan Thomas, ia memerhatikanku selama makan malam berlangsung.

Ternyata tidak hanya aku saja yang menyadari arah pandangan mata Thomas, Newt pun sadar.

"Ada apa, Tommy? Kau memerhatikan Viana sampai seperti itu?" tanya Newt.

Thomas agak terkejut, lalu menoleh pada Newt.

"Oh, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya penasaran," jawab Thomas, kemudian bertanya padaku. "Aku penasaran, apakah kau membenciku?"

"Maaf?" tanyaku, nyaris tersedak.

"Gally membenciku, dan sebagai adiknya mungkin kau juga benci padaku," katanya. "Dan kau terlihat tidak senang berinteraksi denganku. Seperti saat aku datang ke pondok Med-Jack untuk minta lukaku diobati, kau malah keluar dan menyerahkanku pada Clint dan Jeff."

"Tommy," kata Newt. "Viana ini tidak mengobati lukamu bukan karena ia tidak ingin berinteraksi denganmu, tapi karena ia takut melihat darah."

"Oh? Berarti kau tidak membenciku?" tanya Thomas sambil menyunggingkan senyum padaku.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua bola mataku. Aku berpikir, apa aku membencinya? Kupikir mustahil, soalnya aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya sampai harus membencinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu," jawabku akhirnya.

"Tapi bukan berarti dia cinta padamu, Greenie. Viana tetap milik Newt," kata Minho sambil menyengir.

Setelah selesai makan, Newt langsung mengantarku ke Wisma. Mencium keningku dan mengucapkan 'selamat malam', lalu ia pergi ke Wismanya sendiri. Aku masuk kamar dan meletakkan buku sketsaku di atas meja, langsung merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.

Kakakku masih belum kembali ke Glade. Dari tadi pagi pintu labirin terbuka sampai tertutup lagi, ia masih belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Minho bahkan bilang kalau ia tidak dapat mencari keberadaan kakak dalam labirin, ia bilang akan berusaha mencarinya lagi besok.

Tetapi keesokan harinya, Minho tidak bisa mencari kakakku, ia harus melatih Thomas untuk menjadi Pelari. Aku paham, tidak mungkin Minho mencari kakakku terus-terusan. Tugas seorang Pelari adalah mencari jalan keluar dan memetakan labirin, bukannya mencari orang di dalam sana. Aku tahu.

Saat Minho sedang melatih Thomas, aku terus menggambar di pondok Med-Jack, menjagai gadis Greenie yang masih belum terbangun juga bersama Jeff. Menjelang sore, Newt masuk ke pondok bersama dengan Thomas. Newt menanyakan apa Jeff sudah mencatat semua yang diucapkan gadis itu dalam tidurnya. Si Med-Jack mengambil buku catatannya dan membaca apa saja yang ia tulis.

Lalu aku mendengar Thomas menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Newt yang ada di samping Thomas. sepertinya Newt juga mendengarnya menggumam, tapi tidak jelas apa yang digumamkan.

"Teresa. Dia bilang namanya Teresa," kata Thomas.

"Kata siapa? Siapa yang bilang namanya Teresa?" tanya Newt.

"Kalian tidak dengar?" Thomas mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi bingung. "Ada suara yang memanggil dalam kepalaku. Dia bilang namanya Teresa."

"Mungkin Teresa adalah nama perempuan ini?" ujarku, menunjuk gadis yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang.

"Bisa jadi namanya Teresa," kata Jeff sambil mengangguk. "Tapi aneh, sudah nyaris seminggu dan ia belum sadar juga."

"Itu bukan yang paling aneh," desah Newt sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Kotak itu tidak datang hari ini, harusnya tiap minggu kotak datang membawa perlengkapan hidup kita."

Astaga! Aku baru sadar akan satu itu! Ini sudah seminggu sejak Thomas datang ke Glade dan harusnya hari ini kotak datang dari dalam tanah. Tetapi sepanjang hari aku tidak mendengar suara alarm apa-apa. Kemudian aku teringat akan pesan yang dibawa gadis itu dalam tangannya sewaktu datang ke Glade, pesan yang berisi dia adalah yang terakhir itu.

Apa ini juga berarti waktu itu juga terakhir kalinya kotak akan datang, dan tidak akan datang lagi?

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	17. Hari ke 37 dan ke 38

Aku muntah. Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku muntah sejak kemarin. Sebenarnya kemarin pagi aku juga muntah setelah merasa mual, tapi aku tidak memberitahu Newt atau siapa pun, dan kebetulan saat itu aku muntah saat sedang mandi. Tetapi kali ini, aku tidak berhasil menahan muntahku sebelum Newt pergi meninggalkanku di kamar mandi. Newt berdiri di belakangku untuk memegangi rambut panjangku.

"Kau yakin kau tidak salah makan?" tanya Newt, khawatir.

"Aku makan makanan yang sama denganmu dan Glader yang lain, Newt," jawabku, lalu membersihkan mulutku dengan air.

"Mau kutunggui di depan pintu saat kau mandi?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, aku akan baik-baik saja, kau pergi dan bangunkan Glader seperti biasa saja," ujarku.

Newt mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan aku di kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 17**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Keluar dari kamar mandi, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh dengan diriku, tapi dengan Glade. Biasanya ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, langit sudah mulai terang. Tetapi kali ini sangat berbeda. Tidak terlihat bintang atau bulan, tidak ada tanda-tanda matahari akan terbit sebentar lagi. Yang ada adalah saat ini langit berwarna abu-abu pucat.

Beberapa Glader seperti Frypan dan Minho menyadari perubahan pada langit Glade. Semuanya merasa bingung akan perubahan ini. Setelah kemarin kotak tidak datang, hari ini langit menjadi abu-abu. Entah apa lagi nanti.

Saat sarapan di kantin pun aku mendengar banyak yang angkat suara soal kecemasan masing-masing, tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di Glade. Alby sudah diperbolehkan untuk beraktivitas, tidak berbaring di ranjang lagi. Jadi sang ketua Glade makan bersama dengan Newt, sepertinya sambil mendiskusikan banyak hal. Minho dan Thomas lari ke dalam labirin, jadi aku hanya makan berdua dengan Chuck.

Ketika siang dan sore pun, langit tetap abu-abu, tidak ada perubahan. Obor menyala di mana-mana seakan sekarang sudah jam malam. Aku tetap di pondok Med-Jack bersama dengan Chuck, Clint, dan Jeff sambil menggambar di samping ranjang gadis itu, Teresa. Dan tiba-tiba gadis itu terbangun. Kami bertiga sampai kaget.

"Dimana ... siapa ... apa yang terjadi?!" tanyanya.

"Hei, tenanglah," kataku, segera meletakkan buku sketsaku, dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Chuck, panggil Newt dan Alby!" pinta Clint.

Chuck menurut dan lari keluar.

"Namaku Viana," kataku. "Namamu ... Teresa, bukan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, namanya memang Teresa.

"Aku di mana?" tanyanya.

"Di Glade, tepatnya pondok Med-Jack," jawabku. "Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari."

Tiba-tiba Chuck kembali lagi dengan Newt, Alby, dan Thomas. Aku undur diri dan bilang akan membawa makanan untuk Teresa, Newt ikut denganku.

Aku dan Newt ke kantin, meminta makanan dari Frypan, yang untungnya sudah selesai memasak untuk makan malam. Dalam perjalanan menuju pondok Med-Jack, kami menemukan satu keanehan lagi. Kemarin tidak ada kotak yang datang, kemudian seharian langit berwarna abu-abu, sekarang ditambah satu lagi: pintu. Sekarang sudah jam enam, dan pintu labirin tidak tertutup.

Sampai di pondok Med-Jack, aku langsung menaruh piring Teresa di meja, dan seisi pondok melihat wajah cemas kami.

"Ada apa, Newt? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Thomas.

"Pintunya, pintu labirin tidak tertutup malam ini," jawab Newt.

"Aku mau perempuan ini dikurung," kata Alby, lalu memanggil Bagger.

"Apa yang dia katakan? Kita tidak bisa mengurung dia—"

"—Bagaimana tidak, Thomas? Dia telah mengakui kesalahannya sendiri tadi!" kata Alby.

Apa? Apa yang terjadi saat aku dan Newt ke kantin tadi di sini?

Fred dan Wes, sebagai Bagger, datang dan menyeret Teresa ke kurungan. Kemudian Newt dan Alby mulai mengumpulkan Glader. Ia meminta Builder dan Bricknick untuk membuat barikade, menutup pintu-pintu labirin. Glader lainnya makan malam secepatnya, lalu bergantian dengan Builder dan Bricknick.

Ketika barikade sudah selesai, kami bersembunyi di Wisma. Newt menarikku untuk ikut ke Wisma anak laki-laki, ia tidak ingin ada hal buruk yang terjadi saat aku sendirian di kamarku. Beberapa Glader berjaga-jaga di luar Wisma, tapi kebanyakan ada di dalam. Newt menyuruhku untuk tinggal di kamarnya dan tidak keluar dari sana. Aku menurut.

Di kamar Newt, aku tidak mungkin tidur. Terlalu cemas memikirkan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi, cemas memikirkan keadaan kakakku, cemas akan segalanya. Sesekali aku melirik keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba lewat jendela, aku melihat seseorang berjalan dari pintu labirin. Itu kakakku. Ia masih hidup, dan ia kembali ke dalam Glade.

Aku langsung menuju pintu untuk keluar dari kamar, tapi aku terkejut karena pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka. Seseorang—kemungkinan besar Newt, telah mengunci pintu ini dari luar, agar aku tidak keluar dari kamar. Aku berusaha mendobrak pintu itu, tapi nihil. Kupikir wajar, aku perempuan, dan aku tidak punya kekuatan seperti anak laki-laki yang bisa mendobrak pintu. Kemudian aku menuju jendela lagi, melihat kakakku yang sedang berselisih dengan Newt dan Thomas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan, tidak terdengar dari atas sini.

Kemudian kulihat kakakku malah membongkar salah satu barikade yang telah dibuat untuk menutup pintu labirin. Tepat saat itu juga, seekor Griever datang. Tidak terlihat jelas bentuknya, soalnya gelap. Dan dengan ekornya Griever itu malah menangkap kakakku dan masuk ke dalam labirin lagi. Pada saat itu juga aku berteriak kencang memanggil kakakku.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya, Newt?! Itu tadi kakakku! Kakakku dibawa Griever! Tadi ia sudah kembali hidup-hidup dari dalam labirin, sekarang mungkin ia akan mati karena ditangkap!" seruku, memukul dada Newt sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau Gally akan kembali pada saat itu," kata Newt, menangkap kedua tanganku, menahan agar aku tidak memukulinya lagi.

"Aku membencimu, Newt! Aku benci padamu!" kataku, masih menangis.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," kata Newt, memelukku erat dengan paksa. "Jangan bilang kau membenciku, aku minta maaf, jadi jangan bilang kau benci padaku."

"Kakakku, Newt ... dia dibawa ..." kataku, masih terisak.

"Dia pasti masih hidup, Viana, kakakmu kuat, dia tidak lemah," kata Newt. "Sekarang kau coba untuk tidur, oke? Aku akan menemanimu di sini."

Akhirnya aku berusaha untuk tidur. Newt menggenggam tanganku selama aku tidur. Aku berhasil terlelap, tanpa mimpi, tanpa sebentar-sebentar terbangun. Entah aku berhasil tidur berapa jam, tapi mataku terasa perih, kupikir karena semalam aku menangis dan mataku jadi agak bengkak.

Kudengar suara Newt memanggilku, membangunkanku. Aku membuka mata, dan melihat wajah lelah Newt yang ia paksa untuk tersenyum padaku.

"Selamat pagi, sayang, bisa tidur semalam?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk. "Maaf aku harus membangunkanmu, tapi aku ingin minta tolong."

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku, sambil berusaha duduk.

"Jam delapan pagi," jawabnya.

"Jam delapan?! Kenapa kau baru membangunkanku?" tanyaku, kaget.

"Aku memang sengaja membiarkanmu tidur, Viana," jawab Newt. "Begini, kami ingin pinjam pensil-pensilmu. Dimana kau menyimpannya?"

"Di laci meja kamarku," jawabku. "Kau bilang 'kami'?"

"Oh, ya, aku dengan Thomas, Minho, dan Teresa," kata Newt. "Ceritanya panjang, akan aku ceritakan sambil jalan."

Lalu kami keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa buku sketsaku, menuju kamarku. Newt cerita bahwa setelah kakakku dibawa Griever, Minho mencoba untuk mengejar, dan melihat Griever itu pergi ke sebuah lubang. Tidak lama setelah Minho kembali, tempat penyimpanan peta labirin terbakar dan kepala Alby sampai terluka. Thomas punya ide untuk mendapat kode agar bisa keluar dari labirin, jadi Newt dan Minho memberikan peta yang asli.

"Jadi yang di tempat penyimpanan itu palsu?" tanyaku, sambil mengambil kotak pensilku.

"Ya, berkat perkataan Alby waktu itu, untuk melindungi peta," jawab Newt. "Lalu Thomas minta kami mencari sejumlah barang, salah satunya pensil. Pensil-pensil yang biasa dipakai Pelari untuk menggambar peta sudah ikut terbakar, lalu aku ingat kalau Kreator pernah mengirimimu pensil."

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Newt menemui Thomas, Teresa, dan Minho. Aku menyerahkan kotak pensilku pada Thomas, dan ia mengucapkan 'terimakasih'. Lalu ia mulai menggunting dan menandai peta-peta yang ada. Aku tidak paham cara Thomas melakukannya, jadi aku hanya melihat saja dari belakang. Kemudian Thomas memperlihatkan sesuatu dari peta yang ia kerjakan, itu adalah huruf 'F'.

"Bisa jadi itu kebetulan," kata Teresa. "Ayo coba lagi yang lain."

Setelah huruf 'F', Thomas mendapat kata 'FLOAT', setelahnya ada kata 'CATCH'.

"Ini bukan kebetulan," kata Minho.

"Benar-benar bukan kebetulan." Thomas setuju dengan Minho. "Ayo, masih ada banyak."

"Tapi kita tidak akan bisa mengerjakannya, kita harus lari ke labirin," kata Minho.

"Apa? Tapi –"

"Tommy, Minho benar," kata Newt, memotong perkataan Thomas. "Kami akan mengerjakan ini, kalian berdua pergilah."

Thomas menurut, jadi ia keluar dengan Minho. Newt lalu keluar ruangan, bilang akan memanggil Zart, Clint, dan Wes untuk membantu. Aku masih tidak mengerti cara Thomas membentuk huruf-huruf tadi, tapi sepertinya Teresa paham, jadi aku membiarkan Teresa mengerjakannya. Aku merasa agak bersalah sebenarnya, karena aku hanya duduk di sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"... Namamu Viana, kan?" tanya Teresa, sambil mendongak kepadaku.

"Eh, ya," jawabku, agak gugup.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi satu-satunya perempuan di sini selama sebulan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh ... eh, aneh," akuku. "Aku seperti punya banyak kakak laki-laki, soalnya mereka hobi mengacak rambut di kepalaku."

"Apa Newt termasuk bagian dari 'banyak kakak laki-laki'?" Teresa menyengir sambil menanyakan hal ini, lalu tertawa saat wajahku merona merah. "Aku sudah dengar dari Thomas soal kau dan Newt."

"Yah ... terkadang aku bisa melihat sisi seorang kakak dari Newt, kadang dia terlalu protektif padaku, kadang ia begitu lembut padaku," akuku.

Teresa tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Aku memerhatikannya, berusaha untuk paham, tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Kulihat entah bagaimana caranya Teresa mendapatkan huruf 'B'.

Kemudian aku mengambil buku sketsaku, berencana untuk mulai menggambar, seperti apa yang pernah Newt minta aku lakukan, soalnya aku tidak mungkin menganggur menonton Teresa. Kubuka buku sketsaku, dan aku terkejut melihat gambar terakhirku. Enam gambar yang kugambar di satu halaman yang sama itu. Gambar pertama adalah orang yang mengambang di air—FLOAT. Kemudian ada gambar orang yang melempar bola dan orang satunya sedang mencoba menangkap bola itu—CATCH.

Saat aku tersadar itu, Newt datang dengan tiga Keeper yang ia janjikan. Aku langsung memberitahunya soal enam gambar itu. Ia menyerngit, melirik kata CATCH dan FLOAT yang sudah didapatkan Thomas, lalu melihat gambarku. Teresa mendengar apa yang kuberitahukan pada Newt, dan ia bilang kalau itu tidak mungkin kebetulan sama sekali, lalu menanyakan gambar ketigaku di halaman itu.

"Semacam ... cairan, tapi aku tidak tahu apa, tidak ada warnanya," jawabku.

"Oh, oh, aku dapat huruf 'L'," kata Teresa.

Zart, Clint, dan Wes segera duduk melingkar untuk mengerjakan bagian mereka, dan Newt melongok melihat huruf 'L' yang di dapat Teresa.

"Huruf 'B' dan 'L' di awal, dan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cairan," ujar Teresa. "Ada ide?"

"Berdarah—BLEED?" kata Clint.

"Bisa jadi." Teresa mengangguk, dan ia mulai menandai lagi. Ketiga Keeper yang baru datang pun ikut bekerja. Sedangkan aku dan Newt masih memerhatikan gambarku.

"Oke, gambar keempat adalah kepala tengkorak. Sesuatu tentang kematian, mungkin?" ucap Newt. "Kematian—DEATH?"

"Aku akan catat kata itu," kata Zart. "Selanjutnya?"

"Gambar orang sedang berbaring dari samping. Kedua tangannya ada di perut." Newt menyerngit melihat gambar itu, lalu bertanya padaku. "Maksudnya sedang tidur?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, karena aku juga tidak tahu maksudnya.

"Mungkin itu gambar mayat?" tanya Teresa, dan semua mata tertuju padanya. "Maksudku, ada gambar darah dan kematian, mungkin selanjutnya adalah si mayat itu sendiri. Omong-omong, aku sudah mendapat dua kali huruf 'E', kuharap selanjutnya huruf 'D'."

"Mayat—STIFF. Sudah kucatat," kata Zart.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir, orang sedang membuka pintu geser,"ujar Newt, melirik padaku seakan bertanya apa ia mendeskripsikan gambarku dengan benar.

"Membuka pintu geser," ulang Wes. "Berarti pintu itu didorong? Dorong—PUSH?"

"Bisa jadi," kata Zart sambil menulis kata itu.

"Oh, aku dapat 'BLEED'!" seru Teresa.

"Seriusan?" tanya Zart, sambil melongok pada kata yang didapat gadis di sebelahnya. "Sepertinya aku juga sedang membentuk kata 'DEATH', tinggal cari huruf 'H'."

"Tapi kita harus hati-hati, Sobat," kata Wes tiba-tiba, membuat kami melirik padanya. "Aku tidak bilang bahwa gambar-gambar Viana ini mungkin sesat, tapi jangan sampai kita malah fokus mencari kata yang kita tebak sendiri, sehingga tidak mencari kata tersembunyi yang sebenarnya."

Newt menangguk. "Aku setuju. Kita tetap harus bekerja seakan kita sebenarnya belum tahu itu akan membentuk kata apa. Gambar Viana hanya untuk jadi panduan saja."

Kurasakan Newt meremas bahuku dan berkata ia bangga padaku. Aku tidak yakin apa dia patut bangga padaku. Karena semua gambar itu kugambar bukan karena keinginanku, tetapi karena aku merasa tubuhku digerakan oleh suatu hal, dan membuatku menggambar itu. Tapi kenapa semuanya bisa pas sekali?

Tiba-tiba aku mencium sebuah bau dari luar. Seperti bau ... bawang putih. Tapi tidak ada yang membawa makanan, dan aku yakin tidak ada yang kerajinan mengantungi bawang putih di bajunya. Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk, dan bau itu semakin menyengat, aku jadi mual. Aneh, aku tidak pernah mual saat mencium bau bawang putih.

Newt membuka pintu itu, melihat Frypan dan Chuck membawa makan siang untuk kami. Bau makanan itu semakin tercium, dan aku berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak muntah.

"Viana, kau makanlah, soalnya kau tidak sarapan," kata Newt, menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng padaku.

Wajahku menegang. Aku tidak meraih piring yang disodorkan Newt. Memang aku merasa perutku sudah minta makan, tapi rasanya aroma bawang putih itu benar-benar membuatku mual. Ingin aku segera keluar untuk muntah, tapi sebelum aku sempat melangkahkan kaki, pandangan mataku jadi hilang, semuanya gelap.

.

.

Sudah berapa kali aku tidak sadarkan diri selama aku tinggal di Glade? Tiga kali? Atau sudah empat kali? Sepertinya baru tiga kali. Pertama saat melihat Winston mengeluarkan isi perut ayam, kedua saat aku melihat darah kotorku sendiri, ketiga adalah sekarang. Sekitar lima minggu aku di sini, sudah tiga kali pingsan, menurutku itu tidak normal. Dan pingsanku yang ketiga ini yang paling konyol: karena mencium aroma bawang putih.

Kubuka mataku dan melihat ada Clint dan Newt di kiri dan kananku. Keduanya tampak cemas.

"Viana, sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Newt, dan aku mengangguk. "Kau pasti pingsan karena belum sarapan tadi. Benar, kan Clint?"

Newt memegang tanganku dan melihat pada Clint, aku pun melirik Clint. Keeper Med-Jack itu terlihat ragu, menggaruk belakang lehernya, lalu menangguk sekali.

"Oke, aku akan ambil nasi goreng Frypan, kau tetap di sini," kata Newt.

Oh tidak, justru aroma nasi goreng Frypan-lah yang membuatku mual! Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakan itu pada Newt, tidak ingin membuatnya salah paham dan mengira bau makanan itu tidak enak dan tak layak makan. Baru aku mau menghentikan pemuda pirang itu, Clint lebih dulu memanggilnya.

"Newt," panggil Clint, sebelum Newt sampai di pintu. "Mungkin dia tidak ingin makan nasi goreng. Dan orang yang baru sadar dari pingsan sebaik tidak langsung makan makanan berat."

Newt pun akhirnya kembali ke sisiku, dan membantuku untuk duduk. Dan ia menanyakan jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kumakan. Aku pun berpikir. Apa yang ingin kumakan? Jelas saat ini aku jadi tidak ingin segala makanan yang dimasak dengan bawang putih, aku tidak mau muntah atau pingsan lagi.

Anggur, pikirku. Aku ingin makan anggur. Lalu kukatakan itu pada Newt.

"Anggur?" ulang Newt sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya, aku ingin anggur hitam manis tanpa biji," jawabku, berharap itu tidak terdengar egois. Lalu buru-buru kutambahkan. "Itu kalau ada saja. Kalau tidak ada, tak apa-apa, aku bisa makan nasi goreng Frypan."

"Kupikir ada, sebenarnya kemarin anggur-anggur di kebun Zart sudah siap panen," ujar Newt. "Baiklah."

Pemuda itu pun keluar dari pondok Med-Jack, berkata akan mengambil anggur untukku. Ia meninggalkan aku dan Clint berdua di dalam ruangan ini. Kulihat Clint sedang menggaruk kepalanya dan agak tidak nyaman. Lalu ia menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Jadi aku tanya 'apa' padanya.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu, Viana, dan kuharap kau tidak tersinggung serta jujur saat menjawabnya," ujar Clint. "Aku bersumpah pembicaraan ini tidak akan bocor ke siapa-siapa, hanya di antara kau dan aku. Jadi kumohon jujur."

Aku melihat wajah serius Clint, dan jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. Tapi akhirnya aku mengangguk juga. Jadi ia memulai sesi 'tanya-jawab'nya.

"Oke, pertama, apa kau sudah melakukan ... itu dengan Newt? Kau tahulah ... " tanyanya. Ya, aku paham maksudnya, soalnya Minho pernah menanyakan hal yang sama. Lalu aku mengangguk. "Kapan?"

"Sekitar seminggu lalu," jawabku jujur.

"Baiklah. Apakah dalam seminggu ini kau cepat merasa lelah lebih dari biasanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak juga. Cepat lelah, sih, tapi lelahnya cepat hilang lagi," jawabku.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau merasa stres atau depresi lebih dari biasa?"

"Iya, soalnya aku mengawatirkan kakakku."

"Kau tadi pingsan, itu karena kau kelaparan atau mencium aroma masakan Frypan?"

"Masakan Frypan. Tepatnya bau bawang putihnya."

"Apa indra penciumanmu jadi lebih tajam?"

"Kupikir begitu."

"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau muntah di pagi hari?"

"Tadi pagi, iya. Kemarin pun juga. Rasanya mual selama dua hari ini."

"Saat kau bilang ingin anggur, itu kau hanya ingin saja atau memang rasanya sangat ingin?"

Aku berpikir keras untuk mencari jawaban pertanyaan sau ini. Entah, aku tidak paham, apa aku hanya sedang ingin makan anggur? Atau aku sangat ingin makan anggur itu apa pun yang terjadi? Tapi mulutku terasa basah membayangkan anggur itu, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat memakannya. Jadi kukatakan padanya kalau aku sedang sangat ingin anggur hitam itu.

Clint mendesah, lalu menanyakan sekitar tiga pertanyaan lagi. Akhirnya ia bilang masih ada satu pertanyaan terakhir.

"Pertanyaan terakhir," katanya. "Apa ada perubahan di tubuhmu? Perubahan hormon? Tubuhmu menjadi lebih sensitif, mungkin? Atau, maaf, saat kau mandi, payudaramu jadi terasa lebih lembut dan sebagainya?"

Glek.

Aku meneguk ludah. Apa dia cenayang? Tapi pertanyaan terakhirnya itu benar, tidak salah. Dan aku sudah berjanji untuk jujur, walau hal yang ia tanyakan itu cukup pribadi, jadi dengan pelan aku mengangguk kepalaku.

Si Keeper Med-Jack menghembus nafas berat, wajahnya masih serius. Dan aku jadi penasaran, kenapa dia menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu?

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal-hal itu?" tanyaku.

Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya, lalu menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Begini." Ia memulai. "Saat kotak datang setelah kau menstruasi bulan lalu, aku minta agar Kreator memberiku buku soal penyakit atau kelainan atau hal medis apa pun mengenai perempuan. Kreator mengabulkan permintaanku, mengirim sebuah buku padaku, dan aku langsung membacanya.

"Salah satu bab di buku itu adalah soal kehamilan. Hal-hal yang kutanyakan padamu tadi itu adalah ciri-ciri perempuan hamil di minggu pertama. Memang masih belum pasti seratus persen, tapi aku curiga kau sedang memasuki minggu pertama kehamilan, Viana. Kau tidak akan langsung hamil saat seminggu kemarin itu, mungkin baru sekitar dua atau tiga hari yang lalu."

Aku melongo, mataku membulat sempurna. Apa? Aku? Hamil seminggu? Itu tidak mungkin.

Tapi ... itu masuk akal juga. Terutama soal bau bawang putih yang membuatku mual, dan muntahku di pagi hari. Namun tetap saja, ini tidak mungkin!

"Itu sebabnya aku menghentikan Newt untuk mengambil nasi goreng Frypan. Saat sedang menandai peta, aku sudah melihat ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi wajahmu. Saat Frypan dan Chuck datang, kau terlihat semakin tegang," cerita Clint lagi. "Ini belum benar-benar pasti. Maksudku, bisa saja kau seperti ini karena kau terlalu memikirkan soal kakakmu. Tapi ada kemungkinan juga kau khawatir berlebihan pada Gally karena itu efek kehamilan."

Hening. Clint berhenti bicara, dan aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Newt tiba-tiba masuk sambil membawa keranjang kecil dengan anggur hitam di dalamnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia meletakkan keranjang di meja samping ranjangku. Aku tidak mau melihatnya, jadi aku memalingkan wajahnya. Mataku terasa panas, dan kuyakin air mataku akan siap tumpah kapan pun. Aku tidak mau Newt melihat ekspresiku saat ini.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Newt pelan pada Clint.

Clint tidak menjawab apa-apa, soalnya ia janji tidak akan memberitahu apa-apa soal yang kami bicarakan barusan.

"Viana?" tanya Newt lembut padaku, berusaha memegang tanganku. Tapi kutarik tanganku dan menggeleng.

Aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku tidak mengerti. Apa aku harus marah? Sedih? Kesal? Senang? Oke, 'senang' bukanlah ungkapan yang tepat. Clint bilang ini memang belum pasti, tapi jika apa yang dikatakan si Med-Jack ini benar, maka ada satu hal yang kutahu pasti: aku begini karena tidak mendengarkan dan tidak mengikuti perkataan kakakku.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	18. Hari ke 39 dan ke 42

Aku tidak berbicara kepada siapa pun sepanjang hari setelahnya. Newt, Clint, Jeff, Alby, bahkan Chuck sekalipun, tidak ada yang berhasil membuatku mau mengeluatkan suara. Sekalipun aku harus terpaksa menjawab, aku hanya menggeleng atau mengangguk. Selebihnya, aku hanya memalingkan wajah dari setiap orang yang mengajakku bicara.

Clint mengeluarkan ekspresi bersalah, padahal itu bukan salahnya. Ia hanya memberitahuku apa yang ada di pikirannya, tanpa maksud membuatku sedih. Setiap orang yang menanyai keadaanku tetapi kudiamkan, pasti bertanya pada si Keeper Med-Jack. Tapi si Med-Jack sendiri hanya menjawab kalau aku kelelahan. Para Glader, terutama Newt, tidak puas akan jawaban itu.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 18**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu pintu labirin tidak tertutup lagi, dan langit tetap abu-abu. Tidak ada perubahan apa-apa. Minho dan Thomas kabarnya belum kembali, padahal kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh malam.

Clint bilang wajahku masih pucat, dan aku merasa lemah sekali. Ia bilang itu sangat wajar, karena aku tidak sarapan, tidak makan siang juga. Anggur yang dibawa Newt tadi siang pun belum kesentuh sampai sekarang. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berkali-kali ingin menemaniku di pondok Med-Jack, tapi Clint melarangnya. Clint tahu, Newt adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui saat ini.

"Viana," kata Clint setelah ia berhasil mengusir Newt untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Aku paham kau sedih, tidak ingin bicara dan melihat wajah siapa-siapa. Tapi kumohon kau makan dulu. Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau makan nasi, tapi makanlah anggur itu."

Aku melirik keranjang anggur dari Newt di sampingku. Akhirnya aku ambil keranjang itu dan mulai makan. Clint tersenyum kecil dan duduk di kursi samping ranjangku. Ia menawariku makan nasi setelah ini, tapi aku menggeleng. Lalu ia bilang lagi kalau setelah makan aku akan ikut dia ke Wisma, jaga-jaga kalau Griever akan datang ke Glade lagi malam ini. Jadi aku cepat-cepat menghabiskan anggur itu lalu berjalan ke Wisma bersama Clint.

Di Wisma, Newt langsung membawaku ke kamarnya bersama dengan Teresa. Ia berpesan agar aku dan Teresa tetap tinggal di kamarnya malam ini.

"Jangan kunci pintunya," kataku, mengingatkannya.

"Tidak, tidak akan kukunci," katanya, lalu ia tersenyum kepadaku. "Oh, omong-omong akhirnya kau mengeluarkan suaramu juga."

Kukerutkan dahiku. Oh ya, dari sejak tadi siang aku tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, dan sekarang baru kukeluarkan lagi. Dan tidak hanya itu, komentar Newt barusan adalah komentar yang sama dengan ia ucapkan saat pertama kalinya aku berbicara di Glade.

"Kau ingat kata-kataku tadi itu?" tanyanya, sepertinya ia juga sadar akan komentar yang ia ucapkan. Entah ia tidak sengaja ucapkan, atau memang sengaja. "Kita akan bicara nanti lagi."

Newt mengecup lembut bibirku dengan cepat, tersenyum, lalu keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Setelahnya aku dan Teresa duduk di ranjang, sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Kalian berdua manis sekali," ujarnya sambil menyengir, dan wajahku merona merah. "Jadi kau ingin cerita?"

"Cerita apa?" tanyaku.

"Soal kenapa sejak kau sadar dari pingsan tadi, kau diam terus?" katanya.

"Oh ... itu, tidak penting," ujarku sambil menggeleng.

"Omong-omong, kita sudah mendapat enam kata sandinya, ternyata sesuai dengan tebakan soal gambarmu," kata Teresa. "FLOAT, CATCH, BLEED, DEATH, STIFF, PUSH."

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian baru kepikiran, bagaimana dengan buku sketsaku? Saat Teresa dan yang lain sedang menandai peta, aku membawa buku sketsaku ke sana. Ketika Frypan dan Chuck membawa makanan, Newt mengembalikan buku sketsa padaku. Saat aku pingsan, buku sketsa itu di mana?

"Teresa, saat aku pingsan, bagaimana situasinya?" tanyaku.

"Newt menangkapmu dengan satu tangan sebelum kau benar-benar jatuh membenturkan kepalamu ke tanah. Ia langsung memberikan piring yang tadi di tangannya pada Frypan, lalu menggendongmu keluar," jawab Teresa.

"Bagaimana dengan buku sketsaku?" tanyaku lagi, cemas.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu, mungkin saat menggendongmu, Newt juga membawanya. Soalnya setelah selesai dengan peta-peta itu, kami langsung merapikan tempat itu dan tidak melihat buku sketsamu," kata Teresa.

Kalau Newt yang menyimpannya, kupikir harusnya dia memberitahuku, atau mengembalikannya padaku tadi. Kenapa aku jadi cemas begini? Astaga, Viana, itu hanya buku sketsa, berhentilah terlalu memikirkan soal itu! Gawat, mungkin ini efek yang dibicarakan Clint tadi siang?

Ketika aku sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara melengking yang _seharusnya_ suara itu terdengar dari arah dalam labirin. Suara Griever, makhluk itu sudah masuk ke dalam Glade.

Aku dan Teresa langsung bangkit dan memerhatikan ke luar jendela. Griever itu berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Wisma, seakan ia tahu bahwa kami semua sedang ada di Wisma. Beberapa Glader yang sudah siap dengan tombak berusaha mendorong makhluk itu agar menjauh. Tetapi naas, seorang Glader berhasil ditangkap dengan ekor Griever, seperti yang terjadi pada kakakku. Glader bertombak berusaha mengejar Griever itu, tetapi makhluk yang kupikir terbuat dari mesin itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Glader tidak berhasil mengejarnya, Griever sudah masuk lagi ke dalam labirin.

Kemudian kami berdua keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai satu. Ramai sekali di lantai satu itu, semua membicarakan soal Thomas, kakakku, Griever, dan seseorang yang bernama Adam.

"Viana," panggil Newt dengan wajah lelah dan meremas tanganku.

"Siapa yang tertangkap?" tanya Teresa.

"Adam," jawab Newt. Aku tidak mengenal siapa Adam itu. Tentu saja aku pernah mendengar namanya, tapi aku tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya. Lalu Newt menyuruhku dan Teresa beristirahat di Wisma nomor dua.

"Oh, Newt, Di mana buku sketsaku?" tanyaku.

"Sudah kutaruh di kamarmu," jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk lalu pergi ke Wisma bersama Teresa. Ranjang di kamarku itu sama besar dengan ranjang Newt dan kakakku, hanya muat untuk satu orang. Tapi aku beruntung, badanku dan badan Teresa sama-sama tidak besar, jadi muat untuk kami berdua berbaring. Saat berbaring, kulihat Teresa tidak langsung memejamkan matanya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar dan wajahnya agak serius.

"Teresa?" panggilku, pelan. Ia agak tersentak lalu menoleh padaku. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Hanya ... eh, hanya sedang berpikir saja, bukan hal penting."

Lalu Teresa memunggungiku. Aku pun menutup kedua mataku, mencoba untuk tidur.

Pagi harinya saat aku dan Teresa terbangun, ternyata Thomas dan Minho sudah kembali ke Glade. Keduanya sedang berbicara pada Newt, mungkin melaporkan apa yang ada di labirin. Kulihat Newt mengangguk, lalu kedua Pelari itu ke Wisma, Teresa mengejar Thomas sampai ke bangunan itu. Newt lalu menghampiriku.

"Kalian baru bangun?" tanya Newt.

"Begitulah," kataku.

"Dan kau belum mandi sejak dua malam lalu," ujar Newt sambil menyengir.

"Kumohon jangan ingatkan aku soal itu," kataku sambil memutar bola mata. "Makanya aku akan pergi mandi sekarang, mumpung sempat."

Newt mengangguk kemudian mengantarku ke kamar mandi.

Kulihat langit masih tak berubah. Empat pintu labirin masih menganga. Sudah dua orang yang ditangkap Griever, dan kemungkinan malam ini pun Griever akan datang lagi. Tapi kenapa mereka hanya mengambil satu Glader tiap kali datang?

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjaga di depan lorong kamar mandi. Aku masuk ke salah satu pintu, dan menggantung baju bersih serta handukku di gantungan baju. Kunyalakan shower dan mulai mandi. Usai mandi, aku langsung mengelap dengan handuk dan pakai baju yang bersih. Tetapi ada yang aneh, dadaku jadi terasa agak sesak, seakan pakaian dalamku agak kecil. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Aku sudah biasa mengenakan yang satu ini, dan baru sekarang terasa agak sempit. Lalu aku teringat kata-kata Clint, tentang tanda-tanda kehamilan di minggu pertama.

Sial, aku tidak mungkin melepas pakaian dalamku dan keluar hanya dengan baju tanpa dalaman. Tapi sungguh, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Jadi aku melongokan kepalaku keluar pintu, melihat ada Newt di ujung lorong, lalu memanggil pemuda itu. Newt langsung datang ke depan pintu kamar mandiku.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, agak cemas.

"Bisa minta tolong ambilkan jaketku di kamar?" pintaku.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Newt, ia bingung. "Kau kan, bisa pakai baju yang ada dulu, lalu ke kamar untuk pakai jaket."

Seandainya aku berani, Newt, tapi aku tidak pakai pakaian dalam!

"Newt, kumohon jangan tanya apa-apa, cukup tolong bawakan kemari jaketku, ambil yang paling tebal," pintaku lagi.

Newt akhirnya mengangguk lalu setengah berlari keluar. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, ada seseorang mengetuk pintu dan kudengar suaranya. Kubuka pintu dan mengambil jaket itu. Kutarik resleting jaket itu sampai paling atas. Kemudian baru berjalan keluar.

"Kau tidak akan kepanasan, kalau seperti itu?" tanya Newt.

"Kuharap tidak," dengusku pelan.

Sambil berjalan kembali ke Wisma, Newt bilang kalau hari ini Thomas dan Minho tidak masuk ke dalam labirin, soalnya mereka baru saja kembali ke Glade beberapa puluh menit lalu dan butuh istirahat. Sedangkan Pelari lain sudah mengundurkan diri, aku ingat perkataan Minho.

"Aku agak cemas pada Minho, Newt, sejak Alby tersengat," ujarku pada Newt, ketika kami sudah sampai dikamarku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku baru di sini sekitar sebulan lebih. Tapi aku melihat Vander yang tersengat dan dipapah Ben. Lalu malah Ben juga tersengat dan dipapah Minho. Awalnya ketika Alby dan Minho masuk labirin, aku takut itu adalah giliran Minho yang tersengat, tapi malah Alby. Sekarang Glade kacau dan Minho masih menjadi Pelari, aku khawatir kalau ia akan terluka," kataku.

"Jangan khawatir," ucap Newt. "Si Wajah Dungu satu itu memang tidak begitu pintar, tapi dia tidak bodoh. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya baik-baik."

Newt mengelus puncak kepalaku dan tersenyum.

.

.

Malam harinya, semua Glader ada di Wisma pertama lagi. Kali ini aku dan Teresa tidak bersembunyi di kamar Newt lagi, melainkan kami bersama-sama di lantai satu, bersama Glader lain.

Saat mendengar suara Griever yang datang, spontan seluruh Glader membungkam mulut masing-masing, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara apa pun, berharap Griever jadi tidak tahu di mana kami. Tetapi harapan kami tidak terkabul. Ekor panjang Griever berhasil membobol pintu pelindung Wisma yang baru dibuat tadi oleh para Builder dan Bricknick, kemudian menangkap seorang Glader.

"Dia mendapatkan Dave!" seru seseorang.

Tidak ada Glader yang berani bergerak. Semua tetap di tempat. Dan aku bisa mendengar seorang Glader, entah siapa, bilang bahwa mungkin yang dikatakan kakakku benar, tentang Griever akan selalu datang dan membunuh Glader satu persatu. Tapi kapan kakakku pernah mengatakan itu? Apa waktu sebelum ia akhirnya ditarik Griever?

Tapi tiba-tiba Thomas yang tadinya ada di dekat Teresa, kini berlari keluar Wisma, ia berusaha mengejar Griever yang membawa Dave. Newt menyerukan nama Thomas, menyuruhnya agar segera kembali. Glader lain pun banyak yang keluar dari Wisma, menyuruh Thomas jangan mengejar lagi.

Lalu aku melihat tiga ekor Griever tiba-tiba datang, dan salah satunya menyengat Thomas, lalu empat ekor Griever itu menghilang ke dalam labirin. Thomas mengerang kesakitan dan menggeliat di tanah. Kami segera menghampiri Thomas, lalu Newt bersama Clint dan Jeff membawanya ke pondok Med-Jack

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Newt saat membawa Thomas ke pondok. "Bagaimana bisa kau bertindak dengan begitu bodoh!"

"Jangan khawatir ..." kata Thomas pelan, tapi tetap bisa kudengar. "Aku melakukannya dengan sengaja." Kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu, langit masih abu-abu dan pintu labirin tidak pernah tertutup. Tetapi Newt menyuruh agar seluruh Glader tetap mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing. Bagiku, yang paling kasihan adalah para Track-Hoe, soalnya mereka tidak bisa berkebun tanpa adanya matahari.

Selama tiga hari berurut-urut seekor Griever datang dan mengambil seorang Glader tiap kali datang: Zart, Fred, dan seorang Bricknick bernama Ray. Dan tiga hari itu pula Thomas masih belum menyadarkan diri, ia terus saja pingsan, seperti orang sedang koma. Tiap malam Clint dan Jeff membawa pemuda itu ke dalam kurungan. Tidak, Thomas tidak dihukum, melainkan agar ia jangan sampai dibawa Griever. Clint mendapat ide itu karena ia ingat soal Teresa yang aman saat gadis itu dikurung.

Karena Thomas masih tidak sadarkan diri, Minho lari ke labirin sendirian dan kembali saat tengah hari. Laporannya tetap sama: labirin tidak berubah sejak langit Glade abu-abu, tidak ada pintu atau dinding baru yang terbuka di sana.

Clint menyuruhku melapor padanya tiap hari soal apa yang kurasakan dalam tubuhku. Ia bilang bahwa dugaannya tidak seratus persen benar, tapi kecurigaannya makin besar. Rahasia ini benar-benar hanya di antara aku dan Clint, bahkan Jeff tidak tahu soal ini, dan aku tidak memberi tahu Newt sama sekali soal 'kondisi'ku ini.

Newt memintaku untuk tetap menggambar sebisaku, jadi sehari-hari aku hanya melewatkan waktu di Wismaku untuk menggambar. Hasil dari tiga hari menggambar adalah empat wajah orang yang tidak kukenal, dan ada gambar seekor Griever. Saat aku sedang mulai menggambar di halaman baru di pagi menjelang siang hari ini, Newt memanggilku.

"Viana, aku dan para Keeper dipanggil untuk Gathering," katanya setelah aku membuka pintu untuknya. "Thomas yang menginginkan Gathering itu, dia bilang ingin mengatakan banyak hal padaku, Alby, dan para Keeper. Dan dia ingin kau mendengarnya juga."

"Aku?" tanyaku bingung. Kenapa aku harus mendengarnya? Maksudku, kan, bisa saja setelahnya Newt yang memberitahuku atau Alby yang mengumumkan hasil Gathering pada semua Glader.

"Dia bilang penting, dan menurutnya kau harus mendengarnya sendiri," kata Newt.

Jadi aku dan Newt keluar dari Wisma dan menuju tempat Gathering. Di sana baru ada Thomas, Alby, dan Frypan. Sekitar satu atau dua menit kemudian, Keeper-Keeper lainnya datang—tentu saja selain Zart dan kakakku. Thomas disuruh duduk di kursi yang ada depan, seakan sedang dihakimi. Sedangkan kami semua hanya berdiri menghadapnya. Kemudian Alby mempersilakan Thomas bicara.

Thomas bilang bahwa Glader ditempatkan di tengah labirin karena sedang diuji, mereka ingin Glader yang bertahan untuk melakukan suatu hal yang penting. Ia bilang bahwa saat Glader masih kecil, Kreator 'mengambil' kami. Tidak ingat kenapa dan bagaimana, tapi Thomas yakin sesuatu yang mengerikan teah terjadi sebelum Kreator mengambil Glader. Ketika bayi, Kreator bisa mengetahui bahwa kami adalah anak-anak yang jenius, itulah sebabnya mereka memilih kami.

Sama seperti semua Glader, Thomas tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya, siapa keluarganya, dan sebagainya. Tapi ketika kami diambil oleh Kreator, kami dimasukan ke dalam suatu sekolah khusus, hidup seperti anak normal, sampai mereka punya dana untuk membangun labirin.

Lebih lagi, Thomas bilang karena Kreator tahu kami jenius sejak kami bayi, mereka memberikan nama baru bagi kami, sehingga orangtua kami terpaksa membuat surat kelahiran sesuai dengan nama yang disuruh Kreator.

"Seperti Alby, dari nama Albert Einstein. Newt dari nama Isaac Newton, aku—Thomas, dari nama Thomas Edison," kata Thomas, kemudian ia melihat padaku. "Dan Viana—Vivienne, itu dari nama Vivienne Binns, seorang pelukis."

"Nama kita ... bahkan bukan pemberian orangtua kita?" tanya Alby, kulihat ia begitu tercengang. Tidak hanya Alby. Aku, Newt, dan para Keeper pun agak terkejut.

Lalu Thomas menceritakan lagi soal Kreator yang menghapus ingatan-ingatan kami sebelum masuk ke dalam labirin. Mereka memerhatikan, mencatat, dan menganalisa setiap gerak-gerik kami di Glade. Dan ternyata ia bilang bahwa dirinya dan Teresa dipaksa untuk membantu membuat labirin.

"Aku tidak hanya _dipaksa_ membantu membuat labirin," kata Thomas. "Aku dipaksa untuk melakukan suatu hal lain ketika grup pertama Glader yang berisi dua puluh sampai tiga puluh tiba di Glade."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Winston tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku melakukan hal ... yang sangat jahat. Tapi aku bersumpah itu bukan kemauanku," kata Thomas. "Aku melakukan hal jahat pada Viana. Tidak, bukan pada Viana sebenarnya, tapi pada Newt dan Gally, dan Viana kecipratan dampaknya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku dan Gally?" tanya Newt, kudengar suaranya begitu rendah.

"Kreator memang sudah menghapus ingatan kalian sebelum masuk ke kotak. Tapi ketika kalian sampai sebagai grup pertama di Glade ... aku memanipulasi ingatan kalian berdua," kata Thomas, dengan gugup.

"Memanipulasi ingatan kami—aku dan Gally? Tommy, ingatan yang ada pada kami itu kan, hanya—" Newt menghentikan perkataannya, lalu wajahnya menegang. Dan aku agak paham apa maksudnya. Newt mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. "—nama"

"Tepat," kata Thomas sambil mengangguk. "Aku, eh, membuat kalian berdua mengingat nama yang salah. Newt, namamu sebenarnya adalah 'Gally', dan Gally yang dibawa Griever beberapa hari lalu itu sebenarnya adalah 'Newt'. Aku menukar memori soal nama kalian."

"Tunggu dulu," kataku. Aku paham perkataan Thomas, tapi aku berharap pemahamanku salah total. "Berarti Newt ini adalah—"

"Ya, Viana," kata Thomas. "Newt yang berambut pirang ini, sebenarnya bernama Gally, dan dialah kakakmu."

Aku tercengang. Sungguh, kuharap ini mimpi.

Newt, orang yang kucintai, ternyata adalah kakakku sendiri?

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **jeng jeng jeng jeng (apa ini)! Ternyata butuh 18 chapter cuman buat bikin plot twistnya. Hohohoho #ditampar


	19. WICKED

Aku langsung berlari keluar dari tempat Gathering menuju kamarku. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki di belakangku, seseorang mengejarku dari belakang. Orang yang mengejarku itu adalah Newt, aku tahu karena aku mengenali suaranya, ia sedang memanggil-manggilku. Tapi aku tidak berhenti berlari.

Sampai di kamar, aku langsung duduk di ranjang dan menangis. Seseorang—Newt—membuka pintu kamarku, berjalan masuk dan duduk di sampingku. Ia menyentuh kepalaku, menarikku untuk menangis di pundaknya, tapi aku mengelak dan berdiri menjauhinya.

"Jangan, Newt," kataku.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur Maze Runner dengan penambahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film.**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 19**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Newt pun berdiri, lalu ia menghadapku. Dengan cepat ia memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memaksaku untuk melihat kepadanya.

"Kau percaya kata-kata Thomas?" tanya Newt. "Bahwa sebenarnya kakakmu adalah aku?"

"Dia baru melewati masa Changing, Newt, dia mengatakan apa pun yang ia ingat, termasuk tentang kau adalah kakakku," kataku perlahan.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatapku dengan sedih, seperti sebagaimana aku menatapnya. Aku tidak ingin menerima perkataan Thomas, tapi apa yang orang itu katakan tadi sebenarnya cukup masuk akal. Aku ingat bahwa Newt begitu protektif padaku. Ya, Gally juga begitu, tapi Gally seperti lebih ingin menjaga reputasinya dibanding benar-benar menjagaiku.

Kalau Newt yang bersamaku sekarang ini adalah kakakku, berarti perasaan sayang dan cinta yang kami rasakan terhadap satu sama lain ... berarti itu hanya perasaan antar saudara? Sayang dariku, sang adik, kepadanya yang adalah seorang kakak? Lalu rasa cintanya adalah rasa cinta kakak kepada adiknya?

"Viana, aku tidak percaya akan perkataannya, tentang kita bersaudara," kata Newt. "Aku ingat saat kau cerita padaku soal ingatanmu, ingatan tentang aku menciummu sebelum aku dibawa ke kotak. Aku mencium bibirmu, dan itu bukanlah tindakan seorang kakak. Tambah lagi kau bilang kalau kau mengingat wajahku saat menciummu. Itu, berarti ingatanmu itu membuktikan aku bukan kakakmu!"

"Tidak begitu, Newt!" kataku, berusaha melepaskan tangan Newt, atau kakakku, atau siapa pun dia, dari wajahku sambil menangis. "Ingat kata Thomas? Ia bisa memanipulasi ingatan kau dan Gally soal nama, berarti ia dan Kreator juga mampu memanipulasi mimpiku! Kakakku—Gally, atau si pemilik nama Newt yang asli, atau siapa itu pernah bilang bahwa mungkin semuanya hanya mimpi biasa dan bukannya penglihatan akan memoriku, dan itu mungkin juga benar!"

"Astaga, Viana! Dengar, berarti ada kemungkinan ingatan Thomas yang sekarang juga sedang dimanipulasi oleh Kreator, jadi ia dibuat seolah ingat aku dan kau bersaudara! Tidakkah berpikir seperti itu?!" ujar Newt, setengah membentak.

"Kita bersaudara, Newt. Kau kakakku, namamu adalah Gally," kataku setengah mengisak, tidak lagi berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku kakakmu," kata Newt.

Ia lalu melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahku, lalu menarik tubuhku dan mendekapku erat. "Aku _kakak_mu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak seperti itu, Newt," kataku, menggeleng pelan. Newt melepas pelukannya dan menatapku dengan bingung. "Tidak semudah itu, tidak akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku _hamil_, Newt," akuku akhirnya. "Clint memeriksaku tiap hari, dan ia semakin curiga aku hamil karena aku sudah dan sedang mengalami sebagian besar ciri-ciri perempuan yang hamil di minggu-minggu pertama."

"Kau, hamil? Dengan siapa?" tanya Newt. Bagiku itu adalah pertanyaan super bodoh.

"Aku hanya pernah melakukannya sekali, Bodoh, dan itu dengan kau," jawabku. "Kalau aku memang benar-benar hamil, ini anakmu. Ini tidak akan menjadi baik-baik saja, Newt, aku akan punya anak dari kakakku sendiri."

Newt tercengang. Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak kumengerti. Dari wajahku, ia menatap perutku yang tentu saja belum jadi buncit. Lalu ia menyodorkan tangannya dan mengelus pelan daerah perutku yang tertutup oleh bajuku. Kulihat ia mulai tersenyum, dan kudengar ia bergumam 'aku akan punya anak'.

"Kau punya anak dari adikmu sendiri, ini tidak baik," kataku, mengingatkannya.

"Persetan dengan itu!" kata Newt, ia tidak melepas senyuman dari wajahnya. "Kita tidak pernah mengingat kalau kita bersaudara. Aku tidak percaya akan pernyataan Thomas. aku tahu perasaanku padamu itu benar-benar rasa cinta seorang laki-laki terhadap perempuan, bukan cinta keluarga. Aku bersumpah, Viana, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau, aku, dan janin yang masih 'kemungkinan' ini."

Ia mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Itu membuatku berpikir. Yang mana yang benar? Perkataan Thomas? Ingatanku soal Newt menciumku sebelum ia ditarik ke kotak? Perkataan Newt—atau Gally—atau kakakku—atau entah siapa sebenarnya dia?

"Aku mencintaimu Viana, tidak peduli kita bersaudara atau tidak," kata Newt dengan lembut.

Pemuda pirang itu menatapku dan tersenyum dengan cara itu lagi, cara yang pernah ia lakukan terhadapku sewaktu aku dikurung. Aku merasakan cintanya dari kedua bola mata itu. Ia _mencintaiku_, walau tahu kebenarannya, dan ia tidak peduli. Lalu kurasakan nafasnya di wajahku, ia menciumku dengan begitu lembut.

Aku menutup kedua mataku seperti yang ia lakukan, tapi aku tidak membalas ciumannya, hanya berdiri mematung saja. Newt mungkin kesal karena aku tidak membalasnya sama sekali, jadi dia mulai menjilat bibirku, memintaku membuka mulut. Aku tidak bergeming, tetap diam. Tetapi lidahnya semakin mendorong bibirku. Aku kehilangan pertahananku saat tiba-tiba ia menarik bibir bawahku dengan jarinya—aku tidak menyangka ia akan melakukan itu.

Jadi lidahnya langsung masuk ke mulutku, bertarung dengan lidahku. Aku berusaha mendorong tubuh Newt, tapi ia malah memelukku lebih dekat padanya. Akhirnya aku menginjak keras kakinya. Memekik pelan, ia melepasku.

Baru saja Newt membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, Minho ada di sana, dan ia bilang ingin bicara dengan Newt. Newt pun akhirnya keluar dan aku termenung sendirian di kamar.

Terlalu banyak hal yang masuk ke dalam otakku. Clint bilang bahwa perempuan hamil tidak boleh memikirkan banyak hal sekaligus, apalagi bagiku yang masih minggu pertama. Tetapi ia juga bilang, orang yang hamil itu mudah stres, dan stres itu membahayakan janinnya. Bagus, banyak yang sedang kupikirkan dan ini akan membuatku lebih stres dan depresi.

Aku tidak tahu harus memprioritaskan pikiran yang mana. Tentang siapa kakakku yang sebenarnya? Tentang kemungkinan aku hamil? Tentang Newt? Tentang Gally? Tuh, memilih perkara mana yang lebih utama saja sudah cukup membuatku bingung.

Pintu kamarku terbuka lagi, Newt masuk ke dalam kamarku seorang diri, tanpa Minho. Entah Minho menunggu di luar atau memang pemuda Asia itu sudah pergi. Newt masuk dan menghampiriku, ia mengatakan suatu hal yang membuatku terkejut—entah ini yang keberapa kalinya aku terkejut hari ini. Ia bilang kalau Thomas tahu bagaimana keluar dari labirin, dan itu melalui lubang Griever, alias masuk ke sarang Griever itu sendiri. Lalu Newt menjelaskan padaku soal kelanjutan Gathering yang kutinggalkan—setelah Thomas bilang Newt adalah kakakku dan aku langsung lari keluar disusul Newt—sesuai dengan yang dilaporkan Minho ketika ia datang ke kamarku.

"Kita tak mungkin keluar dari sini, Newt, Griever itu bisa membunuh kita!" ujarku.

"Thomas bilang bahwa kita pasti bisa berhasil melewati semuanya, Viana," katanya, kupikir nadanya seakan sudah frustasi. "Kau ini bisa percaya akan perkataan Thomas yang bilang kalau aku kakakmu, tapi kenapa tidak bisa percaya padanya tentang kita bisa keluar dari sini?"

"Kita akan bisa meninggalkan tempat ini?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ya," jawab Newt sambil tersenyum kecil. "Minho dan para Keeper sedang mengajak Glader sebanyak-banyaknya untuk ikut keluar, katanya Teresa dan Chuck—dua orang yang kemungkinan besar pasti akan ikut—juga akan membantu mengepak barang."

"Kapan kita akan pergi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sore ini juga, saat menjelang malam, agar kita bisa langsung masuk ke lubang itu," jawabnya. "Dengar, aku tahu kau pasti masih syok akan Gathering tadi. Jadi kau bisa istirahat atau tidur dulu sembari kami bersiap-siap, aku akan membangunkanmu saat kami sudah siap keluar."

"Tidak," kataku cepat. "Aku akan membantu Teresa dan Chuck."

"Viana—"

"Aku. Akan membantu. Teresa. Dan Chuck," kataku, memotong perkataannya sambil memberi penekanan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, _Kakak_."

Lalu aku keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Newt. Ia tidak mengejarku, dan aku tidak ingin mempedulikan soal itu. Aku segera ke kantin, menemui Chuck dan Teresa yang sedang mengantungi makanan dan menyimpan air dalam botol-botol sebanyaknya.

"Aku bisa membantu apa?" tawarku pada kedua Glader itu.

"Oh, tolong—"

"Viana? Aku butuh kau di dapur!" seru Frypan dari dapur, memotong perkataan Teresa.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil pada Teresa, meminta maaf pelan, lalu langsung ke dapur. Kulihat Frypan dan seorang Koki lainnya sedang memasak. Frypan bilang ia sedang memasak makan siang, dan setelah jam makan siang nanti ia harus memasak sekali lagi. Ia tidak ingin Glader terjatuh kelaparan saat berlari di dalam labirin nanti malam, jadi akan ada makan sore yang terakhir di Glade.

Frypan memintaku untuk memasukan bahan-bahan masakan yang sudah disiapkan anak buahnya, dan sang Koki akan mengaduk semuanya di dalam panci. Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, bawahan Frypan keluar memanggil Glader untuk istirahat dan makan sebentar. Aku masih mual saat mencium aroma bawang putih sebenarnya, dan si Koki tidak tahu soal kondisiku. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya di dapur, jadi aku terus ada di dapur untuk membantunya membagikan makan siang.

Gldaer-Glader pertama yang datang untuk makan siang adalah para Builder, Slicer, dan Bricknick, soalnya mereka masih harus menyiapkan senjata yang akan dibawa. Selanjutnya Minho dan Thomas bersama para mantan Pelari, Bagger, dan Track-Hoe, setelah makan mereka masih harus berusaha menghapal peta labirin—karena tidak mungkin di dalam nanti kami berlari sambil melihat peta terus-terusan, harus ada yang hapal jalan dan memimpin kami dari segala arah. Yang terakhir datang adalah Teresa dan Chuck yang sebenarnya belum selesai mengepak barang, Clint dan Jeff yang baru selesai mengepak obat dan alat medis, serta Alby dan Newt yang tadi harus mengawasi persiapan para Glader.

"Viana, Newt sudah tahu?" bisik Clint pelan ketika aku sedang memberikan piring makan siang untuknya. "Soalnya sebelum kemari, dia sempat tanya-tanya soal kau padaku."

"Iya, aku memberitahunya," jawabku. "Ini tidak baik, Clint. Newt adalah kakakku, aku tidak boleh punya anak dari saudaraku sendiri."

"Dia juga bilang begitu, tapi dia bilang lagi kalau janin yang masih kemungkinan itu menjadi salah satu alasan utamanya untuk membawamu keluar dari Glade," kata Clint. "Dia sayang padamu, Viana."

Aku tersenyum pada Clint, dan Keeper Med-Jack itu membalas senyumanku, lalu ia menyingkir untuk pergi ke kursi kosong. Lalu Minho datang kepadaku, menyodorkan piring kosong padaku sambil menyengir.

"Tambah," pintanya, seperti anak kecil.

Kuangkat sebelah alis dan kuraih piring kosong Minho untuk memberinya seporsi makan siang lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Minho ketika aku sedang menyendokan nasi ke piringnya.

"Keadaanku?" Aku bertanya balik.

"Setelah Gathering tadi, bagaimana?" tanya Minho lagi. Wajahku sendu lagi, tanganku sempat terhenti, tapi dua detik kemudian tanganku mulai menyendok lagi. "Aku minta maaf soal kau dan Newt—Gally."

"Dia kakakku," kataku. "Wajar saja kalau selama ini Newt begitu perhatian padaku."

"Tidak begitu. Aku laki-laki, Viana, jadi aku tahu bagaimana sikap kaum Adam," kata Minho. "Tatapannya padamu itu benar-benar berbeda. Itu tatapan sayang, dan itu bukan tatapan yang akan diberikan kakak pada adiknya, tidak begitu."

Aku menyodorkan piring Minho padanya tanpa berkata apa-apa, wajahku datar, dan kulihat pemuda Asia itu hanya menatapku dengan sedih. Lalu ia berkata lagi, "Aku sudah dengar soal kondisimu dari Newt."

"Apa? Newt bilang padamu?" tanyaku, kaget. Bagus, sepertinya dia menjadi si mulut ember bocor sekarang. Kenapa ia harus memberitahu Minho? Siapa lagi yang ia beritahu?

"Dia bilang kalau dia percaya padaku," kata Minho. "Dia bilang, kalau nanti ada sesuatu terjadi padanya, atau saat ia sedang tidak di sampingmu, ia ingin aku yang menjagamu—seperti saat ia dikurung waktu itu. Dan sepertinya ia tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa selain aku, soalnya dia mengancam akan mendorongku ke seekor Griever jika aku bilang pada orang lain. Benar-benar, deh, aku penasaran apa nanti aku akan bisa sayang pada seorang gadis seperti Newt sayang padamu."

Minho tersenyum kecil, lalu pergi dari hadapanku, menuju kursinya.

Sepertinya semua Glader kecuali aku dan dua Koki yang bersamaku sudah mendapat makan siang. Frypan menyuruh kami untuk makan siang sembari dirinya sendiri membereskan dapur. Ketika aku dan si Koki yang satu lagi selesai makan, giliran Frypan yang makan dan kami menyiapkan bahan untuk memasak makanan terakhir di Glade.

Makanan terakhir di Glade. Itu terdengar cukup indah kalau sambil membayangkan bahwa kami akan keluar dari tempat menyebalkan ini dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi itu juga terdengar agak menyedihkan, karena aku yang bahkan baru di Glade selama sebulan lebih ini sudah menganggap para Glader adalah keluargaku, dan jika kami keluar dari sini, mungkin kami tidak akan bisa sedekat ini.

Tidak semua Glader ingin ikut usul Thomas untuk keluar dari Glade, tetapi Glader yang menolak itu tetap membantu kami bersiap-siap. Kudengar katanya mereka yang menolak untuk ikut itu punya alasan masing-masing: takut akan Griever, pesimis berlebih, lebih ingin di Glade, dan sudah menganggap Glade adalah rumahnya. Semua menghargai pendapat masing-masing, tetapi tetap saling bantu. Dan bagi mereka yang tidak ikut ke labirin nanti sore, ini bukanlah makan malam terakhir di Glade—itu pun kalau ada yang bisa memasak di antara mereka, karena dua Koki di Glade ini akan ikut keluar labirin.

Sesuai rencana Frypan, setelah dia selesai makan, kami bertiga segera memasak untuk makan sore, atau makan malam, pokoknya makanan untuk dimakan sebelum masuk ke labirin nanti. Teresa dan Chuck kembali mengepak barang para Glader, dibantu Clint dan Jeff yang sudah selesai di pondok Med-Jack.

Jam dinding di dapur sudah menunjukan pukul tiga siang. Masakan kami sudah selesai. Frypan menyuruhku dan anak buahnya untuk menyiapkan diri masing-masing dan beristirahat. Jadi aku keluar dari kantin dan menuju Wismaku.

Newt ada di beranda depan Wismaku. Ia sedang duduk di sana seorang diri. Begitu aku semakin dekat dengan Wisma, ia berdiri, menyunggingkan senyum kecil padaku. Mungkin ia menungguku.

"Hei," ujarnya pelan.

"Hei," balasku, agak berbisik. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Istirahat, berdiri terus-terusan mengawasi Glader bisa membuat kakiku varises," jawabnya sambil agak terkekeh.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau ada di depan Wismaku?" tanyaku, mengoreksi pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya.

" Menunggumu," jawab Newt, ia tersenyum dengan lembut. Oh tidak, Newt, jangan buat jantungku berdebar kencang lagi dengan senyumanmu itu, kau kakakku! Lalu ia berkata lagi, "Aku tahu kau pasti akan ke sini lagi untuk mengambil buku sketsamu, jadi kutunggu kau daritadi di sini."

"Daritadi?" gumamku, menatapnya dengan sedih.

Aku jadi teringat kata-kata Clint dan Minho soal Newt sayang padaku. Keduanya yakin dan percaya bahwa Newt sayang padaku, bukan sayang antar kakak-adik, tapi sayang dari laki-laki ke perempuan. Sedangkan aku, aku malah meragukannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kuragukan: perkataan Clint dan Minho, atau perasaan Newt, atau hatiku sendiri. Sejak mendengar fakta bahwa nama asli Newt adalah Gally dan ia adalah kakakku, aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan pemuda pirang itu. Tapi tidak bisa, sosok kakakku selalu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpiku di Glade tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, lalu sekarang aku malah membayangkan wajah Newt saat kecil menghiasi mimpi-mimpiku sebagai kakakku.

Aku ingat waktu kecil dulu aku begitu nyaman saat tidur dengan kakakku, dan aku pun nyaman tidur dengan Newt, berbeda dengan Gally. Perhatian kakakku versi mimpi itu Newt sekali, bukan Gally. Dan di dalam mimpiku, kakak mengenalkanku pada teman sekamarnya yang bernama 'Newt', sedangkan ternyata di Glade 'Newt' yang asli di sini bernama 'Gally'. Sial, aku malah jadi bingung sendiri.

Kusambar buku sketsa dan kotak pensil yang ada di atas mejaku. Tapi aku kepikiran, bagaimana cara aku membawanya? Aku tidak mungkin berlari ke dalam labirin sambil membawanya dengan kedua tangan, kan? Tapi aku juga tidak enak kalau menumpangkan kedua benda ini di tas Teresa dan Chuck yang isinya adalah perlengkapan umum Glader.

Lalu aku melihat ke lemari pakaianku. Pakaian. Di hari pertamaku di Glade, Kreator mengirimkanku pakaian dan segala perlengkapanku dalam kardus. Newt bilang bahwa pakaian yang dikirimkan untukku itu jumlahnya lebih banyak daripada yang biasa dikirimkan Kreator pada setiap Glader lain. Tapi ketika Teresa datang, tidak ada kotak untuk kebutuhan gadis itu, jadi selama beberapa hari ia ada di Glade, aku meminjamkan pakaianku padanya.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide. Aku mengeluarkan jaket, baju lengan panjang, dan celana panjang. Kulebarkan ketiganya di atas ranjang. Newt mengikutiku sampai kamar, dan ia bingung kenapa aku meletakan ketiga pakaianku di ranjang.

"Kau mau buat apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan membuat tas," jawabku.

Newt ber-hah-ria dan aku mulai mencoba melipat baju, mengikat bagian lengan dan celana. Pemuda pirang itu hanya berdiri melihatku berkreasi dengan pakaianku. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, aku berhasil membuat ransel yang amat sangat sederhana dari bajuku. Celana panjang kubuat menjadi lengan tas, jaketku yang memiliki resleting menjadi bagian tengah tas, dan kaos lengan panjangku untuk mengikat agar tidak ada lubang dibantu dengan karet ikat rambut yang Kreator pernah kirimkan di hari pertamaku.

Selanjutnya aku membuka resleting jaketku, memasukan buku sketsa dan kotak pensilku, lalu menutup resletingnya lagi, dan aku mengenakan tas jadi-jadian itu di punggungku.

"Wah, kau jenius," puji Newt sambil tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Aku menoleh ke punggungku, melihat tas kreasiku sendiri, dan merasa agak bangga. Lalu aku menoleh pada Newt dan tersenyum padanya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan tinggal beberapa milimeter lagi sampai ia menyentuh bibirku. Tapi tiba-tiba senyum Newt memudar, dan ia tidak semakin mendekatkan jarinya ke bibirku. Yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia malah menangkat tangan kanannya lebih tinggi lagi, dan mulai mengelus pelan puncak kepalaku.

"Kerja bagus, Viana," katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku dan tersenyum sedih.

.

.

Usai makan malam, kami—Glader yang memutuskan untuk pergi—segera berkumpul di depan pintu labirin. Para Glader yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan semoga beruntung, kami pun juga mengucapkan hal yang sama. Ketika semua sudah siap, Minho angkat suara.

"Kalian semua sudah siap?" tanyanya, kemudian dengan tegas ia berkata pada Thomas. "Thomas, ini adalah idemu, jadi lebih baik ini berhasil. Jika gagal, aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu sebelum Griever menyentuhmu."

Thomas mengangguk dan wajahnya menegang. Kemudian Newt maju dan menghadap para Glader yang siap berangkat.

"Ada empat puluh satu dari kita yang akan berangkat," kata Newt dengan lantang. "Jangan lupa bawa senjata kalian, dan jangan lupa soal rencana kita. Kita akan berusaha masuk ke lubang Griever, dan Tommy akan berusaha membuka pintu di sana dengan sandi-sandinya, lalu kita akan menghajar para Kreator yang keparat itu. Mudah."

Yah, kupikir kalau hanya membuat rencana dan mengatakannya itu adalah hal mudah. Tapi menjalankannya? Kupikir akan berkali lipat jauh lebih sulit. Seperti, apakah Griever akan menghadang kita dalam perjalanan? Ada berapa jumlah Griever yang harus kami hadapi? Seberapa jauh kami harus berlari?

Lalu kulihat ada Alby yang menyendiri, terpisah seorang diri dari gerombolan kami. Dia membawa tombak, berarti ia akan ikut keluar dengan kami. Tapi kulihat pemimpin Glade itu tidak bersemangat untuk keluar. Kusadari Thomas juga melihat pada Alby, mungkin ia juga bertanya-tanya akan sang pemimpin. Suara Minho membuatku dan Thomas melepas pandangan dari Alby.

"Tidakkah seseorang harus mengucapkan pidato atau apa?" tanya Minho.

"Kau saja," ujar Newt.

Minho mengangguk, kemudian mulai mengeluarkan suara lagi. "Hati-hati," katanya, lalu ia terlihat memikirkan kata selanjutnya, dan ia mengucapkan kata terakhir. "Jangan mati."

"Bagus, kami semua sangat terinspirasi," kata Newt sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Kemudian giliran Newt yang berkata-kata. Usai itu seorang Glader bersorak, disusul sorakan Glader lain. Setelahnya kami berlari masuk ke dalam labirin, dengan Minho dan Thomas yang berada di paling depan rombongan.

Aku berlari agak di belakang, bersama dengan Newt dan Chuck. Menurutku rombongan yang di depan tidak berlari terlalu cepat, biasa saja, sebenarnya. tapi aku prihatin akan Newt, soal kakinya. Newt tidak bisa berlari secepat yang ada di depan. Minho, Thomas dan para mantan Pelari berlari paling depan, kupikir itu pun bukanlah kecepatan terbaik mereka, mereka mengendurkan kecepatan mereka karena sebagian besar Glader yang bersama mereka bukanlah Pelari.

Ada yang aneh buatku, entah Glader yang lain—terutama Pelari—sadar atau tidak. Sewaktu kami masuk ke labirin, itu sudah mau jam enam, sedangkan biasanya pintu labirin tertutup jam dan Griever langsung berkeliaran dalam labirin. Aku tidak tahu kami sudah berlari dalam sini berapa puluh menit, atau berapa jam. Tapi seharusnya Griever sudah pada keluar dari sarang, namun kami berlari tanpa hambatan atau halangan dari Griever sama sekali. Itu aneh.

Kemudian kami sampai di sebuah lorong. Ada belokan di lorong itu, Minho dan Thomas masih berlari dan hendak berbelok ke sana, tetapi tiba-tiba keluar dari belokan itu dan mencegah kami masuk ke belokan itu.

"Ada apa? Ada Griever?" tanya Chuck agak kencang.

"Ya," jawab Thomas singkat.

Beberapa Glader, termasuk aku, penasaran dan melihat ke belokan itu. Di sana ada sebuah koridor berbentuk huruf 'T', dan di tengah-tengah koridor itu makhluk yang mendatangi Glade tiap malam beberapa hari ini. Tetapi makhluk itu, Griever, tidak hanya satu, melainkan ada banyak.

"Mungkin sekitar lima belas," kata Minho, agak mendesah. "Mereka seperti sedang menunggu kita!"

Para Glader jadi ribut, mulai mengutarakan pendapat masing-masing secara bersamaan. Minho terlihat frustasi, Thomas terlihat bingung. Dan aku setuju akan perkataan Minho tadi, Griever-Griever itu seperti sedang menunggu kami. Mungkin sepanjang perjalanan kami tidak menemukan seekor Griever pun karena mereka telah menunggu di sini. Tetapi mereka tidak bergerak, tidak maju untuk menyerang kami.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dari belakang kami, seperti suara langkah Griever. Dan itu ternyata bukannya 'seperti' lagi, karena memang itu adalah Griever. Sekelompok Griever yang lain datang ke belakang kami. Tidak menyerang, tidak mendekati, tetapi kini kedua kelompok Griever itu sedang mengepung kami. Kami tidak bisa maju, kami tidak bisa mundur.

"Ada yang punya ide?" tanya Thomas.

"Tidak," jawab Newt. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka tunggu."

"Seharusnya kita tidak kemari," kata Alby. Suara Alby tidak keras, tapi suaranya bisa terdengar jelas di tengah keheningan. Lalu ia bicara lagi, "Mungkin aku harus ..."

Dan Alby berlari ke depan, melempar dirinya sendiri ke kelompok Griever yang menghadang lubang Griever. Para Glader menyerukan nama pemimpin mereka, meminta sang pemimpin untuk kembali. Yang paling menyerukan nama Alby adalah Newt. Ia bahkan ingin berlari untuk menarik Alby, tetapi dirinya sendiri ditahan Thomas.

Griever yang ada di depan menyambut Alby dengan ekor mereka. Kelompok Griever yang ada di belakang kami bergabung lewat pinggir-pinggir, sepertinya mereka sedang berpesta dengan tubuh Alby. Alby tidak berteriak, ia seakan pasrah begitu saja. Kaos putih yang dipakai Alby sudah terdapat rembesan darah, dan aku langsung membuang muka ketika menyadari warna merah itu.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya ini," kata Newt. "Aku tidak percaya dia melakukan itu."

Minho menghampiri Newt dan meremas bahu sahabatnya. "Jangan sia-siakan apa yang telah ia perbuat." Lalu pemuda Asia itu berkata bahwa ia berharap Griever tidak akan mengganggu kita untuk sementara karena makhluk-makhluk itu sudah mendapatkan Alby. Thomas setuju, apalagi katanya paling hanya butuh kurang dari semenit untuk membuat sandinya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa begitu tak berperasaan?" ujar Newt pelan.

"Apa yang kau mau, Newt?" tanya Minho. "Perlukah kita mengadakan pemakaman?"

Newt tidak menjawab, ia hanya melihat ke depan, ke arah para Griever yang masih bersenang-senang.

"Alby tidak ingin kembali ke kehidupannya yang lama. Dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk kita—dan sekarang mereka tidak menyerang kita, mungkin yang ia lakukan itu berhasil. Kita baru tidak berperasaan kalau menyia-nyiakannya," kata Minho.

Lagi-lagi Newt tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Minho menghela nafas berat, lalu melihat kepadaku. Dari ekspresinya, ia menyuruhku untuk menghampiri Newt. Jadi aku maju menghampiri Newt—yang sebenarnya adalah kakakku. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat, dan ia membalasnya. Ia menoleh padaku, dan kulihat wajahnya pucat. Lalu ia memelukku dengan erat, seperti saat Thomas, Minho, dan Alby terkurung di dalam labirin.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara Minho. "Dengar! Prioritas utama kita adalah melindungi Thomas dan Teresa. Bantu mereka masuk ke dalam lubang Griever lalu—"

Tiba-tiba suara Griever terdengar lagi. Newt melepas pelukannya, dan kami melihat dua kelompok Griever yang ada di hadapan kami sedang melihat ke depan mereka, melihat pada kami. Sepertinya mereka masih sadar akan keberadaan kami. Perlahan tapi pasti, gerombolan Griever itu berjalan maju ke arah kami.

Minho mulai memberi aba-aba agar Glader siap mendorong Griever dengan senjata masing-masing, serta memberi jalan untuk Thomas dan Teresa.

"Chuck, Viana, kalian ikut aku dan Teresa," ujar Thomas. itu tidak terdengar seperti ajakan, lebih kepada paksaan.

Aku melirik Newt yang siap dengan senjatanya, dan ia mengangguk, menyuruhku pergi. Jadi ketika Thomas menyerukan 'Sekarang!', kami berempat masuk ke dalam lubang Griever. Thomas tidak benar-benar masuk ke dalam lubang, ia berdiri tepat di depan agar bisa melihat apakah ada Griever yang tiba-tiba akan masuk lubang.

Dalam lubang itu ada sebuah layar sentuh, kupikir itu pasti untuk mengetikkan kata sandi. Teresa langsung mengetikkan satu persatu sandinya: FLOAT, CATCH, BLEED, DEATH, sampai STIFF. Usai mengetik kata STIFF, kami mendengar bunyi 'bip' pelan, lalu kelima kata itu hilang bersama dengan kibor huruf di layar. Lantas, bagaimana dengan kata PUSH?

Teresa memanggil Thomas yang ada di luar, memberitahu pemuda itu soal situasinya. Thomas kebingungan juga, karena memang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sampai Chuck mengatakan suatu hal.

"Mungkin kau hanya perlu mendorong—PUSH tombol itu," kata Chuck.

Chuck menunjuk tempat yang ada di dekat lantai, tepat di bawah layar sentuh. Teresa bertelut dan bilang ada tiga kata dengan tinta hitam tertulis di bawah sana: _Kill the Maze_. Thomas menyuruh Teresa untuk mendorongnya, dan gadis itu menurut.

Tepat setelah Teresa melakukan apa yang disuruh Thomas, aku melihat ke arah Glader yang sedang berjuang melawan Griever. Makhluk-makhluk itu tiba-tiba berhenti menyerang. Ekor mereka kembali jatuh, tidak ada yang bergerak. Lampu di mata mereka padam, seakan para Griever kehabisan bensin.

Teresa dan Thomas sibuk memuji Chuck. Aku juga ingin memuji anak itu, tapi mataku terfokus pada Minho yang mendatangi kami di lubang.

"Minho!" seruku. "Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Minho terduduk di lantai dan bersandar, lalu menarik nafas berat. Ia pasti lelah sekali. "Kita kehilangan banyak orang." Setelah melaporkan itu, ia menatap Thomas. "Kau berhasil, aku tidak percaya itu benar-benar terjadi."

Lalu kulihat Newt datang bersama dengan Frypan, Winston, dan yang lain. Newt langsung memelukku dengan erat, dan kubalas pelukannya. Setelah Newt melepas pelukannya, aku melihat tubuh dan bajunya. Tidak ada luka dan atau bercak darah padanya, syukurlah.

"Sekarang kita tinggal dua puluh dua orang," kata Minho, ssetelah menghitung Glader tersisa satu persatu. "Kita kehilangan setengah saat melawan Griever tadi."

"Kita tidak hanya kehilangan setengah, tapi kita juga masih punya setengah yang _masih bertahan_," kata Clint.

Semua mengangguk akan pernyataan Clint, dan aku tersenyum pada sang Keeper Med-Jack. Minho lalu memimpin kami masuk ke dalam pintu yang ada. Thomas bilang ia akan ada di belakang, untuk berjaga-jaga. Tidak ada yang membantah kedua Pelari ini, jadi kami berjalan di belakang iringan Minho.

Kini kami tiba di suatu lorong yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak terlihat seperti dalam labirin lagi. Dan aku bisa melihat banyak orang dengan jas putih dari jendela. Tidak hanya aku, tetapi Glader lain pun juga melihat ke arah orang-orang itu. Chuck menanyakan siapa orang-orang itu, dan Minho menjawab 'Kreator'. Pemuda Asia itu lalu berteriak keras bahwa ia akan menghajar wajah orang-orang itu, begitu keras sampai Thomas yang sebenarnya ada di belakang rombongan punkulihat sampai menutup telinganya.

Kami tidak melanjutkan perjalanan kami, tetapi diam di sini. Kami tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang setelah berhasil keluar dari labirin. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki milik lebih dari satu orang. Seluruh kepala Glader menoleh kepada asal suara langkah kaki itu.

Ada dua orang yang berjalan menuju kami. Yang pertama seorang wanita dengan jas lab putih yang ada tulisan WICKED warna biru, dan di sebelahnya ada seseorang yang mengenakan jubah dan tudung kepala menutupi wajahnya.

"Selamat datang kembali," kata yang wanita. "Dua tahun lebih dan hanya sedikit yang tewas. Luar biasa."

"Maaf?" celetuk Newt keras. Aku tahu dia berceletuk karena mendengar 'hanya sedikit yang tewas'.

"Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, Mr Newton—atau kau bisa kupanggil Mr Galileo. Walau sebenarnya kami berekspetasi akan lebih banyak yang menyerah di tengah jalan," kata wanita itu setelah memerhatikan kami satu persatu.

Wanita itu kemudian menoleh pada orang yang datang bersamanya. Kemudian tangannya terangkat, menarik ke belakang tudung orang itu, memperlihatkan wajah orang tersebut. Itu seorang anak laki-laki. Ia tadinya menunduk, tapi sekarang mengangkat wajahnya, memamerkan wajah tak asingnya pada Glader, dan pipinya agak basah karena air mata.

Itu adalah Gally, atau yang nama sebenarnya adalah Newt. Kugelengkan kepalaku. Tidak, yang bersama wanita itu adalah 'Gally', 'Newt' adalah pemuda pirang yang bersama denganku.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?!" teriak Minho dengan nada frustasi. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan polisi, mayor, presiden—atau siapa pun!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Nak. Aku mengharapkan kedewasaan dari orang yang berhasil melewati tes labirin," kata wanita itu.

Minho terlihat siap untuk menghajar si wanita, tetapi Thomas menahan si Keeper Pelari. Lalu Newt melangkah sekali dan memeriksa wajah Gally dari kejauhan.

"Gally," kata Newt. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Gally diam, tidak merespon, seakan ada sesuatu yang salah darinya tapi aku tidak tahu apa. Sampai Thomas juga ikut memanggil Gally, pemuda itu baru mau menjawab. Dengan pelan dan terbata-bata Gally bilang ia harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi tidak dikatakan apa.

"Mereka ... bisa mengendalikanku ... aku tidak—" dia terhenti, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku ... harus ..."

Dan pemuda itu merogoh sesuatu dari belakang bajunya. Aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang agak bersinar karena kena pantulan lampu yang di langit, dan ada gagang hitam. Itu adalah pisau. Tidak sampai sedetik aku sadar akan nama benda itu, Gally tiba-tiba melemparnya lurus ke arah Thomas dengan cepat.

Semuanya terkejut, tentu saja, tidak ada yang menyangka Gally akan melakukan itu—dan aku ingat kata-katanya bahwa mereka alias Kreator bisa mengendalikannya, berarti dia yang sekarang pun mungkin sedang dikendalikan bukan karena kehendaknya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Chuck berlari ke depan Thomas. Thomas tidak tersungkur, tetapi Chuck-lah yang tersungkur di lantai. Kami semua mengelilingi anak itu yang kini sedang didekap Thomas. Pisau yang dilempar Gally mengenai dada si Glader termuda. Rembesan darah bisa kulihat di baju anak itu. Aku takut darah, aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku darinya, soalnya ini adalah Chuck.

"Bertahanlah, Chuck," kata Thomas sambil mengisak. "Jangan mati, kau harus bertahan. Seseorang cari bantuan!"

Tapi tidak ada yang bergerak, tepatnya tidak ada yang sanggup bergerak dan beranjak dari tempat berdiri masing-masing. Semuanya terlalu fokus dengan hati dan pikiran masing-masing saat melihat Chuck.

"Thomas," panggil Chuck dengan pelan. "Temukan ... ibuku," katanya, lalu menyerahkan suatu ... entahlah seperti figurin kecil, sepertinya itu buatannya sendiri, soalnya beberapa kali aku melihatnya sedang membuat benda itu. Ia menyerahkannya pada Thomas. "Beritahu dia ..."

Chuck tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Matanya tertutup, dan aku tahu apa maksudnya. Ia sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Tangisku pecah, tapi kuyakin siapa pun juga akan sedih. Newt menarik lenganku dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya, ia membiarkan aku mencengkeram bajunya sambil menangis.

Lalu aku mendengar erangan Thomas. Aku melihat padanya, dia meletakkan Chuck di lantai dan ia langsung menerjang Gally. Thomas memukul wajah Gally keras-keras, dan sepertinya Gally juga hendak melawan. Newt melepaskan diri dariku, lalu ia dan Minho berusaha untuk menarik mundur Thomas.

Thomas sudah berkali-kali menghajar wajah Gally, dan kini Gally berbaring di lantai, tidak sadarkan diri. Thomas mungkin masih belum puas, ia masih ingin menghajarnya, tapi Minho dan Newt menahan pemuda itu sekuat tenaga. Kemudian aku menghampiri tubuh Gally yang terkulai di lantai dan bertelut di sampingnya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang lebam, matanya yang bengkak dan terpejam, sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Aku menyentuh pipinya, kemudian menangis untuknya. Ia mungkin bukan kakakku yang sebenarnya, tapi ia telah berusaha menjadi kakakku selama tiga sampai empat minggu di Glade. Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi ia selalu berusaha menjaga haknya sebagai seorang kakak—walau pun ternyata dia bukan kakakku.

Waktu aku menyentuh di daerah hidungnya, aku agak terkejut saat merasakan hembusan udara dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Aku menoleh untuk melihat Glader yang lain, tapi sepertinya Minho dan Newt masih berusaha menenangkan Thomas, sisanya sedang meratapi Chuck dan ada yang melirik wanita yang daritadi menonton adegan Gally-Thomas-Chuck.

Penasaran, aku meletakan satu tanganku di dada Gally, tanganku satunya mencari denyut nadi di tangannya. Dan ... ada, berarti Gally masih hidup. Perlukah aku melaporkan hal ini? belum aku memutuskan untuk memberitahu Glader lain atau tidak, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pistol. Aku segera menoleh, dan melihat ada dua orang berseragam hitam membawa senapan , dan salah satunya baru saja menembak mati wanita yang menyambut kedatangan kami pertama kali.

"Kami tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan, sekarang cepat lari keluar dan ikuti kami!" kata orang yang satu.

Kemudian dua orang itu menunjuk ke sebuah jalan, mungkin jalan keluar, dan menyuruh kami segera bergegas. Newt meraih lenganku, menyuruhku segera ikut lari. Aku mengikuti di belakangnya, sambil sekali menoleh melihat tubuh Gally yang masih berbaring.

Di luar gedung, aku melihat tempat yang sangat tandus—tidak ada tumbuhan, tidak ada bangunan, hanya ada pasir dan seakan kami sedang di gurun. Dua orang yang menyuruh kami keluar itu segera mendorong kami masuk ke dalam bus besar. Kami masuk dan segera duduk di bangku.

Setelah semua Glader masuk ke dalam bus, bus melaju dengan cukup cepat, seakan ada yang mengejar kami dari belakang. Bus bergerak menjauhi bangunan yang kami tinggalkan. Waktu agak jauh, aku bisa melihat tulisan WICKED besar-besar di dinding luar gedung itu, dan itu terlihat persis seperti di mimpiku—tentang aku dan kakakku pertama kali datang ke 'sekolah baru'.

Sekolah baru. Berarti WICKED adalah sekolah berasrama yang aku dan kakakku masuki, bukan? Tempat di mana aku bertemu dengan Newt, Minho, Harriet, dan yang lainnya. Berarti semua nama yang kuingat itu juga harusnya ada di dalam gedung tersebut.

Selama satu jam di dalam bus yang tidak melambatkan lajunya, para Glader tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatahkata pun. Newt yang duduk di sampingku hanya mengenggam erat tanganku, seakan takut aku tiba-tiba menghilang. Glader pertama yang mengeluarkan suaranya adalah Thomas, ia menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada seorang wanita berseragam hitam.

Kemudian wanita itu menjelaskan bagaimana sinar dan panas matahari mengacaukan bumi. Hutan-hutan terbakar, tetapi serangga masih bertahan hidup. Ada virus mengerikan yang mereka sebut sebagai Flare, dan katanya itu tidak bisa disembuhkan. Wanita itu menjelaskan seperti apa Flare, bagaimana dampaknya, tanda-tandanya, semuanya.

Lalu ia bilang, WICKED mengambil anak-anak generasi kami dan memasukan ke sekolah khusus, untuk mempelajari otak kami, mencari tahu cara untuk memusnahkan Flare. Labirin adalah tes yang diberikan WICKED. Wanita ini, dan orang-orang berseragam hitam di bus ini adalah kelompok yang menentang WICKED, karena tidak setuju kalau anak-anak dijadikan kelinci percobaan.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, bus berhenti. Seorang pria menyuruh kami turun dan masuk ke suatu bangunan. Kami menurut. Pintu terbuka dan aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulihat di Glade: ruangan dengan penuh warna. Wanita yang menjelaskan soal Flare di bus tadi memimpin kami di depan. Ia membawa kami masuk ke ruang makan, di mana semua makanan terpampang dengan jumlah super banyak—kuyakin kami yang berdua puluh dua ini pasti juga tidak sanggup menghabiskannya dalam sekali makan, itu cukup mungkin untuk kami tiga kali makan.

Wanita itu mempersilakan kami duduk dan makan, katanya semua makanan itu memang diperuntukkan bagi kami. Jadi aku dan para Glader langsung duduk di kursi. Aku duduk di antara Newt dan Teresa, lalu mulai mengambil piring. Sambil makan aku bisa mendengar celotehan para Glader. Ada Minho yang berkata bahwa ia mungkin sedang di surga sekarang, ada Fred yang makan pizza sambil menangis mungkin karena terharu, ada seorang Bricknick yang tidak kuketahui namanya sedang memegang paha ayam goreng masing-maing satu di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, sudah tidak ada yang menyentuh makanan lagi, sepertinya semua sudah puas makan, tapi makanan yang ada di meja itu masih sangat banyak. Wanita yang mengantar kami ke ruang makan ini datang lagi dan tersenyum, ia bilang akan mengantar kami ke tempat tidur.

Pertama ia mengantarku dan Teresa ke kamar perempuan. Kamar itu berwarna ungu muda yang lembut, dan ada sekitar sepuluh atau lebih ranjang di sana. Katanya ini akan menjadi kamarku dan Teresa untuk sementara waktu. Lalu wanita itu mempersilakan kami berdua untuk istirahat sementara ia mengantar Glader yang laki-laki.

Wanita itu mulai berjalan dan diikuti Glader lain. Sebelum ikut pergi, Newt mengecup pipiku, lalu ia tersenyum lembut padaku, setelahnya baru pergi.

Kututup pintu kamar dan naik ke ranjang di sebelah ranjang Teresa. Aku tidak berbaring, soalnya aku tidak yakin akan bisa tidur. Aku duduk bersender di ranjang, mengambil buku sketsaku, membuka halaman satu persatu. Kupikir jangan-jangan gambar-gambar wajah yang kubuat itu adalah para pekerja WICKED. Tapi wajah wanita yang menyambut kami setelah keluar dari labirin itu tidak ada di buku sketsaku.

Mendesah, aku menutup buku sketsaku, lalu mencoba berbaring sambil memeluknya. Kulihat ke sebelahku, Teresa sedang memandang langit-langit kamar dan wajah serius.

"Teresa?" panggilku pelan, lalu ia tersentak dan langsung menoleh padaku. "Kau sedang apa?"

Teresa terlihat ragu sejenak, lalu ia tersenyum. "Aku sedang berbicara dengan Thomas."

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dengar, ada beberapa anak yang diambil WICKED diberikan hadiah khusus, yaitu kami bisa berbicara dengan satu sama lain lewat pikiran kami," ujar Teresa sambil tersenyum. "Aku dan Thomas adalah salah satunya."

"Oh, lalu waktu itu, yang di Glade, kau juga sedang berbicara dengannya?" tanyaku.

"Yep," jawab Teresa. "Omong-omong ternyata dia sudah memberitahu soal ini pada para Keeper saat Gathering."

"Gathering? Oh, saat dia tersadar habis tersengat?"

"Iya," kata Teresa sambil mengangguk dan tetap tersenyum. "Oh, barusan Thomas bilang Newt titip salam untukmu."

Wajahku terasa panas. tapi aku tahu itu tidak nromal, harusnya tidak normal. Newt adalah kakakku, dan mencintainya tidak sebagai saudara adalah suatu kesalahan.

"Thomas bilang lagi, Newt tidak peduli soal kenyataan kalian adalah kakak-adik," kata Teresa lagi. "Newt sangat sayang padamu."

Aku tersenyum, kemudian ingin membalas perkataan Newt. "Tolong minta Thomas katakan ini pada Newt, Teresa: Aku mencintainya, dan kuharap ia akan mencium bibirku lagi."

Teresa tersenyum lebar. "Sudah kukatakan."

Kemudian kami berdua pun mencoba untuk tidur di atas kasur yang jauh lebih empuk daripada ranjang yang ada di Wisma.

.

.

Ketika aku terbangun, aku merasa ada yang aneh, sangat aneh. Pertama, aku tidak menemukan adanya Teresa di sampingku. Oke, sebenarnya mungkin ia sudah keluar kamar duluan atau apa, jadi aku tidak terlalu memusingkan. Kedua, dinding kamar itu tidak lagi berwarna ungu muda, tapi warnanya putih bersih, dan tidak terlihat seluas aku pertama kali aku masuk ke dalamnya. Apa mungkin kamar ini bisa merubah warna dinding dan luas ruangan dengan sendirinya? Ketiga, inilah yang paling aneh: jam digital di sebelah ranjang menunjukkan tanggal yang aneh. Tidak, tanggalnya biasa saja, letak keanehannya adalah ... itu menunjukkan tanggal tiga puluh hari setelah aku keluar dari labirin.

Berarti ... aku tertidur selama tiga puluh hari?

Pintu kamar terbuka, tanpa ketukan, tanpa ada yang memanggilku. Seorang wanita berjas putih dengan label WICKED masuk ke dalam kamar, berjalan cepat menghampiriku, duduk di ranjang sebelahku. Ia tersenyum, dan wajah itu tidak asing sama sekali denganku tapi aku tidak ingat pernah melihatnya di mana.

"Selamat pagi Vivienne, senang bertemu denganmu," kata wanita itu dengan lembut. "Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Ava Paige."

Buku sketsaku masih ada dalam pelukanku. Dengan cepat aku membuka halaman pertama buku itu, dan menemukan wajah wanita bernama Ava Paige itu ada di sana. Dia adalah pemilik wajah di gambar pertamaku.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Halo, akhirnya bagian yang Maze Runner ini kelar, dan chapter ini panjangnya 2x lebih dari chapter kemarin. Sebenernya ini mau dibagi dua, biar genap Maze Runner-nya kelar di 20 chapter. Tapi ternyata kalau mau bagi dua, chapter 19nya pendek dan chapter 20nya panjang. Tanggung, jadi langsung bablas aja /hus. Btw ini belum tamat loh, ya, masih TBC noh tulisannya.


	20. Hari ke 72, Brenda

... aku tertidur selama tiga puluh hari?

.

"Selamat pagi Vivienne, senang bertemu denganmu," kata wanita itu dengan lembut. "Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Ava Paige."

.

Dengan cepat aku membuka halaman pertama buku itu, dan menemukan wajah wanita bernama Ava Paige itu ada di sana. Dia adalah pemilik wajah di gambar pertamaku.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur trilogi Maze Runner dengan berbagai penambahan dan perubahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film, lebih banyak ke buku**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 20**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Aku agak melongo melihat wanita itu. Lalu ia—Ava Paige itu, berdiri dan mengambil air di dispenser yang ada di dalam ruangan dengan gelas. Kemudian ia duduk lagi di samping ranjangku, memberikanku gelas berisi air itu, dan menyuruhku minum. Aku menurut, dan aku memang merasa haus. Kupikir wajar, soalnya tiga puluh hari tertidur tanpa minum atau makan.

Tunggu dulu, bagaimana bisa aku tetap hidup kalau sudah selama itu tidak makan dan minum?

"Sampai semalam, kau diinfus," kata Ava Paige, ia seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. "Kami memberimu makan dan minum lewat selang infus. Dan kami memang sengaja membuatmu tertidur selama tiga puluh hari."

"Kenapa," kataku setelah minum. "Kenapa kau membuatku tidur selama itu? Di mana Teresa? Aku di mana? Bagaimana dengan Glader lain? Apa yang terjadi selama aku tertidur?"

Ava Paige tersenyum. Ia bilang salah satu alasan aku dibuat tidur selama itu karena untuk menghindari segudang pertanyaanku yang pasti akan ditanyakan selama sebulan penuh jika aku tidak tertidur. Tetapi karena aku tertidur, ia tinggal menjelaskan semuanya dalam sehari ini.

Katanya, Teresa dan yang lain mengikuti tes tahap kedua, dan tes tersebut sudah selesai sejak dua minggu lalu. Tidak semua selamat, ada yang tewas, tapi masih banyak yang masih hidup. Sebulan lalu, ketika aku dan Teresa tertidur, ternyata WICKED datang dan menyerang orang-orang yang menyelamatkan kami dengan bus, lalu membawa seluruh Glader kembali ke WICKED. Mereka memisahkan aku dan Teresa, makanya aku tidak dapat menemukan gadis itu di kamar ini.

Kemudian aku mendengar penjelasan soal bagaimana tes tahap kedua berlangsung, tentang ternyata tidak hanya kami yang menjadi Glader melainkan ada labirin satu lagi. Glade yang ada di tengah labirin satu lagi itu berisi berapa puluh anak perempuan, dan dimasukan seorang anak laki-laki di dalam sana. Ava Paige bilang bahwa anak laki-laki itu bernama Aris.

Aris. Itu nama yang kudengar dalam mimpiku, salah satu teman kakakku yang dikenalkan padaku. Ava Paige juga menyebutkan beberapa nama anak perempuan dari grup B—begitu mereka memanggil anak-anak dari Glade ke dua—seperti Sonya, Rachel, dan Harriet. Tuh, Harriet, gadis berkulit gelap yang sekamar denganku waktu tinggal di asrama WICKED. Sedangkan yang bernama Rachel itu katanya berperan sama seperti Chuck di Glade grup B.

"Lalu ... bagaimana dengan Newt—eh, Gally, kakakku?" tanyaku, bingung harus menyebutnya dengan sebutan apa.

"Mr Newton yang pirang itu masih hidup," jawab Ava Paige sambil terkekeh pelan. "Kami tetap memantau mereka saat menghadapi tahap dua. Tak sedetik pun ia tidak memikirkanmu, Vivienne. Walau ada Sonya, Harriet, dan gadis-gadis lainnya, ia tampak tak berpengaruh. Selama dua minggu terakhir ini, usai tahap ke dua, sepertinya Sonya mendekati Newton, tapi pemuda itu mengacuhkannya. Sepertinya memang hanya kau satu-satunya yang ada di otaknya."

"Newt memang adalah kakakku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ya, nama sebenarnya adalah Galileo—Gally, dan dia adalah kakakmu. Kami ingin melihat emosi kalian saat tahu kebenarannya, apalagi 'Gally' memiliki adik perempuan," jawabnya. "Dan kau, Vivienne, kau satu-satunya subyek di grup A yang tidak memiliki kembaran di grup B."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanyaku, mengangkat alis.

"Karena sebenarnya kau adalah kesalahan," kata Ava Paige. Ketika aku membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi, ia buru-buru melanjutkan. "Sejak awal kau tidak direncanakan untuk masuk ke dalam Glade. Rencana yang ada adalah memasukan Teresa sebagai satu-satunya subyek perempuan grup A.

"Tetapi kurang lebih sebulan sebelum jadwal kami mengirim Thomas, kau meminta untuk kami untuk memasukkanmu ke Glade. Tidak, sebenarnya waktu kau melihat kakakmu terjun dari tebing lewat layar, kau langsung datang padaku dan meminta agar kau dikirim juga. Tiap bulan kau terus meminta, dan pada akhirnya kau mengancam akan mecelakakan Thomas dan Teresa karena kau tahu setelah Chuck, Thomas akan dikirim. Akhirnya kami membuat jadwal baru, mengundurkan jadwal Thomas dan Teresa. Jadi sebulan setelah Chuck, kami mengirimmu, sebulan kemudian barulah Thomas.

"Kami menukar nama Newton dan Galileo dengan maksud untuk melihat emosi mereka saat melihatmu ketika mereka keluar dari Glade. Tetapi karena kau akhirnya masuk ke sana, kami agak kecewa. Tapi untungnya kau jatuh cinta pada Newton, yang aslinya adalah Galileo, dan itu menjadi lebih baik, karena kami bisa melihat emosi kalian saat Thomas membeberkan semuanya. Oh, dan tentu saja, kami memang sengaja tidak mengangkat ingatanmu tentang kau punya kakak bernama Gally.

"Di grup B, tidak ada yang punya saudara yang saudara mereka itu tergolong sebagai 'anak jenius' yang kami pilih. Makanya kau tidak punya kembaran di grup B, soalnya dari awal kami tidak berniat menjadikanmu sebagai salah satu subyek."

Ava Paige menjelaskan panjang lebar. Aku paham semua yang ia katakan. Tapi hatiku terasa begitu sakit. Aku merasa bahwa kami—aku dan para Glader—benar-benar menjadi kelinci percobaan, atau malah hanya boneka yang dipermainkan.

"Keluar," kataku pelan, kemudian membentak. "Keluar kau! Aku tidak mau melihat wajah busukmu!"

Wanita berjas putih itu melenyapkan senyum di wajahnya, lalu berdiri, berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Tinggal aku sendiri lagi di kamar. Aku menarik kedua kakiku, kutekuk di depan dada dan kupeluk kedua kakiku. Aku menangis. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sekarang. Satu hal yang kutahu, WICKED itu jahat, sangat jahat.

Lalu kudengar pintu terketuk dari luar. Kupikir itu Ava Paige lagi. Baru aku ingin membentak untuk menyuruhnya pergi, pintu itu terbuka pelan. Kulihat seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap panjang berjalan masuk sambil membawa nampan agak besar yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Halo," katanya dengan lembut pelan, dengan wajah gugup. "Sudah siang, kupikir kau pasti lapar, jadi kubawakan kau makanan."

Sudah siang? Kulihat jam digital yang ada di sampingku. Jam sebelas siang. Oh ya, katanya selang infusku dilepas kemarin malam, kan? Berarti tadi pagi aku belum makan.

Gadis itu terlihat cantik, tapi kupikir Teresa masih lebih cantik darinya. Dan kupikir usia mereka sama-sama tujuh belas tahun, atau mungkin setahun lebih tua. Aku merasa cemburu, keduanya begitu tinggi, yah mungkin tinggi mereka tergolong normal. Tapi kenapa aku begitu pendek? Mengingat soal betapa pendeknya tubuhku, aku jadi agak cemberut.

Anak perempuan yang baru masuk ini duduk di ranjang tempat Ava Paige duduk tadi, lalu menyodorkan nampan penuh makanan itu padaku. Aku hanya mengerjapkan mata menatap nampan itu. Gadis itu mendesah kecil lalu meletakkan nampannya, yang ternyata adalah meja lipat, ke atasku yang sedang duduk di ranjang.

"Tidak beracun. Masakan Jorge tidak pernah membuat orang keracunan," katanya.

"Jorge?" tanyaku.

"Oh, dia seorang pria yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ayahku, kami sama-sama kerja di WICKED," jawabnya. "Namaku Brenda, salam kenal, Viana."

"Kau bekerja untuk WICKED? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa percaya kalau makanan ini tidak beracun?" tanyaku lagi.

Brenda menjawab pertanyaanku sambil mencibir. "Percayalah, aku dan Jorge membenci WICKED. Ada beberapa orang lagi seperti Mike, Gabriel, Ralph, dan lainnya yang membenci WICKED. Kami di sini karena terpaksa, bukan karena ingin membantu soal tes-tes konyol itu."

Aku melirik nampanku lagi. Ada spageti, steik, piza, burger, dan ramen. Aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semuanya. Aku merasa gadis ini, Brenda, sedang mencoba membuatku gemuk. Tapi aku lapar, jadi aku mengambil garpu dan pisau, ingin makan steik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di WICKED?" tanyaku, sambil mulai memotong daging steik berwarna coklat tua itu.

Brenda tersenyum kecil. "Tugasku adalah mengawasimu."

"Maaf?" tanyaku dengan kaget.

Ia tersenyum lagi dan mulai menjelaskan. Ternyata setiap Glader punya seorang pengawas yang mengawasi mereka lewat layar di WICKED. 'Kepala Sekolah' di sekolah WICKED akan memberi laporan kepada Ava Paige tentang prestasi anak yang akan dijadikan subyek, lalu Ava Paige akan memilih seseorang untuk mengawasi subyek tersebut. Dan ketika mereka akan menghapus ingatanku, Brenda mengajukan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi pengawasku. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, tidak ada yang pernah mengajukan diri sendiri untuk menjadi pengawas. Tapi ia bilang, ia melakukan ini untukku.

Saat ingatanku diangkat, seorang Kreator menyiapkan barang-barang seperti pakaian untuk dimasukan ke dalam kardus besar. Brenda memberi saran kepada Kreator itu untuk memasukan pakaian lengan panjang—ia bilang padaku bahwa ia sengaja, dia bilang dia tahu aku dapat menggambar dengan baik, serta berpikir kreatif dan berharap aku bisa membuat tas dari pakaian lengan panjang. Kreator itu menerima baik saran Brenda walau tak tahu maksud terselubung gadis itu, lalu pergi mengambil baju lain. Pada saat itu juga, Brenda memasukan buku sketsa dan kotak pensil ke dasar kardus, lalu memasukan pakaian yang ada untuk menimbun apa yang ia taruh. Ketika Kreator datang, Kreator tersebut tinggal meletakkan baju tambahan yang ia bawa ke dalam kardus. Kardus pun di bawa ke dalam kotak.

Brenda-lah yang membuatku menggambar wajah-wajah yang tak kukenal, termasuk gambar Ava Paige, Thomas, dan Teresa—wajah-wajah itu adalah orang-orang WICKED. Ia juga yang membuatku menulis WICKED di buku sketsaku, serta enam gambar yang ternyata adalah sandi di lubang Griever. Saat aku menggambar acak-acakan, itu adalah saat di mana tiba-tiba Ava Paige ada di belakang kursi Brenda, memeriksa pekerjaan gadis itu—Ava Paige melakukan hal ini kepada setiap pengawas, bukan hanya pada Brenda. Gadis itu tidak ingin Ava Paige tahu bahwa aku menggambar wajah-wajah orang penting di WICKED. Bahkan ketika Ava Paige bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mendapat buku sketsa itu, Brenda berbohong dan berkata bahwa aku yang meminta agar Kreator mengirimkannya, untungnya wanita itu percaya.

"Bagaimana dengan kakakku, siapa yang mengawasinya?" tanyaku.

"Mike, dia temanku, sesama pembenci WICKED," jawab Brenda.

"Kalian tahu bahwa aku dan Newt sebenarnya bersaudara?" tanyaku lagi, dan Brenda mengangguk. Aku jadi kesal dan kupikir Brenda pun juga ingin tetap menjalankan rencana Ava Paige. "Dan kau membiarkan kami melakukan ... _itu_?!"

"Begini." Brenda memulai lagi. "Ketika kau pertama kali datang ke Glade, aku dan Mike berencana untuk mendekatkan kalian berdua, karena kami tahu kalian bersaudara dan kau pasti akan merasa aman dengan kakakmu sendiri—walau tak tahu kalau dia adalah kakakmu. Sebelum kami menjadi pengawas, kami sudah diberi pembelajaran tentang otak, seperti apa rupa otak ketika sedang membenci, sedang kesal, sedang dalam keadaan normal, dan sebagainya, termasuk keadaan otak ketika seseorang sedang jatuh cinta. Nah, begitu aku dan Mike melihat sinyal di otak kalian bahwa kalian mulai jatuh cinta satu sama lain, Ralph—dia temanku yang lain—langsung kuminta agar membuat seolah 'Gally' mulai mengakuimu sebagai adiknya, biar kau tinggal dengan 'Gally'.

"Tetapi malah kulihat makin hari kau dan kakakmu jadi makin cinta satu sama lain. Kami tahu itu berbahaya. Ava Paige dan para Kreator begitu senang melihat kalian berdua yang jatuh cinta, tapi aku tahu ini tidak baik. Jadi Ralph mulai menggerakan 'Gally' sebagai kakak yang kelewat protektif.

"Tiba-tiba Jorge datang menghampiriku, ia memberikan data riwayat hidupmu dan kakakmu yang ia dapatkan dari Kepala Sekolah. Kepala Sekolah ternyata adalah orang yang tidak suka pada WICKED juga, dan ia tidak pernah memberikan kertas riwayat hidup para murid pada WICKED, hanya lembar prestasi saja yang ia berikan. Ava Paige dan para Kreator tidak ada yang tahu soal kertas-kertas itu.

"Aku membaca kertas pemberian Jorge. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana, tapi itu membuatku lega. Aku langsung pergi memperlihatkan kertas-kertas itu pada Mike dan Ralph juga."

Aku menyerngit. "Apanya yang aneh?"

Brenda tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas yang ia lipat agak kecil agar bisa diseludupkan dalam saku celananya. Ia melebarkan dua kertas itu, dan menyuruhku membacanya sendiri.

Kertas pertama ada tulisan 'VIVIENNE', dan di lembar kedua ada tulisan 'GALILEO'. Aku mulai mencari letak keanehan di antara kedua kertas itu. Dan aku menemukannya: nama orangtua kami berbeda. Orangtuaku bermarga Stairway, dan marga orangtua kakakku adalah McRiott

"Bagaimana orangtua kami namanya bisa beda?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Kau harus baca sampai paling bawah," jawab Brenda, masih tersenyum.

Aku menurut, dan membaca sampai habis. Di kertas dengan judul namaku tidak ada catatan aneh apa-apa, tapi di kertas dengan nama kakakku, ada satu catatan yang ditulis di paling bawah. Di sana tertulis:

'_Catatan tambahan: Orangtua Galileo meninggal karena Flare setahun setelah Galileo lahir. Lalu Galileo dibawa oleh Mr dan Mrs Stairway yang adalah sahabat dekat dari Mr dan Mrs McRiott, diasuh sebagai anak sendiri walau tidak resmi diangkat jadi anak. Saat itu Mrs Stairway sedang punya Vivienne dalam rahimnya, maka secara tidak langsung Galileo menjadi kakak Vivienne._'

"Aku dan kakakku bukan ... ?" tanyaku, agak tercengang.

"Kalian bukan saudara kandung, tidak sedarah sama sekali," ujar Brenda sambil tersenyum. "Dia juga bukan kakak angkatmu, karena memang tidak diadopsi. Orangtuamu hanya jadi walinya saja. Bahkan namanya tetap Gally McRiott, bukan Gally Stairway."

"Berarti ... ?"

"Kalian bisa bebas menjalin hubungan," ujar Brenda. "Dan aku dengar dari Jorge, waktu kakakmu akan dibawa ke dalam kotak tiga tahun lalu, itu kalian berdua sudah tahu soal kalian yang sebenarnya bukan kakak-adik, makanya kakakmu menciummu."

Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku mendorong meja nampan makanan yang ada di hadapanku. Lalu segera bangkit dan memeluk Brenda sambil menangis, dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

"Oh, omong-omong, kenapa aku tidak dibawa untuk tes tahap kedua?" tanyaku, sambil melepas pelukanku dari Brenda, lalu duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Karena kau punya kondisi tersendiri," jawabnya.

"Kondisi? Maksudmu tentang aku di dalam Glade adalah sesuatu yang tidak direncanakan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan ..." jawab Brenda. Lalu dengan gugup ia melanjutkan. "Kau punya sesuatu di dalam perutmu."

"Maksudmu, aku benar-benar ...?"

"Kau memang hamil. Ini minggu keenammu—aku tahu soalnya aku yang memeriksamu ketika bulan lalu kau dan yang lain dibawa lagi kemari."

Dan aku jadi bingung, entah aku harus senang atau sedih. Aku tentu senang karena ternyata aku dan Newt sebenarnya bukanlah kakak adik, dan anak yang ada di dalam perutku ini bukanlah anakku dan _kakak_ku. Tetapi aku hamil, dengan kakakku atau bukan—kalau dengan kakak kandungku tentu akan lebih mengerikan—tetap saja ini bukan hal baik, masa iya aku hamil di umur enam belas tahun?

"Oh, omong-omong, Ralph dihukum mati sekitar sebulan lalu," kata Brenda. "Ia ternyata kleptomania dan ketahuan mencuri barang Janson, jadi Janson langsung meminta Ralph dihukum mati. Tapi intinya adalah, 'Gally' melempar pisau pada Chuck itu karena dikendalikan oleh pengawas lain yang baru, bukan oleh Ralph."

Aku mengangguk, paham, walau tak tahu siapa si Janson itu.

"Dan kalau aku boleh saran, sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan makanmu, kemudian pergi mandi," katanya lagi sambil menunjuk kamar mandi di kamar ini dengan dagunya. "Percayalah, kau akan sangat ingin mandi setelah ini."

"Memang ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Pertama, kau bau. Kedua, yang bisa bicara dalam kepala tidak hanya Thomas dan Teresa tetapi aku dan Mike juga bisa, barusan Mike memberitahuku bahwa ia dan Newt akan sampai di sini sekitar setengah jam lagi," jawab Brenda. Dan sebelum aku sempat bertanya 'Newt yang mana', dia buru-buru menambahkan. "Newt yang pirang."

Kuyakin aku sedang tersenyum lebar sekarang. Brenda terkikik melihat wajahku. Ia lalu bilang kalau handuk dan sabun sudah disediakan di kamar mandi, dan ia akan keluar dari kamar membawa nampan makanan sewaktu aku mandi. Dia juga memberitahuku sesuatu yang aneh, ia memintaku untuk jangan sekali-kali menyebut namanya di hadapan Newt atau Glader lain jika aku punya kesempatan untuk bertemu mereka. Tentu saja aku ingin menanyakan alasannya, tapi ia lebih dulu mengatakan 'jangan bertanya apa-apa, cukup lakukan apa yang kuminta'. Jadi aku berjanji untuk menurutinya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, aku sudah mengenakan pakaian baru yang bersih yang sudah disediakan di kamar mandi. Kemeja lengan panjang motif kotak-kotak biru-hitam-putih, dengan celana jins hitam pendek yang panjangnya hanya setengah pahaku. Yah, pakaian ini kurang lebih sama dengan yang kukenakan saat pertama kali sampai di Glade, hanya beda warna, seingatku. Ada cermin dan sisir di kamar mandi, jadi aku menyisir rambut panjangku.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, jam digital di samping ranjangku menunjukan bahwa Newt akan datang lima menit lagi. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa sambil menunggu selama lima menit. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengambil buku sketsa dan pensil, mulai menyorat-nyoret. Tepat lima menit kemudian, pintu kamar diketuk.

"Viana? Kau ada di dalam sana? Ini Mike!" seru seseorang dari luar.

Aku memutar otakku dengan cepat. Mike. Oh, dia orang yang dibilang Brenda akan mengantar Newt ke kamarku! Senyumku mengembang, kuletakan buku sketsa dan pensilku, lalu melompat turun dari ranjang. Kubuka pintu kamar, dan aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dibuat agak jabrik sedang tersenyum di depan pintu. Di samping pemuda berambut hitam itu ada Newt. Newt mengenakan celana jins hitam panjang dan kaos putih lengan panjang yang lengannya ditarik sampai sikut. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar padaku. Ia segera beranjak dari samping Mike dan langsung memelukku dengan begitu erat.

"Oke, uh, aku akan ada di luar kalau kalian butuh," kata Mike, lalu ia menutup pintu kamar.

Newt lalu memberiku banyak ciuman kecil di bibirku, lalu mencium puncak kepalaku, keningku, kedua kelopak mataku, dan hidungku.

"Oh, Tuhan, astaga, aku sangat merindukanmu, Viana!" kata Newt sambil tersenyum.

Ia memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya, dan satu ibu jarinya mengusap bibirku. Oh ya ampun, betapa aku merindukan ia menyentuhku seperti itu!

Mataku terasa panas, kuyakin air mataku siap tumpah kapan pun saking senangnya melihat Newt ada di hadapanku. Lalu kurasakan ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan pemuda ini. kulitnya jadi agak gelap, dan aku bisa melihat satu-dua bekas goresan luka di kedua lengannya, serta bekas luka di pipinya.

Aku meraih luka di pipinya dengan tanganku, mengusapnya pelan. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau mendapat bekas-bekas luka begini?" Lalu dengan tangan yang satu aku memegang tangan Newt.

"Tes tahap kedua," jawab Newt. "Sangat brutal di luar sana, bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Aku bersyukur kau aman di sini."

"Bagaimana dengan Glader yang lain? Thomas? Teresa? Bagaimana dengan Minho?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mereka semua baik-baik saja. Banyak yang telah terjadi, tapi sebagian besar dari kami selamat. Tadinya aku sudah berencana mengajak mereka untuk ikut kemari, tapi Mike bilang mungkin aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu lebih dulu," katanya, menggenggam satu tanganku lalu menciumnya. "Dan dia benar, aku ingin berduaan denganmu dulu."

Tertawa kecil, aku kembali hanyut melihat senyuman lembut Newt. Aku sangat senang melihat senyuman itu.

"Aku baru mengenal Mike tadi pagi," ujar Newt sambil kami duduk bersampingan di ranjangku. "Ia datang ke kamar kami dan meminta agar aku ikut dia keluar. Dia memberitahuku soal kau yang dibuat tidur selama sebulan. _Hell_, sebenarnya aku ingin jadi pangeran yang akan mencium putrinya agar bangun, tapi ternyata aku datang kemari dan kau sudah bangun duluan."

Aku tertawa lagi. "Lalu apa lagi yang Mike beritahu padamu?"

"Semuanya. Benar-benar _semuanya_ yang ia tahu. Dia cerita tentang keluarga kita, tentang anjing piaraan kita juga," jawab Newt sambil tersenyum. "Aku sangat bahagia, terutama saat dia bilang kalau kita sebenarnya bukan saudara kandung. Dan aku lebih bahagia lagi saat kudengar darinya kalau kau hamil enam minggu. Kau mengandung anakku, Viana. Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Newt memelukku lalu ia menciumku lagi. Kubalas ciumannya, dan ia merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, sedangkan ia ada di atasku. Ia tersenyum begitu lembut lagi, dan aku benar-benar jadi ketagihan melihat senyuman itu. Wajah Newt tepat di hadapanku, lalu ia menciumku lagi. Tapi ia melepaskan bibirnya dariku saat kami mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dan kami langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

Kulihat beberapa remaja berhamburan masuk ke kamar. Newt dengan gugup mundur dan bangkit dari ranjang. Aku bisa mendengar siulan-siulan, dan aku mendengar Mike yang meminta maaf serta berkata bahwa ia telah berusaha untuk melarang pada Glader. Ada Minho, Teresa, Clint, Frypan, seorang anak laki-laki yang tak kukenal, seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kulit super pucat yang tak kukenal, dan seorang gadis berkulit gelap yang wajahnya tidak asing untukku.

"Jadi kami menganggu kalian?" tanya Frypan sambil menyengir.

"Tidak juga, setidaknya tadi aku sudah mendapat sedikit momen dengan pacarku," kata Newt, membalas cengiran Frypan. "Apa aku sudah bilang kalau ternyata aku dan Viana bukan saudara kandung, dan aku hanya anak asuh orangtuanya?"

"Kau sudah bilang, Sobat, barusan," ujar Minho, dan aku bisa mendengar kekehan.

Aku langsung maju dan memeluk Teresa, lalu Minho, Clint, dan Frypan. Lalu Newt mengenalkanku pada tiga orang yang tak kukenal. Yang laki-laki itu bernama Aris—oh, ternyata orang ini yang namanya Aris. Lalu gadis yang pirang bernama Sonya, aku ingat Ava Paige sempat menyebut soal gadis bernama Sonya yang sepertinya tertarik pada Newt, dan gadis itu kini sedang memaksakan diri memberi senyum kecil padaku.

"Nah, yang berkulit agak gelap itu—" kata Newt, yang kupotong.

"—Harriet," ujarku. Gadis berkulit hitam itu tersenyum padaku. "Kau Harriet, bukan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memelukku. "Viana, akhirnya aku bertemu kau lagi." Dan kami berpelukan.

"Oh, mana Thomas?" tanyaku, tersadar bahwa pemuda itu tidak ada bersama dengan mereka.

Mereka terdiam. Senyuman dan cengiran mereka hilang. Dan Minho-lah yang menjawab pertanyaanku. "Tidak tahu. Ia dimasukkan ke dalam kamar yang berbeda dengan kami, dan kami tidak tahu kamarnya di mana. Sejak tes kedua selesai, kami tidak melihatnya lagi."

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi selama kau terbangun sampai bertemu Newt lagi tadi?" tanya Frypan.

Aku teringat akan wajah Ava Paige, lalu aku memperlihatkan gambar di buku sketsaku, halaman pertamanya. Newt dan yang lain tercengang saat mendengar ceritaku. Harriet meminjam buku itu, bilang ingin melihat lembar yang lain. Tetapi begitu membuka ke halaman dua, matanya melotot.

"Hei, bukankah ini si Tikus Botak?" kata Harriet, lalu memperlihatkan gambar wajah pria yang rupanya seperti tikus, gambar kedua yang kubuat.

"Oh, pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing saat melihat si Tikus Botak itu pertama kali," kata Newt. "Ternyata aku pernah melihat wajahnya lewat gambarmu, Viana.

"Siapa Tikus Botak?" tanyaku.

"Dia itu orang yang menyebalkan dari WICKED, bisa dibilang dialah yang mengetuai tes kedua," jawab Clint.

Setelah itu Minho bercerita panjang soal tes kedua, sampai ia mencapai bagian tertentu. "Ada seorang gadis Crank—pengidap virus Flare, Thomas menjanjikan obat padanya," kata Minho. "Namanya Brenda. Dan temannya bernama Jorge."

Aku tersentak. Brenda? Jorge? Bukankah Brenda adalah nama pengawasku? Dan Jorge juga ... bukankah nama orang yang katanya Brenda anggap sebagai ayah sendiri? Bagaimana mereka bisa kerja di WICKED kalau keduanya tinggal di gurun sana bersama para Crank? Atau hanya nama saja yang sama?

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Halo lagi, jadi ceritanya sekarang langsung pra Death Cure ya, jadi antara sudah selesai Scorch Trials tapi belum mulai Death Cure. Dan di sini OC boboan nyenyak selama tahap dua berlangsung.


	21. Hari ke 73, Janson

Sampai lewat sore hari aku mengobrol dengan Newt, Minho, Teresa, Clint, dan Frypan. Aris, Sonya, Harriet, dan Mike tetap di kamarku tapi mereka tidak ikut menimbrung pembicaraan kami. Mungkin sekitar jam tujuh malam mereka—selain Newt—beranjak keluar dari kamarku untuk kembali ke kamar mereka dan makan malam. Newt belum ingin kembali, dan malah dengan santainya minta tolong pada Mike untuk membawakan makan malam untukku dan dia sendiri. Mike agak mendengus tapi menurut juga. Mereka semua keluar dan tinggallah aku dan Newt berduaan duduk di atas ranjang.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur trilogi Maze Runner dengan berbagai penambahan dan perubahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film, lebih banyak ke buku**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 21**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Mike kembali ke kamarku sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, membawakan nampan makanan untukku dan Newt, lalu bilang ia akan menunggu di depan kamar.

"Makanan ini dari mana? Maksudku, apa di sini ada semacam kantin?" tanyaku sambil mulai makan.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Newt, ia menyuap sesendok makanan, mengunyah dan menelan, lalu bilang lagi, "Setiap pagi, siang, dan malam, ada yang membawakan troli makanan ke dalam kami."

"Jadi kalian tidak perlu keluar-keluar kamar lagi?" tanyaku, mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kami boleh keluar kamar atau tidak. Pintu kamar kami tidak pernah dikunci dari luar. Tidak ada yang bilang kalau kami harus tetap tinggal dalam kamar, tapi menurutku itu juga tidak berarti kami boleh keluar seenaknya," jawab Newt.

Aku mengangguk. Kami berdua segera menghabiskan makan malam kami, lalu mengobrol beberapa saat, sampai tiba-tiba Mike melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu kamarku.

"Newt, kau sadar sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya.

Newt dan aku langsung melirik jam digital di samping ranjang. Ternyata sudah nyaris tengah malam.

"Kau harus segera kembali ke kamarmu," kata Mike.

"Seriusan?" tanya Newt. "Tapi aku masih inign di sini dengan Viana.

"Kau bisa kembali ke mari beosk pagi, Newt," ujar Mike.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini aku tidur di sini?" tanya Newt. Dan sebelum Mike sempat berkata apa-apa, Newt mendesah bilang lagi, "Ayolah, seperti kau tidak pernah punya pacar saja!"

"Aku memang tidak pernah punya pacar, Newt," jawab Mike, agak mendesis menurutku.

Oh.

Newt tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dan aku pun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mike lalu bilang 'terserah' pada Newt, bilang kalau ia tidak ingin tanggung jawab kalau terjadi apa-apa, kemudian ia mengambil piring-piring kosong bekasku dan Newt makan malam, dan ia keluar kamar meninggalkan kami berdua lagi.

"Menurutmu aku telah membuatnya marah?" tanya Newt, dengan wajah tegang, dan masih menatap pintu yang beberapa detik lalu ditutup oleh Mike.

"Aku tidak tahu dia marah atau tidak, tapi kupikir dia tersinggung," jawabku sambil mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Dan aku tidak sadar kalau ini sudah mau tengah malam!"

"Yah, aku juga," kata si pemuda pirang itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

Pagi harinya aku terbangun di dekapan tangan Newt yang agak berotot. Saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat Newt sudah lebih dulu membuka matanya. Kedua bola mata itu menatap lekat padaku, dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang selalu bisa membuat hatiku meleleh.

"Selamat pagi," ujarnya, lalu ia mengecup kelopak mataku.

"Pagi," balasku sambil mengangkat kepalaku dari lengan Newt. "Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?"

"Tidak juga, belum lama, kupikir," jawab Newt. "Waktu bangun tadi, aku keasyikkan menonton wajah polosmu yang terlelap itu."

"Dasar mesum," dengusku lalu menjuluskan lidah padanya.

"Dan si mesum ini adalah pacarmu, ingat itu," balas Newt sambil menyengir, dan aku langsung memutar kedua bola mataku.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi mandi duluan, setelahnya baru Newt. Kemudian ia mengajakku ke kamarnya—kamar para Glader. Kami pun keluar dari kamarku, lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong serba putih.

Heran, apa semua gedung berdinding putih begini? Aku tidak bisa mengingat kehidupanku sebelum di Glade—oke, kecuali lewat mimpi-mimpi itu—tetapi karena selama sebulan aku tinggal di Glade, tempat yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang bersih, lalu tiba-tiba aku berjalan di gedung ini. Warna putih pada dinding lorong ini seakan mengingatkanku soal betapa 'kumuh'nya Glade.

Ketika kami tiba di hadapan sebuah pintu kayu, Newt memutar kenop pintu itu. Kupikir itu pasti kamar para Glader yang ia maksud. Begitu ia buka pintu itu, aku bisa melihat para Glader grup A—plus Aris dan minus Teresa—ada di dalam. Ada yang sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjang, duduk di ranjang sambil mengobrol, dan lainnya. Troli makanan yang berisi banyak piring dan mangkok untuk sarapan sudah ada di tengah ruangan.

Sesaat setelah sadar aku dan Newt masuk kamar itu, para Glader yang awalnya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing langsung tersenyum lebar, bersorak, dan setengah berlari menghampiriku. Yang tadinya sedang tiduran, langsung melempar bantal untuk berdiri. Yang tadinya sedang duduk di ranjang dan mengobrol langsung melompat dari ranjang. Yang tadinya sedang makan, langsung meletakkan piring atau mangkok mereka di meja.

Kemarin siang aku hanya bertemu dengan Minho, Clint, Frypan, dan Aris. Kini aku bertemu dengan sekitar sepuluh Glader grup A lainnya. Aku memeluk mereka satu persatu, bahkan empat orang yang kemarin sudah kutemui juga ikut kupeluk. Yang paling lama memelukku adalah Minho, bahkan Newt perlu berdeham agar Minho melepas pelukannya. Pemuda Asia itu menyengir dan menggoda Newt sambil tanya 'Kau cemburu, Newt?', sedangkan Newt hanya mencibir.

Setelah sesi peluk-memeluk dan ber-apa-kabar-ria selesai, aku dan Newt mengambil sarapan. Kami makan di ranjang Minho sambil mengobrol dengan beberapa orang Glader.

Aku memerhatikan setiap Glader di ruangan ini. rata-rata mereka memiliki kondisi yang sama seperti Newt: kulit mereka lebih gelap dari biasa, serta ada beberapa goresan luka. Lalu kuingat perkataan Newt soal kebrutalan tes tahap dua. Aku juga ingat waktu kemarin saat bertemu dengan Teresa, Sonya, dan Harriet, ketiganya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Rasa beralah jadi agak menyusup ke hatiku. Maksudku, aku adalah Glader, tidak peduli aku adalah kesalahan atau tidak, tapi aku tetap Glader. Namun aku tidak ikut tahap dua, dan mungkin ini adalah suatu ketidakadilan.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Newt sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih padaku.

Aku meraih gelas itu, dan mengangkan sebelah bahu. "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

"Dahimu berkerut seperti itu, tidak mungkin tidak ada yang sedang kau pikirkan," kata Newt. "Ada apa?"

"Percayalah, Newt, tidak ada apa-apa, oke?" ujarku.

Newt mengangguk, tapi ia tak mengubah ekspresi di wajahnya. Ia seakan belum puas akan jawabanku.

Tidak lama setelah sarapan, tiba-tiba pintu kamar didobrak dari luar. Sontak, semua yang ada didalam kamar langsung melongokan kepala masing-masing ke arah pintu. Tiga orang berjas putih dengan tulisan WICKED masuk ke dalam kamar. Seorang wanita dan dua orang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang satu agak muda, yang satu lagi mungkin sudah sekitar 40 tahunan dan wajahnya tak asing. Pria 40 tahunan itu punya wajah yang unik, seperti tikus.

Tunggu dulu, tikus? Bukankah itu seperti salah satu gambarku? Newt dan yang lainnya bilang kalau gambarku yang wajahnya mirip tikus itu mereka sebut sebagai Tikus Botak. Berarti orang yang mendobrak pintu barusan ini adalah si Tikus Botak?

Tapi aneh juga, kenapa mereka harus mendobrak pintu? Maksudku, pintu itu tidak dikunci. Sekalipun dikunci, harusnya mereka punya kunci cadangan. Jadi, kenapa harus didobrak? Huh, drama.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" desis seorang Glader yang sedang duduk di ranjang paling dekat dengan pintu.

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa darimu," balas si pria, agak mendesis.

"Itu si Tikus Botak." Kudengar Frypan berbisik, entah pada siapa.

"Mana si gadis?" tanya Tikus Botak dengan suara lantang.

Aku agak terkejut. Tidak tahu pasti, sih, tapi kupikir kemungkinan besar 'si gadis' yang dimaksud itu adalah aku. Mereka datang mencariku karena mereka tidak menemukan aku di kamar.

"Siapa? Teresa?" tanya seorang Glader yang lain. Aku tidak tahu itu dia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud, atau dia berpikiran sama denganku lantas ingin melindungiku.

"Teresa Agnes ada di kamar para perempuan," ujar wanita berjas. "Kami sudah mencari di kamar Grup B, tapi gadis itu tidak ada. Tapi ada seorang anak yang bilang kalau kemungkinan besar gadis itu ada di kamar ini, mengingat pacarnya adalah penghuni kamar ini."

Fiks, mereka datang untuk mencariku, dan mungkin para penghuni kamar kini sudah benar-benar sadar akan siapa yang ketiga orang itu cari. Diam-diam Minho dan Frypan yang tubuhnya agak tinggi dan besar perlahan berjalan ke depanku, menutupi dari pandangan orang lain. Aku juga bisa merasakan tangan Newt meremas tanganku dengan keras. Dalam hati aku agak meringis karena remasan tangan Newt cukup keras, tapi aku tahu dia sedang sangat cemas saat ini.

"Seriusan deh, siapa gadis yang kau maksud, dan siapa anak yang bilang kalau gadis itu ada di sini," ujar Frypan pura-pura tidak tahu, lalu ia melanjutkan. "Langsung saja sebut nama, kami sedang tidak tertarik bermain tebak kata."

Aku mendengar lenguhan keras. Pandangan mataku tertutup oleh punggung Minho dan Frypan, jadi aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengeluh. Tapi kudengan dengan jelas, Tikus Botak menjawab pertanyaan si Koki Glade. "_Sonya_ berkata bahwa _Vivienne_ pasti ada di kamar ini, karena _Newton_ adalah penghuni kamar ini."

"Nah, itu lebih baik," kata Frypan, dengan nada sarkastik.

"Jadi? Di mana Vivienne?" tanya Tikus Botak. Tidak ada yang menjawab, semuanya diam. "Kalau tidak ada yang mau menjawab, kami akan mendapat jawabannya sendiri."

Dan kedua anak buah Tikus Botak berjalan ke arah kami, pasti mereka ingin megadakan inspeksi. Aku tidak mungkin sembunyi. Dan mau ditutupi seperti apa pun, aku pasti akan ketahuan. Dua anak buah Tikus Botak sampai mengecek setiap sudut ruangan, kamar mandi, di bawah ranjang, di dalam selimut (yang padahal isinya adalah bantal guling), dan memisahkan anak-anak yang menggerombol.

Kedua anak buah Tikus Botak sudah sangat dekat dengan gerombolanku. Newt semakin erat menggenggam tanganku, dan aku berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Jangan menggerombol," titah yang wanita.

Aku berdiri di belakang Frypan, dan melihat lengan atas si Koki dipegang oleh wanita berjas putih. Wanita itu berusaha mendorong Frypan ke samping. Kuyakin saat ini wajahku pucat. Tapi aku tidak mungkin tiba-tiba lari atau bergerak melangkah kemana-mana, itu akan ketahuan oleh si Tikus Botak.

Wanita itu berusaha memisahkan antara Minho dan Frypan yang ada di depanku dan Newt, sepertinya ia begitu yakin ada yang disembunyikan oleh kedua temanku ini—dan sebenarnya ia tidak salah, karena mereka menyembunyikan aku.

Kemudian aku tidak hanya melihat dua tangan saja yang berusaha memisahkan Minho dan Frypan, melainkan empat tangan. Berarti si Tikus Botak atau bawahannya yang laki-laki telah menghampiri kami untuk membantu temannya.

Ketika 'barikade' buatan kedua Glader ini berhasil dipisahkan dua pekerja WICKED, aku tahu aku akan tertangkap. Newt segera melepas genggaman tangannya dariku, lalu maju ke depanku. Kedua anak buah Tikus Botak kini berusaha menyingkirkan Newt dari hadapanku. Kurasakan satu tangan berhasil menangkap tanganku. Itu bukan tangan Newt, bukan tangan Minho atau Frypan, atau Glader lain. Itu adalah tangan Tikus Botak sendiri. Dengan kasar ia menarikku, memisahkanku dari Newt. Tidak ada Glader yang berusaha menarikku kembali, mereka hanya menonton saja. Kupikir mungkin mereka takut, atau meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa melawan Tikus Botak.

Aku meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari cengkeraman Tikus Botak. Newt berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua anak buah Tikus Botak sendiri. Aku dan Newt memanggil—lebih tepatnya menyerukan nama satu sama lain. Tikus Botak mendecak, lalu meminta sesuatu dari yang wanita. Wanita yang datang bersamanya itu merogoh saku jasnya, lalu menyodorkan sebuah suntikan dengan cepat.

"Tidak, tidak!" erangku sambil menangis. "Kau tidak boleh membuatku tidur lagi! Lepaskan aku!"

"Diamlah, gadis manja!" bentak Tikus Botak.

Kulihat Minho tiba-tiba maju untuk menonjok Tikus Botak, soalnya kedua anak buah pria itu sedang menahan Newt. Tapi diluar dugaan, pemuda Asia itu tidak dapat menonjoknya, karena tiba-tiba anak buah Tikus Botak yang laki-laki, yang padahal tadinya sedang menghalangi Newt, malah menarik tangan sahabat Newt itu, lalu dilempar ke belakang.

"Lepaskan dia, Tikus Botak!" bentak Minho.

"Namaku bukan 'Tikus Botak'. Nama macam apa itu?" ujar Tikus Botak lalu mendecak lagi. "Namaku Janson."

Lalu Tikus Botak—Janson bersiap menyuntik lenganku. Ia telah memposisikan jarum suntik itu dekat dengan kulitku

"Jangan, jangan!" seruku. "Tolong aku, Newt! Ne—"

Kurasakan jarum itu mulai masuk lewat kulitku, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

_Aku bermimpi lagi, akhirnya. Tidak, aku idak menunggui kehadiran mimpi-mimpi itu. Hanya saja, sepertinya sudah agak lama aku tidak mendapat mimpi apa-apa—mimpi tentang ingatanku di masa lalu._

_Entah aku ada di masa saat usiaku berapa. Tapi sekelilingku sangat berbeda. Bukan rumahku, bukan kamarku atau kakakku di asrama, bukan lorong asrama. Tempat itu seperti ruangan kantor. Banyak komputer serta layar monitor yang besar. Di sana banyak orang-orang berjas putih dengan tulisan WICKED, berarti mereka adalah pekerja WICKED. Anehnya, mereka tidak semuanya orang dewasa. Kebanyakan memang orang dewasa, tetapi ada beberapa anak kecil. Tidak kecil sekali sih, tapi kupikir mungkin usia mereka sekitar dua belasan tahun._

_Aku berniat berjalan perlahan, mengelilingi ruangan itu untuk melihat ke layar komputer, ingin melihat apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Baru mau mulai melangkah, aku melihat sebuah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat, dan menyadari ada sesosok anak yang sedang mengintip. Heran, apa para pekerja WICKED ini terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan mereka sampai-sampai tidak sadar ada yang sedang mengintip?_

_Jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan ke arah pintu dulu, ingin melihat siapa yang mengintip. Dia adalah seorang gadis muda, berambut coklat terang panjang dengan mata bulat dan tubuh yang agak pendek. Entah ia memang bertubuh pendek atau memang usianya masih kecil. Tetapi aku tersadar, itu sama seperti ciri-ciriku saat ini. Berarti ... gadis yang sedang mengintip ini adalah aku? Tapi ini saat aku umur berapa? Kenapa ia ada di sini?_

_Gadis itu melihat lekat-lekat ke arah satu layar komputer yang kebetulan bisa terlihat jelas jika seseorang berdiri di pintu. Penasaran, aku mendekati layar yang gadis itu perhatikan, untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Ternyata setiap layar di sana memperlihatkan para Glader satu persatu. Jadi mereka memang benar-benar memperhatikan setiap gerik kami. Oh tidak, berarti saat aku dan Newt ... ? Oh, sial._

_Di layar yang sedang kuperhatikan, ternyata itu sedang menampilkan Newt. Atau Gally. Pokoknya kakakku itu. Ia sedang berlari dalam labirin bersama Minho. Oh ya, aku ingat Newt bilang dulu ia pernah menjadi Pelari di tahun pertamanya. Dan kalau saat ini ia masih menjadi Pelari, berarti ini sekitar ... tiga tahun lalu, saat aku tiga belas tahun?_

_Aku memerhatikan layar baik-baik. Pada suatu belokan di labirin, Newt dan Minho berpencar. Kamera untuk layar yang kutonton ini mengikuti Newt. Ada sekitar tiga layar di hadapan setiap pengawas: satu di kiri untuk menampilkan identitas Glader, satu di kanan untuk menampilkan fungsi otak dan organ-organ penting dalam tubuh Glader, satu layar di tengah terbagi menjadi empat untuk memerhatikan setiap sisi tubuh Glader. Pengawas yang mengawasi Newt—atau kakakku—tiba-tiba berwajah cemas._

"_Ada yang aneh dengan Subyek A-5!" seru si pengawas. Pengawas ini bukanlah Mike, soalnya orang ini adalah laki-laki dewasa._

_Begitu si pengawas mengatakan hal itu, seorang wanita berjalan dengan cepat untuk menyaksikan layar. Aku mengenali wajah wanita itu, ia adalah Ava Paige. Dan kulihat ia langsung berwajah cemas saat melihat warna gambar otak Newt pada layar perlahan berubah. Aku tidak tahu maksud perubahan ini. Dan aku teringat soal apa yang pernah dikatakan Brenda: bahwa pengawas sudah diajari soal otak manusia, mungkin untuk hal ini._

_Memang aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang atau akan terjadi, tetapi begitu melihat kedua orang yang menyaksikan layar ini cemas, aku jadi ikutan cemas. Aku melihat dari layar, Newt memanjat tebing dengan tumbuhan menjalar yang ada di dinding. Lalu aku paham apa yang sedang terjadi. Newt ingin bunuh diri, seperti yang pernah ia ceritakan padaku sewaktu di Glade._

_Dan itu benar terjadi, aku menyaksikan Newt, atau yang nama aslinya adalah Gally, yang adalah kakakku, terjun dari tebing dan tubuhnya menghantam keras lantai labirin. Lalu aku mendengar teriakan histeris dari belakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat akuyang masih tiga belas tahun itu membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku?!" tanyanya sambil memukul-mukul Ava Paige._

_Beberapa orang pekerja WICKED tiba-tiba datang dan menarikku, untuk menjauh dari si Kanselir._

"_Bagaimana anak ini bisa tahu ruangan ini?" tanya seorang Pengawas yang masih duduk di kursinya sambil menatapku._

"_Dia anak yang cerdas, sama seperti papanya," jawab Ava Paige._

"_Jangan samakan aku dengan papaku! Papaku itu jahat!" seruku yang lengannya masih dipegang erat oleh pekerja WICKED. "Pokoknya kau harus memasukkan aku ke sana! Aku harus merawat kakakku!"_

"_Hei, kau! Cepat panggil Janson!" seru seorang pengawas lai, entah pada siapa._

_Kulihat seorang berjas putih keluar ruangan sambil berlari, dan tidak perlu waktu sampai semenit, orang itu masuk lagi. Ia tidak sendiri, seorang berwajah mirip tikus ikut masuk. Itu adalah si Tikus Botak, alias Janson._

"_Janson, urus anakmu yang pembangkang ini!" pinta Ava Paige pada Janson._

_Dua orang pekerja WICKED yang memegangku langsung melemparku pada Janson, dan pria itu dengan kasar menarikku._

"_Dasar, sepertinya aku terlalu memanjakanmu sewaktu di rumah dulu," desisnya._

"_Dia anakmu, tapi kalian sama sekali tidak mirip," celetuk seorang pengawas._

"_Ya, dia terlalu mirip dengan mamanya. Tapi otaknya yang cerdas itu menurun dariku," kata Janson. Kemudian ia menarikku yang masih tiga belas tahun itu keluar._

_Aku tercengang sendiri. Janson? Janson yang itu? Yang mencengkeram tanganku dengan kasar, yang membiusku, yang bekerja untuk WICKED, yang membuat para Glader menderita? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?_

_Ava Paige tadi bilang bahwa aku adalah anak Janson. Berarti Janson adalah ... papaku?_

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Halo, udah sebulan gak update, maaf banget, hiks. Soalnya selama sebulan ini Fei sibuk terjun di fandom Teen Wolf: nonton season 1-4 kemudian baca fanfict-fanfictnya. Dan enggak, Fei masuk fandom itu bukan karena Dylan O'brien. Sebelum tau soal aktor ini, Fei udah tau duluan soal adanya serial TV berjudul Teen Wolf, tapi gak kesampaian nonton sampai sebulan lalu.  
Omon-omong, ternyata adegan mimpinya jadi kepanjangan banget, itu di luar rencana. Soal Janson yang adalah papanya Viana pun juga di luar rencana sama sekali. Awalnya Fei cuman pengen sampe bagian Janson bius Viana, lalu bersambung. Tapi itu bakal super pendek, jadi Fei puter otak, cari plot tambahan, lalu ide gila ini muncul. Mohon maaf banget kalo ternyata ada yang gak suka soal bagian Janson ini.

Review?


	22. Hari ke 77, ke 78, dan ke 84

Aku tersentak, dan terbangun dari tidurku sambil terengah-engah. Aku terkejut, tentu saja, akan mimpi yang kulihat tadi. Sambil mengusap keningku, aku menyadari kini aku ada di kamarku. Dan aku tidak sendirian di ruangan ini. Ada seorang pria yang duduk di ranjang sebelahku, melihat kepadaku tanpa ekspresi, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia adalah si Tikus Botak, Janson, alias papaku.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur trilogi Maze Runner dengan berbagai penambahan dan perubahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film, lebih banyak ke buku**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 22**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku agak mendesis.

"Yah, selamat siang untukmu juga Vivienne," ujar Janson dengan sarkastis. "Aku sedang menunggu kapan kau akan bangun dari tidurmu."

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyaku. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari pada biasanya. Sejujurnya aku khawatir kalau ia membuatku tertidur lelap sampai sebulan seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Semoga Janson menjawab pertanyaanku dengan satuan jam, bukan dengan—

"Empat hari," jawab Janson.

Oh, sial.

"Aku tertidur selama empat hari?!" tanyaku, lalu mengerang. "Kenapa kalian hobi sekali membuatku tidur lama?! Apa yang terjadi sewaktu aku terlelap?"

Janson menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku. "Tidak ada yang terjadi. Setelah aku membiusmu, Newton dan sejumlah subyek berusaha untuk menyerangku. Tapi beberapa anak buahku segera datang ke dalam kamar untuk menghadang mereka, jadi aku bisa langsung membawamu ke kamar ini. Tidak boleh ada yang keluar kamar sejak saat itu, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam kamar itu, soalnya aku hanya bolak-balik ke kamar ini, memeriksa apa kau sudah bangun apa belum."

"Kau mengecek keadaanku, karena kau papaku?" semburku.

Ia terlihat agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku, tapi beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya kembali tak berekspresi. "Begitulah. Dan aku bertaruh kau bisa tahu soal itu karena kau memimpikannya."

"Kau tahu aku bermimpi tentangmu tadi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," jawab Janson sambil menggeleng. "Aku hanya menebak."

Lalu ia terbangun dari posisi duduknya. Ia berdiri menghadapku yang masih terduduk di ranjang.

"Nah, peraturan yang sama berlaku padamu: tidak boleh keluar dari kamar," katanya. "Sebentar lagi kau akan dapat kejutan."

Janson menyengir, dan cengirannya begitu menyebalkan buatku. Setelah ia berkata seperti itu, ia berjalan ke arah pintu, lalu keluar. Huh, baguslah, kalau boleh, jangan biarkan ia masuk ke kamar ini lagi!

Tapi ... ia bilang aku akan mendapat kejutan. Kejutan macam apa? Kejutan yang baik, atau yang buruk? Aku masih terduduk di ranjang, dan baru kusadari bahwa tanganku masih tertancap selang. Berarti sama seperti sebelumnya, mereka memberiku makan dan minum selama aku terlelap lewat selang ini. astaga, aku jadi merasa percuma punya mulut.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, aku mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Dua orang remaja masuk ke dalam kamarku: satu perempuan, satu laki-laki. Yang perempuan adalah Brenda. Yang laki-laki ... wajahnya sangat tidak asing buatku. Dia adalah seorang glader yang pernah dihajar oleh Thomas sampai wajahnya babak belur. Gally.

Aku memerhatikan kondisi pemuda itu. Banyak luka goresan di wajahnya, dan ada lapisan cairan di sekitar goresan luka yang ada—kupikir itu seperti krim obat. Mata kanannya bengkak, mungkin itu bekas tonjokan Thomas. hidungnya pun bengkok, itu pasti juga bekas hajaran Thomas. selebihnya, wajah itu masih bisa dikenali sebagai wajah seorang Gally, orang yang sewaktu di Glade kukira adalah kakakku.

"Viana?" ujar pemuda itu dengan suara parau dan nada bertanya. Matanya agak terbelalak saat melihatku, mungkin ia tidak tahu kalau aku ada di dalam kamar ini sebelum ia masuk.

"Gally," balasku, lalu melihat pada gadis yang bersamanya. "Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan Brenda?"

"Kau kenal perempuan ini? Dia menyebalkan!" seru Gally dengan nada marah. Kulihat Brenda hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu Gally melanjutkan. "Ia mengembalikan semua ingatanku, tanpa persetujuan dariku sendiri!"

"Bukankah bagus kalau kau bisa mengingat masa lalumu?" tanyaku sambil menaikan sebelah alis.

"Tetap saja, kita adalah tikus percobaan, yang tidak perlu ijin untuk diperiksa dan dimainkan otaknya!" bentak Gally.

Brenda memutar bola matanya lagi, lalu menghampiriku. Ia melepaskan selang dari tanganku, setelahnya duduk di ranjang yang tadinya diduduki Janson.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pada Brenda.

Ia menghela nafas berat, lalu cerita padaku sedikit tentang Gally. Brenda bilang setelah kejadian Chuck, Gally dibawa ke rumah sakit karena tulang pipinya patah akibat dihajar Thomas. Setelah urusan fisiknya beres, pemuda itu dibawa Brenda bertemu dengan psikolog yang ia percaya tanpa sepengetahuan WICKED. Jiwanya agak tergoncang karena ia telah membunuh seorang anak yang lebih muda darinya, lebih lagi ia membunuh anak itu bukan karena kemauan hatinya.

Gadis ini pun mengingatkanku soal bagaimana WICKED dapat mengendalikan tindakan Glader jika memang diperlukan. Ketika Gally digerakkan untuk melempar pisau ke arah Thomas, seorang pengawas lain menggerakan Chuck untuk melompat ke depan Thomas sehingga dirinyalah yang terbunuh. Semuanya sudah direncanakan. Sejujurnya, aku jadi makin tidak suka WICKED.

"Dan kau membiarkan itu semua terjadi?" tanyaku, sedih, dan kupikir mataku mulai panas.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Tapi kumohon percayalah kalau aku tidak berniat buruk. Dari semua anggota WICKED, hanya aku, Jorge, dan kanselir Paige saja yang bisa dipercaya para Glader," ujar Brenda.

"Kau bahkan berakting sebagai gadis Crank?" tanyaku.

"Kutebak Glader lain sudah cerita padamu soal itu," ujarnya dan aku mengangguk. "Ya, Janson yang menyuruhku dan Jorge, kami tak punya pilihan. Tapi saat aku bilang aku dipihak kalian, aku serius, bukan akting."

"Omong-omong," kata Gally yang daritadi tak bersuara. "Karena ingatanku sudah dikembalikan, aku jadi tahu kita tidak bersaudara, Viana, sebenarnya—"

"Aku sudah dengar dari Brenda, aku sudah tahu," ujarku, memotong perkataan Gally.

"Dan kau baik-baik saja? Kau cinta pada kakakmu sendiri!" seru pemuda itu.

"Dia bukan saudara kandungku, Gally. Orangtuaku membawa Newt tinggal di rumahku setelah orangtuanya meninggal, lalu aku menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri," kataku.

"Begitu?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. "Oh, soalnya dulu kakakmu memperkenalkanmu dengan bilang kau adiknya. Aku tidak tahu soal yang itu."

Aku tersenyum kecil pada Gally sebelum kembali menghadap Brenda.

"Oke, ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Brenda.

"Hmm, apa benar Janson adalah papaku?" tanyaku. "Namanya tidak sama dengan nama yang tertera di biodata yang pernah kau perlihatkan padaku."

Gally terlihat kaget mendengar perkataanku, sedangkan Brenda tetap bersikap tenang.

"Ya, begitulah yang kudengar: kau putri tunggal Janson. Dan nama 'Janson' sendiri pun bukan nama asli. Nama aslinya adalah apa yang tertulis di biodatamu. Ia membuat nama baru ketika ia resmi bekerja di WICKED," jelas Brenda.

Lalu gadis itu bertanya jika ada yang ingin kutanyakan lagi. Aku menggeleng kepalaku, lalu ia melihat pada Gally menanyakan hal yang sama, tapi pemuda itu ikut menggeleng. Setelah itu ia menyuruhku dan Gally untuk mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari gedung WICKED. Ia tidak memberitahu kami bagaimana caranya, ia hanya bilang bahwa kami harus segera kabur. Setelah itu ia berkata harus segera keluar dari kamarku. Ia bilang kalau ia sudah terlalu lama di sini, tidak ingin dicurigai.

Sebelum ia pergi keluar kamar, ia menoleh padaku, menawari agar aku mau dikembalikan ingatan masa laluku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tanda tidak mau.

"Bagaimana dengan alat yang ada di otakmu?" tanya Brenda.

"Apa yang ada di otakku?" tanyaku.

"Ada semacam alat yang WICKED taruh di otak semua Glader. Alat itu untuk mendeteksi cara kerja otak kalian dan mengawasi keberadaan kalian. Jadi kalau kau kabur dengan masih punya alat itu, percuma," jawab Brenda.

Akhirnya aku setuju untuk dioperasi Brenda, hanya untuk mengambil alat itu saja. Gadis itu bilang ia akan kembai nanti malam sambil membawa makan malamku dan Gally. Ia akan datang bersama dengan Jorge, dan melakukan operasi itu di kamar ini. Setelah itu ia benar-benar meninggalkan aku dan Gally di dalam kamar ini

Sepeninggal Brenda, Gally bertanya padaku 'sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan' dan aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Aku tidak tahu. Otakku sedang penuh akan betapa kesalnya aku terhadap WICKED, jadi tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa kabur dari gedung serba putih ini.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Jam digital di samping ranjangku menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat ketika Brenda masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ia mendorong troli makanan setinggi tiga tingkat: tingkat pertama berisi makanan dan minuman, tingkat kedua dan ketiga ditutup dengan plastik hitam sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat isinya. Tapi aku menduga mungkin itu alat untuk mengoperasiku. Bersama dengan Brenda, seorang pria ikut masuk ke kamar. Kuduga dia adalah Jorge.

Benar juga, Brenda mengenalkanku pada Jorge, kemudian bilang kalau Mike ada di depan kamarku untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada yang ingin masuk kemari. Lalu gadis itu memintaku makan dengan cepat agar bisa segera mulai mengoperasiku. Aku menurut dan mulai makan malam. Setelah selesai makan, Brenda menyuruhku berbaring di ranjang dan bersiap menyuntikku dengan obat bius.

"Eh, itu tidak akan membuatku tidur berhari-hari, kan?" tanyaku, tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Brenda terkekah pelan, kupikir ia mungkin tahu jalan pikiranku. "Tidak, ini hanya akan membuatmu tertidur sekitar tiga puluh menit."

Aku menggangguk, lalu berpikir. Membuatku tertidur selama tiga puluh menit? Berarti mengangkat alat dari otakku itu hanya kurang lebih tiga puluh menit? Kuharap proses pengangkatannya memang sebentar, bukannya Brenda buru-buru karena takutnya malah ada benda yang yang tertinggal di dalam otakku. Menyeramkan.

"Oke, aku akan bawa makanan ini ke kamar mandi," ujar Gally. "Aku tidak ingin menyantap makanan ini sambil melihat otak secara langsung."

Bibirku agak menyengir ketika mendengar pemuda itu. Ia segera membawa piringnya ke kamar mandi, dan Brenda pun terkekeh lagi. Ia pun mulai menyuntikkanku, membiusku, dan pandanganku jadi gelap.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian—begitu yang kupikir—aku terbangun tanpa merasakan efek apa-apa dari operasi. Kalau ingin pesimis, aku bisa saja berpikir kalau jangan-jangan aku tidak dioperasi, alias hanya dibuat tidur saja. Tapi aku jadi percaya kalau alat itu sudah diambil dari otakku ketika melihat wajah ngeri Gally, ia tampak mual.

"Bagus, kau sudah bangun. Benar kan, kau hanya akan tertidur selama tiga puluh menit?" ujar Brenda sambil menyengir.

Jorge yang sudah selesai merapikan alat-alat operasi langsung mengajak Brenda keluar kamar. Brenda mengangguk lalu berpamitan denganku. Lagi-lagi aku di kamar berduaan dengan Gally.

.

.

Semalaman aku tidur dengan nyenyak, tanpa mimpi yang aneh-aneh, tanpa terbangun sebentar-sebentar. Mungkin ini adalah tidurku yang paling nyenyak selama ini. Kulihat jam digital di samping ranjangku, itu menunjukkan jam lima pagi. Gally tertidur di dua ranjang sampingku sambil mendengkur. Kuputuskan untuk pergi mandi sebelum pemuda itu bangun.

Usai mandi, kulihat Gally sudah bangun dan sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Aku mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya, dan ia membalasku, kemudian giliran ia yang pergi mandi.

Sekitar jam tujuh, pintu kamarku terbuka. Kupikir itu adalah Brenda yang membawakan sarapan untuk kami. Tetapi ternyata yang masuk membawa troli makanan adalah seorang pria yang tidak kukenal. Aku yang tadinya sedang mengobrol dengan Gally langsung saling tatap satu sama lain. Pria itu mendorong troli makanan sampai ke dekat ranjangku.

"Kalian harus segera kabur dari tempat ini," katanya, dan ini mengagetkanku.

"Brenda mengirimu?" tanya Gally.

"Siapa Brenda?" tanya orang itu.

Fix, aku bingung sekarang.

"Pokoknya kalian harus segera keluar," katanya lagi.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Gally lagi.

"Keluar dari kamar ini, berpura-puralah menjadi Crank yang sudah masuk tahap Gone," jawab pria itu.

Pria itu langsung keluar setelahnya. Aku kebingungan setengah mati, banyak pertanyaan menghantui otakku. Tapi kulihat Gally sedang berpikir.

"Kau paham maksudnya?" tanyaku, dan Gally mengangguk."Apa maksudnya tadi?"

Gally memberitahuku soal tahap Gone panjang lebar. Dan sejauh yang bisa kumengerti, berarti kami harus menjadi zombie agar bisa keluar dari sini. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makanan di troli ini dulu sebelum mulai beraksi.

Selesai makan, aku segera mengambil buku sketsa dan pensilku untuk kubawa.

"Tidak ada zombie yang akan membawa barang itu, Viana, mereka akan curiga," kata Gally.

Aku mendecak, tapi aku tahu perkataannya benar. Namun aku tidak ingin meninggalkan buku sketsaku. Kupikir ini adalah barang penting dan harus kulindungi. Jadi aku memasukkannya ke dalam bajuku.

"Jenius," kata Gally tanpa senyum. "Oke, siap?"

Mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Gally keluar dari kamar. Pintu itu tidak dikunci, tidak dijagai juga. Ini seakan memang mereka menantang kami untuk kabur.

Kami tidak segera berakting jadi Crank begitu keluar kamar, karena tidak ada orang di sekitar kamar. Tapi begitu kami melewati sebuah lorong, kami melihat dua orang berjas WICKED berjalan menuju kami. Gally langsung berakting menjadi Crank dan aku mengikuti gayanya.

"Ada Crank!" seru seorang pekerja WICKED.

Lalu kulihat ada sekitar empat orang penjaga datang dan menyeret kami. Aku tidak tahu maksudnya. Apa maksudnya mereka menangkap kami karena tahu kami tawanan WICKED? Atau mereka ingin memasukkan kami ke dalam penjara? Tetapi kedua pikiran itu salah. Mereka memasukkanku dan Gally ke dalam sebuah mobil. Kuduga mereka ingin membuang kami.

Baru saja keluar tidak jauh dari gedung WICKED, dua orang datang dan menghajar supir mobil yang membawa kami. Keduanya bilang mereka adalah anggota Tangan Kanan. Seorang dari mereka mulai mengendarai mobil dengan cepat.

"Kalian akan membawa kami kemana?" tanyaku.

"Denver," jawab yang tidak mengendarai mobil. "Di pegunungan Rocky. Kota yang tegas dalam menangani Crank. Penduduknya sering dites untuk tahu mereka kebal atau tidak. Setiap orang yang datang dari luar kota akan dites dulu sebelum masuk ke dalam. Berharap saja kalau kalian kebal."

"Dan kalau ternyata kami tidak kebal?" tanya Gally, sesuai dengan pertanyaan di otakku.

"Kalian akan di bawa ke kota yang satu lagi, kota itu memang dibuat untuk dihuni para Crank.," jawab yang supir.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana jika salah satu dari aku dan Gally, atau malah kami berdua adalah orang yang tidak kebal? Jika kami berdua tidak kebal, setidaknya aku tidak akan dibuang seorang diri, tapi itu tetap bukan hal yang baik. Jika aku kebal dan Gally tidak, aku akan sendirian di Denver. Jika Gally kebal dan aku tidak, kuyakin aku akan lebih ketakutan lagi. Tapi jika kami berdua kebal, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan di kota bernama Denver.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa letih. Mataku terasa berat, rasanya mengantuk sekali. Aneh, padahal sejak keluar dari Glade, sepertinya aku hanya melewati hariku dengan 'normal' sebanyak ... mungkin empat hari. Normal yang kumaksud adalah dengan tidak tertidur—aku menghabiskan sebagian besar di asrama WICKED dengan tertidur karena obat yang mereka berikan. Menyebalkan.

"Tidurlah kalau kau mau, perempuan hamil memang mudah lelah," kata Gally.

"Kau tahu kalau aku—"

"Aku tahu," katanya, memotong perkataanku. "Kau mungkin memang sudah kenyang tidur, tapi fakta bahwa kau sedang hamil dan semua yang terjadi membuatmu lelah itu tidak bisa dipungkiri."

Aku tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

Entah berapa lama aku tertidur. Gally membangunkan dengan menggoyangkan lenganku. Aku melihat di depan mobil ada sebuah pintu besar. Dinding tinggi di sana mengingatkan aku akan dinding labirin. Dan sepertinya dinding ini mengelilingi kota Denver, kuharap kami tidak perlu melewati labirin dan menghadapi Griever untuk mencapai kota itu.

Dua orang yang membawa kami kemari menyuruh kami segera turun dari mobil. jadi kami berempat menghadap ke pintu besar itu. Kulihat di samping pintu iu ada _speaker_ dan kamera. Suara seorang perempuan terdengar dari _speaker_ itu.

"Sebutkan nama dan keperluan kalian."

Aku melirik Gally. Kupikir aku tidak mungkin bilang: 'Namaku Vivienne dan aku datang kemari karena dikekar WICKED!'. Itu agak jujur sih, tapi aneh saja.

Tapi seorang yang membawa kami itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Dominick dan Stiles Brooke. Kami baru saja keluar dari Denver delapan jam yang lalu. Kami membawa Gally dan Viana yang minggat keluar rumah karena bertengkar dengan orangtua mereka lalu berlarian di luar. Keduanya sepupu kami."

"Tunggu sebentar." Suara wanita itu terdengar lagi.

Pintu besar itu lalu terayun dan terbuka. Kami masuk ke sana. Dominick dan Stiles, dua orang yang membawa kami ini, melangkah duluan. Katanya kami harus dites, apakah kami Crank atau bukan. Setelah kami semua dites—dan untungnya aku dan Gally sama-sama kebal—sebuah pintu yang lain terbuka lagi.

Melewati pintu itu, aku langsung melihat kerumunan orang dimana-mana, gedung-gedung tinggi menghiasi kota ini. Inilah Denver, pikirku.

Dominick dan Stiles membawa kami ke suatu tempat parkir, menunjuk sebuah mobil dan bilang itu adalah mobil mereka. Jadi kami berempat masuk ke dalamnya. Dominick bilang aku dan Gally akan membutuhkan tempat tinggal selama di Denver, dan Tangan Kanan telah menyiapkannya.

Stiles menyetir mobilnya, tidak secepat waktu kami di luar. Aku jadi norak sendiri melihat pemandangan di Denver. Ya, hanya aku, Gally tidak norak. Jelas, ia sudah mendapat ingatannya, jadi mungkin ia ingat tentang pemandangan sebuah kota yang normal.

Aku melihat kota itu dari kaca jendela mobil. Apakah normal jika orang-orang berjalan di sini sambil menutupi hidung dan mulut mereka dengan saputangan atau masker? Maksudku, mereka semua terlihat melakukannya. Lalu kulihat banyak kertas-kertas peringatan Flare yang tertempel di dinding-dinding bangunan. Ada gambar Crank yang sedang dalam tahap Gone. Lalu ada foto Ava Paige dan di bawahnya ada tulisan 'KANSELIR PAIGE MENCINTAI KALIAN'. Tapi kupikir perasaan cinta Ava Paige tidak dibalas oleh penduduk Denver. Buktinya setiap gambar Ava Paige selalu dicoret-coret—entah wajahnya dicoret habis, diberi tanda X, diberi tanduk dan gigi taring, dan sebagainya.

Mobil berhenti di depan sebuah gedung. Kami berempat turun dari mobil. Dominick dan Stiles berjalan di depan kami. Mereka menyebut gedung ini sebagai apartemen. Mereka mendatangi meja yang ada tulisan 'resepsionis', kemudian kembali padaku dan Gally sambil membawa kunci kamar. Keduanya mengiring kami ke kamar. Membuka pintu kamar, dan aku serta Gally kini di kamar apartemen.

"Nomor 2792, lantai 2. Pojok Kenwood dan Brookshire," ujar Stiles. "Harap diingat."

Aku dan Gally mengangguk, paham. Kemudian dua orang itu keluar.

"Nah, sekarang apa?" tanyaku dan Gally mengangkat bahu.

.

.

Enam hari berlalu sejak kedatanganku dan Gally di kota Denver. Tangan Kanan memberikan pekerjaan untuk Gally di sebuah restoran, tetapi mereka tidak memperbolehkan aku ikut kerja. Menurutku mereka berlebihan, aku tahu aku sedang hamil, tapi kan baru dua bulan. Perutku masih tidak terllau terlihat buncit dan aku masih cukup kuat untuk bekerja. Tapi mereka, termasuk Gally, melarangnya. Jadi sehari-hari aku hanya tetap tinggal di dalam apartemen.

Pagi ini aku sedang asyik mencoba resep baru di dapur, ingin buat sarapan. Tiba-tiba Gally menghampiriku.

"Viana,_ mereka_ ada di Denver!" serunya.

"Mereka?" tanyaku, masih fokus dengan kompor.

"Thomas, Minho, Newt. Mereka datang ke mari!" pekiknya.

Aku tidak tahu pekikan itu tanda Gally cemas atau senang. Tapi sekujur tubuhku jadi kaku. Newt ada di Denver. Oh, astaga, aku harus segera bertemu dengannya!

"Kita harus menjemput mereka ke mari!" ujarku.

"Aku tahu," katanya. "Aku akan menghubungi Richard untuk menitip pesan."

Mengangguk, aku tersenyum.

Tapi senyum itu pudar ketika siangnya Thomas datang bersama Minho, Brenda, dan Jorge. Tidak ada Newt. Tapi aku tetap memeluk Minho dan Brenda. Gally menatap Brenda dan Jorge dengan tatapan benci. Dan sejujurnya suasan jadi agak canggung, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

Akulah yang memecahkan keheningan itu dengan menanyakan hal yang sudah ada di otakku sejak Thomas masuk ke dalam apartemen kami.

"Di mana Newt?" tanyaku.

Kulihat Thomas dan Minho saling pandang dan berwajah cemas.

"Dia tetap tinggal di Berg," kata Brenda.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak ikut kemari?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia tidak bisa masuk kemari, Viana, jadi kami memintanya untuk tetap di Berg," jawab Minho.

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa—" aku terhenti. Lalu aku teringat, Denver sangat tegas untuk menangani Crank. Kalau empat orang ini menyuruh Newt tetap di Berg karena tahu ia tidak akan bisa masuk, berarti Newt ... "—dia tidak kebal ... ?"

"Aku tidak ingin bohong padamu, Viana," kata Minho. Aku menatap padanya, kulihat sorot matanya sedih. "Newt tidak kebal."

Dan tangisku pecah.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	23. Hari ke 83 sampai ke 89

"Aku mau menemui Newt," ujarku.

Tidak sesuai dugaanku, tidak ada yang melarang atau berkata 'itu berbahaya'. Thomas, Minho, Gally, serta Brenda dan Jorge hanya menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Tapi iya, tidak ada yang melarangku.

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Brenda dengan lembut, tapi aku menggeleng. "Baiklah, hati-hati."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian Jorge memberitahu di mana ia memarkir Berg. Setelah itu aku memeluk Minho dan Brenda sekali lagi, kemudian keluar dari apartemen.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur trilogi Maze Runner dengan berbagai penambahan dan perubahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film, lebih banyak ke buku**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 23  
(Chapter ini menjurus rated M)**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Keluar dari dinding kota Denver, aku segera berjalan dengan cepat ke Berg sesuai dengan yang diinstruksikan Jorge. Untungnya di tempat parkir itu hanya ada satu Berg, kuharap itu memang Berg yang dibawa Jorge.

Aku pun naik ke Berg. Di dalamnya sunyi, hening. Jantungku berdegup kencang, mataku melihat ke setiap sudut dalam Berg, mencari sosok Newt. Dan kutemukan si pirang itu sedang duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela. Jendela itu menghadap ke gurun, bukan ke tembok. Kalau menghadap tembok, ia akan tahu kalau aku datang.

"Newt," panggilku pelan.

Ia langsung berdiri dan menoleh padaku. Wajahnya tampak sangat terkejut. Kurasakan bola mataku panas, sepertinya aku akan menangis lagi. Tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Newt langsung berjalan cepat menghampiriku, ia langsung memelukku.

Newt menggumamkan namaku berkali-kali sambil kami berpelukan dengan erat. Setelah itu ia mencium bibirku dengan penuh nafsu, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, mengajakku bertarung lidah lawan lidah. Ketika aku mulai kehabisan oksigen, pemuda ini melepaskan bibirnya dariku, sepertinya ia pun juga kehabisan oksigen.

"Apa yang—" katanya, tapi masih agak tersendat. "—apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," jawabku jujur. "Aku merindukanmu, Newt."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Viana," ujarnya lirih. "Tapi kau harus tahu, aku tidak masuk ke Denver bukan karena aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu, melainkan—"

"—Aku tahu," potongku. "Aku sudah dengar. Karena kau tak bisa datang kepadaku, jadinya aku yang menghampirimu kemari."

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Sungguh, Viana, aku cinta padamu."

Lalu ia mencium puncak kepalaku. Setelah itu Newt mengusap pelan daerah perutku. Memang baru sekitar dua bulanan, sekilas perutku memang tidak ada perubahan, tapi kalau dipegang orang akan tahu bahwa perutku membuncit. Pemuda pirang ini tersenyum saat ia mengusap perutku, lalu mencium bibirku lagi dengan lembut.

Jadi aku duduk berdampingan dengan Newt. Ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi sejak Janson membiusku. Newt bilang tidak lama setelah aku dibawa keluar dari kamar Glader, Thomas dibebaskan dari kamarnya. Mereka ditawari agar ingatan mereka dikembalikan, seperti yang Brenda tawarkan padaku, tapi aku tidak bilang soal ini pada Newt. Lalu ternyata hampir semua ingin ingatan mereka kembali. Hanya Thomas, Newt, dan Minho saja yang menolak. Brenda dan Jorge membantu ketiga pemuda ini agar bisa kabur dari gedung WICKED—makanya kedua pekerja WICKED itu bisa sampai ikut ke Denver.

Newt menceritakan tentang akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi lebih mudah marah, lebih meledak-ledak, seakan ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Katanya lagi, itu adalah ciri orang yang mengidap Flare.

"Sudah, aku tidak mau dengar apa pun soal virus menyebalkan itu," ujarku. "Aku datang kemari karena aku merindukanmu, bukan karena aku ingin mendengar soal Flare."

Pemuda yang bersamaku ini tersenyum lalu ia mengecup keningku. Ia menanyakan soal keadaanku. Jadi sekarang giliran aku yang bercerita. Kejadian yang aku alami tidak sekompleks Newt, kupikir, jadi yang kuceritakan mungkin tidak sebanyak cerita miliknya.

Aku hanya cerita Brenda yang menawariku dikembalikan ingatanku tapi kutolak, lalu tentang Gally juga. Newt kaget setengah mati soal Gally yang masih hidup, jadi aku memberitahunya bahwa aku sempat merasakan nafas pemuda itu dengan jariku saat ia habis dihajar Thomas. Kemudian aku cerita tentang aku dan Gally yang harus berpura-pura menjadi Crank demi bisa kabur, dua orang anggota Tangan Kanan menyelamatkan kami dan membawa kami ke Denver.

"Bagaimana dengan perutmu?" tanya Newt.

"Baik-baik saja, kupikir," jawabku sambil mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Tapi omong-omong aku jadi ingin makan seledri."

"Hah? Seledri? Kok bisa—oh," katanya lalu ia mengangguk. "Ibu hamil, mengidam, aku paham."

"Aku belum jadi ibu-ibu," dengusku. "Aku masih enam belas tahun."

"Ya, enam belas tahun dan kau akan menjadi seorang mama dalam waktu ... berapa bulan lagi?"

Aku menghitung dalam hati. Sejujurnya karena lebih sering tidur akhir-akhir ini—salahkan WICKED soal ini—aku jadi tidak bisa menghitung dengan pasti sudah berapa minggu aku hamil. "Sepertinya sekitar enam bulan lagi."

"Enam bulan," ulang Newt.

Ia mengangguk. Wajahnya yang tadinya sudah mau tersenyum, tiba-tiba menjadi sedih. Ia mengelus perutku lagi dan mulai tersenyum sedih. "Aku tidak yakin aku masih bersamamu enam bulan mendatang. Flare ini—"

"Newt!" hardikku, kesal.

Bagus, aku bisa merasakan air mataku mulai tumpah. Aku tidak paham kenapa aku menangis sekarang. Apa aku menangis karena Newt bilang ia mungkin tidak bisa bertahan dari Flare? Atau karena sedih mengingat Newt tidak kebal? Atau malah aku sebenarnya juga percaya kalau mungkin ia tidak akan selamat?

Kurasakan tangan Newt mengusap pipiku, dan ia menghapus air mata di wajahku. Ia mulai mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya, dan dengan tangan yang lain ia merangkul pinggangku. Newt menarik tubuhku agar lebih dekat dengannya, lalu ia mencium bibirku dengan sangat lembut.

.

.

Langit masih agak gelap ketika aku membuka kedua mataku. Memang gelap, tapi matahari sepertinya akan segera terbit tidak lama lagi.

Kusadari aku tertidur di lengan Newt, dan tangannya yang satu melingkar di pinggangku. Kulit bertemu dengan kulit, aku bisa merasakan kulit tangannya bertemu langsung dengan kulit badanku. Dadanya bertemu langsung dengan punggungku. Newt. Kemarin aku bercinta lagi dengannya, itulah jawaban dari tak berbusananya kami saat ini. Tubuh polos kami berdua hanya ditutupi dengan pakaian yang digelar begitu saja di atas tubuh kami.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, bertemu dengan wajah tampan Newt. Dan mungkin gerakan tubuhku membuatnya terbangun, soalnya setelah aku berhadapan dengannya, matanya langsung terbuka perlahan.

"Mm ... pagi, Sayang," kata Newt.

Newt mengecup pelan bibirku sambil tersenyum, tapi aku memasang tampang cemberut yang dibuat-buat. "Mulutmu bau, kau kan belum sikat gigi."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menggosok gigiku," kata Newt, dengan nada menggantung, dan aku bingung. "Kau harus gosok gigiku dengan lidahmu."

"Newt!" kataku sambil memukul pelan dadanya.

Ia agak tertawa, kemudian ia menggulingkan tubuhku agar ia bisa berada di atasku. "Mau lanjutkan yang semalam? Ronde dua?"

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan Newt, ia telah lebih dulu mencumbu mulutku dengan penuh nafsu, memaksa lidahku untuk meladeni lidahnya. Aku mulai mendesah ketika tangan pemuda yang lebih tua setahun dariku ini mulai menjamah tubuhku.

Sial, dia tahu kalau tubuh perempuan hamil itu akan menjadi lebih sensitif, dia malah menggodaku dengan menyusuri tubuhku perlahan pakai tangan. Aku ingat bagaimana ia bilang bagaimana kulitku jadi lebih lembut saat hamil, sempat becanda juga bahwa ia berharap aku hamil terus agar bisa menyentuh kulit lembutku. Huh, dasar mesum.

"Newt," panggilku di sela-sela ciuman panas yang ia berikan di mulutku. "Bagaimana kalau—" Newt menciumku lagi. "—kalau mereka—" Ia menciumku lagi. "—mereka kembali?"

"Siapa suruh mereka membiarkan kau mendatangiku seorang diri," ujar Newt dengan nada seolah ia tidak peduli.

"Dan kau akan membiarkan mereka melihat tubuhku?" tanyaku.

Newt termenung sesaat sebelum menjawabnya. "Baiklah, kita akan lanjutkan ini nanti malam."

Aku terkekeh.

.

.

Kulewatkan dua malam berikutnya di dalam Berg bersama dengan Newt. Thomas, Minho, Brenda, dan Jorge masih belum kembali, dan aku jadi penasaran akan apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka kerjakan. Maksudku, sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan di Denver? Kalau mereka hanya ingin sekedar berbicara dengan Gally misalnya, kenapa harus sampai tiga hari?

Beruntung ada kamar mandi kecil dan banyak makanan di dalam Berg. Tidak banyak sekali sih, tapi kupikir makanan itu cukup setidaknya untuk aku dan Newt mungkin selama lima hari. Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka belum kembali di hari keenam?

Dan tidakkah mereka khawatir soal Newt di sini? Maksudku, seandainya aku tidak kemari, siapa tahu kalau tiba-tiba pekerja WICKED datang dan mengambil Newt? Dan dalam kasus ini, bagaimana kalau aku dan Newt tertangkap?

Newt menghampiriku dan menyodorkan semangkuk bubur instan sebagai sarapan kami pagi ini. Kami makan sambil mengobrol, lebih tepatnya Newt yang berceloteh. Kupikir dua bulan lebih tinggal bersama Chuck bisa membuat Newt jadi pandai berceloteh.

Chuck. Astaga, aku rindu anak itu. Dia begitu inosen. Dia masih kecil. Bahkan menurutku tidak sepantasnya ia menjadi salah satu dari Glader. WICKED keparat.

Usai sarapan, tiba-tiba aku mendengar pintu Berg terbuka. Kuharap itu adalah Thomas. Tapi aku memasang telinga baik-baik. Kalau Thomas dan yang lain kembali ke sini, kupikir mereka akan masuk ke tempat ini sambil membicarakan apa pun mungkin tentang pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan waktu di Denver. Tapi tidak ada, tidak ada suara obrolan, tidak ada suara lain selain suara derap langkah kaki lebih dari satu orang.

Lalu aku melihat milik siapa langkah-langkah kaki itu. Tiga orang laki-laki yang berwajah sangat asing buatku masuk ke dalam Berg. Aku tidak mengenali mereka. Newt menghampiriku, berdiri di depanku, sambil satu tangan menggenggam tanganku.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Newt.

"Kami harus membawamu pergi dari tempat ini, Nak," kata yang satu.

"Aku, atau kami, yang harus kau bawa?" tanya Newt. Kurasakan tangannya menggenggam tanganku makin erat.

"Kau saja, Pirang," kata yang satu lagi. "Ini bukan tempat untukmu, kau akan lebih bahagia tinggal bersama orang-orang yang sama denganmu, para Crank."

"Tidak!" seruku. "Kalian tidak boleh membawanya!"

Ketiga maju mendekati kami. Dua orang mulai menarik Newt dariku. Adegan tarik menarik pun terjadi di antara tiga tamu yang tak diundang ini dengan aku. Seorang dari mereka bertiga tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan memukul keras kepalaku. Pandanganku jadi buram, tubuhku menjadi sangat lemas, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tapi sebelum pandangan mataku jadi benar-benar gelap, aku bisa mendengar Newt menyerukan namaku lalu mengumpat.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi kupikir mungkin sekarang adalah tengah hari, soalnya matahari berada tepat di atas. Aku berusaha bangun dari tempat aku berbaring. Dapat kurasakan kepalaku sangat sakit. Baru saja aku ingin mengucapkan 'apa yang terjadi' dalam hatiku, aku teringat soal Newt.

Langsung aku berdiri di tempatku, mulai mencari pemuda itu ke setiap penjuru Berg. Tapi tidak ada, aku tidak dapat menemukan Newt. Berarti Newt benar-benar sudah dibawa pergi?

Lalu aku dapat mendengar suara dari luar.

"_Cepat dan buka pintunya._" Aku berpikir keras, mengingat siapa pemilik suara itu, soalnya tidak terdengar asing.

Suara pintu terbuka membuatku agak waspada, tapi tetap berjalan maju.

"_Ada yang tidak beres_," kata suara yang sama, lalu aku mendengar derap langkah kaki sudah menaiki Berg.

"_Sebaiknya kita masuk. Bagaimana jika Newt telah berubah berbahaya?_" Kali ini suara perempuan, kuharap itu Brenda.

Beberapa detik kemudian Minho muncul di hadapanku. "Viana?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja? Mana Newt?"

Aku menggeleng, dan aku mulai menangis. Aku berlari dan memeluk tubuh Minho dengan erat. "Mereka membawa Newt!"

"Siapa? Siapa yang membawa Newt?" tanya Minho.

"Aku tidak tahu!" isakku. "Mereka tiba-tiba datang, menarik Newt, memukul kepalaku, dan membawanya keluar saat aku tidak sadarkan diri!"

"Oke, kau duduklah dulu," ujar Minho sambil membawaku duduk di sofa.

Saat kami duduk di sofa, kulihat Minho mengambil secarik kertas dari atas meja. Aku tidak ingat ada kertas apa pun di atas meja, atau mungkin aku terlalu fokus mencari Newt sehingga aku tidak mempedulikan soal benda mati yang ada di dalam Berg? Wajah Minho terlihat menjadi dingin. Penasaran, aku melongokkan kepalaku untuk bisa melihat isi kertas itu.

'_Entah bagaimana mereka bisa masuk. Mereka membawaku untuk hidup bersama para Crank yang lain.  
Ini demi yang terbaik. Terimakasih telah menjadi teman-temanku.  
Selamat tinggal.  
P.S: Ingat sumpahmu soal Viana, Minho._'

Aku tercengang. Apakah itu tulisan tangan Newt?

"Hei, apa itu?" Kudengar Thomas datang menghampiri kami. Tidak mendapat jawaban dariku maupun Minho, Thomas bertanya lagi. "Ada apa?"

"Baca saja sendiri," kata Minho, ia menyodorkan kertas itu pada Thomas. Dengan tangan yang satu Minho memijat keningnya. "Dia pergi."

Thomas meraih kertas itu dan langsung membacanya. Usai membaca, aku bisa mendengar pemuda itu menggumamkan nama Newt.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, kami berlima—aku, Minho, Thomas, Brenda, dan Jorge duduk melingkar. Minho berencana untuk membawa Newt kembali. Brenda bilang Newt pasti dibawa ke suatu tempat bernama Istana Crank oleh kelompok bernama Baju Merah. Jadi keempat orang yang berusia lebih tua dariku membicarakan rencana mereka. Tapi sebelumnya, mereka, terutama Minho, menyuruhku beristirahat di salah satu kamar Berg, atau di apartemen. Aku memilih untuk istirahat di Berg, aku tidak ingin mereka pergi menemui Newt tanpa membawaku.

"Sebelum aku istirahat," ujarku. "Mau memberitahuku soal sumpahmu pada Newt, Minho?"

Aku menatap Minho. Ia seperti terkejut, mungkin ia tidak menyangka kalau akau akan menanyakan hal itu. Lewat sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Thomas, Brenda, dan Jorge melirik pada sang pemuda Asia.

Tapi Minho hanya memberiku senyum sedih. "Istirahatlah, Viana."

Mendecak pelan, aku meninggalkan ruang tengah.

.

.

"Viana, bangunlah," ujar seseorang sambil menggoyangkan lenganku.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan menemukan Brenda duduk di sampingku. Aku bangkit dari posisi berbaring. "Jam berapa sekarang? Kita sudah tiba di Istana Crank?" Brenda tidak menjawab, tapi wajahnya menampakan rasa bersalah. Dan dari situ aku menyadari satu hal. "Kalian masuk ke sana dan meninggalkan aku di sini?"

Brenda terlihat ragu, tapi ia mengangguk. Sial. "Maafkan aku Viana. Sebenarnya aku ingin membangunkanmu, tapi kulihat kau tidur dengan lelap. Lagipula memang perempuan hamil itu akan lebih sering tidur, jadi kupikir lebih baik aku tidak membangunkanmu."

Lalu gadis itu mengajakku makan malam. Saat itu pula aku teringat kalau aku belum makan siang, makanya aku merasa sangat lapar. Jadi aku makan malam dengan mereka berempat.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan hening. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara kecuali Brenda yang sebelum makan bilang padaku bahwa Jorge membeli banyak bahan makanan sewaktu di Denver. Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka berempat yang sepertinya ingin menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di Istana Denver.

Thomas dan Minho makan dengan tanpa ekspresi di wajah, membuatku yakin dan percaya pasti ada hal penting yang terjadi sewaktu di Istana Crank. Wajah Brenda seakan penuh rasa bersalah, sepertinya ia melirik padaku dengan ekspresi bersalah itu—aku sempat menangkapnya melirikku, kupikir mungkin sebenarnya ia ingin cerita tapi Thomas dan atau Minho melarangnya. Jorge yang makannya paling santai pun sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk memulai percakapan.

Selesai makan, tanpa ada yang mengucapkan 'selamat malam' atau apa pun, kami berpisah satu sama lain. Aku berniat masuk ke kamar Newt, yang letaknya ternyata bersebelahan dengan kamar Thomas. Sewaktu aku akan berjalan ke kamar Newt, aku menemukan Thomas berdiri di depan kamarnya sendiri sambil memegang sebuah kertas. Kutahu itu kertas yang berbeda dengan yang ditemukan Minho tadi siang.

"Apa itu, Thomas?" tanyaku.

Ia agak terkejut, tapi ia langsung buru-buru memeasukkan kertas itu ke dalam amplop. "Bukan apa-apa, selamat malam." Dan ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu dengan lambat, mungkin karena ada banyak peristiwa yang terjadi. Sebenarnya tidak begitu banyak peristiwa sih, tapi setiap peristiwa itu berlangsung tidak sebentar, belum lagi itu semua bukan peristiwa yang menyenangkan. Tapi ada satu hal yang kusyukuri, aku tidak dibius atau dibuat tidur lama lagi, aku tidak ketinggalan momen-momen penting selama tiga hari ini.

Selama tiga hari kami sudah bertemu dengan Teresa dan Teresa. Lalu Thomas bersikap dingin pada gadis itu, kuingat soal cerita Newt tentang Teresa yang bertindak seakan dia pengkhianat. Minho pun selalu memasang wajah tak suka pada gadis itu selama kami bersamanya. Crank dimana-mana, dan kuharap Newt tidak terlibat. Aku merasa kami menjadi tahanan kelompok Tangan Kanan, begitu, sampai menjelang siang.

Thomas ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin kelompok Tangan Kanan, dan seorang wanita yang menjadi anggotanya mau mengantar. Masalahnya, wanita itu tidak berani membawa lebih dari dua orang dalam van-nya, takut diserang Crank dan pemimpin Tangan Kanan tidak akan senang melihat banyak orang asing di hadapannya.

"Brenda dan aku saja yang pergi," kata Thomas.

Minho menggeleng. "Tidak, aku dan kau."

"Aku dan dia," kata Thomas, 'dia' yang dimaksud itu adalah Brenda. "Kami berdua cukup berhasil di Scorch. Kami bisa melakukannya."

Pemuda Asia itu terlihat kesal. "Tidak! Kita tidak boleh berlima harus pergi bersama—itu lebih aman."

Tetapi Thomas bersikeras untuk tetap pergi dengan Brenda, bukan dengan Minho. Thomas bilang bahwa perlu ada seseorang yang mengawasi di sini. Dan aku cukup setuju dengan Thomas, orang yang tepat untuk menjaga di sini hanyalah Minho.

Ketika Minho ingin membantah, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Aku tahu ini berbahaya, tapi boleh aku menginginkan hal egois?"

Semua mata tertuju padaku, dan Minho bertanya, "Apa? Kau ingin apa?"

Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah."Aku ingin pergi dengan Thomas. Jadi Thomas bukan pergi dengan Brenda, melainkan denganku."

"Ap—apa?! Kau gila!" seru Minho.

Brenda mendekatiku. "Kenapa kau ingin itu?"

"Di luar sana Crank berkeliaran, kan? Siapa tahu Newt ada di sana juga," kataku. Minho, Thomas, dan Brenda langsung memasang wajah ingin menentang keinginanku. "Aku tahu ini akan sangat berbahaya, dan aku tidak akan berguna untuk Thomas—tidak seperti Brenda dan atau Minho. Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Newt! Kalian mungkin lupa, tapi kalian telah meninggalkan aku di Berg sedang kalian berempat turun ke Istana Crank dan bertemu dengannya!"

Wajah ingin menentang milik Thomas, Brenda, dan Minho langsung melunak. Terutama Brenda, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berganti menjadi ekspresi rasa bersalah.

"Oke, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Lawrence," kata wanita yang bersedia mengantar Thomas itu. "Dan sebagai orang yang akan mengendarai van itu, aku ingin nona ini masuk van."

"Tapi itu bahaya! Apalagi dia sedang ham—"

"—hamil, aku tahu," kata Lawrence memotong perkataan Minho. "Dan kau sebaiknya tidak menolak permintaan perempuan yang sedang hamil."

Kupikir Thomas masih jauh lebih ingin pergi dengan Brenda, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah juga, walau pasti tak rela. Ia bilang padaku, kalau sudah sampai nanti, jangan pernah jauh-jauh darinya, dan aku mengangguk. Kupeluk Brenda dengan erat, lalu Minho. Minho membalas pelukanku lebih erat dan lebih lama dari Brenda.

"Minho," ujarku pelan. "Aku tidak ingin menyumpahi hal buruk apa pun. Tapi jika memang sesuatu terjadi padaku, aku tidak ingin mati sambil penasaran tentang sumpahmu pada Newt."

Minho memutar bola matanya dan mengerang. "Itu tidak penting."

"Kalau tidak penting, kau tidak akan bersumpah, dan Newt tidak akan mengingatkanmu di pesannya," kataku.

Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku. "Sewaktu di Glade, saat Newt dikurung gara-gara menolongmu di kamar mandi, ia membuatku berjanji untuk menjagamu selama ia tidak ada. Ingat?" Aku mengangguk. Dan, astaga, bukankah kejadian di Glade itu baru lewat sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu? Kenapa terasa seperti sudah bertahun-tahun? "Nah, waktu kita bersiap akan keluar dari Glade bersama para Glader lainnya, Newt membuat aku bersumpah untuk melindungimu jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Dan, Viana, 'sesuatu' itu telah terjadi. Newt menjadi Crank, ia tidak di sini, ia tidak dapat melindungimu. Makanya di pesan itu ia mengingatkanku akan sumpah itu."

Aku tercengang beberapa saat, tapi aku menemukan suaraku lagi. "Newt membuatmu bersumpah seperti itu?"

Minho mengangguk dan menatapku dengan sedih. "Dia sangat sayang padamu, Viana."

Kupeluk Minho sekali lagi. Aku meminta maaf padanya, soalnya aku tetap ingin ikut Thomas. Jadi setelah kulepas pelukanku, aku segera pergi dengan Thomas untuk masuk van Lawrence.

Perjalanan sangat menegangkan. Crank tidak memadati jalan, tapi mereka memang banyak. Lawrence mengendarai van secepat yang ia bisa. Tiba-tiba seseorang melompat ke atas van—itu pasti Crank. Crank itu berusaha memecahkan kaca, dan entah bagaimana ia berhasil bertahan di atas van yang sedang melaju cepat.

Hari mulai gelap, tapi van masih berjalan cepat. Thomas mengusulkan agar Lawrence melambat, tapi usul itu ditolak, soalnya wanita itu yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Suatu ketika kami berhadapan dengan gerombolan Crank, tapi mereka tidak menyerang kami. Mereka malah membuka jalan untuk van dan salah satunya melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda yang menyuruh kami lewat. Sopan sekali.

Lalu ada yang aneh dengan van Lawrence, ia bilang para Crank telah melakukan sesuatu pada ban-nya. Seorang Crank perempuan tiba-tiba mendekati van, tepatnya ke dekat Thomas, sambil membawa sekop. Crank itu berusaha memecahkan kaca, tapi untungnya kaca jendela itu tak kunjung pecah. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, sebab makin lama retakan pada kaca mulai tercipta. Bukan hanya Crank perempuan dengan sekop itu saja yang menyerang van, beberapa Crank lain juga melakukan penyerangan.

Thomas memintaku mengoper pistol, dan aku turuti dia. Aku menggapai pistol secepatnya dan kuserahkan itu padanya. Pemuda itu mulai menembak Crank satu persatu.

"Kau butuh pistol juga? Sepertinya aku bawa satu lagi," ujar Lawrence sambil menyetir, ketika Thomas sedang sibuk membidik setiap Crank yang menyerang van.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak berani."

"Hmph, kau benar, nona, kau memang tidak berguna di sini," kata Lawrence sambil tersenyum sinis.

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyangkal perkataan Lawrence. Toh, awalnya juga aku sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu.

Sampai pada suatu jalan, Crank tidak sebanyak terakhir kali. Para Crank yang ada di atas mobil sudah tidak ada. Tapi Crank yang mengejar van masih ada. Tapi karena jalanan sudah lebih 'bersih' dari para Crank, Lawrence jadi bisa mengebut lagi.

Wanita ini memarkir van-nya, bertanda kami sudah sampai. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara apa pun dari mulutku, aku berjalan di paling belakang, mengikuti Lawrence dan Thomas. kami tiba di suatu ruangan, ada meja di sana, dan dua orang duduk di ujung. Salah satunya adalah Gally.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	24. Hari ke 90 dan ke 230

Pembicaraan yang sangat serius dan sulit dilakukan oleh Thomas, Gally, dan pemimpin Tangan Kanan yang bernama Vince. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pembicaraan mereka. Bukan, mereka bukannya berbicara dengan bahasa asing sehingga aku tidak mengerti, tapi mungkin pembicaraan ini terlalu berat untukku. Sial, seandainya aku tidak mengikuti egoku, pasti sekarang ada Brenda di sini untuk membantu Thomas!

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner milik James Dashner, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, mengikuti alur trilogi Maze Runner dengan berbagai penambahan dan perubahan, sangat AR, author masih sangat baru mengenal fandom ini, author berusaha agar OC tidak mary-sue, Newt x OC.**

**A/N: Di fanfict ini Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Gally berumur 17 tahun. Gabungan dari buku dan film, lebih banyak ke buku**

**.**

**Stand By Me  
Chapter 24**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Aku hanya bisa agak mengerti saat Thomas bilang akan terbang ke Wicked dan Gally akan memanggil seseorang bernama Charlotte untuk mengajari Thomas. Katanya, saat matahari terbit besok, Lawrence akan mengantar Thomas dan pilot Berg dengan van baru ke hanggar tempat mereka menyimpan Berg. Dan ... harus melewati Denver yang sudah dikuasai Crank. Tunggu dulu, kalau Lawrene mengantar Thomas dan sang pilot, bagaimana denganku?

"Kau bisa tetap di sini, akmi akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu," kata Vince padaku.

"Tidak," ujarku. "Tujuanku ikut dengan Thomas ke mari adalah karena siapa tahu aku akan melihat sosok Newt di kerumunan Crank yang kami temui."

"Dan tadi kau tidak melihatnya saat ke mari?" tanya Gally, aku menggeleng. "Ya, sudah, berarti dia mungkin tidak ada di sana."

"Aku ingin ikut Thomas," kataku.

Gally menghela nafas berat. "Itu berbahaya, oke? Tetaplah di sini."

Kali ini Lawrence yang menghela nafas berat. "Aku sudah mengatakan ini pada teman-teman Thomas, tapi aku akan mengatakannya lagi di sini: tidak baik menolak permintaan perempuan hamil."

Mantan Keeper Builder itu terlihat kesal, tapi ia mundur juga, bahkan keluar ruangan. Aku menoleh pada wanita itu. "Walau pun aku tidak berguna?"

Lawrence mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Yah, mungkin kau akan berguna di bidang lain. Tapi aku tidak berharap banyak."

Oke, wanita bernama Lawrence ini mungkin ketus, tapi aku berterimakasih dalam hati padanya yang sudah membiarkanku ikut sampai dua kali.

.

.

Ketika matahari mulai terbit besoknya, kami berempat naik van dan Lawrence menyetir. Ketika kami akan melewati pintu besar Denver, mobil-mobil di depan kami sedang berputar arah. Entah apa yang ada di depan sana, aku tidak tahu. Pilot Berg yang dari tadi tak bersuara kini menyuruh Lawrene memutar dan mencari jalan lain, tapi wanita itu tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak. Pada akhirnya Lawrence mencoba menerobos melewati apa yang ada di depan.

Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Lawrence menginjak kuat pedal gas dengan kuat, kaca jendela pecah, semua orang dalam van berusaha memegang apa pun di samping kami agar tidak terlempar dari bangku, dan akhirnya kami menabrak tembok beton.

"Viana, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Thomas.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu," kataku sambil melihat pada pemuda itu yang badannya penuh memar. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Thomas mengangguk. Lalu kami melihat apa Lawrence dan sang pilot selamat. Untungnya, walau ada beberapa memar, kami berempat maish hidup. Kemudian aku menoleh keluar jendela. Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang melihat ke arah kami dari jarak beberapa meter. Tubuhnya terluka parah. Itu Newt.

Newt tampak jauh berbeda dari yang terakhir kali kulihat beberapa puluh jam yang lalu. Walau kepalanya masih memamerkan rambut pirangnya, tapi beberapa bagian yang pitak bisa terlihat, aku bisa melihat kulit kepalanya dan itu berbilur merah. Ada banyak goresan luka dan memar di setiap kulit tubuh dan wajahnya, ia seperti habis dihajar massa. Bajunya terkoyak, dan celananya penuh debu dan banyak bercak darah. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus. Dan aku jadi teringat sosok tiap Crank yang kulihat saat akan mendatangi Vince kemarin.

Aku berniat ingin turun dari van sebelum tiba-tiba Thomas membuka pintu di sebelahnya, tapi pemuda itu langsung ditarik oleh Lawrence. Namun Thomas tetap bersikeras untuk turun dan akhirnya berhasil juga. Tapi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan van, dia menyuruhku untuk tetap di dalam van.

Kulihat Thomas dan Newt berbicara satu sama lain. Aku tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Thomas, tapi aku dapat melihat wajah tak berekspresi milik Newt. Lalu kulihat pemuda pirang itu menampilkan ekspresi marah, dan mungkin ia akan menyerang Thomas. Entah sejak kapan Lawrence sudah siap dengan Launcher di tangannya, yang jelas tiba-tiba wanita itu menembakkan Launcher ke arah Newt.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekikku.

"Crank itu bisa membunuh Thomas," jawab Lawrence.

"Namanya Newt, dan dia tidak akan membunuh sahabatnya sendiri," ujarku ketus.

"Dia sudah menjadi Crank, mungkin tidak lama lagi ia tidak akan bisa mengenali sosok temannya lagi, atau sosok pacarnya," kata Lawrence membalas perkataanku.

Aku sungguh kesal dengan perkataan Lawrence, tapi aku tahu yang ia katakan itu benar. Lalu mataku menangkap kertas putih dari bangku yang tadi diduduki Thomas. Itu adalah sebuah amplop. Kutebak itu adalah surat yang dibaca Thomas saat di Berg. Kuambil amplop itu, kubuka, dan kuambil kertas putih lain di dalamnya. Aku tercengang saat melihat tulisan yang ada pada kertas tersebut.

'_Bunuh aku. Jika kau temanku, maka bunuhlah aku._'

Ini tulisan Newt, aku mengenalinya. Newt. Ia meminta Thomas untuk membunuhnya, kenapa?

Dengan tatapan bingung aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari kertas putih itu ke keluar jendela. Aku kaget saat melihat Thomas terbaring di atas jalan, sedangkan Newt ada di atas pemuda itu. Newt memegang tangan Thomas yang membawa pistol, pemuda pirang itu mengarahkan mulut pistol itu ke keningnya sendiri.

Aku langsung buru-buru turun dari van. Lawrence mau pun si pilot tidak menghentikanku, kupikir mungkin mereka tidak menyangka kalau aku akan keluar. Jadi aku setengah berlari menghampiri kedua pemuda itu di jalan.

"Jangan mendekat lagi, Viana!" seru Newt sambil menoleh padaku, kemudian ia menoleh pada Thomas lagi yang ada di bawahnya. "Lakukan! Tebus perbuatanmu!"

Bisa kulihat dengan jelas walau aku tidak benar-benar di sampingnya bahwa Newt gemetaran. Thomas juga gemetaran, aku pun sama. Lalu Newt menurunkan volume suaranya, tapi masih bisa terdengar olehku. "Bunuh aku, pengecut sialan. Buktikan kau bisa melakukan hal yang benar. Lepaskan aku dari penderitaan ini."

Aku maju selangkah sambil mulai mengeluarkan suaraku. "Newt, mungkin kami bisa—"

"Diam, Viana! Tutup mulut!" bentak Newt sambil menatapku. Aku terkejut dan langsung menutup mulut lagi. Pemuda pirang itu kini berhadapan dengan Thomas lagi. "Aku memercayaimu! Sekarang lakukan!"

"Aku tak bisa," ujar Thomas, aku bisa mendengar suaranya agak bergetar.

"Lakukan!" bentak Newt.

"Aku tak bisa!" balas Thomas.

"Bunuh aku atau aku akan membunuhmu. Bunuh aku! Lakukan!" bentak Newt lebih keras.

"Newt ... " ujar Thomas, melunak.

"Lakukan sebelum aku menjadi salah satu dari mereka!" seru Newt.

Oh.

Aku paham. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Newt menulis surat itu. Ia ingin mati sebelum masuk tahap Gone. Tapi masih ada satu lagi yang belum kumengerti: kenapa ia meminta pada Thomas? Kenapa bukan Minho? Kenapa bukan aku?

"BUNUH AKU!" teriak Newt.

Sekitar sedetik Newt menatapku setelah berteriak. Kedua bola matanya tidak lagi menyeramkan seperti saat ia membentakku tadi. Tatapannya melembut. Lalu ia melihat pada Thomas, suaranya melunak juga. "Kumohon, Tommy. Kumohon."

Dan aku mendengar suara tembakan pistol.

"NEEEEWWT!" pekikku keras.

Aku berlari sambil menangis dan memeluk tubuh Newt yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Viana, kita harus segera pergi," kata Thomas sambil memegang bahuku.

Kutahu Thomas benar. Tapi aku tidak ingin membiarkan Newt begitu saja. Namun tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan dengannya sekarang. Jadi aku meletakkan pemuda berambut pirang itu di jalan. Kulihat wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Itu wajah lembut Newt, bukan wajah garang Crank. Newt mati sebagai dirinya sendiri, bukan sebagai Crank, semuanya seperti yang ia inginkan.

Lalu Thomas dan aku berjalan masuk ke van. Lawrence kemudian mengendarai van dengan cepat. Dengan ketus ia bilang bahwa mungkin pekikanku yang keras itu bisa mengundang banyak Crank. Aku tidak peduli. Mungkin walau beberapa jam mengenal wanita ini, aku sudah terbiasa dengan cara bicaranya.

Thomas tidak mengucapkan sepatahkata pun sampai kami tiba di tidak menjadi patung, malah ia membantu Lawrence membersihkan jalanan yang akan mereka lalui dari para Crank dengan Launcher. Sampai di Hanggar, Lawrence menawariku suatu hal yang mengejutkan sampai aku mempertanyakannya.

"Kau ingin aku tertidur lagi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak sebaiknya perempuan hamil memikirkan hal yang begitu mendalam. Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi, mungkin harusnya kau beristirahat," kata Lawrence. "Kami bisa membiusmu."

"Oh, tidak, terimakasih," ujarku tanpa senyum. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak ... sekitar dua bulan ini. Aku tidak ingin tidur lagi kalau bukan jam malam."

Lawrence mengangguk. "Baiklah, sekarang aku akan membawamu kemabli pada teman-temanmu. Berharaplah tidak ada Crank di jalan, soalnya kau tidak bisa membantu dengan Launcher sama sekali."

Kini aku yang menangguk. Lawrence mulai memberitahu Thomas ke mana pemuda itu harus pergi dan mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Usai itu aku memeluk Thomas. Ketika ia membalas pelukanku, aku bisa mendengarnya menggumamkan kata 'maaf'.

"Bukan salahmu," gumamku. "Aku sudah membaca pesan Newt untukmu, kau meninggalkanya di van saat mengobrol dengannya."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf," katanya lagi.

Aku tidak menyahut lagi, aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan perkataan apa. Lalu aku melepaskan tubuh Thomas, memberinya senyum kecil dan ia membalas senyumanku. Thomas naik ke Berg, dan aku naik ke van.

Lawrence mengendarai van-nya secepat mungkin. Dan mungkin hanya sekitar sejam kemudian, aku bisa langsung memeluk Minho, dan lalu Brenda dan Teresa.

Sekarang aku hanya berharap kalau apa pun yang Thomas rencanakan semuanya berhasil. Memang aku tidak punya ingatan akan masa laluku—kecuali untuk sejumlah mimpi yang kudapatkan. Tapi aku bisa tahu soal dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur, dan dongeng-dongeng itu selalu diakhiri dengan kata-kata 'hidup bahagia selamanya'. Kuharap kata-kata itu bisa kami alami, walau ... aku sendiri tidak akan bisa mendapatkan akhiran itu, tidak tanpa Newt.

.

.

.

.

**140 HARI KEMUDIAN**

.

Hari, minggu, dan bulan telah berlalu sejak Thomas terpaksa menembak dahi Newt. Markas besar WICKED runtuh, Thomas menyelamatkan para manusia kebal dari dalam labirin—Minho mengizinkan aku masuk ke dalam labirin asalkan saat berpencar nanti aku tetap bersama dengannya—, kami semua masuk ke dalam Flat Trans yang kata Thomas telah disiapkan Ava Paige—sampai saat ini aku masih tidak paham apa sebenarnya ia orang baik atau orang licik—. Dan tidak semua temanku selamat masuk ke dalam Flat Trans. Teresa adalah salah satu temanku, dan ia tidak selamat. Ia tertimpa pecahan dinding untuk menyelamatkan Thomas.

Melewati Flat Trans, kami tiba di suatu gudang. Keluar dari gudang, kami seperti sedang berada di belahan dunia yang lain. Indah, bersih, dan tak berpenghuni. Thomas dan Minho langsung mengkoordinir kami semua. Seperti siapa akan melakukan apa dan sebagainya, dan masing-masing memutuskan akan tinggal di mana dengan siapa saja.

Aku tinggal di rumah berlantai tiga dengan Thomas, Minho, Frypan, Clint, Gally, Jorge, dan Brenda—mungkin seperti apartemen kecil. Di lantai pertama ada ruang tamu, satu kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang makan, gudang, kamar Frypan, dan kamar Clint. Di lantai dua ada tiga kamar: kamarku, Brenda, dan Jorge. Di lantai tiga ada tiga kamar lagi: kamar Thomas, Minho, dan Gally. Masing-masing kamar punya kamar mandi kecil.

Minho atau siapa pun tidak ada yang tahu kenyataan soal Newt. Hanya aku dan Thomas saja yang tahu. Setiap kali ada yang membawa topik soal pemuda pirang itu, aku dan Thomas langsung melirik satu sama lain dan diam selama perbincangan berlangsung. Tapi mungkin Minho sadar juga kalau kami berdua merahasiakan sesuatu. Jadi pemuda Asia itu memaksa Thomas untuk memberitahunya. Minho marah saat Thomas menceritakan kejadian soal Newt, tapi ia tahu itu bukan salah Thomas.

Aku tidak pernah benci pada Thomas setelah soal Newt. Aku memang kesal, dan tidak mungkin bisa lupa pada fakta ialah yang menembak Newt. Tapi itu bukan salah Thomas, jadi aku tidak membencinya.

Masing-masing punya pekerjaan sendiri di dunia yang baru ini. Thomas, Minho, dan Jorge seperti pengawas. Frypan menjadi koki—beberapa hari lalu ia bilang rindu dengan dapur di Glade, dapur di tempat ini jauh berbeda dengan di Glade. Clint dan Brenda bekerja di rumah sakit. Gally bekerja di bidang konstruksi, sepertinya ia masih berjiwa seorang Builder. Sedangkan aku? Aku menganggur.

Pemuda Asia yang tinggal di bawah atap yang sama denganku ini sepertinya terlalu memegang sumpahnya pada Newt berlebihan. Ia tidak memperbolehkan aku kerja apa pun, ia menyuruhku untuk tetap diam di rumah—sering kali di rumah seorang diri saat mereka semua keluar untuk bekerja. Kalau ia baru melarangku sekarang, aku paham karena perutku sudah makin besar. Tapi waktu pertama kali datang ke mari, perutku belum terlalu buncit, dan aku masih bisa bekerja, namun Minho melarang. Huh. Seminggu setelah kami tinggal di tempat ini, malam hari ketika Minho pulang ke rumah, ia memberikanku buku sketsa. Yah, setidaknya aku tidak akan mati kebosanan saat menunggu sendirian di rumah.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Orang rumahku kebetulan sedang libur—atau setidaknya sekarang bukanlah jam kerja untuk teman-temanku di rumah. Thomas sedang main kartu dengan Minho, Brenda, dan Clint di ruang tengah. Di sana Gally juga sedang mendiskusikan suatu hal yang tidak kuketahui dengan Jorge. Sedangkan aku sendiri membantu Frypan memasak makan siang—aku memaksa Minho untuk mengijinkanku dalam urusan di dapur.

Tiba-tiba telepon rumah rumah berdering. Biasanya akulah yang akan mengangkat telepon, soalnya aku yang paling sering di rumah. Tapi kali ini aku sedang tidak bisa mengangkatnya, karena sedang sibuk dengan penggorengan. Di dering kelima, telepon itu mati. Kupikir itu antara si penelepon memutuskan untuk memutuskan sambungan atau karena ada seseorang di ruang tengah yang mengangkat telepon itu.

Kurang lebih semenit sejak bunyi dering telepon berbunyi, Thomas masuk ke dalam dapur. Ekspresi wajahnya aneh. Antara pucat, kaget, lelah, tapi bibirnya agak menyunggingkan senyum. Dia memanggilku.

"Telepon untukmu, Viana," katanya.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung, tapi kemudian aku meminta Frypan melanjutkan masakanku di atas penggorengan. Lalu aku berjalan cepat untuk menjawab telepon itu. Meja tempat telepon berada itu ada di sebelah tangga, tidak jauh dari ruang tamu.

Kuangkat gagang telepon, dan aku mulai mengeluarkan suaraku. "Ya?"

"_Viana_," panggil suara dari seberang.

Tercengang, aku membeku mendengar suara itu. Itu bukan suara yang asing untukku. Walau aku sudah berbulan-bulan tidak pernah mendengar suara itu, tapi aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya. Tapi aku tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin telingaku bisa mendengar suara itu kalau orang yang punya suara tersebut sudah tidak ada?

"_Viana? Sayang?_" suara itu memanggilku lagi. Itu memang suara dia.

Mataku mulai panas, kurasakan air mataku mulai mengalir di pipi. Kuberanikan untuk memanggil namanya dengan pelan. " ... Newt ... ?"

Butuh waktu sesaat sampai aku mendengar jawabannya. "_Akhirnya kau mengeluarkan suaramu._"

Itu, itu adalah ketiga kalinya Newt mengucapkan kalimat itu padaku.

"Tapi, tapi, bagaimana?" tanyaku, menahan isakanku.

"_Setelah kalian meninggalkanku, suruhan Ava Paige mengambil tubuhku. Mereka melihat otakku. Ternyata peluru dari pistol Tommy mengenai Flare. Flare itu mati, jadi aku bukan Crank lagi. Mereka langsung mengobati semua lukaku, merehabilitasiku. Setelah aku benar-benar sembuh, aku meminta nomor kalian pada Ava Paige, ia memberiku sangat banyak nomor telepon karena ia bilang tidak tahu kalian tinggal di rumah yang mana,_" jelas Newt.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau akhirnya bisa menemukan nomor yang benar?" tanyaku.

"_Aku masih ingat bagaimana suara para Glader, tahu,_" ujarnya. "_Kemarin seharian aku mencoba nomor satu persatu, tapi aku tidak mengenali satu pun suara yang mengangkat telepon. Pada akhirnya tadi aku langsung saja bertanya nomor telepon rumahmu, Viana, dan kutanyakan dengan siapa saja kau tinggal. Setelah dapat nomor rumahmu, aku langsung menelepon, dan yang mengangkat adalah Tommy._"

"Kau ada di mana sekarang? Di tempat Ava Paige?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Tidak, aku sedang di—_"

"VIANA! CEPAT KEMARI!" seru Minho.

Aku tersentak. Aku menoleh ke arah ruang tengah, melihat teman-temanku semuanya berdiri ke arah pintu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat pintu, soalnya terhalang tembok.

Tunggu dulu. Tadi ... saat Minho menyerukan namaku, aku mendengarnya dari dua tempat. Yang pertama dari ruang tengah, yang kedua dari ... telepon.

"_Tutup teleponnya dan pergilah ke pintu depan,_" ujar Newt.

Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, tapi aku menuruti perkataannya. Aku meletakkan kembali gagang telepon kemudian berjalan ke depan. Teman-temanku sedang berhadapan dengan pintu depan yang terbuka dan memunggungiku. Begitu aku mendekati mereka, aku bisa melihat Minho sedang berpelukan dengan seseorang. Itu bukanlah orang sembarangan. Itu adalah Newt. Newt datang ke rumah ini.

"Newt," gumamku pelan.

Minho mundur dari Newt, mempersilakan aku melangkah mendekati pemuda itu.

"Ini benar kau?" tanyaku, memastikan.

Rambut Newt tidak pitak lagi. Rambutnya sudah tumbuh lagi walau tidak sebagus sebelumnya. Luka dan memarnya hilang tak berbekas. Kulitnya bersih, bajunya tidak terkoyak, tidak ada debu atau bercak darah tertempel padanya.

"Viana," gumam Newt. Ia tersenyum. Senyum khas Newt. Senyum yang paling kusukai.

Aku langsung melompat memeluk pemuda di hadapanku itu. Ia membalas pelukanku dengan erat. Newt menggumamkan namaku berkali-kali sambil kami berpelukan. Lalu ia melepas pelukanku, sekarang ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut, aku seperti sedang merasakan lagi ciuman pertama kami di Glade.

Ini Newt. Ini benar-benar dia.

Dia pulang padaku. Dia pulang pada kami semua.

Newt masih hidup. Ia tinggal dengan kami.

Kami akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Dan dia selalu ada bersama denganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: AAAAA lega banget akhirnya ini kelar! Karena udah kelar, Fei mau kasih funfacts soal fict ini.  
**(1)** Soal judul, awalnya Fei galau banget, dan make 'Stand By Me' cuma buat asal ada judul aja, kalau nanti mau ganti ya gampang. Itu pun akhirnya pake judul ini gara-gara di tivi waktu itu ada iklan Doraemon. Sampe sekarang ga pernah ganti judul karena ... gak kepikiran judul lain.  
**(2)** Fei bikin plot fict ini sampai tamat bahkan sebelum mulai ngetik chapter 1.  
**(3)** OC lama banget baru bisa inget namanya. Kenapa? Karena saat itu Fei belum tentuin namanya siapa. Jadi sebenarnya adegan first kiss itu gak pernah ada di plot awal, adanya hanya 'OC tidur di kamar Newt untuk yang terakhir kalinya'.  
**(4)** Awalnya mau jadi trilogi, alias fictnya perbuku. Tapi Fei agak gak ngerti buku 2 dan 3, jadi OC kebanyakan tidur di sini.  
**(5)** Soal OC yang adalah adik Newt itu Fei dapet ide dari headcanon atau rumor atau apa pun yang akhirnya dikonfirmasi James Dashner bahwa Newt punya adik perempuan.  
**(6)** Adegan Newt telpon ke Thomas itu Fei idenya dari headcanon.  
**(7)** Fei paksain tamat di chapter 24, gak mau nyentuh angka 25. Karena sesuatu terjadi di Death Cure halaman 25 x 10 english version. Sebagai gantinya, kejadian itu terjadi di chapter ini.

Terimakasih untuk reader, reviewer (**Fuyukaze Mahou**, **Aori Rihito**, **Guest**, **PriscallDaiya**), dan yang udah fave dan atau follow. Sungguh, jangankan review fave follow, nyangka ada yang baca pun enggak! Fei terharu seriusan.

Review lagi?


End file.
